


Fate or Plans?

by EllenLembs



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 118,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLembs/pseuds/EllenLembs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper Chapman lives the typical American teenager life. Except she has a secret, a feeling she can't cope with. Alex Vause is the new sub at Litchfield High, and comes across as tough. What no one knows is that she's a big softie with a shattered heart. What happens when teacher and student bond over a similar feeling? Inspired by "Teach Me". Personal story for me - AU Vauseman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Sub for History

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've tried writing fanfiction. I already posted this story on FF.net but I wanted to post it on this website too. Before you start reading, know that this story is inspired by a sentence I came across in "Teach Me", another Orange Is The New Black AU fanfiction story. "Fate doesn't care about plans."
> 
> This is a personal story, and I hope that you enjoy this. I'll be posting the chapters I've previously written as soon as possible, and I'm working on a new one as well :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Btw: I do not own the characters used in this story.

Piper Chapman seems like your average teenage girl. She's a senior in high school, and she lives the WASPy life with her parents and brothers in a town in Connecticut. She has her best friend Polly, and some other friends she doesn't share that many things with. Elementary school wasn't too big of a problem, although she never really felt comfortable around the people in her class. They wouldn't pick on her, but they never really hung out with her either. Middle school wasn't too bad either, but ever since she started high school, her life has been falling apart. Why? Well, that's something she's never told anyone, not her parents, not Polly, not any of her other friends.

Another weekend has passed, and Piper drags her ass out of bed after turning off her alarm (which always goes off at 6 fucking AM), and goes to get ready for yet another week of school. Mondays are the worst, nothing happens on those days, and she always just feels miserable.

"Honey, you up? If you don't get up now, you're gonna be late for school!" her mom calls out for her at the other end of the door.

"Yes Mom, I'm up!" Piper replies. Yet another day where the world just keeps spinning for everyone except for her. She makes her way downstairs, greets her parents in the kitchen and sits down for breakfast. She doesn't eat much, but enough for her parents to suspect anything's out of the ordinary. She heads back upstairs to grab her jacket and backpack and makes her way out of the door.

She gets in her car (a sweet 16 present from her parents), and makes her way over to Polly's to pick her up, and then heads over to school. Polly is going on and on about this new guy she's dating now. "You should totally meet him Piper, he's so funny! His Australian accent is soooo hot, I can't believe I never met him before! …" Piper zones out after a few minutes, nods in approval and laughs at the right times. Arriving at Litchfield High, they both head to their lockers before heading to their first class.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Polly asks.

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch Polls," Piper replies without enthusiasm. Polly's oblivious, but she doesn't feel like going for lunch today, let alone eat it.

Piper heads to her first class, AP History. She used to enjoy these classes, well she used to enjoy most of her classes. Now she only moderately enjoys PE, only because she gets to work out and clear her head. As she's strolling down the hallway, Larry falls into step with her.

"Hey Piper," Larry says happily.

"Hi Larry," Piper isn't really interested in making conversation.

"So, I was wondering Piper, since you're … single and so am I, maybe you wanna go out with me sometime? Just grab some lunch, or we uh could go see a movie, …" Larry asks, and Piper's a bit surprised.

She cuts him off, "Larry, you're a great guy and everything, but I'm honestly not really interested in going out with anyone right now. Sorry man."

"Oh okay, no problem, maybe some other time … See you around Pipes," Piper cringes slightly at the use of that nickname.

Piper enters the classroom a few minutes before her teacher will arrive. She takes a seat in the middle of the classroom, deciding that she will try to actually pay attention today. "I'm so glad Polly isn't in this class" she thinks. She couldn't stand dealing with her right now, she's just feeling depressed. Just like every other day.

But then the teacher (apparently it's a sub) enters the classroom, and it's really a sight for sore eyes. A tall young woman (about 5'10) with sexy librarian glasses makes her way to the desk. She's dressed in all-black, with hot biker boots and a leather jacket. While her teacher is taking off the jacket, Piper gives her a once-over. Black skinny jeans that hug her curves perfectly ( _and God those curves are hot_ ), and a black sweater that shows off just enough of her generous cleavage to make the kids drool, but still somewhat sophisticated.

" _My God she's hot. Okay where did that come from?"_  Piper thinks to herself, she's confused. She can't take her eyes off this new teacher, but at the same time she doesn't want to look at her. Piper hears the boys around her whisper "Wow, she's smokin' …", "Oh my God, she's hot," "Who is that?" … No one seems to know what's going on.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, my name is Alex Vause and I will be your sub for the rest of the year," the teacher starts explaining. "About your regular teacher Mrs. Smith, I have some bad news for you guys … she was in a car accident last weekend, and she was taken to the hospital, she's in critical condition. She's still in a coma now, and it's not looking good at all. They don't know if she will ever wake up, and if she does, what state she will be in. I'm sorry everyone, I know how much you all appreciated her, but you're gonna have to do it with me for the rest of the year."

All the students start to gossip about the state Mrs. Smith is in, and what this new teacher will be like. "Okay class, enough chit-chat, before we get this show on the road, let me introduce myself. As I said, my name is Alex Vause, I'm 25 years old, and I recently moved here from New York. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask, but remember: I don't like stupid questions," Alex explains. "Now people, let's get going, we have some history to get to."

Alex turns her back to the class, and writes today's subject on the blackboard "CIVIL WAR" in her neat handwriting. She turns back, looks around the room, and notices the young blonde right in the middle. Usually she's good at reading people, and she can read the faces of most students in her class. But this girl's face is impossible to read. " _She seems to have some secret, and I want to find out what it is._ " Alex thinks to herself. She smirks a little, but the blonde doesn't seem to notice.

Piper zones out five minutes into today's subject, and starts drawing on her notepad and jotting stuff down. Every once in a while she looks up to see Ms. Vause slightly leaning against her desk as she tells the rest of the class about the Civil War. Piper knows everything about the subject, she's read more books, and more particularly history books, than most people her age. She's fascinated by the things that happened in the past, maybe that's why she has so much trouble letting hers go.

The bell rings, Piper puts her books and notepad in her backpack, gets up and right before she exits through the door she hears her name: "Piper Chapman, right? Can I have a chat with you please?" Ms. Vause calls after her.

Piper stops in her tracks, turns around and looks at her new sub. "Yes, of course, is there a problem?" Piper wonders if she got caught zoning out during class.

"Not really, you just didn't seem to pay too much attention today," Alex says, trying to get a reason for it out of this mysterious girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just already know about the Civil War, and I'm not really feelin' too well today, so …" Piper trails off, trying to come up with a valid excuse, trying to hide the truth.

" _She's gonna play it like this, huh?"_  Alex thinks to herself. "Oh okay, but next time try to pay at least some attention, okay? And if you ever wanna talk, people say I'm a good listener so, maybe I can help you?" Alex blurts out before she can stop herself. " _What did I do now? I never offered to listen to a stranger before, not without any sexual intentions … Fuck!"_

Alex's thoughts occupy her so that she doesn't even hear Piper's reply. "I will pay more attention Ms. Vause, and thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine." Alex only catches the last of the sentence, as Piper is already on her way to the door.

" _This girl is intriguing, I can't wait to get the truth behind that sad smile of hers._ " Alex thinks to herself, and she heads to the storage room, trying to find out about this girl by looking through her files.


	2. Life goes on at home

The rest of the day seems to last forever for Piper. She's barely paying attention in her classes, and only answers questions that people directly ask her. The final bell rings, and Piper makes her last stop at her locker. She takes out the books she needs, puts the ones she doesn't need in it instead, and closes off. She takes out her phone, and starts walking towards Polly's locker. She isn't looking where she's going, and soon enough she bumps into another person. Piper stumbles backwards a bit, steadying herself against the lockers next to her.

"Oh sorry I wasn't really looking where I was going …" Piper starts to ramble, but is quickly cut off.

Alex chuckles, "Kid, it's okay, things like this happen, relax."

"Oh Ms. Vause, sorry." Piper says.

"You had a good day today?" Alex asks. " _What am I doing, I never ask students how their day was!_ " Alex starts to freak out internally.

"It was okay, thank you Ms. Vause. I should get going, Polly's waiting for me to drive her home." Piper replies. She seems oblivious to the internal battle within Alex's mind.

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow Ms. Chapman," Alex bids her goodbye.

"See you tomorrow, Ms. Vause," Piper replies.

Piper heads off down the hall, towards Polly's locker. "Hey girl!" Polly nearly shouts.

"Hey Polls, you ready?" Piper replies when she's in earshot.

"Yeah, let me just quickly run to say goodbye to Pete, and then we're good to go." Polly takes off, and leaves Piper standing alone, feeling kind of awkward. She sees her new teacher across the hall, and gives her a half-hearted smile before pulling out her phone again.

"Okay Pipe, let's go home!" Polly says as she gets back to Piper.

"Okay, let's go," Piper says. Polly excitedly starts explaining about something stupid that happened during one of her classes, but Piper is, once again, not really paying attention. She'd rather spend her time watching her mysterious new substitute teacher as she gets on her motorbike. " _Holy shit, a motorbike, that's so freaking cool! I bet she's a total badass!_ " Piper thinks to herself. In the background she can hear Polly still obliviously rambling on, apparently she's switched to subject once again to Pete, her current fling.

They get in Piper's car, and Polly asks Piper how her day was. "It was okay, apparently something happened to Mrs. Smith, and we got a new sub for AP History, but other than that, nothing major." Piper replies without emotion, not really wanting to focus on herself for too long. Piper felt like she didn't deserve that anymore, not after what she had done in the past.

"Oh well, is the new one nice?" Polly asks.

"Yeah, she sounds like she knows what she's talking about, and she teaches well, so that's good," Piper replies.

An awkward silence falls as they get to Polly's house. "You wanna come in Pipes? We could hang out if you want," Polly asks.

 

"No Polls, I should go home, mom and dad will want me to come home right after school, sorry," Piper replies. She isn't really in the mood to act yuppy, and knowing Polly, she would only talk about boys. Still a sore subject for her, so that's a definite no. Polly opens the door, gets out, and closes it once again. She gets to Piper's side, and Piper opens her window.

"Right, okay, maybe some other time then?" Polly tries one more time.

"Yeah, sure, bye hon, see you tomorrow?" Piper tries really hard to not let her emotions crack her voice, and she succeeds (lucky for her).

"Yeah see you tomorrow babe, how 'bout I pick you up? So you don't always have to drive," Polly is really trying to lengthen the conversation.

"Oh okay, sounds good, I'll text you later," Piper closes her window to cut off the conversation, before tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

As Piper gets home, her parents are stepping out of the front door.

"Oh perfect timing dear, your father and I were just going, we're eating out tonight," her mom explains. " _That means dad has cheated on mom again and is trying to make up for it_ " Piper says to herself in her mind.

"You don't mind watching your brothers, do you? I know you probably have homework to do, but so do they, so you can just all do it together," her dad implies. Piper has seen the look in his eyes, trying to get her to say yes, so he can wipe away his guilt.

"Yeah sure, are they home already?" Piper decides to just play along.

"Yes they are, hon, they're waiting for you inside," her mom chippers.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to it then," Piper says, wanting to get inside as soon as possible. Her parents get into their car, and head towards to the restaurant while Piper waves them off.

As she gets inside the house and drops her backpack and her jacket, she can hear the indistinct chatter of her brothers and the TV in the living room. "Okay boys, time for homework! Dinner is at 7," Piper says as she enters the living room.

"Come on sis, can't you just give us five more minutes, this show is almost over," Cal pleads.

"No guys, I have a lot of work to do, and the two of you probably do as well, so get to it, the faster you'll be done with it," Piper replies with a firm voice. She's always been able to get her brothers to do what she says, and she's not backing down today.

"Fine," both Cal and Danny sigh as they get out of the living room and go up the stairs to their rooms. Piper heads into the hall, grabs her backpack and jacket, goes into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water, and then heads upstairs.

Piper finishes the first three chapters of her reading assignment at half past 6, and sighs as she realizes she really needs to go downstairs to make her brothers some dinner. " _It's not because dad feels guilty that he can just abandon his children to take their mother out for dinner so she'll forgive him_ " Piper thinks to herself. Good thing the reading assignment isn't for the next day.

 

She gets up from her chair, grabs her phone from her desk, and heads downstairs to find something she can cook as dinner. She puts her phone down on the breakfast bar, and starts her search. She finds some pizzas in the freezer, and gets them out to put in the oven. She preheats the oven, and when it's ready, she puts the pizzas in.

"Danny, Cal, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes!" Piper yells into the hall. She hears two okay's resonating through the hallway, and gets back in the kitchen.

As she unlocks her phone, she sees that she got a couple of new text messages. Two from Polly, one from her dad, asking her how the boys are doing, and one text from an unknown number. She types a quick reply to her dad, stating that everything's fine. Polly asks her about something to do with an assignment, and she replies with a text saying she will look into it later, she's taking care of dinner now. She opens the text she got from a number she doesn't know, looking at the sign-off at the end.  _"Larry? How the fuck did he get my number? I don't remember giving it to him …_ " Piper starts to wonder where he got her number.

Larry:  _Hey Piper, I was wondering if you've changed your mind about the whole dating thing, I really like you and I really want to try to change your mind. I wanna take you out, please? Please let me know, hope your answer is positive J Alright, well I'll hear from you. See you tomorrow at school Pipes. Xx Larry_

" _Dammit, he's persistent. What part of 'I don't date' does he not understand?_ " Piper feels the annoyance and slight anger building up in the pit of her stomach, and is about to reply to Larry, wanting to be blunt about the whole matter when the timer goes off, indicating that the pizzas are ready. As if they knew, her brothers enter the kitchen right at the same time.

"Take a seat guys, I'll bring you your pizzas," Piper tells her brothers. She gets the pizzas out of the oven, plates them and takes them to the dinner table, and goes back to retrieve some cutlery for her and the boys, and takes her seat. They eat in silence, not really wanting to address the problem with their parents. They all know their dad is cheating on their mom, but every time they mention it to their mom, somehow they get the punishment. It happened a couple of times, and they've learned to simply keep quiet about the problems in the Chapman household.

Alex roars her motor to life, and speeds off the parking lot, wanting to get home as soon as possible. Her first day as a substitute wasn't the best day of her life, if anything it was just plain awkward. Her classes aren't that bad, not too many troublemakers in any of the groups. Some boys tried to hit on her, but she doesn't do men, let alone teenage boys with too much fantasy and zits. One girl preoccupied her mind all day, Piper Chapman. She didn't really know why, but somehow, this girl sparked her interest. Alex wasn't anything like her in her teenage years, yet that lost, hurt look always present in her eyes was something Alex was painfully familiar with.

She only met her today, and already she had the urge to wrap the blonde in her arms, kiss her pain away and never let her go again. " _How can she have such a hold over me already? I met her only a couple of hours ago …_ " Alex's mind is working out why she certainly feels so strong about someone, when she's normally the one to 'fuck-em-and-leave-em'. Alex doesn't do feelings, she hasn't done for a while, and everyone she meets is aware of that. So how is it possible that someone she barely even spoke to makes her feel so much? Alex hopes the feelings will subside, and she'll be able to return to her carefree life very soon.

Alex arrives at her apartment block, drops her motorcycle in the underground parking lot, and heads to the elevator. As she pushes the button to open the doors, her phone starts ringing. She takes it out of her pocket, and looks at the caller ID: "Nicks". " _I wonder what she wants …_ ", Alex thinks to herself while she picks up.

"What's up, Nicky?" Alex asks.

" _Wow Vause, no "hello Nicky, how are you today?", you pissed off or somethin'?_ " Nicky replies.

"I know you're calling for a reason Nichols, just lay it on me already," Alex replies with boredom laced in her voice. " _She probably wants to go out to find some girl to fuck again, and I get to be her 'wing-woman' again, great_ " Alex's mind is even dripping in sarcasm.

Alex's suspicions are confirmed as she hears Nicky's reply: " _Okay you got me Vause, I need you to be my wing-woman tonight Stretch, please? I need to get laid man, I feel like I'm going soft._ " Alex chuckles as she steps into the elevator and presses the button for the third floor.

"Okay fine Nichols, but don't think I don't know the real reason behind tonight. Nicky Nichols, the girl with the heart of ice finally found someone to get through to it. Admit it Nichols," Alex chuckles as she hears Nicky groan in annoyance at the other end of the line.

" _Okay fine Vause, but please? You know you wanna do this, it's been a while since you had any action too, you're losing your touch. What happened to THE womanizer of the Big Apple?_ " Nicky retorts.

"Nothing happened to that touch Nicky, and you know it. I just wanted to prepare for this new teaching gig I started today, you know trying to get my shit together." Alex replies truthfully. She really needed to get her shit together, she did some messed up things, and she needs to up her game.

" _Okay fine, will pretend I believe you. So, you up for it?_ " Nicky wants to know.

"Yeah sure, let's go out tonight Nicks, text me the details, okay?" Alex is ready to try anything to get her blonde student off of her mind.

" _Yeah okay Stretch, catch ya later, alright?_ " Nicky replies.

"Yeah, see you tonight, Nichols. Bye!" Alex finishes the conversation and hangs up.

She gets out of the elevator, and makes her way to her apartment, 3H. She takes her keys out of her bag, unlocks her front door, steps in, and closes the door behind her. She drops her bag on the floor near the little table in the hall, tosses her keys on it, and makes her way to the kitchen. Alex's apartment is nothing too big, just right for her.

She has everything she needs in her one-bedroom apartment. Dark hardwood floors everywhere, eggshell white walls almost everywhere, except for the rare darker colored wall in the living room and in her bedroom. She has little trinkets everywhere, as well as pictures of her and her mom on her cupboards.

Alex heads towards the fridge, takes out a bottle of water and takes a large swig. She needs something to freshen her mouth and mind, she's been feeling slightly out of it lately. And it doesn't help matters that she can't seem to take her mind off of her new student. " _Why am I still thinking about her? It's not like she's special in any way. Yeah she's beautiful, gorgeous legs, nice ass, little perky boobs, and a pretty face … wait what am I doing?_ " Alex starts to wonder off.

She shakes her head, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts that just crossed her mind. She goes into her bedroom, trying to figure out what she's gonna wear tonight. Most people think she looks hot whatever she's wearing, but she really wants to look good tonight, to impress the ladies. They'll probably throw themselves at Alex once she pulls out the in the meantime famous Vause charm. Alex smirks to herself: " _Let's get laid tonight._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Going out or staying home?

Alex heads out her apartment at 9PM, takes the stairs down and is about to step in the cab she called to go pick up Nicky and head to the bar, when she sees a vaguely familiar face across the sidewalk. " _What a coincidence, the one and only Piper Chapman … What the hell is she doing out all alone at this time?_ " Alex thinks. Alex wishes she could call out to the blonde, just to have a little chat, but seeing that she's gonna be late if she does that, and the cab's meter is running already, she gets in the cab and becomes the silent admirer. " _She looks so down-hearted, I wish I could cheer her up …_ " Alex smiles at the thought of seeing the blonde laugh. She hasn't witnessed that sight yet, but she's sure she will like what she sees.

Alex arrives at Nicky's place, and tells the cab driver that she will only be a minute. She heads to the apartment building, pushes Nicky's buzzer to announce her presence, and Nicky comes out a minute later. They get in the cab, but not much is said. They're both trying to get in the right state of mind, seeing that they want a girl to spend the night with.

They've been at the bar for an hour, and both Alex and Nicky have a fish on their hook. Nicky always uses her humor, apparently a big turn-on for girls. Alex uses her (faked) confidence, her voice that sounds like sex and her amazing looks to get the ladies drooling. They close their tabs (they've bought their girls quite a few drinks) and go to hail cabs. Alex gets a cab for her and Tessa (apparently that's her name), and Nicky gets one for her and Lorna.

Tessa is already getting turned on by the things Alex is whispering in her ear.

"I'm gonna make you cum harder than any guy ever could, you're gonna be screaming my name, and you'll probably have some explaining to do when your neighbors ask you about tonight, …" Alex knows exactly what to say to turn the ladies on. She's much more of a giver than a receiver, and is smart enough to go to their place, and not take her to her apartment. Makes it a lot less awkward the next morning.

Alex wakes up before the crack of dawn, gathers her clothes from the floor in the bedroom and living room. She doesn't remember too much from last night, but she wasn't nearly as drunk as Tessa. Her mind wasn't really in it last night, and she doesn't know why. Or she does, she just doesn't wanna acknowledge it. She finds a notepad, takes out a page, and writes a little note for Tessa:

_Thanks for last night. It was phenomenal._  
Nice place by the way.  
See you around – AV.

Alex silently walks out the door, and heads downstairs. Coming outside, she realizes she isn't too far from her own apartment block, and she heads down the road, taking a quick walk to her apartment. The outfit she's wearing (leather jacket, little black dress, black stockings and red killer heels), isn't really appropriate to go teach. The sun starts to rise as she enters her apartment block. " _Good thing I didn't take my bike to the bar …_ " Alex made a smart decision in getting a cab last night.

Alex goes into her bedroom, takes off her clothes, and then heads into the bathroom. She turns on the water, letting it heat up for a while, and starts taking off her make-up (mascara, eyeliner and very red lipstick). By the time she's finished with that, the shower has reached the perfect temperature. She opens the door, the steamy hot air hitting her in the face, and when the hot water hits her skin she immediately relaxes. She starts washing her hair and body, and her mind drifts off. " _Last night wasn't too bad, the girl only was very much of a talker, even while I was eating her out …_ " Alex contemplates the night that has just passed.

 

But then her mind wanders to her pretty blonde student. " _I wonder if Piper is a quiet one in the bedroom department … I bet I could make her scream my name over and over again … WHAT AM I DOING?! I can't go there! She's my student, and she's not even an adult yet …_ " Alex starts freaking out. She wants to get to know the attractive blonde, but she doesn't know how she's gonna deny herself the feelings that she instantly felt for her.

Alex quickly realizes that she's been standing in the shower for quite a while, and she gets out and wraps a towel around her. She blow-dries her hair, and applies a light layer of make-up. When she's done, she heads to her bedroom, and searches her wardrobe for something to wear. She settles on a black pencil skirt, a simple white blouse that covers most of her tattoos, and black ankle boots. She doesn't do too much with her hair, no matter what look she's sporting, she always looks great. She grabs her purse, and gets everything she needs to teach. She takes her phone out of her pocket, and sees she has a text from her bushy-haired friend:

Nicky: " _Morning sex machine. I think I found a special one, Vause. I definitely want to see her again. Btw, saw that the Vause charm worked its magic again last night. Good to see the old Vause sass again! Was she a screamer?_ "

Alex laughs out loud at the text, Nicky really is a special one. She looks at the time, and realizes she should head out so she can actually arrive at school on time.

She heads out, locks the door behind her and goes to the elevator. As she waits for the elevator to arrive, she takes out her phone once again, and shoots Nicky a text. She hasn't told Nicky about her interesting new student, she wants to keep that one a secret. Time will tell what will happen with her. Even though, Alex knows she's gonna spend a while figuring her out. There's a shadow of mystery that hangs around her blonde student. She's attractive, yes and very much so, but there's some kind of secret she's running around with, and not the good kind. Alex knows what that feels like, and she hopes she'll get through to her. She doesn't want to see such a sweet girl go through something similar she went through, although she fears it is already too late, if the constant sad look in her eyes is any indication.

Alex arrives in the underground parking lot, grabs her motorcycle and roars it to life. She heads to Litchfield High, excited to see the blonde again today. She's not in her first class today, but instead she's in the period right before her lunch. " _Let's see if she pays attention today, and otherwise I might just have to keep her with me during lunch …_ " Alex smirks to herself while she's waiting for the light to turn green.

She arrives at Litchfield, pulls up in the teacher's parking lot, and shuts down her motorcycle. She steps off, takes off her black helmet, and runs her left hand through her hair to shake it loose a little. She grabs her teaching materials, and heads to the main building and her classroom. She writes the subject for the first period on the blackboard, and takes her notebook with her plans for the class out of her purse. She puts them on her desk, and sits down behind it, waiting for her students to arrive. Alex doesn't like to mingle with her coworkers, she doesn't know them, and she's not too sure she wants to.

As she takes her phone out of her purse, she hears the ringtone, signaling she just got a text. She unlocks her phone, and reads the text she got from Nicky. She puts her phone away, and smiles at the first students that start to pour in. She scans her notes for a last time as the bell rings. Everyone is sitting at their desk, ready to learn.

The first few periods seem to take forever, and Alex is getting antsy. Her classes go by without any major incidents, and Alex is mentally preparing herself for the moment she sees the blonde again. " _Why am I freaking out so much? She probably thinks I'm just another teacher, and probably a nosy one at that … what if she hates me?_ " Alex's mind is making her kind of flip out. She calms herself as she sees the first enter of the period come in. The blonde isn't with them, and Alex is kind of disappointed. But then the blonde enters the classroom, all on her own, and Alex can't help but smile at the sight of her beautiful blonde bombshell student.

Piper sends the boys upstairs to finish their homework, and says they can watch TV when they are finished, and starts clearing the table and quickly does the dishes. Afterwards she heads to her bedroom, determined to finish all her homework tonight. She eventually finishes at 9PM, and heads downstairs to the living room. She finds the boys who are watching a horror movie, and she decides to go out for a walk. She trusts the boys not to make a mess, and goes for a quick walk around the block. She grabs her headphones and heads out. The walk works its magic, and she feels a bit relieved, but then she feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She takes it out, and looks at the text she just got.

Larry:  _Hey Piper, how are you today? I noticed you were quite the silent one at school today, is something wrong? I wondered if you thought about my proposal, I really want to try and change your mind about the whole dating thing. Please Pipes? I really like you, and I want you to like me too. See you tomorrow at school xx_

Piper's temper starts bubbling in her stomach. " _Stalker much? Jeez this dude can't take a hint, like AT ALL._ " Piper really doesn't want anything to do with Larry the nerd, and decides not to reply. " _Why can't anyone understand I just don't want to date? I'm much better off alone, that way I can't hurt anyone anymore …_ " Piper thinks. She tries to take her mind off of the whole thing, and tries to enjoy the music she's listening to.

She sends the boys upstairs to their bedrooms after the movie, and waits for her parents to arrive home. Her mom walks in the house at 11PM, just as Piper was falling asleep on the couch. Piper always feels exhausted, even if she didn't do too much during the day. She wants to sleep, but that's when the horrifying nightmares start to come, so she tries to get just enough sleep to get through the day. Her mom is very chipper, the dinner clearly worked. " _I wonder how long it's gonna last this time around …_ " Piper thinks to herself when she greets her mom.

Her dad follows a couple of minutes later, heading straight towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Piper goes in as well, getting a glass of water before heading to bed. "Remember Piper, secrets are best kept secret," her dad reminds her. "I know dad, you won't hear a thing from me," Piper replies. " _I wish I could tell them about what happened, but they're just gonna punish me. I don't think I could get more punishment than the gut feeling I always feel, but I don't them want to constantly nag._ " Piper's mind is working very good, even though it's probably exhausted.

Piper changes into a loose tank top and some shorts, and crawls in her bed. It takes a while before sleep hits her, but that's always the case, and Piper is used to it by now. Sleep eventually hits her, and for once, it's not the usual nightmare, she actually dreams about her new sub. Ms. Vause popped up in her mind from time to time while she was working on her assignments, and now she's dreaming about the black-haired beauty. And it's a very vivid and dirty one.

She wakes up the following morning right before her alarm goes off, and she's slightly embarrassed as she remembers her dream. " _I've only seen her a couple of times, and only spoke to her twice, why did I dream those things about her?_ " Piper freaks out as she's taking out new clothes to wear for the day. She calms herself quickly, and heads down the stairs to the kitchen. She greets her parents, in a slightly better mood than the previous days, and makes her some breakfast. She eats very little but just enough to have her parents not suspect anything.

She quickly heads upstairs to grab her jacket and backpack and heads outside, where Polly is waiting for her in her car. She gets in, kisses Polly on her cheek in greeting, and Polly immediately starts ranting about the night she had with Pete.

"Lucky me, my parents were out of town yesterday when I got home so I invited him over, and Pipes, we had such amazing sex …" Polly starts telling her the details.

Piper cuts her off, "Thanks Polls, but I'm not really interested in a description of sex right now thank you very much."

"Sorry Pipe," Polly apologizes.

"It's okay babe, I'm just not in the best mood right now," Piper replies.

Silence falls over the two best friends as they arrive at Litchfield High. They get out of the car and head to their lockers.

"See you in a few hours Pipes?" Polly wants to have lunch together again.

"Yeah I'll see you at lunch, save me a seat hon," Piper tries to keep her best friend happy so she agrees to lunch.

Piper feels nervous and excited, mostly because she will see her hot sub again in a few hours. " _I hope I don't start blushing when I see her, I don't want her to think I'm weird or anything_ " Piper thinks as she heads to her first class in the morning. The few periods before her history class seem to take forever, even when she's not paying attention.

The time has come for the two to meet again. Piper heads to her AP History room, and walks in on her own. She walks in, and she can't contain her smile as she sees the teacher she dreamed about the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Time for AP History

"Good morning Ms. Chapman, how was your walk yesterday evening?" Alex didn't plan on hiding she saw her student walking across the street.

"Morning Ms. Vause, I had a lovely walk thank you." Piper replies before the statement catches up with her.

"Wait you saw me yesterday?" Piper is slightly freaking out. It can't be that her new hot sub has seen her walking when she was so out of it yesterday.

"Yes I did Piper, relax kid, there's no shame in taking a walk, right?" Alex replies. " _She's so cute when she's freaking out_ " Alex smirks to herself.

"Right no yeah, I guess there isn't. I just didn't see you so yeah …" Piper trails off, not sure of what else to say.

"I was just getting in a cab when I saw you across the street, I would've called out to you but I was already running late so I had to go unfortunately." Alex explains. " _What am I doing? I'm explaining myself for something that really doesn't matter._ " Alex starts flipping out a bit.

In the meanwhile, all the other students of the class have come in and taken their seats, and Piper quickly takes her seat in the middle of the classroom while Alex turns to the blackboard to write down today's subject: "THE BATTLE OF GETTYSBURG". She turns around and sees the class quietly sitting ready to learn with their notebooks open in front of them, including Piper. " _Looks like she's gonna listen to what I said yesterday, what a shame._ " Alex quickly thinks to herself before asking the first question:

"Can anyone tell me why the Battle of Gettysburg was such an important battle during the Civil War?" A couple of hands shoot up, including Piper's, but Alex wants her to sweat a little, so she picks someone else.

That's the way the majority of the time passes, Piper trying to listen to what her teacher has to say without letting her thoughts trail off too much (although sometimes images of her dream pop up in her mind), and raising her hand every time she knows the answer to the question. After a while, Piper lets her thoughts wander off slightly more frequently, but she still tries to pay attention so that she doesn't get caught. She still raises her hand whenever she knows the answer to the question, and five minutes before her class is over, she finally gets picked out. She doesn't hesitate to answer, and Alex smiles at her before moving on with the subject. Piper smiles, feeling somewhat accomplished. She zones out after that, thinking she has done enough for this class, but of course Alex notices. " _Looks like I might have to keep her with me for a short while after all … let's see how much I can get out of her in a couple of minutes._ " Alex smirks inside her head.

The bell rings, indicating it's lunch time. Piper closes her books, puts everything in her backpack, slings it over her shoulder, and is one of the last to leave before she hears her name again:

"Ms. Chapman, can I have a word with you? It'll only be a few minutes." Alex calls out to her.

"Oh yeah sure, is there a problem? Did I do something wrong?" Piper starts to wonder if she absentmindedly expressed some of her thoughts of the past minutes out loud for everyone to hear.

"Oh no I just wanted to talk to you for a couple of minutes. While I am glad that you participated in today's class, I did notice you seemed a little tense today. Is something wrong?" Alex asks.

Piper is fast to reply: "Oh no, nothing's wrong, just had a weird night last night, lots of work being a senior and stuff …"

"Oh I see, want to talk about last night?" Alex really wants to get something out of this girl, she doesn't really know why.

"I just haven't been feeling too good lately, and I had so much work to do yesterday, and my parents were out so I had to look out for my brothers, and Larry keeps texting me asking me to go out with him but I don't want to go out and I'm just tired," Piper starts rambling.

"Is that why you went out for a walk yesterday? I could see that your head wasn't really there," Alex asks.

"Yeah, I tried going for a walk to clear my head, but when I got home Larry texted me asking once again to go out with him, but I really don't want to, it just makes me think of someone else when I try to date," Piper realizes she's probably spilled too much information, nonetheless to a teacher she barely knows.

" _Shit, the first person I ever tell something about it, and it's this freaking hot sub I dreamed about last night. Good thing I didn't let it slip that I dreamt about her."_  Piper starts freaking out. Alex's heart slightly flutters at the admission she got out of the young blonde, even though it's only a little bit of information.

"You know if you ever wanna talk about it, that's what the counselors are for," Alex chuckles. For that statement she earns a little shove in the shoulder from the blonde.

"Haha, very funny. Thanks but no thanks, it's not really something I'm gonna spill to some stranger who gets paid to listen to people's stories and then comes up with some weird explanation for what I'm feeling and then tries to give me some meds. I'll deal with it on my own, thank you very much," Piper retorts. Alex is slightly taken back by this bold statement by her young student, who suddenly doesn't seem as young anymore.

"Oh okay, well I should let you go, so you don't miss lunch," Alex decides to let the blonde go.

"Right, thanks Ms. Vause, I should really go, Polly's waiting for me to grab some lunch," Piper replies.

"See you tomorrow, Piper," Alex lets the name roll of her tongue, trying to feel what it's like. They both like it a lot more than they care to admit.

"Bye, Ms. Vause, see you tomorrow," Piper says before she heads out the door.

Alex takes a seat on the chair behind the desk, one she rarely uses. She prefers walking around in the classroom or leaning against the desk. She pulls out her lunch and starts eating while thinking of the things the blonde has said just minutes before. She wonders what has happened in the young blonde's life to make her so repulsive towards dating. She hopes it's nothing too bad, she can't imagine her favorite student going through something so heavy at such a young age. She shakes her head, trying to get her mind off the blonde, and starts eating.

Piper takes quick strides through the hallway to the cafeteria, wanting to get away from Ms. Vause's classroom as soon as possible. She's worried about what her new hot sub will think of her now with the information she spilled rambling away. She hopes Ms. Vause doesn't think too much of it, because she really wants her to like her.

She opens the door to the cafeteria and heads to Polly, who is waiting in line already.

"Sorry Polls, Ms. Vause wanted to talk to me after History class, but I came as quickly as I could," Piper apologizes.

Polly assures her it's no problem, "No problem Pipes, I just got here as well, I saw Pete in the hallway and we started chatting, and I kind of lost track of time."

"Oh right okay, what's up with you two anyway? I heard some rumors, but I wanted to check with you," Piper quickly asks, so she doesn't have to talk about herself.

"Oh right those, yeah Pete asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, and I said yes!" Polly squeals.

"Oh that's great Polly, I'm so happy for you!" For once, Piper is actually genuinely happy for her friend. She used to envy her for being such a catch in school, but Pete's a good guy for her. She pulls Polly into a hug, and as they move along in the line to get their food, they start talking about the new couple. It's mostly Polly who tells Piper how Pete asked her, and what was running through her mind.

They take a seat at a free table, and Polly doesn't stop talking about her new relationship with Pete, she starts rambling about the future she sees for the two of them, their kids' names, … Piper tries to stay excited, but it's really hard. She's really happy for her best friend, but nonetheless it still hurts a lot to talk about boys and relationships, so she slightly zones out. Once again, the face of her new history teacher pops up behind her closed eyes, and this time, she's not bothered. Polly doesn't notice Piper's not really listening, and when Pete joins them, the new couple start talking and kissing, and then again a short conversation, and then a long make-out session.

Piper quickly finishes her lunch and heads outside, she really isn't too excited for some very explicit PDA, especially from her best friend.

" _But then again, Polly has no idea why I don't like what she's doing right now,_ " Piper thinks to herself as she heads outside. She wishes she could go for a run, just a short one, to clear her head.

" _Why does it have to be a goddamn school day today? FUCK!_ " Piper just wants the thoughts that haunt her every nearly waking and sleeping moment to go away, even if it was for half an hour.

_"There's always something that happens when I feel even just a little better, why the fuck?_ " Piper can't wrap her head around it. She doesn't want to do this anymore, and decides to do something about the guilty feeling that's now permanently installed in her heart when she gets home.

" _This isn't living anymore, it's barely existing, …_ " Tears start to build up in Piper's eyes, and she quickly and furiously wipes them away. She doesn't want to be seen as weak, especially not now she's a senior at high school. The bell rings, and Piper heads back inside to finish the rest of the day.

Alex is looking outside through the window of her new classroom, and looks for her favorite blonde student in the crowd of students that seem to everywhere. Alex finds her, walking around alone, wondering where this Polly girl is.

" _She looks really upset, I wonder what she's thinking about,_ " Alex thinks. She snaps out of her thoughts as the bell rings, indicating it's time to head to class. She takes one more look outside, and sees the blonde head inside while she's wiping what seems to be tears out of her eyes.

" _I should try to find her after school, see if she's okay,_ " Alex thinks to herself as she sees the first students rolling in. She smiles at them, and shakes her head to get her mind off of the young blonde.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur, and Alex soon finds herself walking around the halls of Litchfield High, looking for Piper. She only ran into her yesterday close to her locker, but she can't remember where it is. She's looking around the halls when she spots a familiar bunch of blond hair. She's about to go over when she sees some nerd going up to her. She watches them interact, the boy very happy and flirty (or an attempt at that) and Piper pissed off.

" _He seems like the type Piper would date, why isn't she at least accepting his offer?_ " Alex thinks to herself as she sees the interaction. Piper looks very pissed, and soon the boy is walking away from her and Piper turns back to her locker, getting out the last of her things before slamming it shut.

" _Okay, she's seriously pissed, let's see what I can do about that_ " Alex thinks as she makes her way over to Piper.

"Ms. Chapman, are you okay?" Alex asks as the blonde is about to walk away. Piper turns to the somewhat familiar husky voice and puts on a smile as she sees the familiar face of Alex Vause.

"Oh hi Ms. Vause, yes I'm fine thank you, I was just about to head home," she replies.

"I was just checking, I saw you talking to a boy, but you didn't seem so enthusiastic, is he bothering you?" Alex asks, wanting to know if Piper is maybe dealing with a stalker.

"Oh no that was Larry, he came to ask me out on a date, but I don't want to go out with him, so I told him that," Piper replies, short and simple.

"He seems nice enough, why wouldn't you want to date him?" Alex asks, digging a little deeper without the blonde realizing (or so she thought).

" _Wow she's kind of nosy, but for some reason I trust her,_ " Piper thinks to herself before answering.

"I'm not really interested in the whole dating thing anymore, I don't really know why I'm just not that into it so yeah" Piper trails off.

" _Something must've happened, girls like Piper live for the whole dating experience at this age, chasing boys and stuff like that,_ " Alex thinks.

"Oh right okay, well that's all I wanted to ask. I'll let you go home then, see you tomorrow Piper," Alex says.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Vause," Piper replies before slowly turning on her heel and heading towards the hall.

_"Close call, I was about to spill everything right then and there, good thing I didn't. She'll never look at me again, no one will ever look at me again when they figure out what happened,_ " Piper thinks as she walks away from Alex and towards Polly's locker. She can still feel her teacher's eyes on her, and as rounds the corner, she releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She's about to reach Polly at her locker when she sees Pete coming down the hallway as well. He reaches her first, and pulls her into a searing kiss and starts making out with her. Piper quickly turns her head away from the couple, too embarrassed to look at it.

While she's waiting for them to finish, her mind suddenly wanders off to the beautiful face of her history teacher. She thinks of her mesmerizing lips, and wonders what it would feel like to have them pressed against her own.

" _Wait what am I doing now? I can't think of her that way! As far as I know, I'm not gay, and she's my teacher and she'll get in trouble and so will I! FUCK!_ " Piper starts freaking out internally. She snaps out of her thoughts as Polly and Pete both call out for her.

"Let's go Pipes! Pete is coming with me, my parents aren't home so I'm taking him for a tour around my house," Polly says as they pass Piper in the hallway.

Piper quickly catches up with them, and they arrive outside the main building just on time to see Ms. Vause pull off the parking lot on her motorcycle.

"Who is that hottie on the bike? I haven't seen her before," Pete asks, earning a slap on the shoulder from Polly.

"Why do you ask when you got me?" Polly retorts.

"That's Ms. Vause, she's subbing for Mrs. Smith for the rest of the year probably," Piper explains.

"And does she have a first name?" Pete asks. Polly glares at him, but she's curious as well.

"Alex, Alex Vause, I have her for AP History," Piper says.

"Oh right, well I bet she looks as hot standing in front of the class as she looked in that leather outfit," Pete can't help but say. Now Piper slaps him on the shoulder, but she sort of agrees. She doesn't want to date women, she's not even remotely interested. but she can appreciate a good-looking woman, and seeing her passing through the hallways a few times, she concluded that she doesn't look too bad.

In the meanwhile, Alex had gone back to her classroom, grabbed her things and was heading outside when she passed a hall where she once again saw the familiar bunch of blond hair. She observes the situation, a couple making out against the locker of one of them, and Piper looking everywhere but them.

" _This must be Polly, and it looks like Piper's waiting for them to stop making out like there won't be a tomorrow, looking at everything around her but them,_ " Alex thinks to herself as she shakes her head a little and heads further down the hall and outside Litchfield High to her motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. Naughty Dreams

Alex arrives at her apartment building, puts her motorcycle in the parking lot, and heads towards the elevator. She's planning on a night on her couch, ordering Chinese and watching horror movies (her favorite). As she stands waiting for the elevator, her mind wanders off to the few conversations she's had with Piper Chapman. Alex didn't know if the blonde did it on purpose, or if her heart just trusted Alex, but she had spilled some information, and now Alex wanted to know more. She wanted to figure her out, know what happened to her, and then just pull her into a hug. The sad look in her eyes that always went accompanied with a slight bit of guilt – something Alex was all too familiar with – worried her.

She wanted to kiss it away, and tell her everything was going to be fine, but she knew it probably wasn't going to happen. Not only was Piper her student, she also wasn't an adult yet, so they couldn't do anything, or Alex would go to prison for statutory rape.

" _I don't even know if she's gay or not, she never dropped any hints. And even if she was a lesbian, she wouldn't like a fuck-up like me, why would she?"_  Alex suddenly becomes very aware of her past.

Alex shakes her head as she unlocks the door to her apartment, trying to rid her mind of the blonde student she's become fond of. She doesn't even know why she likes her so much. She's her student, and underage, and not even her usual type. She usually doesn't go for sweet and innocent, but then again Alex suspects Piper isn't as innocent as she appears to be. She quickly drops her things on her bed, strips (and knows it always looks sexy when she does it) and changes into a pair of grey shorts that only just cover her beautiful ass (many girls complimented her on that ass) and a white tank-top. She heads back into the living room, turns on the TV and grabs a bunch of DVDs she plans on watching tonight. As she puts the first DVD in the DVD-player, she quickly grabs her phone from the table in the hall and orders some Chinese.

About halfway through the first movie her order arrived, and Alex quickly paused the movie before grabbing her wallet and heading to the front door to collect it. She opens the door to see a teenage boy with her delivery in his hand. He looks a bit flustered, and Alex needs a moment to think why that might be, but then she looks down to see what she's wearing. Because she was so comfy on the couch, her tank-top had come down quite a bit, showing off her generous cleavage, and her pair of shorts had come up quite a bit as well, showing off her ass and her beautiful, long, creamy legs.

"You okay there, kid?" Alex smirked. She loved how she could get anyone staring at her without even trying too much.

" _Imagine what would happen if I actually put in some effort,"_ Alex thinks to herself.

"Uh yeah, sorry, I have your food here," the boy replies.

"Thanks, keep the change," Alex says before taking the food, turning on her heel (showing off her ass) and closing the door behind her. She goes back to the living room and spends the rest of the night watching movies and eating take-out.

Alex eventually falls asleep on the couch during the last movie she had lined up for the evening. Her last thought before she did was her young blonde student, and she has a smile on her face as the girl appears in her dreams as well. And what a dream it is.

 

 

_Piper and Alex are walking along the beaches of Cambodia. Alex bought tickets for a three-week trip to one of the most beautiful countries in the world, according to both of them. Piper had graduated a few weeks ago, and they were finally free to do whatever the fuck they wanted. Piper had turned 18 a few months before their trip._

_They are walking barefoot through the sand, talking about anything and everything. They're both so happy to have time for the two of them, not being bothered by any of their friends or family. They have all the time in the world, and they take it. If they're not out on the beach, they're out at some restaurant, or making out in their hotel room. Piper and Alex watch the sunset, cuddled up together on the beach, both 100% relaxed. Alex has been here before, but that experience doesn't come even remotely close to what she's feeling right now. It's like she and Piper were meant to be here, together, and nothing has ever felt better._

_They head back to their hotel, and as they step in the elevator, Piper attacks Alex's lips before the doors are closed. Mouths open and close against each other, tongues battle for dominance until they find a beautiful rhythm that only the two of them can create, and hands caress every patch of skin they can find. The elevator is filled with sounds of their moaning, and they break the heated kiss just as the doors of the elevator open at their floor._

_They quickly head to their room, and as Piper closes the door behind them, Alex pins her against it. She takes Piper's lips in between her own passionately, and fireworks seem to explode in both their heads. Alex wonders if that amazing feeling will ever go away, and seriously hopes it won't. This is by far the most amazing feeling she has ever felt, and she doesn't want to lose it, not ever. Piper is the most amazing lover she has ever had, and she doesn't want anyone else ever again. Alex had slept with any past lover quite quickly, but she and Piper hadn't rushed in anything, and oddly enough, Alex was completely fine with that. But now, Alex feels like Piper might be ready to take that big step._

_Alex pulls herself and Piper from the door, and they quickly head to the bedroom, Alex walking behind Piper with her arms wrapped around her girl's waist._

_"_ I still can't believe such a beautiful, amazing girl is all mine, and now nothing can stop us, _" Alex thinks as she lets go of Piper so she can crawl on the bed._

_"_ Why is everything she does so fucking sexy? _" Alex wonders as she crawls on the bed herself, not aware that the same thought is passing through Piper's mind. They both flash a beautiful smile before Alex leans in to kiss Piper, Alex straddling Piper's legs while the blonde is propped up against the headboard. Fireworks explode as their lips meet, and Piper and Alex can't get enough of it. It's like they were meant to be together, their lips move perfectly in sync, their tongues find a passionate rhythm and the moans that involuntarily come from both girls fill the hotel room, as though music is playing._

_As they both break away from the kiss at the same time, both needing air, Alex quickly switches from Piper's lips to her beautiful jawline. She kisses her way to Piper's ear._

_"Are you sure about this Pipes? There's no need to rush if you don't want to", Alex asks. She wants to make sure Piper is 100% ready for this (and she sure hopes so, her senses heightened), she doesn't want to push the blonde into something she isn't ready for._

_"Just do it already, Al, please just fuck me, I want to feel all of you," Piper replies, slightly annoyed at the teasing pace Alex has set._

_"If you change your mind, one word is enough, okay baby?" Alex asks one more time, giving her girlfriend a way out at any time. Alex then gives Piper one last firm kiss on her swollen lips, before moving to that sweet spot behind Piper's ear, the one that makes her knees go weak. Piper whimpers, and Alex grins against her skin._

_Alex moves along Piper's neck, finding her pulse point and then sucking on it. Alex's marked her a few other times, leaving Piper to explain the hickeys to her parents, the blonde only slightly annoyed, and feeling proud to finally have someone caring enough to let the world know she's taken. Piper lets out a strangled moan as Alex lightly bites the spot she's been sucking, and then Alex soothes the sting with her talented tongue. "_ I wonder just how talented that tongue is when it's between my legs _" Piper thinks, and she allows herself to continue these dirty thoughts as she feels Alex tugging on the hem of her tank. Piper slightly lifts her upper body, allowing Alex to lift her top over the blonde's head, quickly discharging her own top as well. Piper is wearing a black lace bra, Alex chose a red lace bra instead of her usual black. Alex leans in again, she needs to feel Piper's lip against her own again._

_Once again, they move in sync, and simultaneously break away for air. Alex then moves her lips to the blonde's neck and collarbone, kissing and nipping, leaving little marks as she feels Piper's nails lightly scraping down her shoulders and back. Alex smirks, proud that she can send her girlfriend in overdrive like this. She slowly leaves a trail of open-mouth kisses from the blonde's collarbone to her chest, while she reaches behind the blonde to remove the sexy bra and reveal her beautiful breasts. She unclasps the bra, and slowly pulls it off of the blonde's shoulders before throwing it somewhere behind her, not giving a single fuck where the thing landed. She leaves a sweet kiss on the space between the blonde's breasts, looking up at Piper to see if she's still 100% into this. Piper isn't aware of her raven-haired beauty looking up at her._

_She has her head thrown back, eyes closed, swollen lips parted and panting heavily. She doesn't know how she's denied herself these intense feelings for so long, but now she doesn't want to ever stop feeling them. "_ Alex is the most amazing person I've ever met, and the things she's able to do with her mouth … FUCK!" _Piper thinks as she sees fireworks explode with every kiss the raven-haired beauty plants on her chest. Alex smirks at the sight of the unraveled blonde, and slowly kisses the blonde's rock-hard left nipple before sucking lightly on it. She wants to take this slow, and make love to the girl she's falling for every single day. "_ She's so goddamn beautiful, I'm so fucking lucky she's mine _!" Alex thinks as she releases the nipple with a small pop._

_She moves over to the right nipple, giving it the same treatment before pushing herself up again. She leans over the blonde, who is slowly opening her eyes at the loss of kisses on her chest. Piper smiles at her gorgeous girlfriend, who leans in to plant a loving kiss on her lips. No tongues are involved this time, but all the love they feel for each other is poured into their make-out session. As they break away for air, Alex looks at Piper for confirmation to take that final step. Piper understands the look in the eyes of the beauty above her, and she nods slowly, letting Alex know she's ready._

_Alex smiles at her, planting a soft kiss on her lips, and looks down her girlfriend's body. Alex's hands trail a path down the blonde's chest slowly. She moves her hands up and down the blonde's abdomen, before stopping at the edge of the blonde's pair of shorts. She looks up at Piper again, and Piper nods in confirmation._

_"I'm ready Al, I love you," Piper says as Alex suddenly becomes nervous. She knows exactly what to do to make Piper unravel under her hands and mouth, but she's suddenly afraid that she'll push the blonde into it._

_"I love you too, so much babe, you know what to do when you feel like you're not ready," Alex says before slowly working on the button on Piper's shorts._

_She keeps a close eye on the blonde, looking for any signs of doubt or uneasiness. She only finds certainty and love in the blonde's eyes and movements. Alex slowly grabs the waistband of the pair of shorts, and pulls them down the gorgeous, long legs of her amazing girlfriend. She throws them across the room, and returns her attention to her girl. Piper is still looking at her with such utter love in her eyes that all the doubts about pushing her into this disappear from Alex's mind. She leans in to kiss Piper on the lips and pours all the love she feels for her girlfriend into it._

_She breaks away with a smile that reaches her eyes, and slowly removes herself from Piper's lap. She positions herself next to the blonde's legs, and plants open-mouth kisses all over her abdomen. She dips her tongue in the blonde's bellybutton, and that action is rewarded by a beautiful, deep moan that falls from Piper's lips._

_She plants soft kisses along the waistband of Piper's black lace panties. Alex looks up at Piper once more, looking for confirmation. Piper slowly nods, and Alex slowly pulls the blonde's panties down along those gorgeous legs, finally having the blonde fully naked in front of her. Alex is positioned in between the blonde's legs, which are spread open just enough for the brunette to fit in between. Alex puts her hands on both sides of the blonde's chest, and leans over to kiss her girl on the lips. Their lips meet passionately, both wanting the other to feel the love they feel. Piper has to break away for air, and Alex quickly moves her lips to the blonde's ear and sucks on the sweet spot. Alex then kisses a path down Piper's neck and collarbone._

_She gives those sweet tits a lot of attention, kissing the beautiful nipples, sucking on them and flicking them with her tongue. Piper can't stop moaning and gasping for air. She feels so lucky to have such a beautiful girl to call hers, and she wants to have her naked, feeling all of her as well. She tugs on the straps of Alex's bra, and Alex looks up at her with a look of desire._

_"Can you take it off, Al? I want to feel all of you," Piper basically begs her._

_Alex smiles, and slightly turns her body. "Why don't you take it off, baby? You obviously need the practice, remember the last time you tried to unclasp my bra? I had to do it myself, because you were struggling so much," Alex chuckles._

_"Don't remind me babe, you know how embarrassing that was," Piper blushes._

_"It's okay baby, don't worry. It was adorable, actually, and I don't love you any less. I'm honored to be your first Pipes, and whenever you're ready to return the favor, I'll be the glad recipient," Alex smiles honestly. It is an absolute honor to her to be the first girl for_ her _Piper._

_"You ready baby?" Alex asks as she kisses a trail down on the blonde's chest. She opens the blonde's legs open wider, and positions herself in between them. She slowly strokes up and down the blonde's inner thighs, letting her lips follow her fingers._

_She looks at Piper lovingly before kissing Piper right above her mound. She then moves a little, finding the perfect position to make love to her gorgeous girlfriend. She slowly kisses her almost pulsing clit, before slowly licking her way from her dripping entrance to right underneath her clit. She hears Piper moan, and Alex moans at the sweet, tangy taste of her girlfriends amazing pussy._

_"You're so beautiful baby, and you taste amazing," Alex says before kissing her clit once again. She slowly lets one of her fingers slide along her folds, and Piper moans at the amazing sensation. She looks down at her brunette bombshell to see her head going up and down as she's kissing, licking and sucking at her clit._

_Piper gasps as Alex slowly enters her dripping opening with one long finger. Alex starts slowly pushing in and out of her opening, loving the way her girlfriend is moaning above her. She sucks Piper's clit into her mouth, and flicks her tongue over the sensitive nub, over and over again. These actions get a beautifully hot reaction out of the blonde-haired beauty._

_"Oh fuck, Alex, that feels so good … don't … stop … please, Al, I love you so much …” Piper moans. Alex loves the sounds coming from Piper, and picks up her pace a bit, adding a finger. She pours every ounce of love she feels in her actions, and Piper can't stop moaning. She feels an amazing sensation building up in the pit of her stomach, and it slowly spreads its way through her body._

_Alex starts thrusting her fingers in and out of the blonde a little more rough, and starts sucking on the blonde's clit a little harder. She feels Piper's walls clenching around her fingers as she curls them inside her. Both Piper and Alex can feel the impending orgasm coming, and they both moan at the sensations. The sounds of their love-making fill the hotel room, and Piper feels the most powerful orgasm she's ever had rip through her body._

_She arches her back and cries out, screaming Alex's name and a string of profanities afterwards. Alex smirks as she helps Piper riding out her orgasm. She slows down the movement of her fingers, and positions her mouth at Piper's opening, lapping up the sweet cum of her girlfriend. She loves the way Piper tastes, and she's 1000% sure she won't ever get enough of that amazing taste._

_As she feels the blonde's breathing slow down, and the walls around her fingers stop pulsing. She slowly pulls out her fingers, and Piper whimpers slightly at the loss. Alex licks her fingers, and kisses Piper's sensitive clit once more before making her way up._

_"Horrible wasn't it?" Alex smirks._

_"The worst," Piper retorts, still recovering from the mind-blowing orgasm, panting as she lies on her back again._

_"You're really bad at that," Piper quips. Alex puts a kiss on Piper's lips, and Piper moans at the taste of herself on Alex's lips. It's the most amazing way to taste herself, if you'd ask her. Alex pours all her love into the kiss. She wants the blonde to feel how much she loves her, and Piper returns the kiss with an equal amount of love. They both smile as they break away from the kiss._

Alex hasn't felt this happy waking up from a simple night in as she feels this particular morning.

" _That was one hell of a dream, I just wonder if Piper is a screamer in real life as well as in my dream,_ " Alex thinks to herself as she stands up from the couch. But then Alex remembers the hints Piper has dropped the day before. Suddenly Alex doesn't want to fuck her into oblivion anymore, she just wants to wrap up her blonde student in her arms, and kiss away the nightmares and bad feelings forever.

" _I've never cared for anyone else, except my mom and Nicky. Why do I care so much about a girl I met not even 48 hours ago?"_  Alex wonders. But Alex isn't freaking out about the thought of taking care of Piper. She actually wants to do it, if she's allowed to do so. She certainly hopes so.

Alex shakes her head, but she can't forget the sweet dream she just had. She heads to the kitchen to quickly prepare some light breakfast before heading into her bedroom to change out of her current outfit. She wants to impress today, feeling a lot more chipper than usual. She settles on a pair of black leather pants (not actually very professional, but Alex doesn't care), a black tank-top, and a red and black checkered blouse, which she leaves open. The tank-top shows a generous amount of cleavage, and she smirks as she looks at herself in the mirror. " _Let's see if Piper can resist this now,"_  Alex thinks, wanting to impress her blonde student.

Piper gets into the backseat of Polly's car, Pete obviously wanting to take the seat next to his new girlfriend. Piper becomes very quiet as she hears Polly and Pete chatting away about the day they both had, the couple having only two classes together. She tunes out the happy couple as she looks out the window, wondering if that guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach will ever go away. Her mind drifts off, but for once it's not to what's happened, but to a certain brunette.

" _She looked so fucking ridiculously hot on that motorcycle_ ," Piper thinks. She wants to peel off that leather jacket and whatever's underneath. She can't help but think that there's a damn gorgeous body underneath those clothes, if the cleavage and curves are any indication.

Piper shakes her head as Polly pulls up at her house, she quickly gets out, grabbing her backpack and saying goodbye to Polly and Pete. She retrieves her key out of her backpack, unlocking the front door and stepping in the house.

She calls out "I'm home!", but she gets no response, so she figures that no one has arrived home yet. She heads upstairs to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable, and as she pulls her shirt over her head, she hears Cal calling out like she had moments before.

"I'm in my room!" Piper calls out in response. She hears some noises coming from downstairs, and thinks that Cal must be dropping his things in the hall and heading in the kitchen to grab something to eat or drink.

Piper wants to do something about that gnawing feeling of guilt permanent in her gut." _Maybe I should wait a bit, everyone's gonna be arriving home soon, and I don't want anyone to find out what I'm gonna do, thank GOD it's winter time,"_ Piper thinks as she heads downstairs to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She greets Cal, and they have a quick conversation about their day at school. Piper then heads back to her room to start on her homework when her parents walk through the front door.

"Hi Piper," her mom greets.

"Hey mom, how was your day?" Piper asks, more being polite than interested.

"It was good thank you honey," her mom answers as her dad makes his way to the kitchen. As he passes Piper, she can't help but notice the smell of a perfume (other than her mom's) on his slightly crooked jacket. " _If this is what love is about, I don't want to love anyone, ever,"_  Piper thinks as she tells her mom she's going upstairs.

Piper tries to distract herself from the gnawing feeling in her gut by focusing on her homework, good thing she has loads to do. She'd start crying if she didn't have anything to distract her mind. She finishes her last part of homework as her mom calls everyone downstairs for dinner. She quickly heads downstairs to not upset her mom, figuring she has already figured out her dad has been out with another woman, and she's gonna be pissed. She already heard it laced in her voice as she called out for them to come downstairs.

She meets Cal and Danny in the hallway as they head downstairs. They walk in quietly, feeling the tension that hangs in the kitchen, it could easily be cut with a knife. They all sit through dinner quietly, no conversations going on at all. Piper eats a little, again just enough to not have her family suspect anything that's going on with her. They finish quietly, and everyone goes their separate ways. Cal and Danny head into the living room, Bill and Carol stay behind in the kitchen to do the dishes, and Piper goes back upstairs. She puts on her docking station, in which her iPod is charging. She picks a cheerful song, trying to use that as a distraction, keeping her from crying her heart out.

She picks up a book from her mini-library in her room. Jane Austen, one of her favorite authors, and as she grabs the remote to her docking station, she props herself up against the headboard, and opens her book. She gets about five pages covered before the words become a blur on the pages, and she closes it as tears threaten in her eyes. Reading about love in the way Jane Austen writes about it makes her yearn for a true love, something she thought she had perhaps found already, until fate came along. The tears start falling down from her eyes and Piper lets them fall silently, she's learned to cry silently ever since that dreadful day a couple of years ago. She doesn't want anyone to hear, doesn't want anyone's pity or compassion. " _I deserve this, I don't deserve anyone's love, not my parents', not Polly's and not anyone else's love,_ " Piper thinks as she keeps crying.

She quickly wipes her tears and lies down, her back facing the door as she hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Piper, can I come in?" her mom asks as she waits outside Piper's bedroom door. She learned that the blonde likes her privacy, and for once she actually respects that.

"Yeah sure," Piper replies, forcing her voice not to crack under the crying she'd done up until then.

"I just wanted to quickly ask you if you could watch your brothers tomorrow night, your father and I have some business dinner to attend to, and I was hoping to not have to hire a babysitter when we have you," her mom asks, even though it's not really expressed as a question.

"Yeah okay, mom, I was gonna do some homework with Polly, but she's going out with Pete tomorrow night, so I'll look after the boys tomorrow," Piper replies monotonously.

"Oh, are Polly and Pete a couple now? And when are you gonna bring a boy home Piper? Now is the perfect time to find your knight in shining armour Piper, I'm sure there are nice boys around at your school, let's hope you find someone now that Polly has someone," her mom says.

"I'm not really in the mood for this mom, I have a headache," Piper snaps, not meaning to, but having enough of her mom talking about Polly and her perfect life.

"Oh, why don't you come downstairs, I'll get some water and pain killers ready for you in the kitchen," her mom replies before stepping out Piper's room without closing the door.

Piper groans as she lifts herself of the bed, quickly puts on a sweater over her shirt, and heads out the door, pulling it close behind her. She heads to the kitchen, where she finds the pain meds and a glass of water, probably put there by her mother. She takes them, and then heads into the living room where her family is sitting on the couch, watching TV. Piper quietly sits down, and sees her mom smile at her. She smiles back, but it doesn't reach her eyes, but her mom doesn't notice that. She turns her attention to the TV, watching the soap opera they always watch when everyone's home. It takes her mind off of what she wants to do to get rid of the permanent pain in her chest and the permanent feeling in her gut, but not entirely. She mentally goes through her room, thinking of something that she can use to do what she's planning.

At 10PM, Piper quickly says goodnight to her parents and siblings, before tiredly heading upstairs to her room. She changes into her PJ's before going to her desk, not to tidy her homework (no, she'd done that once she had finished it and put it in her backpack right away), no, Piper is looking for her cutter, the one she uses in art class (she heads there if she really wants to let all her emotions pour out), to use it for a very different purpose. She finds it as she looks through her bag she uses for art class, and takes it with her as she heads to bed. She slips it under the covers before quickly heading to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face.

As she steps into her bedroom, Piper is determined that this is what she deserves, she doesn't deserve sympathy or love, all she deserves is pain, and to distract herself from the pain that she feels in her chest every single day, she slips in bed, taking the cutter in her hands.

" _I'm a fuck-up, everyone will hate me, I don't deserve love from anyone, I'm a terrible person,"_  Piper thinks as she drags the blade over her skin. She puts it against the skin on her inner wrist, and slowly cuts the first line across it. It hurts like hell, but Piper can't help but think: " _This is good, I deserve this, I should feel and embrace this pain_."

She doesn't cry, she just cuts a few more lines underneath the first one, letting the blood drop down her leg and the paper towel she had gotten before doing this. She cleans up the cutter, and hides the bloody paper towels in her backpack, deciding she's gonna get rid of them at school rather than throwing them away at home. She silently gets back into bed, still not crying as she feels the sting of her self-inflicted wounds underneath her pillow. She tries to fall asleep, but that takes a long time.

When sleep finally overcomes her, she doesn't dream about that dreadful day of the past, instead she dreams of her AP History teacher, and Piper doesn't care if it's a good naughty one this time. For once, she smiles while sleeping.

_Piper looks at Alex smiling widely, the smile for once reaching her eyes. Alex makes her way across the classroom, finally having her student alone, and Piper looks eager. As soon as Piper is within reaching distance, Alex snakes her arms around the blonde's waist, pulling her flush against her own body. She kisses her student soundly on the lips, Piper immediately smiling into the kiss and quickly returning the kiss. They kiss with passion until they have to break for air, and they both smile widely as they look at each other. Their lips are swollen, both girls' hair is a mess, and they feel the passion buzz as they're still pressed against each other's body._

_Alex slowly leans in to kiss Piper again, and the blonde puts her arms around the older girl's neck. Piper is the one to deepen the kiss, and even though she hasn't done this very often before, she knows what to do to make Alex moan. She slowly nips and bites Alex's bottom lip, earning a beautiful, deep moan from the brunette. This gives the blonde to slip her tongue in her teacher's mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance before settling a pace set in unison. Piper and Alex both moan as they pull back from the passionate kiss once again._

_Piper wants to unravel the brunette with her hands and mouth, and quickly moves to Alex's earlobe to nibble on it before hotly whispering in Alex's ear: "_ I wanted to fuck you on that desk ever since you first walked into this room, and it looks like now is finally the time to do so," _Piper smirks as she hears her teacher's breath hitch. Piper goes back to nibbling Alex's earlobe, and Alex moans as Piper's mouth moves to that sweet spot behind her ear, a spot Piper found rather quickly during one of their make-out sessions._

_Piper moves further down Alex's neck, sucking and biting at her pulse point, but not enough to leave a mark. She doesn't want Alex to get into trouble for falling for a student, and a fucked-up one at that. No one knows about their little adventures after school, Alex always locks the door of whatever room they end up in. Piper feels slightly guilty for risking Alex's job, but as soon as Alex pulls at Piper's hair to crash their lips together again, all of that is quickly forgotten. "_ It feels soooo fucking good to kiss this woman, I really hope that she wants to be mine after my graduation,"  _Piper thinks as she pulls away from Alex's lips to kiss the brunette's neck once again._

_Piper's hands move from their position around Alex's neck to the brunette's chest, quickly unbuttoning the white blouse that Alex was wearing that day. Alex had purposefully left open a few buttons to reveal her red-lace bra (but only if she leaned over her desk, something she had to restrain herself from doing too much during Piper's class), and Piper quickly went to work on the remaining buttons, fumbling a bit before finally finding the right technique to get the buttons loose quickly. Piper leans down Alex's chest to kiss the new patch of skin that is revealed with every button that Piper unbuttons. Alex can't help but put her hands into the blonde's hair and moaning at the sensation of Piper's lips on her chest. As soon as the last button is unbuttoned, Piper pulls the blouse open fully, kissing Alex's chest as the brunette lets the garment slide from her shoulders, the white piece of clothing dropping to the floor and gathering around Alex's heels._

_Piper kisses Alex deeply again, before pushing her teacher towards the desk in the front of the classroom. They're still kissing as Alex's thighs hit the desk, and Alex quickly breaks the kiss before turning around, sweeping her hand over the desk, sending papers, pens and everything else on the desk to the ground. Piper is quick to snake her arms around Alex's waist, and she leans against the brunette's almost bare back, leaning forward and pushing her teacher's front against the cold wooden desk._

_"_ Stay down, or I'll stop whatever I'm doing to you gorgeous,"  _Piper whispers in Alex's ear before pulling back. Her hands leave the brunette's waist, and quickly unclasp the red lace bra Alex was wearing. She then plants open-mouth kisses from the base of the older woman's neck to the small of her back. Alex shudders at the intense sensation of Piper's mouth and tongue kissing down her spine. She quickly moves to remove the red bra, flinging it across room, the bra landing near the brunette's blouse._

_Piper wants to feels those amazing tits underneath her hands, and quickly pulls Alex back up to swiftly turn her around. Alex's breathing hitches, and Piper smirks, seeing the brunette (who always seemed to be in control of whatever she's doing) slowly lose control under her touch. She soundly kisses Alex again, before lifting Alex up by her thighs, and onto the desk. Alex keeps her legs wrapped around Piper's waist, while the blonde once again kisses a trail down the older woman's neck and down to her chest, finally reaching the part of Alex's hot body she'd yearned for, for quite a while now. She would always observe as Alex leaned forward on her desk, thinking how beautiful those naked tits would be up close. She slowly kissed the area around the rock-hard nipple of the brunette's left breast, her left hand leaning on the desk to support her weight, her right hand coming up to stroke the right breast._

_Alex moans and pulls at Piper's hair, trying to get her to finally wrap her lips around her nipple, something she's been wanting ever since their first kiss. The blonde finally complies, slowly wrapping her lips around the hard nipple, flicking it with her tongue over and over again before sucking at it. Alex's moans become louder, and Piper is very happy the two of them are the only ones in the building at the moment._

_Anyone who would pass the classroom would hear the older woman's moans and panting. After devouring the brunette's left tit, she kisses the valley between her tits before giving the brunette's right tit the same treatment. Alex's moans become very loud now as she's losing her grip on control with every second that passes._

_Piper kisses her way up to Alex's lips again, and their tongues battle for dominance immediately, the brunette eventually complying. Piper grins into the kiss before pulling away, tugging at the black pencil skirt Alex is wearing. Alex leans back on her arms, lifting her beautiful ass off the desk to allow Piper to pull it off. Piper moves quickly, nearly ripping the skirt down the brunette's creamy and long legs. Piper didn't realize she had also taken down the brunette's red lace panties at the same time, leaving her teacher fully naked underneath her. Alex leans in to kiss Piper soundly on the lips, trying to get even an ounce of control back, but Piper doesn't let her. She quickly moves down Alex's neck, to her collarbone before giving the brunette's tits the most amazing treatment they've ever received._

_"_ Piper sure as hell knows what she's doing with that mouth of hers," _Alex thinks as she feels nails and Piper's tongue working on her toned stomach. Alex involuntarily moans again at the amazing feeling, slowly feeling the orgasm building in the pit of her stomach._

_Piper slowly moves down a little, before looking up to the brunette's face with a hint of embarrassment. Alex senses Piper's hesitance, and assures her it's fine._

_"I've never … really …" Piper trails off, suddenly aware of her lack of experience, especially in comparison the older woman._

_"Gone down on a woman before?" Alex smirks._

_"I mean, ... no," Piper retorts, but still slightly embarrassed._

_"What kind of a lesbian are you?" Alex chuckles, and Piper smiles at her._

_"The boob-touching kind," Piper quips back, and to prove her point she cups those amazing tits, rubbing her thumbs over the hard nipples._

_"Well, are you ready to take the plunge? … So to speak," Alex smirks._

_"Are you gonna coach me through it?" Piper asks silently._

_"Yeah," Alex says before pulling the blonde up to kiss her soundly on the lips. Piper feels ready to do this, and pulls away from the kiss, drops to her knees and lets her hands slowly move up and down the brunette's thighs._ _Piper slowly kisses the brunette's clit, getting Alex to moan._

_"Oh baby, that feels good …" Alex says, trying to guide Piper through this probably nerve-wrecking moment. Piper then pushes the brunette's legs open wider with her hands, opening her folds with her tongue. Piper licks her way up from the brunette's opening to her clit, again, and again and again … Alex tastes so amazing, she doesn't want to forget this taste, ever. She hears the encouragements falling from Alex's lips as she works at her perfect pussy. She feels a sudden wave of confidence course through her body, and she starts tongue-fucking her teacher's pussy, drawing out every drip of Alex's juices. Alex arches up at the feeling of Piper's tongue deep inside her pussy._

_"Oh my God, Pipes, that's sooo good, don't stop please, don't stop, oh Jesus," Alex lets it fall from her lips._

_Piper slowly pulls her tongue out of Alex's opening, and Alex whimpers at the loss. Her tongue is quickly replaced by two long fingers, thrusting into the older woman's opening roughly. Alex moans as Piper fills her opening again, her breath hitching as Piper curls her fingers against that spot inside her. Piper's mouth starts working at Alex's clit, sucking, flicking, nipping and lightly biting it. The blonde's free hand reaches up to play with the brunette's nipples, and Alex slowly unravels at her touch, feeling the impending orgasm building._

_"You're so good at this baby, oh my God, just keep going, I'm going to cum soon babe," Alex says before moaning again as Piper rolls her nipple between her thumb and forefinger._

_Piper's confidence builds under the promising words of her teacher, and she adds a third digit while thrusting into the blonde harder and faster. Alex's moans above her become louder, and Piper hums at the sensation of having the brunette lose control underneath her touch._

_"Cum for me Al, let go, I've got you baby," Piper says against Alex's clit, the vibration of Piper's words sending Alex flying over the edge._

_"Oh god PIIIIIPPPEEER! FUCK!" Alex screams at the top of her lungs as she cums. It's one of the most intense orgasms the brunette has ever felt, the sensation ripping through her body hard, her back arching, toes curling and her hands strangling in Piper's blonde hair._

_Alex looks down as she's coming down from her high, only to see the blonde's head bobbing up and down as she slowly works her folds, lapping up every drip of cum spilling from the brunette's opening, involuntarily moaning at the amazingly sweet, tangy taste of Alex's cum. She slowly pulls out her fingers, and licks them clean before standing up and kissing Alex, letting the brunette taste herself on her lover's lips. They both moan at the sensation, before Alex regains her sense of control and quickly stands up to switch positions with Piper, ripping off her clothes and bending her down over the desk._

_"Ms. Chapman, I'm afraid I will have to punish you for your earlier actions," Alex smirks before planting a kiss on the sweet spot behind Piper's ear, her hands already working at the clasp of Piper's nude bra._

_"My turn now, baby" Alex whispers into Piper's ear, before an annoying sound interrupts them._

Piper wakes up from her naughty dream to hear the sound of her alarm clock. " _Fuck, how's that for fucking karma, huh? Right before things started to get hot, …"_  Piper curses silently as she hits the button on her alarm. She reluctantly pushes herself into a sitting position, wincing at the burning sensation coming from her inner wrist. She had totally forgotten about the cutting while dreaming. She suddenly feels all the emotions of the previous day coming back, and feels embarrassed but also slightly relieved to have found something to get her mind off of that gnawing feeling that didn't seem to be so permanently installed in her chest anymore.

She quickly grabs her a new set of clothes out of her closet, thanking whatever's out there for it being January, and a cold January at that. Now she wouldn't have to find excuses as to why she's wearing a long-sleeved shirt, hiding the now red cuts that are spread across her wrist. She puts on her clothes before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth and checking for any signs of her crying session of last night. She's relieved to only see slightly dark circles under her eyes, but no puffy eyes or tear marks on her cheeks.

She feels slightly guilty for not being able to deal with her past in any other way, but none of her usual ways to find release worked, and Piper found this as the only way to punish herself for being such a fuck-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in a tiny hole and waits for response*  
> This was the first time I've written smut everyone, so I apologize if it sucks.


	6. Further down into her own mindset

Piper heads downstairs for breakfast, but as she's not hungry at all (not that she's been very hungry lately), she just pours herself a cup of coffee and also makes a flask (she'll need the caffeine during the day) to take with her. She is about to step out the door of the kitchen to head back upstairs to grab her things when Cal opens the door and bumps into Piper. Piper's flask was not completely closed, and the lid falls off as she stumbles back, and spills the coffee all over her shirt.

"SHIT!" Piper curses.

"Piper, language please!" her mom complains.

"Sorry Piper, I didn't know you were behind the door," Cal apologizes.

"That's okay, you couldn't know Cal," Piper assures it's fine.

Piper is slightly annoyed that her mom doesn't even think about coming to help her with the inevitable burns on her chest. But then Piper realizes the fact that she still has those cuts on her wrist, and is suddenly glad that her mom cares more about appearance than about her kids.

" _I wouldn't want her to see them, she'll only gasp and complain about what the neighborhood would say if they were to found out,"_  Piper thinks as she heads upstairs to her room to find something else to wear.

Looking through her closet, Piper realizes that she's all out of long-sleeved shirts. " _SHIT_ " Piper internally curses as she puts on a black t-shirt instead and pulls a hoodie out of her closet. On other days, she'd take more care of her appearance (" _What would the neighbors say if they saw you running around in hoodies and sweatpants Piper!"_  Piper can practically hear her mother speak with such disgust about Piper's hoodies) but today, she doesn't care, not even a little. The hoodie isn't even that ugly or big, it's just something different than her normal outfits.

She realizes it's time to head to school (on her own this time, Polly is being picked up by her boyfriend), and grabs her backpack before heading downstairs, out the front door to her car. Piper is glad she doesn't have to face Polly this early in the morning, she's not quite ready for a chatting best friend, and knowing Polly, the only thing she'll talk about is Pete. Piper puts her key in the ignition, and pulls away from the curb (surprisingly, her car can't fit into the garage, as Danny's car as well as their parents' car are too big to fit in a third).

Piper tries to distract herself from the guilty feeling about the cuts by telling herself that it's what she deserves, and she shakes her head, trying to focus on the road. She turns on the radio, but it doesn't help. She leaves it on anyway, she can't bear the silence in her car. " _It's a good thing I could drive the way to school blindfolded, otherwise I would've had a car accident by now,_ " Piper thinks as she pulls up at the parking lot of Litchfield High. She parks as close to the teacher's parking as possible, wanting to catch a glimpse of her new favorite teacher arriving on her bike. The blonde has no idea when her hot sub will arrive, but with the dream of last night, she can't wait to see her. " _Why does AP History has to be the last period today?"_  Piper thinks as she gets out of her car.

" _I could use this to my advantage though, spend a little more time with her, get to know her, see if she will ask me about the unwanted hints I dropped yesterday,"_  Piper's mind seems made up. She's gonna ask Ms. Vause for some extra help on today's subject, even though she's probably gonna know everything about it. She wants to spend more time with her than just the AP History classes. Little does Piper know that that's exactly what Alex wants to do as well.

Piper heads to her locker, keeping her head down during her walk through the hallways, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention as she can still feel the burn of the cuts on her wrist. She quickly grabs the books she's gonna need for the first few classes and as she closes her locker, she sees her History teacher walking out the door of her classroom. She also spots Larry, and he's heading her way. " _FUCK! Why does he keep stalking me?"_  Piper thinks as she sees Larry flash a smile as he approaches her.

"Hey Pipes!" Larry greets her enthusiastically. "Larry," Piper barely acknowledges him.

"Piper, I was wondering whether you changed your mind about that date," Larry says, not even asking.

"Larry, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in a date, not with you, not with anyone okay?" Piper replies firmly.

Piper is looking into Larry's eyes to reinforce her words, and she sees the emotion in Larry's eyes change from excited, a quick flash of hurt, but Piper cringes as she sees Larry's eyes filled with anger and hate, and something else she can't quite describe?  _Possessiveness?_

"Oh Piper, you don't get it do you," Larry smirks as she sees the flash of fear in Piper's eyes.

"You don't get to say no to this, and if you're not willing to voluntarily have sex with me after a few dates, I guess I'll just have to make you, now won't I?" Larry's smirk grows even bigger as Piper tries to get away. He quickly moves his arm out to block the blonde's way, and pushes her back against her locker.

" _Oh God no, what's he gonna do? Please, if there's any God out there, please help me, please, I can't hold him off, please,"_  Piper freaks out in her mind, but tries to keep a straight face to convince Larry she's not afraid of him.

"Larry just let me go, you really think you're gonna get away with this? We're in the middle of the hallway, with hundreds of students passing by, someone will notice," Piper tries to reason with him to change his mind.

"That's why you're gonna shut up and come with me, otherwise I'll find a way to ruin you completely," Larry spats. Piper is genuinely afraid, Larry had always seemed such a nice guy, not the monster that's standing in front of her. " _I can't believe he fooled everyone thinking he's a nice nerd, when he's actually a vindictive monster,_ " Piper thinks as Larry pushes her to the nearest bathroom.

It's a girls bathroom, but since no one is in, Larry follows Piper in and pushes her into the nearest stall. He doesn't turn his back on her to close and lock the door, he just smirks as he reaches out to Piper's face with one hand, while the other quickly locks the door and then goes to her face as well.

"You're such a beautiful girl, Piper, and quite a catch," Larry smirks as Piper is squirming under his touch.

"And I'm gonna make you mine, and if you ever tell anyone about this, they're dead and so are you, got me?" Larry threatens her. Piper is terrified of this boy, who is so much stronger than her. Larry leans in to kiss Piper, but the blonde quickly turns her head, the kiss landing on her cheek.

"That was not a smart move,  _honey_ ," Larry says as he slaps Piper's face twice, and then forces her to look at him again.

"Now it's time for a proper kiss, and I'm sure you'll enjoy," Larry smirks as he leans in again. This time Piper doesn't turn her head, trying to push the feel of his lips against hers away.

"Hmmm, don't tell me that wasn't a heavenly kiss,  _Pipes_ ," Larry says as he pulls away.

"What, you're not gonna answer your boyfriend Pipes?" Larry smirks as he doesn't get any response from the blonde.

"Guess that means I can go on with my plan," Larry says as he rips apart Piper's hoodie, doing the same to her t-shirt. That's when he notices the cuts on Piper's wrist.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, my girlfriend isn't taking care of herself properly, what will the people say when they find about this, baby?" Larry's smirk seems to be plastered on his face permanently.

"Please Larry," Piper begs as Larry starts kissing down her neck. He roughly turns her around, and works at the clasp of her bra.

"No Piper, you need to be taught a lesson, and I'm the teacher here, you don't get to beg, you're gonna enjoy this so just relax," Larry's tone is firm.

"If you let me finish this, I might just keep quiet about the cuts on your wrist," Larry whispers in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe, hard. They both hear the bell ringing, indicating that classes have started. Larry smirks, Piper's tears run silently down her cheeks.

Piper whimpers at the pain of Larry's teeth on her ear, and at what she's gonna feel if he gets his way. Piper is too weak to fight back, it's not like anyone cares about her enough to come look for her now that classes started.

" _Polly isn't even looking for me, so far for being a good best friend,"_  Piper thinks as Larry spins her around again, nearly ripping her bra off her shoulders. He kisses down Piper's neck, biting very hard on her pulse point, and Piper cries out. Larry quickly moves his hand up to her mouth,

" _Keep quiet BITCH, or you're gonna get punished_ ," he whisper shouts in her ear.

He takes his hand away from Piper's mouth, and as Piper complies, he roughly begins to grope Piper's breasts while attacking her lips, neck and collarbone. " _Please, make it stop, whoever, I don't care who finds me now, please just make it stop,"_  Piper pleads to whoever or whatever is out there to help her. Piper doesn't do much, hoping that Larry will lose interest and just leave her be. But that's not in his plan, he's gonna get his way and fuck her hard, whether the blonde is gonna enjoy it or not.

He leaves hickeys all over Piper's neck and collarbone, clearly marking her as his own. " _She's FUCKING MINE!"_  Larry thinks as he kisses Piper hard on the lips. Piper squirms a little, ready to give in when she feels Larry unzip her jeans. He yanks them down, taking the blonde's panties down as well, and they gather around her ankles. Piper refuses to step out of them, but Larry slaps her in the face so many times that her lip is bleeding, and her cheeks are searing in pain and burning red. So she complies, takes off her shoes and then her jeans and panties; and finally ends up naked before him. He quickly moves to unzip his own pants, and pulls them down, together with his boxers. His cock is already hard and bulging, and Piper swallows hard as he pushes her down on her knees and fucks her mouth.

Piper is so disgusted, trying to push the tears and cries away, as he continues to thrust his cock in her mouth. He nearly cums in the blonde's mouth, but pulls out just before he's about to and yanks at the blonde's hair, pulling her up to kiss her again.

He pushes her down on the toilet and pushes her legs open wide, looking at the pussy he's about to get. He doesn't even bother to check if she's wet, he just positions himself over her, albeit a bit uncomfortable, but satisfying nonetheless. He thrusts his cock into the blonde's opening hard and deep, and Piper cries out in pain.

Just as Piper cries out, the door to the girls bathroom opens.

" _KEEP IT QUIET BITCH, OR I'LL KILL YOU AND WHOEVER THAT IS"_ Larry whispers in the blonde's ear, as he continues to fuck her, extremely hard. Piper whimpers a little, but becomes quiet again as Larry attacks her lips to shut her up. She hears water running, and tries to focus on that instead of what Larry's doing to her at this moment. The person in the bathroom quickly turns off the faucet just after Piper whimpers again, and Piper heals heels clicking against the floor, fading away. Larry smirks as he hears the door to the bathroom closing again, effectively being able to go on with his plan.

He keeps fucking her hard, not bothering to silence Piper's whimpers and cries, seeing that no one can hear them now.

"You like getting fucked by a good ol' cock, don't cha, Pipes?" Larry's tone is terrifying as he continues to relentlessly fuck the blonde. Piper's pleas to stop mean nothing to him, he wants the blonde, and he always gets what he wants, and this case is no different. He pulls his cock out right before cumming, and his sperm spills all over the blonde's abdomen and clit.

"You're mine now Pipes, and don't you even think about telling anyone about this, let alone the police, or God help me, I will continue to fuck you forever until you die," Larry threatens as he pulls up his boxers and pants. He turns around to unlock the door, and heads towards to the bathroom door, nearly running into someone when he passes through, but not paying any attention. He stops by his locker before heading to class, " _and I'm only a couple of minutes late,"_  Larry smirks as he knocks on the classroom door.

Alex's morning was quiet, as usual, she doesn't go out and has one-night-stands every single day of the week. Sure, she has the looks and the confidence to make anyone drool, but Alex grew up over the years, she not only grew into her body, but she's also a lot calmer now. She enjoys a night in as much as she enjoys a good fuck (especially straight girls who just want the experience), and she's become a lot more responsible. She doesn't run when shit hits the fan, no matter what situation, she likes to confront the problem instead of running away from it. " _Courtesy of my tough-as-nails mom, she didn't take any shit and neither will I,"_  Alex is so proud of her mom.

She finishes her breakfast before grabbing her phone and dialing her mom's phone number. She smiles as her mom picks after just two rings, always excited to talk to her only daughter. " _Hey babe!"_  Diane says before Alex has a chance to say anything.

"Hey mom," Alex smiles into the phone.

" _How are you doing sweetie?"_ Diane asks, always worrying about her beautiful daughter.

"I'm doing great mom, how are things back home?" Alex asks.

" _Everything is perfectly fine baby, I just miss you here with me,"_  Diane replies sadly.

"I know mom, I miss you too, so much, but I'm actually starting to like this teaching job," Alex tries to gets her mom to cheer up a little.

" _That's great babe! I'm so happy for you. Not too many teenage boys crushing on you?"_  Diane chuckles.

"Nah, not too many, and nothing I can't handle. Most of them have slightly grown out of it anyway, they're seniors so," Alex replies.

" _Oh that's good baby, I'm so happy that you're enjoying it and that they're not bothering you too much,"_  Alex can practically hear her mom smile into the phone.

"Yeah, it's really great …" Alex slightly trails off as her blonde student pops to the forefront of her mind.

" _Now, why did you call, Al?"_  Diane asks.

"What, I can't just call my mom because I miss talking to her?" Alex tries to brush her off.

" _Alexandra Vause, you are lying to me. You never call just because you miss me, now tell me what's really going on,"_  Diane says firmly.

" _Dammit, why does she always figure me out!"_  Alex thinks to herself before replying. "I have this girl in my class, and I can't seem to figure her out. You know I'm good at figuring people out, right mom, but I can't seem to get through to her. I've offered to listen to her after knowing her for an hour, and the only reason I spoke to her was because she wasn't even paying attention! She also said some things that make me genuinely worried about her mom, she has this permanent sad look in her eyes and I'm so worried about her …" Alex is rambling to her mom, before she gets cut off.

" _Al, babe, chill, just give her some time, maybe she'll come round okay? Do you have any idea if she dropped any of those hints to anyone else? Maybe she had a slip of the tongue, I don't know. Just relax, and if you're so sure about finding out what she's potentially hiding, just tell her you're supporting her and just there for her, okay?"_  Diane tries to console her worrying daughter.

"I don't know mom, maybe I'll cross a line, what if she doesn't trust me and I just ruin everything?" Alex starts to mildly freak out.

" _ALEXANDRA! Just chill for a sec, okay? Just be patient with her, if she's as messed up as you suspect, just give her time, if she trusts you, she'll tell you, okay hun? And if she doesn't do it soon, than maybe she will later okay? Just let her know you're supporting her_ ," Diane calms her daughter down.

"Yeah I'll do that mom, thanks," Alex effectively starts to calm down.

" _Good girl Al, just relax and remember I'm always here to talk to, okay baby?"_  Diane wants to make sure her daughter knows about this.

"Yeah mom, I know, thank you so much mommy," Alex replies honestly.

" _I love you Al,"_  Diane says sweetly.

"I love you too mom, you're the only one for me babe!" Alex replies with so much love shining through.

" _You're always gonna be my babe right Al? I love you so much, but I really have to go or I'll be late for work. Love you Al, don't doubt to call me whenever okay?"_  Diane says.

"I'm forever yours babe! I love you too mom, so much, I'll talk to you later," Alex replies before she hears the click that indicates the end of the call.

Alex sighs, but feels a little surer about herself. She really wants to help her blonde student, eager to know what secret Piper might be hiding. She hopes it's nothing too shocking, she couldn't stand knowing the blonde went through anything agonizing. She looks at the time on her phone and realizes she really has to go. She doesn't want to lose this subbing job, she wasn't lying to her mom when she said she was enjoying it, a lot.

" _Thanks to this amazing blonde bombshell_ ," Alex smirks to herself. She quickly gathers everything she needs for the day, and heads to the parking lot for her motorcycle, making her way to Litchfield High, excited to see the blonde again.

Alex arrived at Litchfield High with a lot of time to spare. " _Damn I really need to watch my speeding, I don't want to lose my bike,"_  Alex thinks as she takes off her helmet and ruffles through her hair, giving her that sophisticated messed-up hair look. She quickly heads inside, desperate for a cup of coffee. She's gonna need it if she wants to be prepared to face the blonde again, the object of her dream last night.

" _God I wish I could do that to her,"_  Alex thinks as she unlocks the door to her classroom. She drops her bag at the desk, and heads back to the teacher's lounge, for the first time since she started subbing at Litchfield High.

She sees the blonde standing at her locker, quickly gathering her things before closing her locker, the wary and annoyed look in her eyes as she sees the brown-haired boy approach her. " _Piper has a stalker, but I'm sure she can take him on her own,"_  Alex thinks as she shakes her head and turns on her heel, still desperate for that cup of coffee.

Alex has time to kill as she steps into her classroom again, cup of coffee in one hand, pulling out her phone with the other. Even though she's wearing black leather pants today, she can still fit her phone in her pockets. She's checking the few social media accounts she has as her first students of the day start rolling in. " _Too bad Piper's AP History class is the last period today … Ooh, wait, if she doesn't pay attention, I could keep her for detention,"_  Alex thinks as the rest of the students trickle in and take their seats. Alex had settled matters on the first day, showing off authority and certainty about her every move. She didn't care if students skipped her classes (she used to do it herself), but those who were there were expected to be wanting to learn.

The bell rings, and Alex greets the class. She starts to embark on the new subject, but after a few minutes she feels her bladder annoying the shit out of her. " _Guess that cup of coffee was a bit too much,_ " Alex thinks.

"Sorry class, but I really need to use the bathroom, if you'll excuse me. You all can start reading up on today's subject in your history books, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. She watches everyone open their history books and start reading, and quickly heads out the door. It doesn't take her long to get to the nearest girls bathroom. She almost bumps into someone as they're rushing out the door.

" _What the fuck is Barry … or was it Harry? doing coming out of a girls bathroom?"_  Alex thinks as she watches him take off to his locker with a devious smirk on his face. " _What the fuck has he done?"_  Alex thinks as she hears his locker closing and footsteps disappearing down the hall. She shakes her head as she realizes she really needs to go, and quickly pushes open the door. But all the thoughts of using the bathroom disappear the moment she sees Piper curled up, naked on the floor next to the toilet in the first stall. The blood is pumping in her ears, but she can hear the sobs that wreck Piper's body.

Alex takes a few quick strides across the bathroom, reaching out for the blonde on the floor. Piper freaks and flinches at the sudden touch on her arm.

"No no no, please Larry, I can't take it, please, no …" Piper cries and she starts wailing.

" _What the fuck has he done?"_  Alex asks herself again as she sees Piper's trembling form in front of her. "Piper, sweetie, it's Alex, uh … Ms. Vause, Piper, calm down, it's okay, I'm here, he's not gonna hurt you," Alex says, afraid of touching the blonde again, worrying that she might have a panic attack. Piper seems to relax slightly at the soothing, soft voice of her favorite teacher. She tries to sit up, and Alex reaches out to help her. She only flinches slightly as she feels the older woman's touch on her arm. She stretches out her legs, completely forgetting she's still sitting there naked.

Alex gasps as she sees the white liquid on Piper's stomach. Piper hears Alex gasp and quickly looks up to see what her history teacher is looking at. Following the line of her eyes, she looks down at her stomach, realizing she never wiped Larry's cum away. She quickly pulls her legs up again, suddenly very shy.

"Piper, what happened in here? Is that … Who did this?" Alex thinks she knows the answers to her questions, but she's more worried about her student right now, making a mental note to deal with the sick bastard who did this to Piper.

Piper just keeps crying, not able to say anything, pure shock and fear plastered on her face. Alex decides it might be best not to ask Piper for too much information, realizing she might send Piper into a panic attack. Alex's hand is still on Piper's arm, and the brunette slowly moves it down to Piper's hands, clasping them into her own and pulling the blonde towards her. Piper freaks out, her arms flying out around her, trying desperately to get whoever is holding her to get away from her.

Alex is a lot stronger than Piper, and even though the blonde is throwing her arms around her, Alex successfully pulls her into her lap and wraps her around the blonde's thin frame, rubbing circles on her back with one hand and running the other through the blonde's locks, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear as Piper cries her heart out, straight wailing. After half an hour, Piper starts shuddering, the cold of her surroundings finally catching up with her as she stops crying. Alex feels the blonde shudder, and quickly takes off her jacket to wrap it around her. The brunette also notices that the blonde has stopped crying by now, but continues to murmur sweet nothings in her ear as the blonde nuzzles her nose into the older woman's neck. The blonde has never felt this safe, and it's an amazing and terrifying feeling at the same time.

Piper eventually calms down and pulls back her head a little to look at her knight in shining armor.

"Thank you, Ms. Vause, I'm sorry about hurting you," Piper says quietly.

"Piper, don't you even dare apologize," Alex replies firmly.

"Let me take care of you okay? We'll go to the principal to get whoever did this kicked out and arrested," Alex continues.

"NO! No, please, no police, please, I'm dead if he finds out," Piper replies shakily.

"Who did this to you, Piper? Who is the sick fucker that did this to you?" Alex asks, demanding to know the answer.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry, if I tell you, you're dead, and you took such good care of me since day one, I can't put you at risk, I'm sorry," Piper replies as she tries to pull away from Alex's lap to stand up.

"No Piper, sit down and tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone, not the principal, not the police, please Piper, just tell me," Alex's voice has softened a lot.

_"Larry,"_  Piper whispers. "Larry did this," Piper repeats herself a bit louder now.

"What happened?" Alex asks, genuinely concerned about the young blonde.

"Larry came to me at my locker, asking me if I changed my mind about dating him, and I told him that I didn't want to date him, and then … he … he pushed me in here, … and the look in his face … I was so scared, I was terrified, it was like … he turned into a monster … and ripped my clothes off and then … he …" Piper can't finish her sentence as painful sobs wreck her body again.

Alex just holds the blonde close to her, wanting her to feel protected and safe for once. " _I'm gonna kill that Larry kid, he is so dead for hurting my Pipes,"_  Alex thinks as she rubs soothing circles on the blonde's back and keeps on caressing her hair and arms. She doesn't even care to correct herself, Piper is not hers, but in this moment it feels like she is. The sobs quickly disappear again as Piper realizes the state she's in. She's naked, except for the brunette's leather jacket that's wrapped around her, with Larry's sperm on her stomach, in the middle of the girls bathroom, where anyone can come in at any time.

Piper quickly pulls away from Alex's embrace, mumbling something that should resemble an apology, dropping the brunette's jacket from her shoulders, gathering her clothes and dashing out of the bathroom to her locker, now glad she once decided to keep a spare outfit in there, quickly putting it on and dashing to class.

Alex is dumbfounded, still sitting on the bathroom floor in the stall she found the blonde in. " _What the hell just happened?"_  Alex thinks as she stands up from the floor, gathers her jacket from the floor where Piper left it, and goes back to class, shaking her head as she walks through the bathroom door. The picture of Piper laying there, naked on the bathroom floor never forgotten.


	7. Dealing with emotions

Alex walks back to her classroom, and enters to a class silently chatting away. "Sorry everyone, a situation came up, but it's all okay now, so let's get going again, I hope you all did what I told you to do," Alex effectively shuts everyone up. She goes to stand behind the desk, and everyone looks up at her. She starts telling about the subject they had just embarked in, and they rush through it, and as the bell rings, she finishes her rambling about the subject.

As the students all walk out the door, the image of Piper lying on the floor is once again on the forefront of her mind. She's still somewhat shocked by Piper's reaction of bolting out the door. Alex had seen the ripped clothes, and she wonders how Piper is sitting in class now, hoping it's not too embarrassing. She's genuinely worried the blonde will break apart completely, having to endure such a major trauma.

" _Something was already up, now it's gonna be pure torture for her,"_  Alex thinks as she quickly checks her phone before students start to come in again. She hasn't got any missed calls or messages, so she puts it back into the pocket of her leather jacket. She starts thinking about how to have Larry pay for his actions, but she can't come up with something she won't get caught for.

Students keep trickling in and Alex prepares herself for another history class. Sometimes she's bored out of her mind teaching the same thing over and over again. But today, she mindlessly rambles on, not stopping to ask questions, wanting to distract herself from the image that's permanently present in her mind. During the breaks between classes, Alex always finds herself wandering off to the blonde, wondering where she is and how she's feeling. She's extremely worried that the blonde is gonna break down any moment." _I really wish it were last period already, I want to see how she's doing,"_  Alex thinks as the bell rings, indicating it's lunch time.

Alex pulls out her lunch, but she is not hungry, not at all. Now that she's all alone, left with only her thoughts, her mind drifts off to the situation of this morning again. She starts thinking of a plan to get this Larry kid at least kicked out of school, but she's gonna need the blonde to work with her in order for the plans she has roughly formed in her mind to work. She isn't completely finished with working it out when she hears her phone buzz in the pocket of her leather jacket. " _Why is my mom calling me?"_  Alex thinks as she sees the picture and name of Diane Vause flashing on her smartphone screen.

"Hi mom!" Alex greets her mom.

" _Hey Al! How are you?"_  Diane asks.

"I'm okay mom, how are you doing?" Alex replies, wanting to shift the subject to her mom, afraid that she will spill everything about the situation she encountered earlier in the morning.

" _I'm great babe! So how's the teaching going?"_  Diane asks sweetly.

"It's okay, some periods are better than others, some of my students are so fucking stupid," Alex says, frustration clearly showing.

" _Chill hon, don't let your temper get out okay? Just try to help them, and if they can't pass your class, then it's their problem, not yours okay? No matter what they say, it's not your fault,"_  Diane consoles her daughter.

"I'll try that mom, thanks," Alex says.

" _Now Al, tell me what's really going on, you're obviously worried and angry about something, spill it,"_  Diane says firmly.

"I'm not sure I should tell you mom, it's really not something everyone should know," Alex tries to get her mom to just forget about it, but already knowing it's no use.

" _Babe, you can tell me, since when am I everyone?"_  Diane asks.

"I don't know mom," Alex is still doubting about telling her mom about the situation.

" _You can trust me Al, I won't tell anyone, I promise",_  Diane says sweetly.

"Please don't tell anyone, and I really mean anyone about this mom, but remember Piper? The student I was so worried about?" Alex asks.

" _Yeah, has she opened up to you already?"_  Diane asks obliviously.

"No mom, it's not that, I found her … naked in the girls bathroom this morning … and she had sperm all over her … Mom, she was raped by some dude in there," Alex says as tears build up in her eyes.

" _Oh no, poor girl … Did she say who did that to her? You reported him right?"_  Diane is also genuinely worried about the girl who seems to have taken hold of her baby's heart, even if they're both oblivious about it.

"No mom, that's the problem, she told me who did it, but he threatened to kill her if she tells anyone, not to mention the police," Alex says, worry still lacing through her face.

" _Oh god, Al, you should really do something about it,"_  Diane says.

"I know mom, but I don't know what to do, we were just sitting together while she was crying but then she suddenly just stood up and ran out, like nothing ever happened. I haven't seen her since," Alex says sadly.

" _Do you still have her in one of your classes today?"_  Diane asks, trying to help.

"Yeah, last period today," Alex replies again sadly.

" _Try and see if you can help her alright? Tell her you're there to support her in whatever she decides to do,"_  Diane says, trying to console and support her daughter.

"I'll try mom, I just wanna kill the bastard for hurting her like that," Alex says, anger temporarily flaring.

" _Don't do that Al, he's not worth it. I know that's not much, but sick fuckers like him don't deserve that. What they deserve is psychological torture, and I'm sure the police will find a way to break him,"_  Diane says, also angry at Larry for hurting the girl her daughter seems to be caring so much about.

"I know mom, I know … it's just so FUCKING HARD!" Alex says as she slams her hand on the desk.

" _I know babe, but you're gonna get through this, and so will she, just be there for her, she's gonna need it alright? From what I heard from you, she doesn't have too many people to really support her, so just try to do that okay? Oh baby, I know what it's like to care about someone and having to see them go through hard times,"_  Diane says, showing her own support for her daughter.

"Thanks mom, I'll try to do that, thanks for the support mom," Alex says. She looks up at the clock on the wall and realizes the next class is gonna start in a few minutes.

"Look mom, I'd love to talk about this situation more, but I really have to go, classes are starting again soon," Alex says.

" _Okay baby, good luck with the whole Piper thing, and let her know how much the both of us are supporting her, alright? You're my babe, never forget that Al, I love you so much!"_  Diane says.

"I'll tell her if I get the chance mom, thanks. I'll always be  _your_  babe, don't you worry about that mom, I love you too mommy," Alex replies before she hears her mom hanging up.

As she is putting her phone in her pocket again, she hears the bell ringing and the door to her classroom opening. The first few greet her with a smile on their faces, oblivious to the troubled mind of their teacher. Alex puts on the biggest smile she can muster, but as the blonde once again pops up in her mind, the smile isn't too big. She keeps quiet as the rest of the students come in in little groups and take their seats in the classroom. She quickly goes over their names again, trying to memorize them, but already knowing she won't remember them if she'd run into one of them in the hallway in a few hours. She turns to the blackboard to write the subject on it, sighing slightly as tears suddenly build up in the corners of her eyes, raising her head again as she turns back to the students and telling them all about the subject.

Normally she'd interact with her students, involvement in class was something she thought would always be useful. If not to set her students at ease, then for her own sake, to keep interaction and conversation running, leaving no one out. But today, Alex tries to distract herself, and she just starts rambling on and on, not caring if anyone thinks she might be a maniac or something. She doesn't allow herself to think about her favorite blonde student, knowing that if she somehow for a split second let the images of earlier this morning pop up behind her eyes, she'd lose it. So she keeps talking, using history classes as a distraction. The bell rings just as she finishes saying everything she wanted to talk about. The students gather their books and notepads and all head out the door.

As the last student exits, the first one of the next class already enters. Alex is glad with the distraction, bracing herself for the next period. " _How the fuck am I gonna act normal when Piper will be sitting in front of me all the time?"_  Alex wonders as she greets the students entering the room. As they all settle down quickly (something Alex quickly got them to do), Alex had already written the subject on the blackboard, and she greets the class again before embarking on the part of history she was instructed to teach today. " _Stupid fucking syllabus, what are kids gonna do with this after they graduate? It's no use to teach them like this_ ," Alex thinks as she rambles on. The bell rings a lot sooner than Alex expected, but luckily she was finished with today's lesson.

Alex goes to sit behind her desk as the students make their way out the door. " _I'm so not ready for this, FUCK!"_  Alex thinks as she shoots her mom a text, asking for good luck. A reply quickly pops up on her screen.

Diane: " _You'll be fine Al. And if you really can't keep it together, or she can't, just do what you have to do okay? You're both on my mind, baby. I love you Al._ "

Alex smiles faintly at the reassuring words of her amazing mother, her rock, her everything. She hears a knock on the door and her head snaps up. The one and only Piper Chapman pushes herself of the doorframe where she'd been leaning against it, closes the door and makes her way to her teacher's desk.

Alex stands up, and meets the blonde next to her desk. They spend a minute just looking at each other before Piper breaks down, sobs racking through her body, and Alex mindlessly wraps the blonde in a tight hug. Piper only cries harder at the action. Alex rubs big circles on the blonde girl's back, shushing her. A few minutes later, Piper pulls back from the older woman's embrace, and looks her in the eyes.

"Thank you Ms. Vause, I should take my seat now," Piper says timidly.

"If you need anything at all Piper, I'm always here okay? I'm here for you," Alex says sweetly.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Piper says as she turns on her heel and takes her seat in the middle of the classroom.

" _Let's see how this goes,"_  Alex thinks as she watches the blonde closely, not paying attention to the students entering the classroom. She watches them make their way over to Piper, the signs of her crying earlier still very much showing. Alex hears them asking if she's okay, and the blonde mumbling some sort of explanation for her tear-stained cheeks. A sad smile makes its way to Alex's face, looking at the blonde who still has some tears in her eyes but quickly wipes them away with the back of her hand. The last few students enter the history room, and as they take their seats, Alex greets all of them before diving headfirst into today's subject. She always keeps an eye on her blonde student, and can't help but notice her zoning out, but just leaving her for a while.

As Piper enters the classroom, all the eyes turn to her. A lot of people notice that the clothes the blonde is wearing are not the same she arrived in, and the redness of her eyes causes a light collective gasp. Piper just bows her head as she apologizes for being late and making her way to her desk. She avoids the stares of her classmates as she sits down. The teacher goes on about the subject they'd been talking about for quite a while now, and Piper simply tried to pay attention as she knew she already missed a lot of information today. After a couple of minutes, images of the events in the bathroom earlier pop up every time she closes her eyes. She tries to drown them out, but it's not really working.

Piper tries to keep her tears at bay, not wanting to draw any more attention to her than she already did by arriving late, something she normally never is. Tears build up and threaten to fall down her cheeks, but then the bell rings, and Piper is one of the first to dash out the door. She quickly goes to her locker, glad that she stuffed her ripped clothes far down, grabs her stuff for the next few classes before heading to her second class of the day. She goes through all the classes in a similar fashion, arriving on time and taking a seat somewhere in the back of the class, zoning out after a couple of minutes (lucky no teacher starts asking her questions), and dashing out the door as soon as the bell rings.

She can't find Polly at lunch, so she just goes to sit at a table all by herself, not wanting to interact with her classmates and other students. Luck seems to be on her side today as everyone seems to just leave her alone, probably seeing the distress in the blonde's posture. Her shoulders are tense the entire day, and she's always walking through the hallways with her head down. " _Polly didn't even think about coming to look for me … She's probably hanging out with Pete all the time now,"_  Piper thinks as she closes her locker. As if someone was reading her mind, Polly and Pete come walking down the hallway, holding hands, until Polly pushes Pete against the lockers and starts making out with him.

Piper can't turn her head fast enough, nearly straining it as she turns on her heel, and nearly runs down the hallway to her next class. Tears build up again, the sensation of Larry's lips on hers again as she swallows the huge lump in her throat, or tries to. A few tears make their way down her cheeks before she roughly wipes the rest away. She's the first one to enter the classroom, and she quickly greets the teacher before taking her seat. Once again, as the teacher begins her ramble, Piper zones out, but now images of her teacher holding her come up in her mind. Piper can't deny the slight flutter she felt in her stomach as her teacher held her close, no judgment, just comforting words being whispered in her ear. The blonde realizes how well she fit in the crook of her teacher's neck, and she wonders if the brunette felt it as well.

Piper is once again lucky, the teacher doesn't ask her any questions, and Piper nearly bolts out the door as the bell rings. She ignores the stares and weird looks students shoot her as she nearly runs through the hallways, wanting the best seat in the next classroom. She is again the first one there, and she greets the teacher curtly before taking a seat in the back, a seat that seems to be nearly hidden when the rest of the students take their seats around her. Piper tries to listen to her teacher rambling on about today's subject, trying to get rid of the dread that is pooling in her stomach once she realized what her last class of the day was. " _Fuck, how am I supposed to act normal around her? She can see right through me, and I know she's gonna be worried … fuck fuck fuck fuck!"_  Piper freaks out internally as she starts drawing on the pages of her opened notebook. The drawings are a mix between hearts with AV written in them and figures with sharp edges as Larry pops up behind her eyes once again.

Piper does everything to avoid him, and she did so successfully. She's so far in her mind that she doesn't hear the bell ringing, and only gets up as the last student walked out the room. Nevertheless, she runs down the hallway, wanting to be the first one to arrive in the brunette's classroom, as she comes to a standstill in front of the door. The subject of her horrifying flashbacks, and without a doubt later nightmares was leaning against the doorframe. Piper didn't acknowledge him as she tries walk past him to open the door to the classroom, but Larry pulls her against him roughly.

"Hey Pipes," Larry said with a devious smirk.

"Larry, I'm gonna be late," Piper tried to get him to let her go.

"Nonsense, you're the first one here, now give me a kiss, I'm your boyfriend after all," Larry says like it's a fact. Larry grabs her head and pushes his lips against hers, but Piper doesn't return the kiss.

"Okay, now you can go in," Larry says, pushing Piper off him, but quickly pulling her back by her shoulders.

" _If you tell anyone about this morning, you and that person are both dead before you can say Larry, got it?"_  Larry spits in her ear. Piper only nods, and pulls back again, opening the door to the history classroom and going in before Larry can reach for her again.

She knocks on the doorframe as she leans against the other side, looking at the faint smile appearing on the brunette's face as she looks at her phone, probably just receiving a text of some kind. Piper saves a mental picture in her mind, not wanting to forget the smile on the beautiful brunette's face, secretly wanting to be the reason behind it the next time. Her history teacher looks up at her and the worry in her eyes is very much present.

Piper pushes herself off the doorframe with her shoulder, closing the door behind her and walking over to the desk Alex just stood up from. Piper just looks at her teacher, praying that the worried look in her eyes will go away, thinking she doesn't deserve to be cared about, especially by such a beautiful woman as Ms. Vause. It only lasts for a minute, before Piper breaks down and sobs start racking her body. She only cries harder as the brunette wraps her arms tightly around her shaking body, and Piper nearly melts in the older woman's comforting embrace.

After a few minutes, Piper calms down and pulls away a little to look at her teacher. " _God she's so gorgeous, why would she want to take care of someone like me?"_  Piper thinks as she meets the brunette's mesmerizing eyes.

"Thank you Ms. Vause, I should take my seat now," Piper says timidly. She feels the arms around her disappear and she feels slightly sad at the loss of those strong arms around her. But then the brunette says something that makes her heart flutter a bit:

"If you need anything at all Piper, I'm always here okay? I'm here for you," and Piper is surprised by the sweet tone in her teachers voice.

"Thank you Ms. Vause, I'll keep that in mind," Piper says as she turns on her heel and goes to take her seat.

She hears her teacher greet the students before starting the class, but Piper's mind is already drifting off, the images of both Larry and Alex flashing behind her eyes. She swallows hard as the sensations of Larry's hands all over her body and Larry's penis inside her take over her senses again. Piper is running out of luck as the brunette asks her a question, and Piper can hear it, she just can't get herself to answer, too wrapped in the events of this morning. Her breathing picks up, and so does her heart rate. She hears Alex saying something about class being dismissed and that they all get to go home, but she can't get herself to move. She closes her eyes, trying desperately to get the flashback to go away, but it's no use. She feels hands on her arms and face, but she doesn't react.

" _Shit, I'm having a panic attack,"_  Piper's last thought flash through her mind before she faints, and slumps in her teachers arms.


	8. Open up

Alex greets her last group of students of the day before once again diving headfirst into today's subject, Lincoln's speech at Gettysburg. They'd been talking about the Civil War for three days now, today finally ending her classes about the subject. Alex is extremely happy about that, having to give classes about that subject way too many times. She rambles on and on about why Lincoln's speech was such an important one, all while keeping a close eye on the blonde. After a while of seeing Piper being zoned out, she decides to try and get her back with her, addressing her a few times before realizing something must be wrong.

She quickly dismisses the class, telling them they can go home or do whatever they want, and everyone stands up without so much of a doubt. " _They're probably just happy that they get to hang out or go home early,_ " Alex thinks as she stands behind her desk, watching everyone but Piper leave the classroom. No one notices the blonde, and as the last student steps out of the classroom, Alex takes a few quick strides to Piper's desk and observes the blonde for a few seconds. " _Shit, she's having a fucking panic attack,"_  Alex thinks as she gets down to Piper's level.

"Piper, sweetie, look at me, Pipes please, come back to me honey, come on, I need you to come back to me sweetheart," Alex tries to pull her student out of it, but she gets no reaction.

Alex caresses her face and arms, hoping that physical touch will get the blonde to come back from her panic attack, but her eyes are closed and once again Piper is not reacting to her actions.

"Pipes, sweetie? Open your eyes baby, come on sweetheart, please just open them," Alex basically pleads with the blonde student, but it's no use. She has her arms on the blonde's arms, but quickly moves them as Piper slumps down, in her arms. "FUCK!" Alex shouts as she realizes the blonde has just fainted.

" _Good thing I'm quite strong,"_  Alex thinks as she picks the blonde up, bridal style, and bringing her over to her own desk, figuring she can put her on top of it. She gently sits her down before swiping her free arm over the desk, effectively sending everything down to the floor. " _Fuck the papers, I need to help Piper,"_  Alex thinks as she gently lays her student down on the desk. Alex freaks out as she realizes she's never had to help someone having a panic attack. She quickly pulls her phone out of her jacket, knowing that the school nurse has already left the building, and calls her mom.

Diane picks up after three rings. " _Hey Al! What's up?"_  Diane asks before the brunette has a chance to say anything.

"Mom, I need help. Piper had a panic attack during class, and she fainted just now, and the nurse isn't here anymore, and I don't know what to do and I'm freaking out," Alex says quickly before being cut off by her mother.

" _Alexandra! Calm down for fuck's sake! Just stay calm, I'll help you get her back,"_ Diane wants to help both her daughter and this girl (who has taken her daughter's heart without her knowing).

"I don't know what to do mom, I'm so fucking worried about her, she seemed to be fine earlier," Alex says.

" _Those things can happen, only one image or word is enough to set her off, baby,"_  Diane explains.

"Okay so how do I do this?" Alex asks, really desperate to get her Pipes back.

Diane goes through the steps that will help the blonde come back, and it takes Alex some time, but eventually, the blonde opens her eyes as she tries to sit up.

"Stay down Piper, you fainted a while ago, and you only just woke up," Alex gently pushes her to lie down again.

"Thanks for helping me mom! I owe you! I'll let you know how things evolve, I'll call you later, love you," Alex says, so grateful she could reach her mom.

" _No problem Al, and Piper? Let Alex take care of you alright? Talk to you later babe, love you too, bye Alex,"_  Diane says before hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Piper croaks out in a raspy voice, sounding nothing like her own.

"You fainted and fell in my arms, so I picked you up to lay you down on the desk, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Alex says, slightly embarrassed that she didn't really know what to do.

"Oh okay, well thank you Ms. Vause," Piper replies.

"You can call me Alex, kid," Alex chuckles, happy that the blonde didn't pick up on her embarrassment.

"Okay, well thank you  _Alex,_  but I think I can manage from now on," Piper says, trying to sit up again. She groans as she reaches for her head, wincing at the throbbing in her temples.

"You're obviously not okay Piper, like my mom said, let me take care of you now, you can trust me," Alex says, trying to calm down the blonde.

" _Okay, thank you,"_  Piper whispers, not wanting to admit she really needs the help.

"Do you want to sit or lie down?" Alex asks, not really knowing what the best position is.

"Could you help me up? My back is quite sore, you know from lying on a hard wooden desk," Piper replies with a slight chuckle.

"Oh yeah, right" Alex says, quickly reaching out to the blonde, lifting her off the desk and into her desk chair.

"Much better," Piper sighs as she melts into the comfy chair.

"Take it while you can kid, that chair is way too comfy for you to sit in all day, that's something only I am allowed to do," Alex chuckles as she sees the blonde melt into her chair.

"I don't know, Al, I think I could get used to this," Piper sighs quietly.

"Al?" Alex questions.

"Oh shit, sorry, I didn't mean to say that, shit I'm so sorry, this is so awkward …" Piper rambles her apology before quickly being cut off by the brunette.

"Kid, chill out, it's okay, normally only my mom calls me Al, but I like it a lot coming from you, so I'll allow it," Alex chuckles. Piper only smiles and nods, not really knowing what to say. " _I can't believe I just dropped that nickname on her, and she likes it! God, this woman is so beautiful,"_ Piper thinks as Alex starts picking up the sheets of paper she had sent to the floor earlier.

"What happened in here? Whirlwind pass through or something?" Piper asks with a smile on her face.

"No, I just had to clear my desk, and the first thing that came to mind was swiping everything away with my free arm while I was holding you upright," Alex replies without a hitch.

"Oh right, okay," Piper replies quietly, a little embarrassed about knowing that her teacher carried her over here. Alex picks up the last sheets of paper off the ground with her back to the blonde, resulting in the brunette showing off her amazing ass (yes, Alex knows people think she has a great ass) to her student.

"You trying to put up a show or something, Alex?" Piper asks laughing.

"What do you mean? Oh, no, just picking everything up, something you could help me with probably, since you're the reason that they're on the floor," Alex says.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, seeing that I only just wake up, right?" Piper retorts.

"Right," Alex says before a tense silence falls over the two women.

Alex is the first one to speak up.

"We need to talk about this morning and your panic attack Piper," Alex says, she really wants to address the problems now, before the blonde is expected home.

"I don't know Alex, you know what Larry said, if I told anyone, they'd be dead and so would I," Piper says quietly.

"Well, fuck that sick bastard, we need to talk, we'll figure out how to get him back later, I want to talk about YOU now," Alex says, emphasizing everything she just said by pointing at the blonde.

" _Okay,"_  Piper whispers, still a little embarrassed that she had a panic attack in the hot brunette's classroom.

"Take your time, okay Pipes? I'm here for you, I will always be here for you," Alex says reassuringly.

"Thank you Alex, but maybe you could ask me questions? I'll answer if I want to, and otherwise I'll just shake my head. I don't really know where to start, so yeah," Piper trials off, really unsure of herself right now.

"Oh okay, let's start with your panic attack, can I ask what might've been the trigger for it?" Alex asks sweetly.

"Larry, he was standing in front of the door before my period, and he, … he forced me to kiss him, before that I was doing okay for being, … you know, …" Piper trails off. " _Sick fucker, forcing Pipes into something like that,"_  Alex thinks as she listens to the blonde's answer.

"Has anyone seen anything of that interaction Piper?" Alex asks.

"No I don't think so, the hallways were fairly empty, and no one really pays attention to me, so," Piper answers her timidly.

"Oh well, okay, that's good, did he threaten you again?" Alex asks, a bit afraid of the answer.

" _Yes,"_ Piper whispers.

"Don't listen to those Piper, those are empty threats, I've seen him, he isn't worth anything," Alex says. Piper takes off her hoodie before looking at her teacher again, completely forgetting about the cuts on her wrist as she puts her arms on the desk. Alex looks at the blonde again, secretly admiring how good the blonde looked in that low-cut V-neck before she notices the lines on the blonde's inner wrist.

"Pipes, what did you … Did you do this yourself?" Alex gasps as she picks up the blonde's hand and turns her wrist so she can inspect it closely. Piper tries to pull away, shying away from the beautiful brunette, but Alex grasps Piper's wrist slightly harder, not wanting to let go.

"Pipes, please look at me, I'm not judging you sweetie, just look at me," Alex begs. Piper looks up at the blonde with tears in her eyes, still not answering her question.

Alex sees the guilty and sad look in the eyes of her beautiful blonde student, and grasps her hands before pulling her up from the chair and wrapping her arms around her. Piper starts crying, the guilty feeling about her cuts rushing through her body. Alex just hugs her a little tighter, saying nothing. She knows the blonde doesn't need words now, all she needs is silence and comfort from the brunette. Piper cries silently as she snuggles into the brunette's embrace, feeling a little better that someone seems to care about her.

" _Anyone else would probably have run or just ignored me, but Alex actually took care of me,_ " Piper thinks as she grabs the brunette's blouse tightly. She never wants to let go, loving the way she seems to fit perfectly in the brunette's embrace. Piper feels Alex pull her even closer, and she sighs, finally feeling comfortable. They both don't want to let go of the other, feeling completely at ease, even when shit has just hit the fan big time. Alex loves the way her student snuggles into her, secretly hoping that she gets to do this more often after today.

As the tears stop streaming down her face, Piper pulls back to look at the brunette. "Thank you Alex," Piper says quietly, wanting to express her gratitude for staying with her.

"No need to thank me Piper, I'm glad I could help you," Alex says sweetly.

"I've never had a panic attack before, but thank you for staying Alex, usually no one cares to stay and look after me," Piper says timidly, admitting that she has very few people that honestly care about her. " _Oh no, poor Pipes, I'll never let her feel alone again,"_  Alex thinks as she smiles at the blonde.

"I'll always be here for you Piper, whether you want to talk or cry or just need a hug, whatever it is, you can always come to me," Alex says, wanting the blonde to feel cared about.

"Thank you Alex," Piper says with a small smile tugging at her lips.

Alex pulls away from the embrace, only to grab a pen and paper. "What are you doing?" Piper asks as she sees the brunette jot something down, but she can't read it. Alex folds the little paper before turning around to face the blonde. She hands Piper the piece of paper.

"Here, this is my phone number, you can call or text me whenever you want, day or night and I'll answer you, whatever you want to talk about," Alex says, a big smile still on her face. Piper wordlessly takes the paper from the brunette's hand, feeling the jolt of electricity course through her veins as their hands brush. Alex feels it too, and smiles at the blonde, letting her know she felt it too, and that that's okay. Piper doesn't know what to say, so she just smiles and nods as she puts it in the pocket of her jeans.

Piper and Alex simply stare at each other, blue meeting green, both of them taking in the other's beauty. Anyone who would enter the classroom at that moment would find the situation extremely weird. A comfortable silence falls over teacher and student, and both think the other one has never looked more beautiful. " _Even with the tear stains on her cheeks and red puffy eyes, she's still the most gorgeous person I've ever seen in my life,"_  Alex thinks as she stares into Piper's eyes. " _God this woman is beautiful, I'm so fucking unbelievably lucky that she still supports a fucked-up person like me,"_  Piper thinks as she meets the mesmerizing eyes of her teacher.

After a few minutes, Piper can't take the loving look in her teacher's eyes anymore, and she shies away from it, darting her eyes to her clasped hands. Before she realizes it, she's picking at the scabs of the cuts on her wrist, and Alex has seen it. Alex takes one stride towards the blonde, quickly closing the distance between them. Alex wordlessly takes the blonde's hands in her own, squeezing them softly. The brunette lets go of one of the young girl's hands to lift her chin up, and she smiles widely as she meets the blonde's eyes. Piper can't help but smile as well, loving the way the brunette's smile even reaches her eyes. Alex can't help but notice that the blonde's smile isn't reflected in her eyes, the sad look still adorning them.

Alex just wants to kiss the younger girl, but decides against it, seeing that a lot of people are still in the building, and she might just very well scare her student away, making her close herself off. Little does Alex know that Piper wants those plump lips against her own as well. Alex lets go of Piper's chin, and the blonde's face falls down again, Piper not wanting to give in to the urges she feels when she looks at her teacher. Piper also knows Alex will get into a lot of trouble if anyone sees them kissing, and honestly, Piper doesn't know if she'll be able to just stop there, either.

She looks down at her hands again, hands being held by her teacher's. They both feel the electricity run through them at the feeling of skin on skin, even when it's something as simple as hands. Piper likes it, and hopes that Alex can feel it too. Alex's smile is still present, happy that she can connect to her blonde student.

They've been standing close to each other in the history classroom for a long time, only realizing they had to let go of the other as the final bell rings. Alex reluctantly lets go of her student's hands, immediately missing the warmth they provided. " _They're so soft, I wonder how talented they are,"_  Alex thinks before she pushes the thoughts of sex with her student to the back of her mind. " _Now's not the time,"_  Alex thinks as she watches Piper go back to her own desk and pick her bag up from the floor.

"Thank you so much for today, Alex, I don't know how to pay you back for all of it," Piper says timidly, internally a little embarrassed that she had to yet again rely on her beautiful teacher to take care of her.

"No need to pay me back Piper, I care about you, I don't care about too many people, but you're one of them, so consider yourself lucky," Alex chuckles. " _She's so fucking cute,"_  Alex thinks as she sees a small smile appear on the blonde's face.

"I guess I am, for this one time then," Piper replies.

"Don't forget that you can always text or call me, just put me in your phone under a different name, wouldn't want to get you in trouble," Alex says sincerely.

"I will do that when I need it Ms. Vause, thank you, see you tomorrow, Alex," Piper says as she makes her way to the classroom door.

"See you tomorrow Piper," Alex says lovingly, wanting the blonde to feel cared about.

Alex sighs as she watches the blonde open the door and walk out, probably heading home. Alex doesn't have the slightest idea what Piper's home situation looks like. Alex hopes that she has loving parents (just like she has her amazing mom) and siblings, but as she remembers the blonde's words, " _usually no one cares to stay and look after me,"_  she's afraid that the blonde will have to deal with her emotions all by herself.

She knows what true WASPs are like, and knows that the blonde probably has one of those families. " _Shit, she's gonna have to do this by herself,_ " Alex thinks as she plops down in the chair the blonde had just sat in.

Alex gathers the tests she has to grade at home, stuffs them in her bag, puts on her leather jacket, keys in her hand and heads out the door, locking it behind her. As she heads towards the exit, she sees a familiar head of blond hair heading out the double doors. A smile appears on her face, one that only seems to appear when she's around the blonde, or thinks about her. Her smile falters as she sees the boy she nearly ran into in the morning walking across the hall.

She follows him outside, watching him catch up to Piper as the blonde's walking to the parking lot. She sees Piper cringe as Larry grabs her wrist and spins her around. She can't hear what he says to her, but Larry seems to spit out his words. Piper's terrified look on her face is another clear indication of the threats that seem to spill out of his mouth. Alex wishes she could run up to them and knock the asshole down a peg or two. " _I can't believe he's gonna get away with this,_ " Alex thinks as she watches him give Piper a kiss, Piper's face repulsive. Larry lets go of her wrist and walks Alex's way with a smug look on his face. Alex is seething.

Before she knows what she's doing, Alex quickly runs up to her blonde student as she is still standing there in shock. "Piper, are you okay?" Alex asks as she comes near the blonde. Piper quickly snaps out of her previous thoughts of how she's gonna keep quiet about everything that happened today when she hears her teacher.

"Yeah, I think so," Piper replies quietly.

"Was that Larry?" Alex asks, afraid she already knows the answer.

"Yes, that was him," Piper replies, looking up at her teacher with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, shht, it's gonna be okay Pipes, we'll find a way to deal with him, I promise," Alex says as she wraps up the blonde in a tight hug.

Piper's tears fall silently, wetting Alex's leather jacket, something Alex really doesn't give one shit about. Alex only shushes her, well aware of the horrifying effect the boy had on Piper. They hug for a few minutes, both reluctant to pull away from the comforting embrace. Alex looks around and sees that almost all students have left already, and softly pulls away to look at the blonde. Piper looks up, tears still in her eyes, but she has a small smile on her face. Alex smiles back, relieved the blonde is feeling a little better.

"You okay now?" Alex asks.

"Yeah I'll be okay, thanks Alex," Piper replies quietly.

"I should let you go, so you can get home," Alex says, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I should go, I have to look after my brothers tonight, mom and dad are going out," Piper says with temporary anger flaring in her voice.

"Shouldn't you tell them about this morning?" Alex asks, hoping she didn't cross a line. Piper stays quiet for a while. " _Her mom said to trust Alex, and she has done nothing but take care of me, I really hope I can trust her,"_  Piper thinks before answering Alex's question. Piper laughs a little when she thinks of her mom and her stress on the perfect image.

"My mom," Piper laughs, "she would just tell me to suck it up and be glad a boy has finally found interest in me. I would  _finally_  fit in the perfect image she painted of me, with a nice young love, getting married as soon as possible and having three babies running around by the time I'm 25," Piper chuckles darkly.

Alex is a little shocked at the admission falling from the blonde's lips. " _God, I really hate those WASPy families,"_  Alex thinks as she pushes her glasses up in her hair.

"Piper, you really shouldn't keep this from them, maybe they'll come around and take care of everything," Alex tries to reason with her.

"You haven't met my mom, Alex, only thing that matters to her is image of the family, and a raped daughter is gonna ruin that. She's a true WASP Al, she's not gonna change even if it could save everyone in the world. Hell, she even grounded me for pointing out that my dad was cheating on her consistently when I was younger. She doesn't give a shit about her children, Alex, all she wants is to hold up our image of the perfect little fucking family," Piper sighs at the end of her sentence.

"She doesn't care Alex, she doesn't love us," Piper continues as her voice drops.

"Jesus, that's really fucked up," Alex says quietly, wondering what she can do to help the blonde. She looks as Piper bows her head, looking at her feet.

"Hey, hey, Piper, it's gonna be okay, I'm here for you," Alex says soothingly. Piper looks up at hearing the sweetness in her teacher's voice.

"Thank you Alex," Piper nearly whispers.

"Call me tonight when you have some time, okay?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, thanks Ms. Vause, I should get going now, don't wanna be late," Piper says as she slowly starts to back away from her close position to Alex.

"No problem Piper, see you tomorrow," Alex replies as the conversation between teacher and student dies.

Piper turns around as she hears the last of her teacher's words, and silently heads to her car. She knows she's being watched by the brunette, her eyes are basically burning holes in the back of her head. She doesn't dare to turn around and look at the brunette again though. Piper knows that when she does that, she'll run back into her strong arms, cry her heart out and then kiss her, never wanting to leave the brunette bombshell again. So, Piper quickly makes her way to her car, gets in, sighing once before putting her key in the ignition and starting the car. She pulls out of her parking space and off the parking lot, not once daring to look back to where the brunette was still standing.

In the meanwhile, Alex was staring at Piper while the blonde was walking away, towards the parking lot. She can't help it, she just stands there, looking at her student, feeling disappointed. Somehow, it feels a lot heavier than when she first saw the blonde walking out of the classroom earlier. With the new information she got from the blonde, Alex finds herself worrying even more about what the blonde is going home to. " _I definitely need to call my mom when I get home,"_  Alex thinks as she shakes her head and starts moving. The blonde had just driven off the parking lot, so she was standing there for no reason at all. " _Oh Pipes, please be okay tonight?"_  Alex thinks as she makes her way to her motorcycle.


	9. Busted, Larry!

Piper is driving home, but her mind is somewhere completely different. She can't help but think about her history teacher, the brunette bombshell that actually cares about her. " _That'll be over once she finds out what happened in the past_ ," Piper thinks just as she pulls up on the curb at her house. She gets out and walks to the front door, and wants to open it when someone else does it for her. Her mom is standing in the doorway.

"Piper, those are not the clothes you went to school in. What on earth are you doing with that hoodie? The neighbors might see you," Carol says.

"Hi mom, I had a good day thank you very much." Piper snaps.

"Piper, this is not the time to make nice, what do you think the neighborhood will think if they see you walking around in hoodies?" Carol asks.

"I had an accident with coffee at school mom, and this was the spare outfit I put in my locker in the beginning of the year," Piper explains.

"You couldn't have put a different outfit in there? This is downright shameful young lady," Carol says with so much disdain.

"I'm sorry that I'm not living up to your standards mom, but I had a bad day today, so if you don't mind, I'd like to go inside now," Piper says as she tries to pass her mom in the doorway. "Don't be such a brat Piper," Carol says as she steps aside.

Piper's face is blank, even when she meets her dad in the hallway. " _Today was one of the worst days of my life,_ " Piper thinks as she greets her dad. They make a little small talk before Carol yells out to him.

"We're going to be late Bill! Hurry up!" Carol says.

"I better go, but I'll see you tonight Piper, take good care of your brothers for me, will you?" Bill asks.

"I will dad, don't worry, go and have fun," Piper says.

"Secrets are best kept secret, never forget that," Bill says quietly. Piper doesn't reply, she just nods at the statement. " _It's not, but what do you guys care anyway?"_  Piper thinks as she sees her parents walk out the door.

Because of the delay in Alex's classroom and on the way to her car, Piper got home later than she normally would. The boys are already upstairs working on their homework, and Piper goes and does the same. She changes into some sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt (apparently her mom had finally washed and ironed some), effectively hiding the cuts from her family. " _If they find out, I'm so fucking screwed,"_  Piper thinks as she takes a seat behind her desk. As she's working on her assignments, she can hear her brothers coming out of their rooms and down the hallway.

"You guys done with everything?" Piper asks as she opens the door.

"Yeah sis, we were gonna watch some TV if that's okay with you," Danny says.

"Yeah sure, but don't make too much noise, dinner is at 7, and I expect you to be sitting at the kitchen table by then," Piper replies. Piper goes back into her room to work on the rest of her assignments. As she closes her English textbook, finishing her last assignment, she glances at the clock, and realizes it's time to go prepare dinner. Her mother insisted on teaching Piper how to cook, and right now, Piper is glad about it. She quickly prepares something and the boys are sitting at the kitchen table at 7PM, like Piper told them to be. They eat their dinner in silence, and head back to their rooms afterwards.

Piper hears the boys chatting as they walk down the hall again a while later, but Piper decides to just leave them be. She needs some time for herself. Piper tries reading to get her mind off everything that happened that day, but the words are just a blur. Tears well up in her eyes as she feels Larry's hands and mouth all over her body again. The feeling of him in her mouth makes her sick. Piper rushes to the bathroom, arriving just in time before she violently throws up everything she had in her stomach.

After throwing up everything she had in her system, Piper dry heaves for a while, trying to get her breathing under control. She's extremely glad her brothers haven't heard her, she isn't sure how she'd deal with them running in to her vomiting. Now that she has her breathing under control, and she doesn't feel as sick anymore, she leans back against the tile wall and slides down to a sitting position. She hugs her knees as she silently cries.

Suddenly, the image of her AP History teacher pops up behind Piper's eyelids. " _I need to be strong for her and stop my pathetic crying,"_  Piper thinks as she stands up quickly and heads back to her room. " _Where's that fucking piece of paper?"_  Piper asks herself, remembering the earlier conversation with the brunette. She finds it in her pants she had changed out of earlier, and quickly saves the number in her phone.

Piper's thumb hovers over the call button next to Alex's number on her iPhone. " _What if she didn't mean what she said earlier about calling her today? What if she just offered to be polite and doesn't actually wants me to call her?_ " Piper thinks to herself. But then she remembers her teacher's words and actions in the classroom, and Piper smiles a little. She hits the call button, still a little uncertain about the whole thing, but that vanishes as she hears her teacher's raspy voice through the phone.

" _Alex Vause,"_  she hears. Piper takes a deep breath before replying.

"Alex," Piper breathes out.

" _Piper? Is that you?_ " Alex asks.

"Yes … it's me," Piper replies quietly.

" _I'm so glad you called Piper,"_  Alex says, and Piper can practically hear her teacher smile through the phone. As Piper hears the reassuring words of the brunette, she can't help but smile herself.

"Me too," Piper says.

" _Everything okay? Have you told your parents?"_  Alex asks.

"I don't know Alex, I just threw up everything I ate today, and I haven't had the chance to talk to my parents properly, but I don't want to tell them," Piper sighs.

" _Why not Pipes?"_  Alex asks.

"Pipes?" Piper asks, not wanting to address the problem just yet.

" _Don't change the subject Piper,"_  Alex says firmly.

"I don't know why Alex, I'm quite sure they won't even care about me, like I said, it's bad for the image of our family," Piper sighs again.

" _Okay Piper, if you really don't want to tell, I'm not gonna force you,"_  Alex says.

"Thank you Alex," Piper replies.

" _Thank you for what Piper? I should be apologizing for not helping you better,"_  Piper can hear Alex sigh.

"Don't you even dare Alex, you have no idea what everything you've done today means to me," Piper replies, assuring the brunette how much she appreciates her help.

" _I don't know Piper, I should have taken you to the principal's office and have Larry kicked out of Litchfield,"_  Alex says.

"We'll figure something out Al, but right now I don't wanna think about fucking Larry anymore, can we just talk about something else?" Piper asks, really wanting to forget about Larry.

" _Sure Piper, no problem,"_  Alex says, and again Piper can feel her smile through the phone.

They end up talking about anything and everything, from Alex's days as a student in high school to Piper's family, Alex talks about her mom (and Piper tells Alex to thank her for the help earlier that afternoon), and everything they can think of. Piper hears the boys coming upstairs, probably because they're going to bed. Piper doesn't care about their bedtimes tonight, all she wants to do is keep talking to her history teacher. Alex's voice is incredibly soothing to Piper, the raspy and deep (and not to mention sexy) voice of the brunette effectively calming Piper to no end.

Piper is oblivious to the front door opening and her parents entering the house, walking around downstairs to find their children. Piper and Alex just continue their conversation, and Piper is startled as her mother opens the door to her room without knocking.

"Hey Piper!" her mom says.

"Hi mom! I didn't hear you come home, how was the dinner?" Piper asks, not realizing she's still on the phone with Alex.

"It was great, but who is that on the phone this late?" Carol asks.

"Oh it's just Polly, she wanted to ask something about homework and we started chatting," Piper replies.

"Oh right, I'll leave you to it then," Carol says as she turns on her heel and walks out the door again.

" _Piper, you still there?"_  Piper hears Alex ask.

"Yeah I'm still here Al, sorry about that. My mom just barged in here, I didn't realize how long we've been talking and I didn't hear them come home," Piper replies.

" _Oh right, okay … So who is this Polly girl?_ " Alex asks.

"She's supposed to be my best friend, but she has a boyfriend so I'm not really on her mind that often anymore," Piper sighs.

" _Oh I'm sorry about that Pipes, but I know what it's like to not have too many friends. It sucks, I know, but things will get better Piper, I promise,"_  Alex says. Piper smiles a little at hearing her teacher's words.

"Thank you Alex, I hope they will," Piper replies.

" _Hey Pipes, I'm always here for you okay? Always remember that,"_  Alex says sweetly.

"I'll remember that, thank you so much Alex, I should go to sleep now probably, I want to be awake for history class tomorrow," Piper smirks.

" _Oh yeah, you should definitely go to sleep then, someone told me that's going to be one hell of a class tomorrow,"_  Alex says, and Piper can perfectly picture the smirk on the brunette's face.

"Oh really? Well thank that person for the heads up, now I can prepare properly for it," Piper says. She glances at the clock, and realizes it really is time for bed.

" _I'll do that, sweet dreams Pipes, I'll see you tomorrow,"_ Alex says sweetly.

"See you tomorrow Al, sweet dreams to you too," Piper replies, yawning.

Piper ends the call, puts her phone down and as soon as her head hits the pillows, she falls asleep, and despite the events that aspired throughout the day, she has a smile on her face, courtesy of her hot history teacher. Piper is so exhausted, and as she wakes up in the morning, she's still smiling, even though her amazing sleep was a dreamless one. Her smile falters when she checks her phone. One text:

Larry:  _Piper, I want to see you in the girls bathroom we were in last time before school. Don't worry, you won't be late for class if you cooperate ;) no underwear, that way it will be over soon._

" _Shit, shit, shit! How am I gonna face him? I won't be able to keep it together during Alex's class?"_  Piper thinks as she shoots to a sitting position in her bed. She slowly gets out, changes her sweatpants into a pair of jeans after taking off her underwear and putting it in her backpack. " _I'm not gonna be able to go through it all again,"_  Piper thinks as she feels the tears build up in her eyes. She furiously wipes them away with the sleeves of her shirt. She reigns in her emotions before stepping out the door and heading downstairs for breakfast.

" _I need to talk to Alex before meeting Larry,"_  Piper thinks as she gets in her car a while later. She quickly pulls away from the curb by her house, and heads to school quickly. She hopes that the brunette is already there, she really needs to talk to her teacher, otherwise she's gonna go crazy. She arrives sooner than she expected, and quickly pulls into the parking lot and nearly runs through the hallways of Litchfield High, straight towards the history classroom.

She knocks on the door before trying to open it, but it's locked. " _SHIT! Now's not the time to be late Alex! FUCK!"_  Piper thinks as she kicks the door and lets her head fall against it. Her head snaps around at neck-breaking speed when she feels someone grab her arm. Pulling her away from Alex's classroom is Larry, the one and only.

"Come on Pipes," Larry spats.

"Larry please, just let me go, please, I'm sorry I said no okay? Please, I'm not feeling well, …" Piper pleads, but Larry is merciless. He just squeezes her arm harder, and pushes her harder towards the bathroom.

Just when Piper is being pushed through the bathroom door, she looks back at the history classroom, and locks eyes with Alex. Sheer panic and terror flash through her eyes as she mouths "please help me" to her teacher. "I'm on it" is the last thing she sees her teacher mouth before Larry pushes her further through the door and into the bathroom. There's no one else in the bathroom, and Piper curses the situation she got herself into.

 

Larry pushes her against the sink, not even bothering to lock them into a bathroom stall. He wraps his arms around her waist, quickly working on the button of Piper's jeans and pulling down the zipper. He rips the blonde's jeans from her hips, smirking to himself when he finds out that Piper effectively followed his orders as she's not wearing any panties.

"Good girl Pipes, you listened to my request, now you get a kiss," Larry smirks as he turns Piper around to kiss her.

"Hmmm, your lips taste very good honey, now it's time to wrap them around something else," Larry says, pushing her down on her knees. He fuddles with his belt before pulling his trousers and boxers down to his ankles and pushing his dick into the blonde's face.

Piper pulls away at first, but Larry has an iron grip on her hair, and yanks her back up. "You're gonna suck my dick, whether you like it or not. And if you don't do it now, I'll mess you up real good," Larry spats before pushing the blonde back down on her knees again. Piper reluctantly puts it in her mouth and sucks slowly with a grimace on her face. When Larry feels like he's ready to fuck Piper, he yanks her back up again, turns her around and pushes her against the sink again.

"Please Larry, let me go, please, …" Piper begs once again.

"No Piper, I'm gonna fuck you now, and I'll keep doing this every morning at school until you learn to enjoy it," Larry says as he forces his dick into Piper. Piper cries out, she's not wet at all and it really hurts to have him pound into her.

"You're so tight Pipes, are you not enjoying this?" Larry spats.

"Larry, please, no, I'll do anything, please just stop, …" Piper begs again.

Larry is so focused on raping Piper that he doesn't hear the door to the bathroom open, but Piper does. She turns her head to the noise, and sees Alex and the principal standing there.

"What the hell is going on in here? Larry what are you doing?" the principal asks.

"Shit …" the color in Larry's face is gone as he realizes he's busted. He pulls away from Piper, his dick still hard, underwear and trousers hanging around his ankles.

"She asked for it! She's a fucking slut, and I was just teaching her a lesson," Larry suddenly spats.

"Yeah, that's probably why she was begging you to stop," the principal says.

"Larry, you're coming with me right now." She continues and makes her way to Larry, who pulled up his clothing before being grabbed by the arm.

"Let's go. Ms. Vause, take care of her, and bring her to my office when she's ready. I'll probably need you to give your statement as well, so when you bring Piper in, quickly go to your class and tell them class is dismissed," the principal says before pushing Larry out the bathroom and into her office.

Alex rushes over to Piper, taking the blonde into her arms as she starts crying. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here Pipes, shhh, it'll be okay, you're safe, nothing's gonna happen again, …" Alex murmurs sweet nothings into Piper's ear to try and calm her down. Piper just buries her face into the older woman's neck, the tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. Alex slowly pulls Piper to a sitting position with her, afraid her legs would give out in a while.

 

Piper sits in Alex's lap, buries her face in the brunette's neck again and grabs Alex's leather jacket, pulling herself even closer to her teacher. She wants to cry silently, but sobs start racking her body, and she starts shaking uncontrollably. "Pipes, it's okay, I'm here, he won't hurt you again, I promise, I'll always protect you sweetie, …" Alex's words slowly seep through.

A few minutes pass by before Piper feels herself calm down, soothed by the older woman's touch and caress. The tears stop streaming down her face, the rare tear now making its way down every once in a while. The blonde pulls back a little to look at Alex, and smiles when she sees the brunette smiling back at her.

"There's our beautiful girl," Alex smiles.

"Thank you so much Alex, I was really afraid he was going to get … his way again," Piper whispers.

"I knew something was wrong when I saw the look in your eyes Piper, I couldn't not do something to help you," Alex says.

"I'm glad you did, I can't thank you enough Al," Piper says quietly.

Alex says nothing, and just pulls the blonde against her again, rubbing soothing circles on her back with one hand and slowly caressing the blonde's hair and arms with the other. Piper just nuzzles her nose into the brunette's neck once again, picking up Alex's distinctive smell. " _I could do this all day,_ " Piper thinks as a smile tugs on her lips. Alex chuckles because of the tickling sensation of the blonde's nose rubbing her neck, secretly enjoying the feeling a lot.

"We should go to the principal's office Pipes, I'll stay with you if you want me to okay? I won't let anything happen to you again," Alex says sweetly, really wanting to show her support for the blonde.

"If you don't mind, I'd like you there with me Alex, I don't think I can face him alone again," Piper says quietly, shuddering a little as she thinks of having to face that bastard by herself.

"Then I will be by your side the whole time, but before we go I have to quickly go dismiss class, okay? You can come with me, I won't leave you alone," Alex tells Piper.

"Sure, okay," Piper says as she pushes herself up to a standing position. Alex follows suit, and the two ladies make their way out of the bathroom and to the history classroom.

Alex quickly goes in to dismiss everyone. "Sorry class, but something came up, class is dismissed, I will see you all tomorrow," Alex says as she takes her position behind the desk. Piper can faintly hear people gathering their things behind the door, and hides from the people coming out the classroom. In the meanwhile, Alex grabs her keys, quickly heads out the classroom again after writing a note to put on the door: " **HISTORY CLASSES DISMISSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE** ". She locks the door, puts the note up and softly puts her arm around Piper's shoulders and walking her to the principal's office.

Alex knocks on the door, and they hear a faint "Come in" before Alex opens the door. The brunette grabs the blonde's wrist softly, and walks in before her, pulling Piper with her as she goes. Piper gasps as she sees Larry sitting at the principal's desk. She pulls away, and Alex turns around to look at her.

" _It's gonna be okay, I'm here_ " Alex whispers before the principal's voice cuts them off.

"Ladies, take a seat. Thank you for bringing Piper here Ms. Vause, you can go now," the principal says.

"Actually, Mrs. Bell, is it okay if Ms. Vause stays here? She's the one that found me the first time, and I would really like her to be here," Piper says quietly.

"Sure, Alex you can stay, I have no idea how long this is going to take, so I'll let you get back to your class asap," Bell says.

"I put up a note on my door, Piper already asked me if I could stay with her on the way here, so I hope that's okay," Alex says quietly.

"Sure, that's okay," Bell says with a smile on her face.

"So Piper, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that the police are on their way here to pick up Mr. Bloom. He will no longer pose a threat to you. The police will ask you for a statement. You said that Alex found you the first time. When was that?" Bell asks quietly.

"Yesterday morning, he pulled me in the bathroom and then he …" Piper trails off, still afraid Larry's gonna do something even though Alex is sitting in between them.

"And Ms. Vause, in what state did you find her?" Bell asks Alex.

"She was naked on the floor, her abdomen covered in sperm, her clothes ripped on the floor next to her, and she was crying," Alex says, glaring at Larry.

"And why did you not report this immediately?" Bell asks Piper, but Alex is quick to answer for her.

"Larry here threatened to kill her if anyone found out about it, especially if she would tell the police," Alex spats, still glaring at Larry.

"Is that true Larry?" Bell asks.

"Yes, but only because she's a slut who deserved it! She's a skank, and deserved to be raped, and I figured I would take up the responsibility" Larry spats.

"That's enough Mr. Bloom," Bell cuts him off.

In that moment, they can hear the police sirens coming from outside. The police are quick to enter the principal's office, picking up Larry from his chair and cuffing him. Larry glares at Piper and Alex until he's pushed out the door and into what the girls both expect the police van. Piper sighs quietly, and Alex puts her arm around Piper's shoulders again.

" _It's gonna be okay,"_  Alex whispers as they are approached by two policemen.

"Ms. Chapman? Ms. Vause? This way please," one of them says, leading them out to the hallway. Piper and Alex follow the two policemen into the history classroom, the only classroom that is empty.

"Ms. Chapman, I assure you we will put Mr. Bloom away for his actions, not to worry," the male officer says. Piper lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"The only thing we need from both of you is a statement, and if you have any evidence of the events, give them to us, they will be of good use," the female officer continues.

Piper and Alex both give their statements, the blonde crying as she tells the officers what happened yesterday morning and just a while ago, Alex pulling her close to her. Alex doesn't have any evidence, but Piper goes to her locker to grab her ripped clothes, and also shows the texts that Larry sent her over the past few days. The officers thank them for their time and the pieces of evidence, and assure them that justice will prevail.

"It's gonna be okay Pipes, come here," Alex pulls the blonde closer to her as the officers make their way outside. Piper and Alex just continue to sit there, a somewhat comfortable silence falling over teacher and student. And for once, Piper is glad she let someone break down the walls she put around her heart. " _Now let's hope she doesn't do what Tim did to me_ ," Piper thinks as she snuggles closer to her beautiful teacher.


	10. Time to heal

Alex looks at her whimpering student in her arms with a worried look in her eyes; the blonde had fallen asleep about 20 minutes after the officers left Litchfield. Piper's head was on her teacher's shoulder, nuzzling into her neck every once in a while. Alex didn't mind; she was enjoying the feeling of having Piper all close and cuddled up to her. Alex just gently placed a kiss on the blonde's hair, and then laid her head down lightly.

A while into her nap, Piper started whimpering, whispering "No, please Larry, please just leave me alone … no, no, no, …" and as Alex looks down at Piper, she sees Piper's baby blues moving quickly behind her eyelids. Alex keeps her arm firmly wrapped around the blonde's frame, and gently squeezes.

"Shhh, Pipes, wake up sweetie, it's just a bad dream, I'm here Pipes, come on honey, …" Alex whispers, hoping that the blonde will wake up. She just continues to whisper sweet nothings, and after a minute or two, Piper's eyes flutter open, revealing baby blues with a look of pure terror and fright in them.

Alex immediately recognizes that look and pulls the blonde closer to her with one arm, gently lifting the other to caress Piper's face.

"Shhh, it's okay Piper, you're safe, I won't let anything happen to you," Alex says sweetly, and Piper seems to calm down a bit. The terrifying look in her blue eyes is gone, and she looks up at the green-eyed brunette with a tiny, grateful smile, tears still present in the corners of her eyes, the ever-present sad look flashing through.

Alex just gently pushes Piper's head back to her shoulder, putting her head on top of the blonde's. Alex knows words are unnecessary in this moment, the only thing Piper needs is the feeling of safety, and Alex hopes that she can provide that for her student. The tears unwillingly make their way down Piper's cheeks as her heads comes to rest on Alex's shoulder. Alex just pulls the blonde into her lap and wraps her arms around her curled up frame, letting her student cry silently. Piper reciprocates by snuggling closer to the brunette, deeper into her embrace, and she mentally sighs as the feeling of safety washes over her.

Both of them snap back to reality when they hear someone knocking on the door. Piper quickly sits back on her own chair while Alex tells the person at the other end of the door to come in.

"Can I talk to you ladies for a second?" It's the principal.

"Sure," Alex replies, looking at her student.

"Are you okay, Piper?" Mrs. Bell asks.

"I'm not sure, actually," the blonde says without looking up.

"I've called your mom at work, she's on her way," Mrs. Bell informs.

"Oh, okay …" Piper says.

"Maybe I should go then, so you can talk to your mom," Alex says, but not moving from her chair.

"Maybe you could stay with Piper? She seems to trust you, and since you found her the first time, you might be of use," Mrs. Bell offers, seeing Piper stiffen at Alex's announcement.

"If Piper doesn't mind, I'll stay," Alex says quietly. Piper only nods while looking at Alex with a tiny, grateful smile.

" _Thank you Alex,"_  Piper whispers. Alex smiles big at the blonde in response, hoping it provides some form of comfort. A weird silence falls over the three women as they await the arrival of Carol Chapman.

Carol Chapman walks through the hallways, looking for her daughter.

"Mrs. Chapman?" she hears someone call out.

"Yes, that's me?" Carol smiles.

"Mrs. Chapman, I'm the principal Mrs. Bell, let me take you to your daughter," Mrs. Bell offers while holding out her hand to show the way.

"Thank you," Carol says with that ever-present fake smile plastered on her face.

The two women make their way to the history classroom. Mrs. Bell opens the door for Carol, who steps into the room to see her daughter next to what she supposes is one of her teachers.

"Piper," Carol nods curtly.

"Mom, hi," Piper says quietly.

"And who is this?" Carol asks curiously.

"Mom, this is my history teacher, Alex Vause, she's the one that found me the … first time and she helped me to have him arrested today," Piper tells her mom.

"Oh right," her mom says as she takes a seat across from them.

"Piper, why didn't you tell us what happened yesterday when we saw you last night?" Carol continues.

"You were in such a hurry mom, and I hadn't really processed everything myself so yeah …" Piper trails off, her gaze shifting from her mom to her clasped hands in her lap. Alex was silently watching the awkward conversation between mother and daughter, internally extremely mad at Carol Chapman, who didn't seem to give a rat's ass about her daughter. Her thoughts are confirmed as she listen to Carol's shocking statement:

"Now, Piper Elizabeth Chapman, care to explain why you would have a perfectly decent boy who finally took notice of you arrested?" Alex's head snaps to glare at the older woman while placing a protective hand on the blonde's thigh.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Your daughter was raped, TWICE for that matter, and all you care about is him? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Alex snaps.

"Alex, please, just leave it …" Piper pleads silently before she's cut off by her mother.

"Well Miss Vause, if you must know, we have been trying to get Piper here to go out with boys but she refuses, and now that someone took interest in her she gets him sent to jail! All I want is the best for my daughter," Carol replies.

"You don't care about her, all you care about is image. She's traumatized, probably scarred for a very long time, and all you care about is how it will affect the view your neighborhood will have on your family? You, Mrs. Chapman, have a fucked up sense of life," Alex spats.

"I suggest you try to find some empathy here and try to actually help your daughter," she continues.

"Let's just go Alex, please, …" Piper begs as she stands up, tugging on the brunette's hand that had clasped her own.

"No Piper, I will not leave this the way it is now," Alex says firmly.

"You don't understand our upbringing Miss Vause, so I suggest you do not mingle yourself in OUR business," Carol says pointedly.

"It became my business when I found YOUR daughter, naked on the bathroom floor, stomach covered in sperm, crying her heart out! How could you not have noticed the different clothes when she got home?" Alex nearly yells.

"I called her out on that, she was wearing sloppy clothes and I cannot have her running through the neighborhood like that," Carol says, ignoring Alex's first comment.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS! You, Mrs. Chapman, have a fucked up view on life. Come on Piper, let's go, this woman is not worth your time," Alex says, standing up and pulling the blonde with her out of the history classroom.

"Alex, where are we going?" Piper asks as soon as they step out the door.

"I'm taking you to your home, you're gonna pack a bag with clothes for a few days, and then I'm taking you to my apartment, you can stay with me for a few days until your mom finally realizes what the hell she's doing to her daughter," Alex says firmly as they make their way through the hallways of Litchfield High.

"Alex, you don't have to do that, you'll get into trouble, and believe I'm not worth it," Piper says, lowering her volume as she gets to the end of her sentence.

"Piper, I don't care about that, let them gossip or talk about it, I only want to help you, and believe me, you ARE worth it," Alex says as she stops the both of them and gently lifts Piper's head to look into her eyes. Piper swallows hard, before whispering:

" _Thank you, Alex_ ". Alex smiles big before turning around and gently pulling the blonde with her again.

Mrs. Bell sees student and teacher making their way through the hallway, and calls out to them.

"How did the talk with your mother go, Piper? Is she taking you home?" Mrs. Bell asks, oblivious to the previous conversation that took place in the history classroom.

"No, she just got mad at me for having Larry arrested," Piper says quietly, her head dropping as she looks at her shoes.

"Are you serious? Do you want me to talk to her?" Mrs. Bell asks sweetly.

"No, I already told her off, and I'm taking Piper to my place for a while, her home is not a good environment to recover from the recent events," Alex offers.

"Oh well okay, normally that's not allowed Alex, but seeing that you were the one that found her, it's okay. I sincerely hope everything will get sorted out Piper, and Alex you can take her home now, no need to go teach today, I'll see you tomorrow," Mrs. Bell says before turning on her heel and walking the opposite way.

"Do we need to stop by your locker first Piper?" Alex asks as the principal is out of earshot.

"Yeah, I'll go grab my things," Piper says quietly, still looking at the floor.

"Okay, I'll come with you," Alex replies sweetly. The blonde and the brunette walk closely to each other, occasionally bumping shoulders. As they're walking, Alex slowly puts her arm around the blonde's shoulders, squeezing as she looks cautiously at the blonde, gawking her reaction. Piper has tears in her eyes, but the comfort of the other woman's arm around her shoulders makes her smile, and she can feel the brunette looking at her, so she smiles as she looks at the brunette next to her.

They silently approach Piper's locker and Piper opens it, pulling out her stuff before realizing that she doesn't have her backpack with her. "Shit, I left my backpack in the bathroom," Piper says quietly.

"Do you want me to go get it? If you don't want to go in …" Alex offers.

"I'm not sure what will happen if I step in there now," Piper replies quietly.

"You stay here, I'll go get it really quick, okay Pipes?" Alex asks.

"Yeah sure, thanks Alex," Piper says with a tiny, grateful smile directed at her teacher. Alex quickly takes the blonde's hand in her own and squeezes it before quickly turning on her heel and disappearing down the hallway.

Piper watches her history teacher take quick strides down the hallway to the girls bathroom before laying her eyes on her mother. They lock eyes, holding each other's gaze for a few moments before Piper has to look away, quickly turning her head towards her locker. Her head snaps back as she feels someone tap on her shoulder.

"Piper, you are coming home with me," her mother says sternly. "You have done enough to bring shame to this family as it is, and I cannot have you staying with your obviously lesbian teacher. She will just take advantage of you," Carol continues. Piper opens her mouth to reply, but before she can say anything, a raspy voice booms down the hallway.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me? I care more about her than you ever will! Yes, I may be a lesbian, but don't you think if I wanted to 'take advantage of her', as you like to call it, I would've done it already? I will say it again Mrs. Chapman, you have a fucked up view on life! Come on Piper, let's go," Alex finishes her rant as she hands the blonde her backpack. Piper can't bear to look at her mother, so she just nods slowly before turning to her locker, stuffing her books in them and closing it again. She turns to Alex, looking up at her teacher with tears brimming in her eyes.

Alex smiles sweetly at Piper, gently grabbing her wrist and pulling the blonde with her as they pass Piper's mom. Alex turns to glare at Carol Chapman, the older woman still having that fake smile plastered on her face. " _Damn, Piper's mom is fucked up,"_  Alex thinks as she gently puts her arm around the blonde's shoulders again. A comfortable silence falls over the two women, both wrapped up in their thoughts. They make their way to the parking lot when Alex realizes she doesn't have a car for her and Piper.

"Piper, I came here in a cab this morning, I'll have to call another one to come get us," Alex says.

"No need Alex, I have my car," Piper replies, looking up at the brunette.

Alex just nods as Piper turns on her heel and starts making her way to the parking lot, quickly spotting her car and guiding Alex towards it.

"Nice car," Alex says as they get to the blonde's car.

"Sweet sixteen present from my parents. Only thing they care about is money and image, so  _of course_  their good child gets an expensive car. I'd rather have them care about me but since when does it matter what I want huh?" Piper shrugs at the end of her sentence.

"You gonna be okay to drive? I can drive if you want," Alex says.

"You can drive a car? I thought you had a motorcycle," Piper says, eyebrow raised as she's looking at the brunette.

"I might own a motorcycle Pipes, but I have my driver's license," Alex chuckles. Piper doesn't offer a response, she just tosses Alex the keys to her car and makes her way to the passenger seat.

The drive to Piper's home is quiet except for the instructions of the blonde. Alex firmly keeps one of her hands on Piper's thigh, her thumb rubbing it soothingly. Alex slowly parks the car in front of the Chapman residence, squeezing Piper's thigh in a way to comfort her student. Piper glances sideways to see her teacher smiling at her, and she returns it. Alex quickly makes her way out the driver's seat and to the passenger's door, opening it for the blonde and offering her a hand. Piper takes it gratefully, and pulls herself up on the brunette's hand. Alex didn't expect the sudden pull on her hand, and she slightly stumbles forward as the blonde stands up. Piper ends up in Alex's arms, that are now wrapped around the blonde's waist. Piper's hands end up on the brunette's shoulders.

"Sorry …" they both murmur, but not pulling away from the embrace. Piper is the first one to pull away after a few minutes, slightly squirming under the brunette's loving gaze. Alex slowly unwraps her arms from around the blonde's waist, instead grabbing one of her hands and lacing their fingers.

"Let's go," she says quietly. Piper nods as she starts walking, but not letting go of the older woman's hand. They silently make their way inside and to the blonde's bedroom, letting the silence drape them in a blanket. Alex just watches as her student packs her bag to stay over at Alex's for about a week.

"You ready?" Alex asks as Piper closes her bag with the zipper. Piper looks up at Alex and nods.

Alex holds out her hand for Piper to grab, Piper doing just that when she reaches the brunette. Piper secretly enjoys the way Alex holds her hand, firm but at the same time comforting, almost soothing. Silence falls over them once again as they make their way out of the house and towards Piper's car. Alex takes Piper's bag, putting it in the trunk as Piper takes her seat on the passenger's side. Alex closes the trunk and takes her seat behind the wheel.

"Thank you Alex, you really don't have to do all of this," Piper says quietly but not looking up at the brunette.

"Nonsense Pipes, this is not a good environment for you now, and I care about you, so please, let me help you," Alex replies as she glances at Piper quickly.

" _Okay,_ " Piper whispers, and Alex nearly didn't hear her as she turned the key in the ignition.

As they arrive at the apartment, Alex once again makes her way to the blonde's side and offers her hand. But now, they don't stumble into each other's arms, but both girls secretly regret it. Alex quickly goes to grab the blonde's bag from the trunk and meets the blonde on the sidewalk in front of Alex's apartment building. Alex gently pulls the blonde with her up the stairs. Alex can feel the tension in Piper's shoulders as they're waiting for the elevator. She silently pulls the blonde into a hug, and Piper immediately relaxes at the older woman's touch. They break away from the embrace as the doors to the elevator open and they both silently get in.

" _I wonder what it would feel like to kiss Alex, those have to be the softest lips I've ever seen,"_  Piper thinks. She shakes her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts of kissing her teacher. " _She is a lesbian, but she's probably quite the catch anyway, what would she do with a fuck-up like me,"_  Piper's train of thoughts get interrupted as Alex clears her throat. Alex had been watching the wheels in the blonde's head turn, wondering what she was thinking about.

"It's gonna be okay Pipes," Alex says, her voice gentle. Piper only smiles as she turns her head to look at the brunette.

The elevator's doors open on the third floor, and the two make their way to Alex's apartment, the brunette leading the way. Alex isn't sure how much physical contact Piper could handle, so she settles on a hand on the small of Piper's back.

"This is it," Alex smiles as they arrive at the door to apartment 3H. Alex unlocks and opens the door for the blonde, stepping in behind her. Piper takes a few steps into the apartment, taking in her home for the next few days.

"Looks great, Alex," Piper says as she turns on her heel to the brunette.

"Thanks, let's go drop your bag off in the bedroom," Alex says as she passes the blonde. Their shoulders brush in the action, and both of them feel that jolt of electricity coursing through their veins again.

Alex's face doesn't show that she felt it, but her mind is racing. " _What the fuck is wrong with me? This girl was just raped for the second time in two days, and all I want to do is jump on her and fuck her into oblivion,"_  Alex thinks as she takes quick strides towards the bedroom. Piper can only think about how good it feels to have Alex touch her. She quickly turns on her heel again before following Alex down the hall.

"You can take the bedroom while you're here, I'll sleep on the couch," Alex says as she drops the blonde's bag on the bed.

"I'll take the couch Alex, I don't want to be more of a burden than I am at this point, please," Piper responds quietly.

"Nonsense Piper, I'm not letting my guest sleep on the couch! Don't you worry about me, the couch is comfy enough for me to sleep on, God knows I fell asleep on that couch quite a number of times," Alex chuckles. She looks at the blonde firmly, and Piper realizes it's not up for discussion.

"Okay, thank you Alex," Piper says as she makes her way over to her teacher. Without thinking about it, she stands on her tiptoes and kisses the brunette on her cheek.

Alex's hand shoots up to touch her cheek, the kiss still burning on her skin. And for the first time in what has to be a very long time, Alex  _blushes_. Alex quickly turns away from her student, but Piper had noticed the reddening cheeks of her teacher, to which she blushes herself. Alex quickly recovers, and turns back to face the blonde with a smile on her face. Piper smiles back as she looks up at the brunette again.

"I'll let you settle in," Alex says before stepping away from the blonde and backing up towards the bedroom door. Alex quickly gets out and heads to the kitchen. She looks at the clock on the wall, realizing it's time for lunch, and as if it's clockwork, her stomach starts rumbling.

"You want lunch?" Alex calls out down the hallway of her apartment before going back into the kitchen and heading towards the fridge to see what she can cook up.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to eat much, but I should try, right?" she hears the blonde say as she's bending over to look into the fridge.

Piper walks into the kitchen to see her history teacher bending over at the waist, head hidden behind the door of the fridge. " _Nice ass,"_  Piper thinks before stopping herself. " _What the fuck am I doing?!"_  Piper asks herself as the brunette stands up straight and closes the fridge while turning around to face her. Alex catches her student watching her ass, and smirks a little, but Piper doesn't seem to notice, she's too wrapped up in her previous thoughts.

"Looks like I don't have too much to prepare, but I can run out quickly and go get something," Alex says, pulling the blonde away from her thoughts. Piper's head snaps up as she hears the words "run out" and she suddenly is frightened. Alex notices the terrified look on her student's face, and realizes the blonde really doesn't want to be alone right now. Her thoughts are confirmed when she sees those baby blues filling up with tears and the soft whimper that escapes Piper's lips.

The blonde closes her eyes, and walks backwards until she hits one of the kitchen walls and slides down into a sitting position, pulling up her legs and wrapping her arms around them. Sobs start racking her body as she thinks the brunette will leave her alone. Flashes from the events that happened in the bathroom pop up behind her closed eyes, and she starts wailing.

"No Larry, please, no, leave me alone, haven't you hurt me enough, please, no …" Piper whispers.

" _Shit! What have I done?"_ Alex thinks as she watches the ordeal. As soon as she hears the blonde's whispers and crying, she realizes she's having another anxiety episode. The brunette quickly crosses the kitchen and crouches down in front of the blonde. She puts her hands on Piper's elbows gently, hoping it will show her student that she's still there. Piper stiffens under the sudden touch.

"No, please Larry, I'm sorry, I'll obey you, just please don't do this," Piper continues as tears steadily stream down her face.

"Piper, honey, it's Alex, I'm here, you're safe," Alex softly says, as she slowly moves her hands to the blonde's.

"Pipes, sweetie, Larry's gone, he will never hurt you again, come on sweetheart, it's okay, I'm here, I won't leave," Alex coos. Piper raises her head at hearing the brunette saying she won't leave. Alex smiles as they lock eyes. Tears are still spilling from Piper's eyes, but she seems to relax a little under the older woman's touch. Alex decides to take a leap of faith, and sits down before gently pulling the blonde onto her lap and into her arms.

Piper is startled a little when she suddenly ends up in her teacher's arms, but as soon as they wrap around her frame, she sighs and relaxes. She finally feels safe again, for the first time in not just two days, but a couple of years actually. She absentmindedly smiles as she snuggles closer to the brunette, who keeps whispering sweet nothings in her ear and rubbing her back in big circles. Piper nuzzles her nose in the brunette's neck, and feels the vibrations from Alex's chuckle.

"That tickles Pipes," Alex laughs, and Piper just smiles but doesn't move.

Alex feels Piper's breathing even out, and a few minutes later, the blonde has her baby blues closed and looks finally in peace as she's sleeping. Alex has a goofy smile on her lips, feeling a little better after her words got the blonde to get into an anxiety episode. " _Poor thing, she must be utterly exhausted,_ " Alex thinks as she listens to the blonde's light snoring, feeling completely content. Alex realizes there's nowhere she'd rather be right now. Not in a club or bar, some girl wrapped around her, only to satisfy her curiosity of having sex with a woman and having meaningless sex with her. No, she'd rather be sitting on the kitchen floor of her apartment, the blonde wrapped up in her arms.

Half an hour later, Alex is again sitting in the kitchen, her thumb hovering over a certain phone number on her screen. Her thoughts trailed back to just moments before.

 

_20 minutes after the blonde fell asleep in Alex's arms, Alex gently stood up, managing to pick up Piper, bridal style. The blonde wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, stirring slightly. Alex carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed, trying to unwrap Piper's arms from her neck, but the blonde didn't budge. She just held on tighter than before, and because of the sudden pull, Alex ended up on top of her student. Piper's eyes fluttered open, and before she realized it herself, her lips were on the brunette's. Piper almost sighed at feeling her teacher's plump lips on her own, and wanted to do nothing but keep kissing her teacher._

_Alex was shocked at feeling Piper's lips on hers, but her heart quickly took over as she kissed the blonde back. Her mind was screaming at her to stop, but she couldn't get herself to pull away from the soft lips of her student. The kiss wasn't frantic or hasty, it was soft and exploring. Mouths opened and closed against each other, but no tongues were involved. They kissed for a few minutes until an involuntary moan escaped Alex's lips. Alarm bells started ringing in Piper's head and she quickly pulled back._

_"SHIT! I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't … shit, shit," Piper said, not daring to look her teacher in the eyes. Alex had just pulled back, sitting beside the blonde on the edge of the bed._

_"Shh, Pipes, it's okay, … go back to sleep," Alex cooed as she gently pushed back a strand of hair behind the blonde's hair._

_"You don't hate me?" Piper asked quietly._

_"No, Piper, I don't hate you," Alex softly said._

_"Just go back to sleep now, I'll just be in the kitchen, okay?" Alex continued._

_Piper nods and whispers a quick "okay" before closing her eyes again, the feeling of her teacher's lips still lingering on hers, sleep taking over quickly._

Alex quickly snaps back from her thoughts as she feels her phone vibrate in her hand. Ironically enough, it's the person she wanted to call herself, so she picks up at the second ring: "Hey mom," Alex smiles.

" _Hey babe! Thought I'd call you during lunch time,"_  Diane replies.

"I'm not at school right now mom," Alex starts to explain.

" _Why not Al? I don't remember you saying you had a free day during the week,"_  Diane asks.

"I don't mom, but something happened this morning," Alex trails off.

" _Oh and how's Piper doing?"_  Diane asks, ignoring her daughter's comment.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Alex says quietly.

" _Oh no, that doesn't sound good, what happened to her?"_  Diane asks, genuine worry shining through her voice.

"Well, remember I told you what happened yesterday?" Alex asks.

" _Yeah, did you get the guy arrested?"_  Diane asks, oblivious to this morning's events.

"Yes, but not before she … Mom, when I saw her this morning, she was being pulled into the bathroom again, and I went to the principal … When we got there, he was raping her again mom," Alex gets quiet at the end of her explanation.

" _Oh no … Poor girl … and what happened after you found them?"_  Diane asks.

"The principal took Larry to her office, and I stayed with her, and she cried her heart out in my arms mom, it was heart-breaking. The principal said to come to the office asap, and as we got in, Larry was still sitting there with a fucking smug smirk on his face. I wanted to beat him up for hurting Piper, mom, he was being such an asshole," Alex starts explaining.

" _But the principal called the cops right?"_  Diane asks.

"Yeah, she had already called the police when we got there, but I'm afraid he did more damage than first suspected mom. Anyway, after Larry got arrested and taken away, the principal called Piper's mom at work and told her about what happened," Alex continues her explanation.

" _So I'm guessing she's home right now then?"_  Diane asks.

"Not exactly …" Alex says silently.

" _Alexandra, what happened, and why is she not at home?"_  Diane asks, her tone firm.

"Mom, that Carol Chapman isn't worthy of a daughter like Piper! She wasn't even worried in the slightest about her daughter. She called Piper out on having that dickhead arrested! She had 'brought shame upon her family, and had the one boy that was interested in her arrested', can you believe it?" Alex rants.

" _Oh my God, Al you can't be serious,"_  Diane says quietly.

"I'm fucking serious mom! She was gonna get grounded for having Larry arrested, I could tell. I called her out on her fucked up view on life, and she still had that fucking fake smile plastered on her face," Alex rambles, getting angry at Carol Chapman.

" _Oh God, what happened then?"_  Diane asks.

"Well, I told Piper she could stay with me until her mom finally comes around and starts realizing what a terrible mom she is," Alex replies, slightly trailing off.

" _Oh well okay … And did she take you up on your offer?"_  Diane asks.

"Yeah, she objected at first, but then her mother just kept on telling her to come home with her, and that I was just gonna take advantage of her," Alex explains.

" _And what made her say no to her mom then?_ " Diane asks.

"I guess she saw how condescending her mom was, and she just took my hand and went with me," Alex says, remembering the event from earlier during the day.

" _So she's in your apartment right now,"_  Diane states.

"Yeah, we took her car and went to her house to pick up some things before coming here. She's asleep in my bed right now, she had another panic attack earlier mom," Alex sighs.

" _Oh no, what happened?"_  Diane asks, slight shock showing in her voice.

"I wanted to make her some lunch, but I didn't have anything anymore, and I told her I'd just pop out to quickly get something, and she flipped mom," Alex sighs.

"I got her back, but she kept on begging for Larry not to hurt her again," Alex continues. "I pulled her into my arms, and after a while she fell asleep. I carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her down and pulled up the cover," Alex sighs again.

" _She still asleep now?"_  Diane asks, worried about the blonde.

"Yeah I think so. She woke up when I was pulling up the cover …" Alex trails off.

" _Al, what are you not telling me?"_  Diane asks, knowing that her daughter is hiding something.

"She pulled me down with her, and then she … well, we kissed for a few minutes mom," Alex says, getting quieter at the end of her sentence.

" _Oh Al, what happened after?"_  Diane asks, already knowing her daughter is falling for the blonde.

"She pulled away and apologized, but I just told her to go back to sleep," Alex sighs, once again. "She fell asleep again quite quickly, and we haven't talked about it yet," Alex concludes.

" _Oh Alex, …"_ Diane is at a loss of words.

"You know what the weird thing is mom? I fucking enjoyed it! She just got raped, TWICE for that matter, and I'm kissing her only a few hours after! What the fuck is wrong with me?" Alex is nearly yelling at the end of her rant.

" _Alexandra! CHILL OUT! It was one kiss, and it won't get you into trouble okay?"_  Diane says reassuringly.

"I don't know what to do mom," Alex sighs, desperation shining through.

" _Just leave it for a while, and you can talk to her when she's ready for it,"_  Diane says, consoling her daughter.

Alex is about to say something when an animalistic scream erupts through the apartment. Alex's eyes widen in shock when she realizes it's Piper. " _Al, what happened? Was that Piper?"_  Diane asks.

"Yeah, mom, I gotta go," Alex says quickly before ending the call and running into the bedroom. Piper is still screaming, throwing her arms around her in an attempt to get whoever she thinks is attacking her off of her. Alex slowly approaches the panicking blonde, but stays back a little this time.

"Pipes? Piper, it's Alex, shhhh, sweetie, it's me, you're safe, Larry's gone, you're safe," Alex says with a gentle voice, but loud enough so the blonde can hear her. It takes her a few attempts, but eventually Piper seems to calm down even though she's still crying.

Alex gently sits down next to the crying blonde who is still lying on the bed, crying. Alex carefully puts one hand on the blonde's forearms, which are wrapped around the cover. Piper flinches slightly, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the brunette. Piper slowly turns towards the brunette, a terrified and sad look on her face as she locks eyes with her teacher. Alex smiles softly, hoping the reassure the blonde that she's here.

"I'm sorry Alex," Piper croaks out.

"Shh, it's okay, Pipes," Alex coos quietly.

"Will you stay with me?" Piper asks, the tears seeming to shine through in her voice.

"Sure," Alex smiles, only slightly worrying at the situation that just presented itself.

"I'll be right here, just gonna change into something comfy okay?" Alex asks as she kisses the blonde's forehead.

"Yeah sure," Piper answers, a faint smile adorning her lips. Alex quickly takes some sweats out of her closet and goes into the connected bathroom to change. Two minutes later, she remerges and puts away her black jeans before slipping under the covers.

"Come be my little spoon," Alex says quietly as she looks at her student. Piper doesn't say anything, she just scoots closer to the brunette before turning around. Alex gently wraps her arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her against her own body. Alex notices Piper's flinch again.

"Pipes, you're cold," Alex says as she feels the blonde's skin on her own.

"Sorry Al," Piper replies quietly.

"No need to be sorry Pipes, you'll warm up," Alex softly coos. She feels the blonde's quick heartbeat when Piper puts her hand on top of hers.

"Relax, sweetie, I'm not going anywhere, you're safe now," Alex gently says in the blonde's ear. She feels Piper sigh, and gently snuggles closer to her, wanting the blonde to feel safe and protected. She feels the blonde's breathing even out.

"You're safe now Pipes, I'm here, you're safe," Alex coos again until she hears the blonde's light snoring. Alex gently strokes her student's hair, the sleep creeping up on her as well. It doesn't take her too long before she falls asleep as well, the events and emotions catching up with her.


	11. Trying to recover

A few hours later, Alex is ripped away from her peaceful slumber by an animalistic scream. Alex opens her eyes, momentarily forgetting her student was supposed to be in bed with her. She looks around the room after quickly putting on her glasses, and spots the blonde curled up in a corner of the room. Piper has her arms tightly wrapped her legs, and her head is on her knees. Alex can't see her face, but she knows that the blonde has tears streaming down her face.

"Pipes?" Alex softly says. Piper only whimpers and whines a little in response. Alex gets out of bed and slowly makes her way towards the blonde, hoping not to startle her. Alex crouches down to the blonde's level but doesn't touch her yet.

"Piper, it's me, Alex, it's okay … you're safe Pipes, I'm here, I'll protect you sweetie," Alex whispers. After a few minutes of Alex whispering sweet nothings, Piper lifts her head a little and locks eyes with the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Piper croaks out.

"Why would you be sorry Pipes? There's no need sweetie," Alex smiles.

"You shouldn't care about me Alex, I'm not worth it, you'll just get into trouble," Piper says quietly.

"Pipes, you don't need to worry about me. You ARE worth it Piper," Alex offers.

"Larry was right, I deserved what happened, I'm just a fuck up," Piper whispers, and Alex nearly doesn't hear it.

"Why would you say something like that Pipes? Larry was lying, no one, and especially not you, deserves anything even remotely like this. Piper, you're an amazing, beautiful girl! Any person would be lucky to know you," Alex smiles at the end of her reply.

"No Alex, he was right. Karma's a bitch, and I had it coming to bite me in the ass. I don't deserve love, or friendship, or anything remotely good in life Alex," Piper says. The blonde can't bear to look at the lovely eyes of her teacher anymore, and so she looks down again and the tears start falling.

" _Shit, Larry has done much more damage than I initially thought,"_  Alex thinks as she sees the blonde bow her head down. Alex falls silent, not knowing what to say to comfort her student. She has never dealt with a situation like this before, and she doesn't know what to do.

Alex stands up before looking down on her student, who lifts her head, and offers her a hand. Piper carefully grasps the brunette's soft hand, and allows her teacher to pull her up. As soon as Piper is pulled up to her feet, Alex quickly wraps her arms around the blonde's thin frame, and Piper starts crying again. Piper lays her head on the taller woman's shoulder and lets the tears stream down her face.

"Pipes, let's get you back to bed okay?" Alex softly says as she lifts her head from where it was laying on top of the blonde's. Piper only offers a slow nod in response. Alex reluctantly pulls away from the hug, but keeps one arm wrapped around the blonde's waist firmly. Piper allows the brunette to gently lead her back to the bed at the other end of the room.

"There you go," Alex smiles as she gently places her student on the bed. Piper doesn't say anything, just goes to lie down on her side of the bed. She curls up into a fetal position, with her back turned to Alex. Alex quietly gets under the covers with her student, making a mental note to be careful. Alex gently lays her hand on the blonde's arm, deciding not to spoon her this time.

Alex is about to fall asleep, but she still picks up the blonde's whisper: " _Thank you Alex."_  Alex smiles a timid smile before answering:

"No problem Piper, I'll always be here for you."

Alex hears Piper sigh and then the blonde suddenly turns around in bed and faces her. The blonde looks up at her with tears still shining in her eyes, but a tiny, grateful smile adorning her lips. Alex smiles back at her student, and is a bit surprised when Piper suddenly cuddles closer to the brunette's chest.

Alex adjusts her position, allowing the blonde to curl up against her side. Piper places her head on the brunette's chest, listening to the calming sounds of the steady heartbeat. Alex wraps one arm around the blonde, rubbing soothing circles on her back with her hand, and gently takes the blonde's hand on her chest into her other hand, pulling it up to her lips. She kisses the blonde's hand before turning her arm and gently placing a kiss on the cuts on her student's wrist.

Piper nearly cries at the actions, the tears springing in her eyes. She doesn't say anything, just snuggles closer to the brunette's chest and sighs quietly. " _Might as well enjoy it, for that one time this is going to happen,"_  Piper thinks as she listens to her teacher's heartbeat. " _I don't deserve this,"_  is Piper's last thought before her breath evens out and she falls asleep.

Alex, secretly enjoying the feeling of the blonde's head on her chest, gently placed her hand on the blonde's arm after kissing her wrist. She smiles when Piper snuggles closer, almost crawling into her chest. She feels completely content with this feeling, but in the back of her mind, warning bells are ringing. " _She needs me,"_  Alex thinks to silence these voices. She feels the blonde falling asleep, and once she hears the light snoring coming from her student, she places a soft kiss on top of the blonde's head and staring up at the ceiling.

After half an hour, Alex realizes she hasn't eaten anything since this morning, and on cue, her stomach starts rumbling. Piper stirs, but doesn't wake up. Alex moves out of the blonde's hold very gently, not wanting her student to wake up. " _She's gonna need her sleep if this goes on,"_  Alex thinks as she makes her way to the bedroom door. Before opening it, Alex turns around to look at the blonde. Piper is snuggled up on Alex's pillow, looking completely at ease for once. Alex smiles at the sight before turning around and going to the kitchen.

Realizing she still doesn't have any food to prepare, she takes out her folder for Chinese take-out, and orders a little more than she usually does, in case the blonde wakes up and turns out to be hungry. As she puts her phone down on the kitchen counter, she hears soft footsteps running down the hall before a door is slam shut.

Piper wakes up, a wave of nausea running over her body, and she jumps out of the bed and runs down the hallway, glad Alex showed her the bathroom earlier. She slams the door shut, barely making her way to the toilet before she throws up whatever was still in her system. Heaving, she lifts her head a little before another wave comes over her again and stomach acids make their way out of Piper's mouth.

Piper barely feels the soothing hand that rubs circles on her back and her hair being pulled back. She feels like she threw up everything that she possibly could, and sits back, still dry heaving a little.

"You okay Piper?" she hears Alex ask.

"I don't know Alex, I really don't," Piper replies.

"Let's get you back to the bedroom, and I'll go grab you some things that'll make you feel better," Alex smiles as the blonde looks up at her. Alex stands up first, offering her hands to her student. Piper gladly takes them, smiling up at the brunette, and lets her pull her up. Alex puts her arm around the blonde's shoulders and gently leads her back to the bedroom.

She sits Piper down on the bed, and helps her get comfortable. The blonde has a tiny, grateful smile tugging on her lips as she looks up at her teacher. Alex kisses her student on the forehead before standing up.

"I'll be right back Pipes," Alex smiles down at the blonde before quickly making her way to the kitchen. She fills a glass with some water from the fridge, and takes it back to the bedroom. Piper is sitting up against the pillows, her head leaning against the headboard. She softly smiles at her teacher as she makes her way over. She gratefully takes the glass of water from her teacher. Alex goes to sit down next to the blonde.

She takes a small sip from the glass, and looks up at her teacher, smiling. The brunette smiles back, glad the blonde is getting hydrated.

"Feeling a little better, Pipes?" Alex asks softly.

"Yeah, a little, thanks Alex," Piper replies.

"No problem, kid," Alex says before they hear the doorbell ring. Piper is confused, and Alex is too, at first. But then she realizes she ordered Chinese, and it's probably arrived.

"That's probably the Chinese I ordered," Alex says as she stands up from the bed and makes her way to the front door. A few minutes later, she steps into the bedroom again, the Chinese take-out in a bag, two plates and cutlery and places them on the bed.

"What's this?" Piper asks.

"I ordered for two, I figured you might be hungry. When was the last time you ate something?" Alex explains.

"Uhm, last night? I wasn't really hungry this morning, and I slept through lunch so …" Piper trails off, embarrassed at her lack of eating. Her shoulder slump and her head bows, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, Pipes, look at me. There's nothing to be embarrassed about okay?" Alex says, gently lifting the blonde's chin up with two fingers. She smiles once she locks eyes with her student, and she can immediately see the sad look in those baby blues.

"Shhhh, Pipes, it's gonna be okay," Alex coos, gently putting her arms around the blonde and pulling her close. They end up in an awkward position, and Piper pulls back soon. That's when Piper's stomach starts rumbling, and Alex's soon follows.

Alex chuckles, "Guess our bodies are trying to tell us something."

"Yeah, probably," Piper smiles a little.

Alex opens the bag of Chinese, and divides the food between herself and her student. The brunette dives into her food, glad to finally stomach some Chinese again after not having eaten since this morning. She's halfway through her food when she realizes her student hasn't eaten anything yet.

"Pipes, you okay?" Alex asks, eyeing the blonde.

No response.

"Piper?"

Still nothing.

Alex looks at the blonde suspiciously. Piper has her head down, her shoulders slumped, and tears falling down. Alex quickly takes the food from the bed before sitting down next to her student. She pulls her into her arms, and for the first time, the blonde isn't struggling. She keeps her arms solidly locked around her student's frame and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Piper shifts a little until she is in a comfortable position. She lays one hand on the brunette's arm, the other one on the older woman's shoulder. Her head comes to rest on the brunette's other shoulder. She sighs out of relief, letting the feeling of safety wash over her again. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. " _God she smells good,"_  Piper thinks as she nuzzles closer, softly rubbing her nose against the brunette's neck.

She feels the vibrations of Alex's chuckle running through her veins, and promises herself to try to get that lovely sound from the brunette whenever she has the chance. " _I might not deserve it, but she sure as hell deserves someone that makes her smile, it won't be my honor forever, but I might as well take it while I still can,"_  Piper thinks as a tiny smile plays on her lips.

Alex places another kiss on top of the blonde's head before resting her cheek on it. Alex also sighs, relieved that she prevented another nervous breakdown of her student. " _I wish I could do more,"_  Alex thinks as she pulls the blonde a little closer to her.

"I'm so sorry Alex," Piper chokes out at random.

"What are you sorry for Piper? There's nothing to be sorry for," Alex replies, the confusion clearly on her face.

"I don't deserve anyone taking care of me, I only hurt those who do. Soon I'll do something wrong, and you'll realize I'm really not worth it. I had someone care for me once before, and I did something wrong, and he …" Piper quickly shuts her mouth before she spills it all. She closes her eyes, and images from that fateful night come flashing through.

"Piper, hey, shhht, listen to me okay?" Alex asks as she gently lifts the blonde's head. Piper opens her tear-filled eyes and locks eyes with the brunette. The green eyes she came to love so quickly have nothing but love shining through them. " _Shit, why didn't I just stay away, that way I couldn't ever hurt her. Now I will, once she finds out what happened with Tim,"_  Piper thinks before her thoughts are interrupted by the soft voice of her teacher.

"Yes, I care about you, but no, I will not leave you to yourself. Pipes, you are so beautiful, both on the inside and the outside. I'm not gonna lie, it's going to be a tough recovery, but I'm here for you, always. I promise Pipes, you won't have to get through this alone," Alex says with a smile as she looks in the baby blues of her student.

Piper is at a loss of words. " _What have I possibly done to deserve someone like her?"_  she thinks as she still has her eyes locked with the green ones of the older woman. She manages to smile, although it's a small one. Student and teacher, both lost in thought, keep on looking at each other, trying to figure out the other's intentions and emotions. Anyone who would walk in at that exact moment, would question the sanity of both girls.

A while later, Piper can't take that loving look in Alex's anymore, and looks away from the brunette before snuggling closer to her and putting her blonde head on the older woman's shoulder. Alex pulls Piper a little closer, and gently pushes her student's head in the crook of her neck. Both girls are surprised at how well Piper fits there. A comfortable silence falls over teacher and student as they continue to sit on the brunette's bed.

Their comfortable silence is broken as they hear Alex's phone ringing in the kitchen. Piper pulls away from her position and looks up at the older woman. Alex just smiles back at her.

"Al, shouldn't you go get that?" Piper asks, confused as to why she isn't going to get her phone.

"If it's really that important, they'll call back," Alex says as the ringing stops.

A minute later, Alex's phone starts ringing again. Alex sighs as Piper reluctantly pulls back from the embrace and tells her to go get it. Alex slowly stands up from the bed and makes her way to the door. Before opening it, she looks over her shoulder as the blonde is in the middle of lying down on the bed.

"I'll be fine here," Piper encourages her.

Alex turns on her heel, opens the bedroom door and closing it behind her before making her way to the kitchen. She picks up her phone and looks at the unknown number flashing on her screen. She reluctantly picks up: "Alex Vause," Alex says, tone very business-like.

" _Miss Vause?"_  she hears from a chipper voice she faintly recognizes, but she can't put her finger on it.

"Yes, that's me. Who is this please?" Alex asks, wanting to know who interrupted her cuddle moment with the blonde.

_"This is Carol Chapman. I understand my daughter is still staying in your house,"_  Carol says.

"Yes she is, and she will stay here until you realize what you have done," Alex replies annoyed.

" _I have done nothing wrong Miss Vause. You do not understand our upbringing. Piper is MY daughter, and I will not have her staying with a lesbian teacher. It was stupid of her to have that boy arrested. Finally, someone is interested in her, and she has him arrested. You tell me what isn't wrong about that?"_  Carol states.

"You do realize he raped her not once but TWICE right? I don't know what got into him, or you for that matter. Larry threatened her, telling her to keep quiet about it. If she told anyone, he would kill her. You tell me what isn't wrong with that, Mrs. Chapman," Alex snaps.

" _Ms. Vause, that boy …"_  Carol begins, but Alex is quick to cut her off.

"No Mrs. Chapman, this isn't about Larry, you or me. This is about Piper. You're supposed to be taking care of her at this moment, not telling me what I should be doing. But you couldn't, just for one second, put your worries about your image away, and care for your daughter! I can't believe you said those things to her earlier. If I may be frankly honest with you, Carol, you don't deserve to be a mother, and definitely not Piper's mother. I can somewhat understand that image is important to you, but nothing should be more important to you than your children," Alex rants.

" _They are important to me, but I cannot have them running around and acting like Piper is doing right now,"_  Carol replies sternly.

"No it's time that you listen to me. Piper told me all about when you grounded HER for pointing out that your husband was seeing another woman. How could you? Not only have you given her trouble with trusting people, but she can't even rely on you when she was fucking RAPED! I hope that you will soon realize that Piper needs you to care about HER, even if it was just this once," Alex rambles.

"I met her three days ago, and I immediately knew that Piper was an amazing person. She has her heart on the right place, and a beautiful heart at that, she's just damaged. She keeps up this wall of friendliness up in front of everyone, including me. She has let it come down a few times now, but she should be able to let it go entirely around the people she is supposed to call her family," Alex finishes her rant.

" _If I hear anything about you trying to lure in my daughter, I will have your life ruined,"_  Carol says, completely ignoring Alex's rant.

"Oh, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I can't do this. Contact me or Piper when you finally find an ounce of feeling inside that heart of ice of yours," Alex snaps before ending the call, not allowing Carol to say anything else.

As she puts her phone down on the kitchen counter again, she can feel her rapid and shallow breathing. Alex wills herself to calm down before making her way to the bedroom once again, hoping that the blonde hasn't heard the conversation with her mother. She opens the door to the bedroom, but is surprised when she doesn't see the blonde lying on her bed. " _Where is she? I left her here,"_  Alex thinks as she pushes her glass on top of her head before running that hand through her hair. She turns around in the room, racking her brain to think of where her student could be.

She makes her way into the hall again, and as she softly closes the bedroom door, she hears a muffled sob coming from further down the hallway. " _Fuck, the bathroom,"_  Alex thinks as she quickly makes her way down the hall, following the noise. Alex hears another muffled sob, a little louder now as she gets closer to the bathroom.

She gently pushes the door open, scanning the room for her student. But once she sees the blonde, sitting down with her legs and arms stretched in the shower, the first thing she sees is red.


	12. A visit to the hospital

"Pipes?" Alex calls out as she approaches the blonde. She doesn't get any form of response. Piper is sitting on the shower floor, and has just fallen unconscious because of all the blood she has lost in the short period of time before Alex finds her there. The single razor blade still in her hand, two large cuts on either wrist. The blood is dripping down Piper's sweats and down to the shower floor.

"No, Pipes, no, …" Alex pleads as she crouches down in front of her student. Alex is panicking a little, not really knowing where to look first. The blonde has tears rolling down her face, her head bowed with her chin resting on her chest, the blood dripping down her hands and onto her clothes.

Alex's primal instincts to take care of her student kick in, and she jumps up and quickly makes her way to the cabinet at the sink. She pulls out the first aid box, grabs everything she needs before nearly sprinting back to the younger woman who is still sitting unconsciously in the shower. " _Take care of the cuts first, try to get her back later,_ " Alex thinks as she carefully tends to the deep cuts on the blonde's wrists.

After doing whatever she can to stop the bleeding, Alex quickly wraps bandages around the blonde's wrists tightly, hoping that it will stop the blood flowing. "SHIT!" Alex curses as she sees the blood soaking the bandages around her student's wrist. " _I need to get her out of here,"_  Alex thinks as she figures out a way to get the blonde out of the shower. She settles on picking the unconscious younger woman up, bridal style, and carrying her to the living room.

Alex quickly grabs her shoes, slips them as fast as she can, before making her way back to the now whimpering blonde. She gently picks her up again and carries her out of the apartment, putting her down quickly to pull the door closed behind her. The blonde can't stand on her own legs, and she nearly collapses as soon as her feet hit the ground. The brunette quickly wraps her arm around Piper's waist and pulls her close, effectively keeping her upright.

As soon as the door closes behind Alex, she picks up her student again and carries her to the elevator. She shifts the blonde a little so she can push the button to call for the elevator. It arrives quickly, and Alex is relieved to see that it is empty. She keeps the blonde in her arms, not daring to put her down. " _She might collapse again,"_  Alex thinks as she hears the blonde whimper again. Alex decides to try and get her back to consciousness.

"Pipes?" Alex says.

No response.

"Pipes? Please, honey, wake up," Alex tries again.

A whimper.

Alex opens her mouth again to speak, still looking at her student's face when the baby blues flutter open and Alex quickly closes her mouth again. Alex smiles, happy that her student seems to be somewhat conscious. Piper doesn't have the energy to smile back, and closes her eyes again.

"No Piper, come on, stay awake for me," Alex says, hoping that the blonde will open her eyes again. She doesn't get a response, and the blonde doesn't open her eyes again. Alex sighs, desperate to keep the blonde with her but not knowing what to do.

The elevator doors open and Alex quickly steps out of it before making her way to the garage and Piper's car. " _I'm so glad I kept the keys to her car in my pocket,"_  Alex thinks as she puts down the blonde who is still leaning against her, and quickly unlocks the car. She quickly opens the passenger door and carefully places the blonde in the seat and buckling her in before making her way to the driver's side, getting in the car and starting it as soon as she took her seat.

"I need help, her wrists won't stop bleeding," Alex nearly yells as she carries her student into the ER. Nurses immediately sprint towards student and teacher, taking the blonde from the brunette's arms and placing her on a carrier. Alex wordlessly lets them take her away, slumping down in the seats of the waiting room.

She takes out her phone from her jacket pocket, and pulls up the unknown number that called her earlier on. She contemplates whether or not to call Piper's mother, not really completely sure what her reaction will be. She settles on calling Carol Chapman, hoping that the older woman will come around when she hears about the attempted suicide of her only daughter.

After the fifth ring, Alex wants to hang up or hopes to hear Mrs. Chapman's voicemail when suddenly someone picks up: " _Carol Chapman,"_  Alex hears.

"Mrs. Chapman, it's Alex Vause," Alex says, hoping Carol won't be giving her too much trouble.

" _Oh Miss Vause, have you finally come to your senses? Will my daughter be coming home?"_  Carol sternly says, unaware of the situation her daughter is in.

"No, she will not. Look Mrs. Chapman, something happened earlier, your daughter, she … cut herself quite deeply and fell unconscious. I found her on time, but I'm at the hospital right now," Alex explains.

" _Oh God, I'll be there as soon as I can,"_ Carol says, finally seeming to care about her daughter.

"I'm in the waiting room, if I get any updates while you are on your way, I'll tell you when you arrive," Alex says.

" _Thank you Miss Vause,"_  Carol says before ending the call. Alex sighs as she slowly puts her phone back into her jacket. She closes her eyes and rubs her temples, worry settling in the pit of her stomach. Her mind wanders to her student, hoping that she will be alright. Alex really doesn't want to lose such an amazing girl, she doesn't want to admit it but she needs her student.

Alex's head snaps up as she hears someone busting through the sliding doors of the ER. She immediately recognizes Carol Chapman, she just looks like her daughter, only a slightly older version of her student. She calls out to her, making her presence known to the older woman.

"Mrs. Chapman, over here!"

Carol approaches the brunette quickly, stopping in front of her daughter's teacher. Neither woman speaks as they both take their seats. They both care about the same person: Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Words are unnecessary, but Alex decides to inform the girl's mother about the condition she was in when the nurses took her with them.

A few minutes later, a doctor calls out to whoever brought the blonde here. "Piper Chapman," both women hear that name and simultaneously stand up from their seats. They wordlessly make their way to the doctor standing at the double doors.

"I'm Piper's mother, Carol Chapman, and this is Alex Vause, she brought Piper here," Carol explains once they approach the doctor.

"Right, well I'm glad to tell you that Piper is completely safe. We took care of the cuts, they were quite deep, but nothing we couldn't fix. She did lose a lot of blood, and we're keeping her in an induced coma until we can find some donated blood," the doctor explains and both women release a breath of relief. They both offer to donate some blood for the young girl to have.

"We checked both your records and Mrs. Chapman, I'm sorry but you can't donate, your blood type isn't appropriate for Piper to receive, but you Ms. Vause, you can," the doctor explains, and Alex smiles at him, and surprisingly, so does Carol.

"If you want to follow me, I'll lead you to Piper's room Mrs. Chapman, and I'll quickly take you to a room to take your blood Ms. Vause," the doctor says before pushing open the double doors and making his way down the hallway, the two women in tow.

Piper's eyes flutter open, and before she can say anything, she feels two arms wrapping her up and someone pulling her against their body. She immediately recognizes her mother's scent, and starts crying, worried that her mother will kill her.

"Shhh, Piper, it's okay, I'm here," Carol coos. Piper only keeps on crying, not offering any type of response. Carol sighs, happy that her daughter is okay. Mother and daughter sit together in silence, both lost in thought. Piper is worried that her mom will ground her, Carol is just happy her daughter is still alive, finally realizing the extent of the damage that boy has done.

"I'm so sorry Piper. I shouldn't have said those things, I just didn't realize how you felt about all of this," Carol says as she lowers her head to look at her daughter. Piper once again doesn't offer a verbal response, she only sniffles and lets the tears fall.

Both their heads snap up as Alex quietly opens the door and makes her way into Piper's room. Carol smiles, glad her daughter had someone to take care of her like Alex did. She's not sure she would've found her daughter soon enough, and she'd never forgive herself if she found her daughter dead.

"Alex," Piper breathes out as soon as the brunette is in earshot. Carol releases her grasp on the younger blonde, allowing the brunette to take her student into a hug. Alex does so, wordlessly, closing her eyes as the familiar scent prickles her nose. Alex sighs deeply as soon as she feels the blonde wrapped up in her arms, both women feeling a lot safer than they dare to admit.

A minute later, Alex wordlessly but smiling pulls back from the embrace. Piper faintly smiles back, before looking at the bag of blood attached to her IV and then to her mom and Alex's arms. Her smile widens as she sees the bandage wrapped around the brunette's arm, indicating that it's her teacher who donated blood for the blonde.

"Thank you," Piper says as Alex takes her seat next to Carol. Both women smile at the young girl, reassuring her that it's okay. The three women start talking about light topics, not wanting to address the reason for the deep cuts on the blonde's wrist just yet.

A little while later, the three women are slightly startled by a knock on the door. An older man wearing a lab coat wordlessly makes his way over to them.

"Piper Chapman?" he asks.

"Yes, that's me?" Piper replies, wondering who this person is.

"Ms. Chapman, my name is Robert Flynn, I work here at the hospital to check on the persons who attempted suicide, a shrink if you will," Doctor Flynn says.

"Oh, right …" Piper trails off, unsure of what to say.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Piper on her own," the doctor says as he looks at the two older women.

Alex and Carol wordlessly get up and leave the room, hoping that the shrink will be able to find out the reason behind the blonde's attempt at suicide. They continue to stand outside the blonde's hospital room, waiting for the blonde to finish her talk with the doctor.

A few minutes later, doctor Flynn opens the door to Piper's hospital room and steps out, closing the door behind him again. Alex and Carol both silently approach the doctor, questioning looks in both their eyes.

"Mrs. Chapman, Miss Vause, I'm glad to tell you that it wasn't Piper's intention to commit suicide. She only meant to self-harm, but she cut a lot deeper than she did before," doctor Flynn tells the two women. Both of them let out a breath of relief, faintly smiling at each other as they glance at the other woman.

"We will keep her here overnight and she can be discharged tomorrow," he continues and both women thank him before slowly entering the blonde's room again.

The blonde has her red and puffy eyes closed, tear stains still adorning her cheeks, trying to relax as she lies on her bed. She hears the door open and her mom and history teacher make their way over, but she doesn't dare to open her eyes. She fears that once she opens her baby blues, she'll get the worried looks of both women, and start crying all over again.

"I'll leave you two to it for a while, I think she might need you right now," Carol whispers before slowly turning on her heel and stepping outside again. Alex silently pulls her chair closer to the blonde's bed, takes a seat and rests her arms close to her student.

"Pipes?" Alex softly asks.

Piper doesn't respond at first, worried that the brunette will question her about the reason she cut herself. She keeps her eyes closed, but the tears still make their way down her cheeks, and that doesn't go unnoticed by Alex. She stands up from her chair and sits beside Piper on the bed before gently cupping her face and wiping away the tears that roll down the blonde's cheeks.

Piper whimpers when she feels the soft caress of the brunette's thumbs on her cheeks, and lets the tears roll down her face. She's conflicted; she desperately wants her teacher to keep doing this, and at the same time, she doesn't want the brunette to care about her. " _I don't deserve her, or anyone for that matter,"_  is all Piper thinks until she hears her teacher's soothing voice once again:

"Pipes? Please sweetie, open your eyes. I'm not mad at you, I just want you to look at me," Alex softly says, hoping to get a reaction from the blonde. Piper does, her baby blues flutter open, and they wash into greens filled with concern, and more importantly, love. Piper is shocked to see eyes that are so full of emotion.

Tears make their way down Piper's cheeks, and it's something like a flood. She croaks out an apology, mumbled into her pillow as she turns away from the piercing but loving green eyes of the brunette because she can't stand to look into them.

"Pipes, hey, shhh, it's okay. Whatever it is, if you want to tell me or not, it's okay," Alex coos.

"I'm so sorry Al," Piper croaks out another apology.

"Shhh, there's nothing to be sorry about sweetheart, I'm just glad you're alright. You scared me Pipes, I was afraid I lost you," Alex says. Piper only sobs in response, feeling guilty about what her teacher must have felt when she found her.

"Hey, Pipes, hon look at me. I'm not blaming you, and neither is your mom okay? We're not mad at you sweetie, we just care about you," Alex coos, trying to console the blonde. Piper doesn't offer a response, she just cries silently, dropping her head and tearing her eyes away from the loving gaze of the entrancing green eyes of her history teacher.

Alex does the only thing she knows that might help her student to feel better: she pulls her up in a bone-crushing hug, but still being careful for the IV that sticks out the blonde's arm. The tears stain Alex's shirt, but neither woman cares as they continue to hug the other.

As Alex pulls away from the hug, she gently cups the blonde's face, and lets her lips brush on her student's forehead. She then presses her lips on her forehead once again, this time a little more firm before gently placing a kiss on the blonde's red nose. Piper doesn't know what to say or do, she just undergoes the whole thing, her eyes closed but the tears have stopped flowing.

"Pipes, sweetie, please open your eyes," Alex says, she wants to look into the baby blues of her student. Piper does so, wordlessly. She doesn't trust her voice, sure it will crack under the soothing actions and caresses of the brunette. The only thing she does is smile, unbelievably grateful for the presence of her history teacher at this exact moment.

There's a light knock on the door, but Alex doesn't pull back to sit on one of the chairs next to the bed, she just stays beside Piper. She did pull back from the hugging position the two women found themselves in before, instead choosing to firmly take hold of the blonde's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Hi", Carol says as she makes their way over to her daughter.

"Hey mom," Piper croaks out.

"I brought coffee for you Alex, I hope that's okay," Carol says quietly, hoping to make amends with the teacher that saved her daughter.

"Thank you Mrs. Chapman," Alex says as she takes the cup of coffee from the older woman.

"Please call me Carol, Alex. I believe I owe you both an apology," Carol says as she looks between the blonde and the brunette. Neither of them offers any response.

"Alex, I am sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have said all of those things earlier. I don't understand why you care so much about my daughter, but I am glad that you do. You seem genuine, and I am glad that you helped her. I'm honestly very glad that you support Piper," Carol tells Alex. Alex only nods in response.

Carol then looks at her daughter, but the blonde is not willing to meet her eye. Carol sighs, hoping that her daughter will listen to her.

"Piper, please look at me." She does. "Piper, I am so so sorry. I never should've told you off about that boy. I just didn't realize the extent of the damage that he has done, but now I've seen it. I know I'm not the perfect mother, and I'll probably fall into some of my old ways soon enough, but not for a second think that I do not care about you. I do, I'm just bad at showing it, it's the way I was raised. I completely understand if you don't want to come home with me tomorrow and rather stay at Alex's place for a while, I won't give you any trouble," Carol says.

"Please, take all the time you need to recover, and if you can't do that at our home, I think you can do so at Alex's apartment, right Alex?" Carol asks, and Alex nods reassuringly. "Great, thank you Alex. I'll explain the whole thing to your dad and brothers, and I'll see if they can come visit you tomorrow before you are discharged," Carol offers.

Piper nods, and thanks her mother for that apology.

"I think I'd like to stay with Alex for a while, mom. We'll keep you updated, and I'll let you know when I'm ready to come back. I also would like to go see a therapist, if that's okay with you. I have some personal issues that I want to talk about with someone before trusting myself to talk to both of you about it," Piper looks at the two women in her hospital room.

Both of them nod.

"Of course, Piper. Anything that will help you," Carol offers.

"Sure Pipes," Alex lets the nickname slip, and Carol has heard it, but she lets it pass. Piper smiles at hearing the responses of the two older women, before closing her eyes, surprisingly tired. She falls asleep quite quickly, exhausted because of all the emotions, and not to mention the blood loss she suffered earlier in the evening.

Alex and Carol smile at each other before looking at the blonde with their smiles still on their faces. They both silently kiss the blonde on her forehead, right on her furrowed brow.

"I really have to go now, I have a husband and two boys waiting to hear something," Carol offers as an apology.

"That's okay, I'll stay here until visiting hours are over," Alex says with a smile.

"Thank you so much Alex, I'm glad Piper has someone like you," Carol says as she offers a hand to shake.

Alex shakes it before saying: "Anyone who knows Piper is the luckiest person alive, Mrs. Chapman. I'm just glad I can somehow take care of her, this is traumatizing for her and I want her to heal."

Carol smiles in response before turning on her heel and silently making her way out of the hospital room, leaving student and teacher behind.


	13. What am I feeling?

Alex pulls up her chair to Piper’s bed, as close as she possibly can. She wants to be as close to her student as possible, she wants the blonde to feel comfortable. She’s had a lot to deal with the past few days, and possibly much longer, Alex thinks as she softly grasps Piper’s hand in her own. Absentmindedly, she starts rubbing her thumb over the blonde’s knuckles, hoping that the touch is somewhat soothing.

Alex looks at Piper, really looks at her and takes in her natural beauty. She’s effortlessly gorgeous, and Alex drinks in the mesmerizing image of her student. The soft blond hair that falls over Piper’s shoulders in soft curls, the sun-kissed skin of her face and arms, the closed eyelids that hide breathtaking baby blues, Piper’s full lips (and Alex will later think they’re the softest lips she’s ever had pressed to her own), even her neck is beautiful.

Alex lets her eyes roam over Piper’s runner’s body, loving the way it looks. Alex knows already that whatever the blonde might be wearing, she’ll always look like she just came out of a photo shoot. The brunette smiles, happy that she gets to spend more alone time with her student. But then the tiredness overcomes her as well. She intertwines her fingers with Piper’s before placing her head down on the bed, next to her student’s waist, taking in that lovely scent.

Before Alex knows it, she’s far away from that horrible setting the two find themselves in right now, the situation being slightly different than the relationship they now have. Alex smiles in her sleep, loving the dream she’s having: Alex and HER Pipes in Paris.

_Paris, the Eifel Tower, July 2018. Piper and Alex had been together since a month after the young woman graduated Litchfield High. Piper had decided to start at NYU, majoring in English and education. Alex didn’t mention anything to the blonde, but was extremely relieved to be moving back to the city, with her girlfriend nonetheless. Closer to her mom, closer to everything she always knew … Piper and Diane had hit it off since their first meeting, and Alex had often heard her mom say that Piper was “the one” for her only daughter._

_Alex whisked Piper away from the hustle and bustle of the city of New York, instead trading it for the peace and quiet in the one and only city of love, Paris. Originally a few days, just to celebrate their anniversary turned into three weeks when Alex realized that she wanted to do so much in the French capital. Piper and Alex had indulged in quite a bit of shopping, with Alex’s decent paychecks and Piper practically always getting money from her parents whenever she wanted, they didn’t worry too much._

_Today is one of their last, and Alex surprised Piper with a special visit to the Eifel Tower. They were currently on top of the tower, all on their own. Alex was surprised at how easy it was to get that done when you know the right people. Nothing had happened so far, they’d share the odd kiss but mostly, they were just enjoying the view together._

_Alex looked at Piper, really looked at her. Piper’s baby blues were lit up, the genuine excitement of the surprise shining through. There was a gentle breeze that softly went through the long blonde strands of the younger woman’s hair and she looked utterly relaxed. Alex smiled, she loved when she could observe the blonde, and break down all the walls she still put up around certain people and see the real Piper, the beautiful girl. She might not be perfect, hell who is? Alex had her fair share of mistakes and problems, everyone does, including Piper and herself. But Piper was a genuinely good person._

_Piper had been through a lot, that much Alex knew. Most days were good, actually they were splendid, but sometimes Piper would have one of those days. Alex didn’t mind, she knew just what to do when they came along. She didn’t love the blonde any less, in fact, if it was possible, she loved her even more because of them. Her Pipes was such a strong person, recovering so well from everything she went through._

_Today WASN’T one of those days. Today was, for the both of them, one of the best days of their lives. The view, the setting, the love that radiated between them, everything was perfect. Alex smiled at the happy blonde, knowing that this was something neither of them would EVER forget._

_“Great view, isn’t it Al?” Piper softly says, afraid to break the beautiful thing between them. She’s standing at the railing, her arms folded as she’s a bit chilly from the breeze._

_“Hmm, absolutely,” Alex says absentmindedly. She hadn’t been paying attention at the great view from the top of the Eifel Tower, she only wanted to have one view for the rest of her life. She slides in behind the younger woman, wrapping her arms around her slim waist and grabbing the blonde’s arms. Piper intertwined their fingers and put her arms on top of the brunette’s and sighed, completely content about everything._

_Piper had the love of her life wrapped around her, she was in one of the most beautiful and romantic cities in the entire world (even though that didn’t really matter), and there was nothing stopping the both of them to enjoy a life together forever. She felt at home, even though they were technically across the ocean from where they live, but Alex’s arms around her always had that effect on her._

_Alex left her arms around Piper’s waist, using her teeth to pull away the fabric of Piper’s shirt from her shoulder and collarbone, pressing open-mouth kisses to the newly revealed skin. Piper’s baby blues flutter close as she feels the brunette’s poking out and gently licking the sensitive skin. Alex gathers Piper’s blond hair and pulls it away from her neck, and moves to kiss up and down. She sucks on the patch of skin behind the blonde’s ear, receiving a moan in response. She kisses her way down to the blonde’s pulse point and sucks on it, marking her territory._

_Piper would hate it when Tim used to do something like that. Tim was very possessive, and not the good kind, like Alex, but very controlling. Alex is less possessive, and the kind that Piper actually adores. She’s protective, caring and Piper knows Alex loves her like nobody else, including Tim, ever could. It’s deep, primal love, and they seem to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, whatever position they find themselves in._

_Piper is being pulled from her thoughts as the brunette turns her around in her arms, replacing one amazing view with another, and it’s probably the best view Piper will ever have. Alex knows Piper had been thinking of her only other partner, but also knows they can’t compare._

_“You’re nothing like him, Alex. You’re so much better. Tim was an asshole, I see that now. You’re amazing and beautiful, and I love you,” Alex can still hear the blonde’s encouraging words. They had been talking about the tendencies of the brunette to mark her Pipes, and Piper told her about how Tim would do the same and how she hated it. Alex had asked if she hated her for doing it too, but Piper had said that she didn’t. Piper told her it was something completely different, a good different. The entire conversation had calmed Alex, as she was worried she had done something wrong._

_“I love you,” Alex whispers as she dips her head down and gently presses her lips to the soft lips of her lover._

_“I love you,” Piper whispers as they place their foreheads against each other after breaking the kiss. They continue to just look into each other’s eyes, reading all the emotions that are flashing through them. Forest green meeting baby blue, and the world falls away. All that matters to them both is standing right in front of them._

_A comfortable silence falls upon them, as it happens so often in their relationship. That’s great thing about the times the two girls are together. The sex, even though it’s always earth-shattering and mind-blowing, sometimes all they need is physical touch, feeling the other’s presence around them. They’re the best versions of themselves when they are together, and they wouldn’t change a thing about it._

_Alex keeps her arms tightly locked around Piper’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer to her own body. Piper pulls her head away from the brunette’s and places it on her broad shoulder. She nuzzles it, effectively moving the fabric of the older woman’s black shirt away so that she can kiss the patch of skin that is revealed. She presses soft, barely there kisses to it, taking in the scent of her one and only lover for what is probably the millionth time._

_Neither one of them surely knows who initiated the kiss, but their lips meet in the middle and it’s one of the softest kisses the two women ever shared. No teeth, not even one tip of a tongue poking out to ask for entrance. It’s soft, it’s sweet, it’s everything they want to convey. They kiss longer than usual, not wanting to break this magical moment. When they do, they keep their foreheads connected, and gaze lovingly in each other’s eyes._

_“Make love to me Al,” Piper whispers, and Alex pulls away from the embrace, taking hold of the blonde’s hand instead and pulling her from the edge. They quickly make their way down the Eifel Tower, and Alex thanks the personnel for their time. Alex hails them a cab, and takes Piper to their hotel. She had pulled out all the stops, staying at a five-star hotel and doing a lot of things while in one of the most beautiful and romantic cities in Europe._

_Once in their hotel room, they made love until sunrise the next morning, both experiencing orgasm after orgasm, the last one always more earth-shattering than the one before. They each had at least one orgasm on every thinkable surface of the large hotel room, not giving a single fuck about the disturbance they may have cost the other residents of the hotel rooms on their floor. The only thing that mattered was expressing their love for each other in the way that was best for them: **making love**._

Alex wakes up from her incredibly sweet dream by a repeated tapping on her shoulder; the brunette’s forest greens flutter open, and she’s temporarily confused at her surroundings. She’s smiling but when she takes in the hospital room and the whimpering blonde next to her, her smile falters.

“Miss, I’m sorry but visiting hours are over,” she hears a nurse say, but she doesn’t turn to face her. Instead, she keeps her focus on the whimpering blonde, who seems to be having a nightmare.

“Can I just let her know I’m going home? Please?” Alex asks, still not looking at the nurse next to her.

“Uh … okay, I’ll be back in ten minutes, and then I’ll make sure Ms. Chapman is taken care of properly,” the nurse answers before turning on her heel and leaving the hospital room again. Alex sighs, glad that this nurse seems to have some empathy.

Alex then refocuses on her whimpering student, hoping to take her away from that awful nightmare she seems to be having. That’s when she notices the iron-like grip on her hand that is held by the blonde. It doesn’t hurt, or Alex doesn’t notice the pain, all she wants is for her student to feel better. She gently places her other hand on the blonde’s shoulder as she stands up, and places a soft kiss on Piper’s forehead.

“Pipes, it’s just a dream … it’s okay, you’re safe now, sweetheart,” Alex whispers in Piper’s ear. She continues to whisper sweet nothings to the blonde until her eyes flutter open. Pure terror shines in them, and Alex nearly starts crying at the sight. She blocks the lump forming in her throat and the tears welling up in her eyes, instead softly smiling down at her student.

“Shhh, Pipes, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe, I’m here,” Alex coos.

“Please don’t leave, Alex, please,” Piper sobs.

“I’m so sorry Pipes, but I have to soon. Visiting hours are over, and only family can stay overnight,” Alex explains. The blonde doesn’t say anything in response, instead taking one hand and pulling the brunette leaning over her in an embrace. She clings to the older woman, her teacher and her savior. She starts crying without abandon, sobbing and wetting the brunette’s shirt with the constant flow of tears streaming down her face.

“Shhhhh, Pipes. It’s okay sweetheart, let it out, I’m here now,” Alex coos.

“I’m so sorry Alex, you shouldn’t be going through all of this,” Piper cries.

“Don’t you dare say such things Pipes. I care about you, and whatever I have to do to make you feel better and happy again, I will do. Pipes, you’re an amazing person! Yes, maybe a little fucked up, but then again, who isn’t fucked up?” Alex says softly, hoping to console the blonde in her arms.

“Move a little sweetheart, I’m gonna hold you until the nurse comes to get me,” Alex continues. Piper starts to protest, saying that that isn’t necessary, but Alex cuts her off by placing a finger on the younger woman’s lips and softly pushing her to the side of the bed. She slides in, successfully pulling her hand away from the iron grip the blonde still had on it. Instead wrapping them around the blonde’s lithe frame, Alex gently squeezes Piper’s arms as she pulls her close to her.

“ _Thank you Alex_ ,” Piper whispers before snuggling even closer, almost impossibly close and nuzzling the brunette’s neck. Piper wants to place a soft kiss to the beautiful milky white patch of skin, but decides against it. The brunette had done so much already, she didn’t want to scare her away or something.

They continue to sit in that position until the same nurse from before enters the room and informs Alex that visiting hours are very much over. _“She’s cute,”_ Alex thinks as she finally takes her in. Dark hair, but not as dark as hers, slim body (or so Alex guesses, the nurse’s outfit isn’t very flattering), cute face. Nonetheless, she looks like she’s up for some experimenting, if she hadn’t done that already.

“ _Exactly my type_ ,” Alex thinks, and at any other time, she probably would have flirted with her, getting the girl’s phone number, or even taken her to their apartment and had a little fun with them. For whatever reason, that’s now the last thing on Alex’s mind. Alex figures it’s because she doesn’t want to look like she’s being an ass towards her student, flirting with the woman taking care of her, but Alex feels there’s something else to it, although she can’t (or doesn’t want to) find what that exactly is.

Instead, she slowly slips out of the (albeit uncomfortable) hospital bed, releasing her hold on her student and grabbing her stuff. She kisses Piper on the forehead, informing that she’ll try to stop by in the morning before classes start but that she’ll certainly be here after school to pick her up and take her to her apartment.

“Okay, Alex. Thank you so much, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Piper says, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She desperately wanted the brunette to stay with her all night, protecting her from her worst nightmares like a knight in shining armor; feeling extremely safe in those long and toned arms of the older woman.

Instead of begging her to stay, realizing that Alex must have a life next to caring about her student, she sighs as the brunette slowly turns on her heel and makes her way out of the hospital room. What she doesn’t know is that Alex really wanted to stay as well, sensing that the blonde might need comfort and presence from the people that cared about her.

Piper flops on her back from her sitting position in the hospital bed as soon as the nurse stepped out of the room. She was given anti-depressives, apparently something that every suicidal patient in the hospital gets. She isn’t suicidal, she just accidentally cut a little deep. She wants to explore whatever connection she has with her AP History teacher, not wanting to leave the brunette behind. She couldn’t do that to such a lovely person as Alex.

She closes her eyes, tiredness taking over once again. She sighs, wanting to feel the brunette’s wrapped around her again. It’s her safe haven, and Piper doesn’t ever want it to change. Instead, she settles on her side, putting one arm underneath the pillow and one arm on her own waist, wishing it was the long and toned arm, the creamy white skin of Alex within reach. It takes the blonde a while before she finally fully settles and falls asleep, having a beautiful dream.

 _Piper wakes up in their bed, but when she absentmindedly feels around for the beautiful naked body of her lover, she finds the other side of the bed empty. “_ This is weird,” _Piper thinks. Normally Piper would be up first, but refusing to leave the bed until the brunette woke up as well. They’d make out heavily, usually ending up having a little morning romp in their bed, or in the shower._

_Piper sighs, having no idea where her girlfriend might be. The apartment isn’t too big, and maybe Piper should go look for her lover, but instead she flops on her back again, pulling the cover over her naked body and relishing in the warmth it provided. It still faintly smelled of a mix between Piper, Alex and sex. They had made beautiful love to each other the night before, the first night in their new apartment._

_Alex and Piper were living in New York for a while now, first apart, but since Piper’s second year at university, both women had agreed on moving in together. Piper had lived in a dorm room during her first year at NYU, and had made a couple of friends. But it didn’t feel right, not when Alex lived only a couple of blocks away from the campus where she had most of her classes. So, after one year of staying in a dorm room, Piper officially moved in with Alex._

_Alex’s apartment wasn’t big, being a substitute every once in a while didn’t really pay very well. Alex had lived there a few years before moving to Connecticut for one semester, finding a cheap deal for an apartment there. When her substituting assignment had finished, and the blonde graduated that same year, Alex moved back to the city of New York, close to her mom._

_Piper can’t help but think about how lucky she is with a girlfriend like Alex; she might look tough, with the leather jacket and the tattoos, but Piper knew the real Alex. The only other person to ever really witness that version of Alex was her mom; and Piper was extremely honored to be one of the first ones to know that side of the brunette._

_She’s snapped out of her thoughts when she hears the bedroom door open. She hears heels click against the dark hardwood floor that run through the entire apartment; and sits up. She gasps as her eyes drink in the sexy as fuck sight in front of her._

_Alex is standing tall in front of their queen-size, pillow-top bed in deep-red, four inch pumps. But what she has draped over her incredibly sexy body is what Piper really admires. Black stockings with intricate patterns adorn the brunette’s long legs, ending halfway on her thighs. There, they are attached to a black garter belt of what looks like leather._

_Piper lets her eyes linger on Alex’s waist, the way she is leaning on one leg looking incredibly hot as she continues to take in the beautiful creature standing in front of her. Piper’s baby blues make their way further up Alex’s body. Piper always loved the beautifully toned abdomen of her girlfriend. The creamy white skin is on full display, only being interrupted by the red lacy bra that covers the brunette’s chest._

_“I’ve got a surprise for you babe,” Alex smirks once she locks her forest greens with the baby blues of the younger woman. Piper doesn’t know what to say, extremely curious what this surprise might entail, so she just simply nods as her gaze is still locked with the older woman’s. Alex slowly makes her way to the blonde’s side of the bed, swaying her hips as she does so. She offers Piper her hand, and the blonde takes it and gracefully steps out of the comfortable bed, being pulled away from it as soon as she’s fully standing._

_They make their way down to the living room, and Alex hears Piper gasp and moan at the same time as the silver pole comes into sight. Alex pushes Piper down on the couch in front of it, and makes her way over to their surround system. That’s when Piper realizes exactly what the surprise Alex had for her is. “Oh Al, this is so hot,” Piper whispers and Alex heard it. She just smirks, her back still the blonde as she’s putting on the music._

_As soon as the first song softly makes its way through the speakers that are spread around the living room, Alex turns around on her heel. She smiles at the blonde, who is still sitting there, doing nothing. As soon as the beat can be heard, Alex sways her hips to it as she slowly makes her way to the stripper pole in front of the blonde. She wraps her right hand around the cold metal and swings her body around it sexily._

_As Alex is putting on an incredibly sexy show right in front of her, Piper can’t help but touch herself as she watches. Alex doesn’t mind, she already told the blonde that she found it hot to watch the blonde touch herself and get herself off. It turned her on immensely, and she’d often take over from her girl when she almost reached her climax; or she would do the same to herself, masturbating together with the blonde, usually even cumming together. Piper always insisted on having their orgasms together whenever they could._

_Alex continues her little striptease, finally getting to the exciting part: the actual stripping of her clothes. She decides to let Piper help her out for the first piece, and she turns puts one hand on the blonde’s naked thigh before turning around and putting her other hand on the younger woman’s other leg. She squats down in front of her lover, allowing her to take of the flimsy excuse of fabric that was covering the brunette’s beautiful breasts. Piper wastes no time and does just what Alex silently asked her to do._

_As soon as the clasp is loose, Alex stands up again and turns around, now facing her girlfriend on the couch, towering over her. She placed her hands next to the blonde on the top of the couch, the red lace bra falling down from the brunette’s broad shoulders into the blonde’s face. Piper doesn’t bother to move the bra out of the way, instead reaching out to caress Alex’s soft skin, finally having her within arm’s reach._

_She gasps when Alex slaps her hand away, the bra falling down in Piper’s lap at the motion. Piper is quick to throw the skimpy bra over the back of the couch before returning her gaze to the brunette, who had slowly walked backwards to the stripper pole once again. She resumed her sexy routine as the song changed to something even sexier than before; and Piper actually moaned at the perfect display._

_Alex stands in front of the pole, grabbing it with both hands for support as she bends over, her sexy ass and bare pussy on full display for Piper. Piper had resumed the ministrations on her own body, and started moaning as her breathing became ragged. When she discovers that her girlfriend wasn’t wearing any panties, only stockings and the garter belt, she speeds up her motions. This was a huge fucking turn-on, for both ladies._

_Alex goes on with her striptease, stepping out her four-inch red pumps and placing her right foot on Piper’s left thigh. She bends over, showing off her chest as she slowly and sexily unclasps the first strap of her black stockings, repeating the action until her stocking was completely detached from the garter belt. Piper can only gawk as the brunette right in front of her slowly pushes the stocking down her leg, inch by inch revealing the creamy white skin. Alex repeats the process with her left leg, throwing both stockings over the back of the couch._

_Piper wastes no time and starts to pull at the garter belt; eager to have her girlfriend naked in front (or preferably on top) of her. Alex complies, quickly taking off the garter belt and throwing it with the rest of the skimpy outfit she wore before this all started and stood to her full height. Piper once again couldn’t help but touch herself as Alex continued to sexily sway her hips to the beat of the music; the brunette always did have a great sense of rhythm._

_Alex took away the blonde’s hands from her body and pulled the younger woman up to a standing position; turning them around and sitting down. She crooked her finger at the naked blonde in front of her._

_“Come here,” Alex said in her deepest, most seductive voice. Piper didn’t immediately do what the brunette told her to, instead choosing to sway her hips to the beat, just like Alex had done before. Eventually, she slowly straddled her girlfriend, immediately going in for a searing kiss. The brunette instantly kissed her back hard, pushing her tongue into the confines of the blonde’s mouth as Piper moaned out._

_Alex was kissing her hard and rough, but her movements were slow and gentle. She pulled the blonde with her as she laid down on the couch; shifting a little until she is a comfortable position. That’s when an idea pops up in Piper’s head and she pulls back from the kiss. Alex looks at her confused as she proceeds to stand up._

_“Pipes, what are you-“ Alex starts to say but she’s cut off by a long digit placed on her lips._

_“Come with me,” Piper says with a deep voice, desire laced through it. Alex stands up wordlessly, allowing the younger woman to guide her to where she wants to take her. Piper pulls her out of the living room, ignoring the pieces of lingerie still lying on the floor, instead pulling her back to their bedroom._

_“Lay down, Al,” Piper says as she pushes the brunette on the bed. Alex once again complies, wondering what her pretty little blonde had in mind. Alex knows Piper’s confidence in the bedroom has grown, coming a long way. Alex is snapped out of her thoughts when she feels a flattened tongue against her sensitive bundle of nerves. She was already worked up from the striptease she put on for her lover; and the light teasing licks coming from her didn’t exactly help. She opens her eyes, and smirks as she sees Piper’s pussy dangling above her face._

_Alex wastes no time; she slaps each toned ass cheek on full display before roughly squeezing and bringing it down to her eager and talented tongue. Piper gasps slightly when she feels the brunette’s tongue sliding deep inside her entrance; already licking up the dripping wetness spilling from it. She resumes her earlier ministrations on the brunette’s clit for thirty seconds before slowly licking her way down to Alex’s opening._

_She roughly pushes her tongue inside; effectively gathering the wetness that had built up there on her tongue. She moans at the sweet taste, the vibrations causing Alex to moan as well. They both work the other up to their climax; both eagerly licking away at the other’s juices that steadily stream out of their opening._

_Piper is the one to first reach her climax; closing her eyes and screaming out as Alex bites down on her clit particularly hard and pushing three fingers inside her tight opening at the same time. Piper quickly leans back down, determined to get the brunette to cum just as hard, and Alex’s orgasm washes over her not a minute later._

_As both their earth-shattering orgasms subside, both girls continue to lap up the juices that spilled from the other’s pussy, licking up every last bit until they’re completely cleaned. Piper sits up, her pussy still hovering above Alex’s face, and Alex smirks as she pulls down Piper’s ass again. Piper gasps, amazed at just how quickly the woman beneath her can recover from even the most mind-blowing orgasm she ever had._

_Alex quickly brings the blonde to a second orgasm, waves of pleasure continuing to wash over her. She closes her eyes, throws her head back and moans out when she feels Alex’s tongue licking her g-spot. It only takes Alex half the time to get her lover to cum all over her mouth again, resulting in her mouth and chin to glisten as Piper’s juices spill over them. Alex licks up all the cum spilling from the blonde’s pink and swollen pussy; moaning at the sweet, tangy taste that she can only describe as purely Piper._

_Piper falls forward onto the brunette’s body as Alex places a gentle kiss on her sensitive clit and pulling back. Alex gently takes the blonde with her as she stands up before pulling back the black covers on their bed and slipping in behind the blonde. Alex lays on her back and pulls the younger woman flush against her body, wrapping her arm around the blonde’s naked waist. Piper places her head on the brunette’s chest, hearing the slightly sped up heartbeat of her girlfriend beating beneath her._

_Piper sighs, completely content with the way things worked out this morning. She’s wrapped around her extremely sexy but mostly beautiful girlfriend, and she takes a deep breath. Their bedroom smells like a unique mix of Alex, Piper and sex, just like before they left the room earlier. She looks up at her girlfriend smiling, and the brunette smiles back down at her._

_Piper shifts up a little, moving her head up towards Alex as she meets her in the middle. They kiss slowly, and only after a few minutes Alex swipes her tongue over the blonde’s bottom lip, and Piper grants her entrance. This is the start of a whole day of love-making, rough fucking and sex, both women collapsing on the bed, exhausted as the evening falls in New York._

Piper shoots up from the sex dream she had about her sexy as fuck AP History teacher, Miss Vause. She sighs as she flops onto her back in the hospital bed, running her hand over her face as she realizes she’s probably thoroughly fucked.


	14. Time to go home

Alex wakes up later than usual, and she curses at herself for it. Now, the brunette can’t go pay a quick visit to the blonde in the hospital, she’ll be lucky if she’s on time to start teaching at Litchfield High. She rushes to get ready and speeds off on her motorcycle to get to Litchfield High on time. She unlocks the door to her history classroom as the first bell rings.

She places her things down on the desk as she sits down behind it and shrugs out her leather jacket after pulling out her phone. She opens her text messages, and shoots her student in the hospital a text to reassure her she’ll be there to pick her up after school. She puts it away as her first students trickle into the room; and the last students walks in as the second bell rings.

Her day passes slowly, but finally the final bell rings and the students rush out the door; it’s Friday, and they can’t wait to get home and get the weekend started. As the bell rings, Alex realizes the day’s over and it’s time to go pick up her student. As soon as she realizes that, she rushes out her classroom and jumps on her bike. She rushes back home, wanting to freshen up a little and look good for when she goes to pick up the blonde at the hospital.

She takes out her phone as she enters her apartment, ready to call a cab to come pick her up and take her to the hospital. That’s when she sees the blonde’s car keys on the little table in the hall. She picks them up and puts her phone away, putting them next to her purse before going into her bedroom. There isn’t any time to shower, but she does pick out a nice outfit, and picks something out for the blonde to wear.

She reapplies her winged eye-liner, sliding on her glasses as she checks herself out in the mirror. “ _Yup, nice enough to pick Pipes up,”_ Alex thinks as she smirks. She turns on her heel and makes her way to the hall, picking up the car keys and her purse and making her way downstairs to the parking lot.

“Hey Pipes,” Alex says as she opens the door to Piper’s hospital room. She doesn’t hear an immediate response, and she’s instantly worried. The worried look on her face changes into a smile as she gazes at the blonde, soundly asleep in her hospital bed.

“ _Such a natural beauty,”_ Alex thinks as she silently makes her way over, suddenly very glad she decided to wear Converse instead of her usual heels. She makes a bold decision, kissing the blonde on her forehead in an attempt to wake her up. The blonde stirs slightly before her baby blues flutter open, and she meets the forest greens of her AP History teacher. An instant smile makes its way to Piper’s lips, and Alex smiles in response.

“Hi,” Piper says timidly.

“Hi. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I’ll just go change in the bathroom.”

“Oh no, I’ll just wait outside until you’re ready and you can call me in,” Alex says as she wants to turn around and make her way outside the hospital room but she’s stopped by a warm hand on her wrist. An idea had popped up in Piper’s head; the brunette had already seen her naked body, why not let her see it again?

“You can stay Al. it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” Piper smirks as Alex slowly turns around again, a look of disbelief etched on her face.

“I don’t want you to feel awkward Piper, I’ll just be outside.”

“No, really, it’s okay. I’ll need help anyway, my arms are quite weak actually.”

Alex tilts her head to one side as she watches the flirty demeanor of her student. She shakes her head to get rid of the naughty thoughts she had. She finds herself wanting to stay, wanting to help the blonde in any way she could. She nods, letting Piper know she’ll stay.

“Arms up,” Alex says, deciding to take control of the situation before the blonde has a chance to do so. What Alex doesn’t know is that she just played into the hands of the younger woman in front of her; this is exactly what she wanted to happen, especially after last night.

“ _I still don’t deserve her; and she’ll soon realize it. But right now, I just want to enjoy her presence and love while I still can. Wait wait wait … love? Alex can’t love me, she shouldn’t …_ ” Piper thinks until she hears the brunette’s command and snaps out of it. She lifts up her arms, happy that the IV was detached from her arm earlier.

Alex plays with the hem of the blonde’s shirt for a second before pulling it over her head slowly, not wanting to hurt the blonde during the action. She tries not to look at the beautiful runner’s body of Piper. As soon as the shirt comes over her head, she leans over to the duffel bag she brought with her, taking out the clean shirt she brought with her. This way she can avoid looking at the blonde’s chest. What Alex doesn’t know is that Piper isn’t wearing a bra, and a smirk is already playing on her lips as she waits for the brunette to notice that little fact.

The brunette stands back up to face the blonde, but starts to blush as soon as the blonde’s chest comes into view. She stares; she really wants to take her eyes away from the beautiful TV-tits of her student, but she can’t, she just can’t. Alex feels the sudden urge to lean over and kiss the beautiful nipples and suck them into her mouth; giving her the treatment she knows how to give best. She almost gives in, ready to ravish her student in the hospital room when she hears a light cough.

Forest greens snap up to connect with baby blues; and Piper nearly gasps as she notices the look of lust (and love) in her teacher’s eyes. This was not the way she planned this to go; she just wanted to make her teacher feel slightly uncomfortable, the way she did earlier this week.

They both snap out of it; returning to the task at hand. Alex pulls the shirt over Piper’s head, helping her putting it on properly. Piper finds the strength in her arms to shimmy her way out of her sweats, and Alex helps her pull up the black skinny jeans she brought for her student to wear. “ _It’s weird how normal this feels_ ,” is the thought that runs through both their heads without realizing the other is thinking the exact same thing.

Alex stands up in front of the blonde after putting away the clothes the blonde had been wearing before; Piper signs all the discharge forms that she needs to, handing them back to the nurse after filling out everything. The nurse leaves, and Alex turns to her student, holding out her hand for the blonde to take.

“Ready to go home?” Alex asks. Piper only nods in response. “ _Home, that place where you feel completely and utterly safe … the only time I feel that safe is when Alex is holding me …”_ I Piper thinks as she slowly reaches out to take the brunette’s hand. Alex then does something so sweet the blonde might just melt: she quickly drops the duffel bag on the chair next to her and grabs the blonde’s other hand. She brings both wrists up to her face, placing two soft kisses on each. Piper’s eyes flutter at the action, she can’t believe how sweet her teacher really is.

Alex then drops one hand, but she holds the other one tightly in her own after intertwining their fingers. She smiles at the blonde before turning around and grabbing the duffel bag from the chair, and softly pulling her student out of the hospital room and into the hallway.

“Welcome home Pipes.”

“Thank you Al.”

Alex and Piper are standing in the living room of the brunette’s apartment, just looking at each other. Neither one of them knows exactly who stepped up first, but seconds after their spoken words they find themselves in a tight embrace. Alex wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling her even closer while Piper has her arms tucked around the brunette’s neck.

This is the moment where their relationship as teacher and student shifts to something more: friends (or that’s what they say themselves). Neither woman dares to call their relationship more than just a friendship, realizing the situation they’re in isn’t really the best. They want to be more; so much more, but they don’t dare to proceed. They don’t really realize the full extent of their feelings towards each other yet anyways.

They continue to stand there, wrapped up in each other’s arms for what seems like hours; and anyone who would walk in would find the situation slightly strange. Neither Alex nor Piper really care about the fact that they might be out of bounds right now; hell Piper living with Alex could get the brunette in big trouble. Instead, they just enjoy the feeling of security and safety as they take in the warmth of the other person.

Piper has her head on Alex’s shoulder; the brunette’s cheek on top of the blonde’s head. They seem to fit together perfectly, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by both women. Alex nor Piper fully acknowledge that little fact though; too afraid of the possible damage they might do if they move too fast. Piper sighs silently as she feels the brunette’s warm hand rubbing big soothing circles on her back, and she nuzzles the brunette’s neck.

“You okay?” Alex asks as she pulls back from the tight embrace.

“I will be, thank you so much for everything Alex,” Piper says as she looks into the brunette’s forest greens. Alex only smiles in response, shaking her head. Alex wants her student to understand she really does care about her, no matter the thoughts that seem to run through that pretty blonde head of hers. She only hopes that, in time, Piper will accept her caring (and eventually love).

“Wanna watch a movie?” Alex offers in a quiet voice, as if not wanting to break the comfortable bubble they found themselves in.

“Sure, but can I first change into something lighter? I’m a little warm in this outfit,” Piper replies as she pulls back from the hold they still had on each other.

“Go for it, I’ll set everything up,” Alex offers as she pulls her hands away from their previous place on the blonde’s lower back. The blonde in return releases her grip on the brunette’s shoulders and slowly turns around to head to the bedroom where all her clothes still were from the day before.

Alex lets Piper choose the movie; stating that she was fine with whatever the blonde wanted to watch. They eventually settle on “The Proposal”, both girls admitting to really enjoying watching Sandra Bullock on screen. Alex gets them a big bowl of popcorn to share, putting it between the two of them as they sit down on the couch.

Half an hour into the movie, their hands first brush as they want to reach into the bowl at the same time. Electricity runs through their veins, and both girls feel a rush going through them at the skin-on-skin contact. It’s not the first time, but it always feels like it. Both of them wonder if that amazing feeling will ever go away if they touch, even when they do decide to take things further.

The blonde’s eyes droop, she struggles to keep them open fully to watch the movie. Alex decides to place the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them, and Piper looks at her conspicuously. Alex turns to her as she backs up again; forest greens locking with baby blues. Alex wordlessly wraps her arm around her student and pulls the slightly startled student closer to her on the couch.

It only takes Piper two seconds to catch with what’s happening, and soon enough, she cuddles up closer to the older woman, relishing in the warmth radiating from the brunette’s killer body. She absentmindedly puts her head on the broad, creamy white shoulder that is only covered by a tank top. She sighs as the brunette pulls her even closer, flush against her own body, and she catches the soft sigh coming from the older woman as well.

A few minutes later, Alex hears her student’s breathing evening out, and realizes that she’s probably still very tired of the events that happened during the past few days. She smiles as she realizes she’ll be able to do this without having to worry for a few more days until the blonde is ready to go home. “ _I wish she’d never have to go home. I love having her around,”_ Alex thinks as she feels the blonde stir slightly in her arms.

She places a soft kiss on top of the blonde’s head before placing her own cheek there. She sighs once again, loving the way the blonde cuddles up closer to her, clinging tightly to her even while she’s asleep. It doesn’t take Alex long to follow the blonde into the succumbs of sleep as the worried feeling she had since meeting Piper takes over, seeming to be permanently installed inside the brunette’s gut.

That’s the position Diane finds them in a few hours later. She wanted to visit her daughter and the student she seems to care so much about; even picking up some dinner. Diane knows her daughter, knows that she probably will forget about eating as she’s worried about this girl. She softly places the bag of take-out on the coffee table before gently kissing the brunette on her forehead in an attempt to wake her up.

“Hey Al,” Diane whispers.

“Mom? What are you doing here?” Alex whispers, realizing that the blonde in her arms is still asleep; arms still tightly wrapped around her neck, the brunette’s long toned arm around the blonde’s back.

“I thought I’d come visit you for a few days, see what this was all about,” Diane whispers in response.

“Oh right. How’d you get in?” Alex asks, knowing that she hadn’t given a key to her apartment to her mom.

“The door was open Al.”

“Oh okay.”

“Is this Piper? She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, she really is.” Alex turns her head down to take a really good look at the blonde, again taking in the natural beauty of her student. She looks up at her mom with a smile, getting a wide grin in response. Diane knows something Alex doesn’t know yet: Alex is falling in love with the girl in her arms.


	15. The coolest mom ever!

Piper wakes up to Alex and an older woman who looks just like her chatting quietly. She’s confused as the two of them chat endlessly, neither of them noticing that the blonde had woken up. Piper still feels very sleepy and just closes her eyes, slowly waking up with the soothing vibrations coming from the brunette’s voice and the equally soothing one from the older woman.

Diane had seen the blonde waking up in her daughter’s arms in the corner of her eye as she was talking to the younger Vause. She notices the unconscious shift in her daughter, as if her body unconsciously took note of the younger girl waking up in her arms. Diane decides to still the conversation, secretly just incredibly curious to the girl who seemed to have captured her baby girl’s heart.

“We got young ears listening in Al.”

“Oh. Hey Pipes.”

“Mmm, what time is it?”

Alex glances at the clock: it’s only 8 in the evening. She thought they’d been asleep longer; and the hours seemed to fly by when she was silently chatting away with her amazing mom.

“it’s 8 PM, kid.” Alex says as she turns to look at her student. Piper realizes she hasn’t eaten since the terrible lunch she had at the hospital, and on cue, her stomach starts rumbling. Piper’s face flushes red, but both older women just chuckle at the sound.

“Well hearing that, I guess it was good of me to pick up some Chinese,” Diane says. The blonde and the brunette both look at the older Vause, smiling. They’d both completely forgotten about dinner as they were sharing a bowl of popcorn during the movie and fell asleep during it.

“Nice one, mom.”

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Vause.”

“Oh God, no Mrs. Vause for me honey, Diane will do just fine,” Diane chuckles.

“Okay, thank you, _Diane,”_ Piper replies shyly.

“That’s fucking better! No need to be shy Piper, Alex here told me all about you.” Piper’s eyes go wide as Diane drops the curse word; her mother wouldn’t even think about taking up the word in  her vocabulary, let alone use it. But then she realizes what Diane said after that: Alex had been talking about her with her mother.

“Mom, come on!”

“Oh come on Al, nothing to be ashamed about! You care about her, I think that’s sweet.” Alex wants to respond, but Piper cuts her off:

“Your daughter has been amazing to me Diane. I’m so lucky that she cares about me.” The blonde then turns towards her teacher and looks into her forest greens, gratefulness shining through. Piper doesn’t say anything, and neither does Alex. They don’t need to; their eyes telling them more than words could ever do.

In the meanwhile, Diane is watching the entrancing display between her daughter and her student; not believing what she was looking at. “ _They really belong together_ ,” Diane thinks as she looks from her daughter to Piper and back. She shakes her head, already knowing how hard the younger brunette is falling for the girl she’s still holding in her arms. She smiles; loving that her daughter has the chance on a life filled with true love and her significant other close to her for the rest of her life. She notices the gentle way Piper lifts her hands to wrap them around her daughter’s neck; taking note to ask why she has bandages around her wrist.

For Alex and Piper, the world seems to fall away as soon as they lock eyes. Blue washing into green, hearts fluttering and minds wondering. Both girls wondering where this all might lead; both of them hoping that they will have many years together. Preferably as a couple; neither of them thinking they want to stay just friends with the other woman. It’s the first time they realize how much they really do love each other.

Diane clears her throat in an attempt to have Alex and Piper snap out of their daze. It works, and both the blonde and the brunette turn to look at the older Vause, a curious look on their faces. That’s when Piper’s stomach rumbles again, and the two Vause’s start chuckling again.

“Let’s go eat, I’m guessing the food hasn’t cooled off yet,” Diane offers standing up from the recliner she’d been sitting in. She looks at the two girls, both of whom just nod and proceed to stand up from the couch. Diane looks at them curiously, letting her eyes quickly scan their outfits.

“I feel overdressed.” Both girls have a questioning look on their faces at the older woman’s statement before they look down at their outfits. Realizing they’re still dressed in their sleeping outfits, they both chuckle.

“We were watching a movie on the couch before you arrived. I went to pick up Piper from the hospi-“ Alex gets a slap on the arm from the blonde beside her. Piper really doesn’t want her teacher’s mom to know that she’d been in the hospital with stupid cuts on her wrists. She looks away from the piercing gaze of Diane. She’s suddenly embarrassed at her desperate attempt to ease the pain.

“Let’s go eat.” Piper isn’t sure which one of the two Vauses said that, their voices being very much alike. She just follows her teacher into the kitchen, the smell of Chinese washing over her once she enters.

Piper spends the entire weekend at Alex’s apartment, learning more about her AP History teacher then she’d ever get out of her on her own. She already loves Alex’s mom Diane, and the relationship mother and daughter share. They’re not just mother and daughter; they’re best friends and tell each other everything.

Piper learns that Alex came out to her mother at an early age, but only having a few real relationships. The younger Vause could throw a mean tantrum when she was young, but Diane usually just found it cute. “ _The jet black hair and the glasses, and then the passion in her voice during those. Cutest thing ever!_ ” Diane told the blonde. Alex just chuckled, realizing how much of an ass she’d sometimes been towards her mother.

Piper is still very tired, although the nightmares seemed to have lessened in amount. As the blonde slept away, Alex and Diane chatted away, glad to have some mother-daughter-time, just like the ‘old days’. Alex wasn’t very old, but she had to grow up fairly early in life; consequence of the life she and her mother were forced to live. Diane had always gone out of her way to get the younger Vause what she wanted (within reason of course), and Alex couldn’t wish for a better mom.

Monday morning rolls around for the three girls. Piper and Alex learn that Diane had taken off the entire week at her job in New York (Alex finally made enough to help support her mom so that she could cut back to just one job), and is hoping to stay with them. Alex realizes she really has to go back to Litchfield High; she still has other classes other than the blonde’s and a schedule to follow. She can’t afford to take the week off; she’d end up way too much behind on everything she had to get done with her students.

Piper on the other hand might have been discharged from the hospital, she was also given orders to stay inside for the entire week. She still is too weak to do much, and she’s glad to not worry about high school drama for a bit. She can only imagine what everyone at Litchfield will say about what happened, she is sure they will find out soon enough.

“I could hang out with Diane, Al. I really don’t mind.”

“Are you sure Piper? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“It’s fine Alex. It’s just during the day, and we can go out and do things in the evenings as well.”

“Piper will take care of me just fine Al. Don’t you worry about that,” Diane chimes in. “We’ll hit it off won’t we, kid?”

“Yeah of course! Come on Al, it’ll be absolutely fine.” Alex sighs, torn between calling in sick and staying home for the rest of the week and leaving her mother alone at her apartment with her student.

“Okay okay, fine … But Pipes, nothing too exhausting okay?” Alex says, she had given her mother a brief explanation about why her student has the week off from school. Diane knew not to ask questions, she wanted Piper to tell her on her own, not pushed. Diane wasn’t stupid, she knew it could cause her to relapse or fall deeper than she did before.

Alex goes to get ready; putting on a more conservative outfit than what she’s used to wearing in her spare time. She doesn’t want to cause more trouble for herself or her student; knowing that she took quite the risk with taking her student into her apartment instead of letting her go home to her parents. Piper and Diane are doing the dishes together as Alex steps in the kitchen.

“ _They’re starting early_ ,” Alex thinks as she sees Piper and Diane rock out to whatever song is playing on the radio. A smile is etched on the face of the younger Vause as she’s extremely glad her mother and her student instantly clicked and started chatting away like old friends trying to catch up on their lives. You’d think that Piper and Diane met years ago, when they actually met a couple of days ago. She can’t wait to hear about the adventures her two favorite girls will go through during the coming week.

“I’m heading out. Mom, no embarrassing stories, _please_? And Piper, nothing too exhausting please, I want you to heal properly,” Alex says as she turns down the volume of the radio. Piper and Diane both turn from the sink and look at the younger brunette. Piper nods, not wanting to upset her amazingly caring history teacher.

“Can’t promise anything, kid.”

“Please mom?”

“Okay, nothing too embarrassing, but one or two stories might just slip.” Alex sighs, she knows she can’t tell her mother to do shit, Diane will always do what she wants, it being the best thing or not. She nods in response before turning the volume up again and walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She picks up her bag, the keys to Piper’s car (the blonde had insisted on her using it; “ _It’s the least I can do to pay you back Al_ ”) and makes her way to the front door.

“BYE GUYS!” she yells out and hears a loud “BYE” coming from both women in the kitchen. She closes the door behind her as she heads to the elevator. “ _This is going to be a long week …”_ she sighs.  

The first half of the week had been uneventful: Alex was sticking to the lesson schedule Litchfield High had given her in preparation of her subbing gig, and Piper and Diane mostly stayed inside the younger brunette’s apartment; Piper didn’t want to wander off too far and embarrass herself in front of Diane if she couldn’t keep up with the older woman. They did prepare dinner together every evening as they waited for Alex to get back from Litchfield; quickly learning the most efficient way to work together.

It is now Thursday, and Diane had offered to take the blonde out for lunch; on her of course. Piper had insisted that she didn’t need to do that, that she was fine in Alex’s apartment, but Diane knew Piper wanted to get out of there for once.

“Piper I’m sorry but I have to ask.”

“Uh … Okay?”

“Why do you have those bandages around your wrist?”

“These?” Piper asks as she lifts her arms a little.

“Yeah … Look sweetie, I know about what happened last week, but something else seems to bother you as well.” Piper wants to interrupt her to deny that fact, but is silenced as Diane lifts her hand to stop her from talking, “if you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay, but just know that it might help to talk about it.”

“ _God this woman is amazing_ ,” Piper thinks as she looks up at the older woman in front of her. She smiles, not really knowing what to say just yet. She wants to spill it all out, everything that happened a few years ago and how the recent events made her think back of it … but she can’t. She knows she can trust Diane, but she also realizes she wants the first person to know about all of it to be her AP History teacher Alex Vause.

“Thank you Diane. It really means a lot that you and Alex support me. My mom is a true WASP, so she dealt with this the only way she knew how to, ignore it. She came round, or at least I hope so, but the past few days, hanging out with you and Alex really have been a relief. I finally get to be myself, cuts and everything, and it just feels good.” Piper sighs.

Diane smiles as she puts her hand on top of the young blonde’s that’s resting on the table. Piper smiles in response as she feels the older woman gently squeeze her hand.

“People deal with these kind of things in different ways Piper. Your mother reacted in the only way that was known to her; and that’s understandable. You dealt with it in a different way,” Diane says softly as she lets her fingers trace the white bandages around Piper’s wrist, “and that’s okay too. It was a desperate measure, one I hope you won’t go back to. But if you do,” and Diane emphasizes her words causing the blonde to look up at her, “that’s okay. I can’t begin to imagine what it feels like to have to go through everything you went through, but I’m not gonna judge you.” Diane smiles, and Piper smiles back.

“You’re an amazing girl Piper, I can tell! Whatever happened in the past doesn’t define who you are now; you learn from it, you grow into a better person. If you wanna talk to someone, do it. If you don’t want to do that just yet, that’s okay too. This is something you should do on your own terms, not on anyone else’s. It doesn’t have to be me, you can tell your family first, or my daughter; but just don’t do it under pressure, do it when YOU are ready for it. Okay?” Piper looks up at her and nods, feeling slightly better at the older woman’s encouraging and soothing words.

“Now, let’s eat! I’m starving,” Diane says to change topics. Both of them sensed the unasked questions hanging in the air, but the seriousness proved to be too much for them. Piper is grateful that Diane can read her so well; the blonde really wanted to talk about something else. Thinking about her past happened every single day since a few years ago, but talking about it with someone else was something she couldn’t bring herself to do just yet.

They fill the rest of their day together with light topics; some of them completely random. Neither of the two know just how they got to talking about them, but neither of them really cares either. They’re both very glad they hit it off like they said they would; and Alex arrives home once again to them cooking dinner for the three of them.

Before either of them realizes it, Saturday evening comes around, and it’s time for Diane to go back to New York. Small hints about Alex’s early life had been dropped by both brunettes, shedding a small bit of light over the situation Alex grew up in. Piper has always been a curious one, and she wants to know everything about her history teacher, the first person to really care about her. Although her never-ending curiosity also applies on this situation, she asks minimal questions about the younger Vause’s life, not wanting to intrude.

Nevertheless, Piper had gotten excessive answers to every single question she asked throughout the week, and every time Piper’s heart fluttered at the instant bond she seemed to have formed with Alex’s mom. Diane had pulled her in for a hug at the most random moments, seeming to know when the blonde needed a loving touch or embrace and taking over from her daughter. The oldest Vause told her daughter about it, already knowing that Alex really wanted to be the one to do that.

“You got everything, mom?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Al. I’ve got everything.”

“I had a really great time Diane. Thank you for everything, you’re such an amazing mother.”

“No problem kid. Glad that I got to meet you, Piper. You’re a really sweet girl and you know that Al and I will always be here for you.”

“Yeah, I got Alex’s number last week, and I have yours now as well. Thank you so much,” Piper finishes as she’s pulled into a hug by the older woman. She feels soft lips being pressed to her forehead, and tears prick in her eyes. “ _God this is what a mother should be like_ ,” she thinks as she tries to pull back. Diane won’t allow it, she just pulls her back, holds her even tighter.

Diane still doesn’t know the full details of what happened to Alex’s student, but she doesn’t pry. She guesses it’s something quite delicate, and she doesn’t want to break down the progress that the blonde seems to be making. She presses her lips against the young blonde’s temple before pulling back slowly. Piper takes a step back, but Diane keeps her hands on the young girl’s arms and rubs up and down.

Alex is the next one to receive a hug from Diane. No matter how old she gets, a hug from her mother makes her feel safe, safer than anyone else could ever make her feel. Diane pulls her only daughter into a tight embrace that lasts minutes, but feels like hours for the both of them. Diane presses her lips to her daughter’s forehead for at least a minute, knowing that Alex worries about her student a lot. “ _Take care of her and of yourself babe,”_ Diane whispers as she nuzzles her daughter’s hair. Alex only nods in response, still held tightly. She snuggles closer to her mother, extremely glad to have her.

Piper watches the scene in front of her with tears in her eyes; the love between mother and daughter seeming to be pouring from every action. She’s kind of jealous of her history teacher and the bond she shares with her mother, wanting to feel the same kind of love from her own mother. She also knows it’s something that will take A LOT of time, if it ever happens.

Piper is snapped out of her thoughts as she hears the older Vause bidding them both goodbye for the last time.

“Bye girls.”

“Bye Diane. Thank you.”

“Bye mom, love you so much.”

As Diane steps into the elevator, both girls turn back to step inside the apartment, and they bump into each other as they both try to step through the doorway. They again feel the spark between them as they touch; but neither of them dares to call out on it. They both know they love the other, but the situation they’re in doesn’t allow them to take things further, so they don’t (or not yet at least).

Alex promises herself she’ll always take care of her student, whenever she asks her to. Piper promises herself to trust her teacher, even though she knows she can’t or won’t trust too many people around her. They look at each other, Alex stepping back, allowing Piper to step inside the apartment before her. Piper steps in before Alex, and she turns back to face the brunette as she’s closing the door behind her.

She steps closer, throws her arms around the taller woman’s neck and immediately snuggles closer. She feels the brunette’s strong arms wrapping around her frame, her hands coming to rest on the small of the blonde’s back. Piper places her head against the brunette’s chest, and Alex gently puts her chin on the blonde’s shoulder. They continue to stand like this for God knows how long, no one or nothing interrupting the intimate moment between the two of them.

“I’d like to find a therapist Alex.”


	16. The first kiss

Piper goes back to her family home two weeks after her visit to the hospital, Alex drops her off and insists on seeing her into the Chapman residence. Alex had received another call a few days before the blonde was set to go home; Carol asked her to help her plan a little surprise for Piper, wanting to show that her family really does care about her, even though they didn’t always show her.

Alex had been surprised to say the least, but she complied and helped her plan everything, filling her in on Piper’s plan for her return. Piper is genuinely surprised when she sees her family, including her beloved grandmother and Polly and Pete all inside her house’s living room to welcome the blonde home. Carol invites Alex to stay over for a bit, and Alex accepts, not wanting to completely leave her student just yet.

Alex is afraid the strong feelings for her student will subside now that she didn’t have her close anymore; little does Alex know, these feelings won’t subside at all. They have a small party in honor of Piper’s return and recovery; parents and siblings extremely glad she made it through the rough patch. Piper gives Alex the first hug of the evening, taking longer than the other hugs she gives her family and friends, but no one seems to really mind. They all know the big part the brunette plays in the blonde’s recovery; and they’re extremely thankful.

A few hours later, the small party comes to an end, and it’s time for teacher and student to say goodbye for a few days until Monday comes back around. Piper’s grandmother Celeste was the only one who had already left, she needed to get back to her husband at home, and she was tired as well. Polly and Pete are the next to leave; Polly profusely apologizing for not paying more attention to her best friend; Piper forgives her. She understands what it’s like to be head over heels, and doesn’t blame her for being in love.

Piper’s family stay behind in the living room as Piper walks Alex to the front door of the Chapman residence; leaving them with a little bit of privacy. Alex wordlessly pulls her student in for a tight hug; it lasts for several minutes before the brunette tries to pull back. Piper doesn’t want to let her go just yet, the familiar scent of what quickly became _home_ washing over her. No matter where Piper is, as long as she has Alex’s arms wrapped around her, she’ll always feel safe. A few minutes later, Piper realizes Alex really needs to get going if she wants to get home safely, so she pulls back, but keeps her hands on the brunette’s shoulders.

“Thank you so much Alex.”

“No problem Pipes. I’m here for you, always.” Alex keeps her hands on the blonde’s hips, loving the way they seem to perfectly wrap around them. She locks eyes with her students, green washing into blue, something that has happened numerous times before. The world, as always, falls away for the both of them. They both have to find every ounce of restraint their bodies have to not pull the other one in for a searing kiss. But, despite the desire running through student and teacher, nothing happens (yet). They’re painfully aware of the position of the brunette, realizing that they can’t pursue their feelings just yet.

“See you on Monday at school Piper.”

“See you on Monday Ms. Vause.”

The weekend seems to last forever for both Alex and Piper. Alex is now again alone at her apartment on a Saturday night, and she misses the presence of her student. Her smell is still faintly lingering in the apartment, and she can’t help but think it smells like home. Home used to smell like her mother, Diane Vause being her rock ever since she was born, but now it’s mixed in with the smell of the blonde. She smiles as she steps into her bedroom, Piper’s smell seems to be much more present than anywhere else in the apartment.

She picks up the pillow her student had been sleeping on; and hugs it tightly to her chest. It’s the best substitute for hugging Piper for real, and it’s what she has to go with until Monday morning. She lays down, still fully clothed and hugging the pillow to her chest, and falls asleep quickly. The next morning she wakes up in a daze, reaching out for her student in the bed, but she meets nothing but cold sheets. That’s when she realizes her student is at home, like she’s supposed to be and not with her anymore.

She sighs, she really wishes she could have her student with her always; loving the life the blonde brought into her apartment. When Alex and Piper would get home, the blonde immediately ran to the bedroom to change into something comfortable or her running gear. Alex would prepare dinner while she went out for a run, or while she’s dancing around the apartment to the most random songs that came cracking through the radio.

Alex has a stupid, goofy smile tugging at her lips at all the memories of her time with Piper; and she can’t get rid of it. She knows how madly in love she is with her student, and curses herself. She shouldn’t be falling in love with a student, but Piper wasn’t just a girl. She knows that in any different situation, the blonde would’ve been hers ever since the beginning. But she knows she can’t do that, and it’s kind of depressing.

Piper realized she just should’ve kissed the brunette when they were saying goodbye on Friday night. It’s the only thing that runs through her mind all weekend. It doesn’t help that her parents and brothers ask questions about Alex all the time; what was she like? Did she take good care of you? … Piper answers them all, but leaving out how she really feels about her teacher. She knows that their parents accepting that their pretty little daughter is gay will be a huge step, if they’re ever willing to take it.

Alex is constantly on the forefront of the blonde’s mind; she can’t forget about her. She just wants to spend the rest of her life wrapped up in the brunette’s strong arms that will protect her from all kinds of harm. She thinks about all the great times they had together at the brunette’s apartment. The many conversations, their effortless banter (once the blonde had fully recovered from the initial shock of the events), their hugs, watching movies … They had done so much during the few weeks they ‘lived together’, but Piper couldn’t get enough.

They had spent a few nights finding the best possible therapist for the blonde. Piper didn’t really mind who it was, but Alex was set on finding the best therapist for her student. She wasn’t dealing with something like bullying, but rape and probably even more. Piper still hadn’t told her anything about what happened, but Alex didn’t pry either. She doesn’t want to upset her student and make her fall back down even deeper. She didn’t know the full extent of the blonde’s problems and she doesn’t want to add to it.

They found one that met up with all of Alex’s standards, and Piper was happy that the brunette seemed to care so much about her and worried that the best wasn’t enough for her. Piper still felt like she didn’t fully deserve all this attention from her stunningly beautiful teacher, but she accepted the fact that the brunette was willing to take care of her when no one else did. She wished she could stay at Alex’s apartment until the end of the school year, but unfortunately she couldn’t do that to her teacher; so, with some reluctance, she went back home to her parents and brothers. Her parents seemed to have come around a little, accepting the fact that their daughter was going through a rough time and they needed to be there for her.

Piper has her first appointment in a few days; she didn’t want the brunette to feel obliged to join her or take her there. The therapist was actually quite busy as well, so she couldn’t get an appointment earlier anyway. Piper’s extremely nervous to see how this will go; hopefully she finds a therapist she can really confide in and gives her good advice. The blonde hopes to God that it will go well. She promised Alex she would tell her how the appointment went.

As Piper is lying in bed on Sunday night, all she can think about is seeing her history teacher again the next morning. “ _Thank God it’s the first class of the day_ ,” Piper thinks as her mind wanders. Piper is replaying the few weeks she had together with the brunette as a movie in her mind. She remembers all the hugs, the cuddling, the jolts of electricity running through her body with skin-on-skin contact, all of it. Every single minute with Alex Vause meant another perfect memory saved in Piper’s brain. No matter what happened, she’d be forever grateful to her teacher.

Piper plays with the hem of the t-shirt she is wearing, the one she secretly stole from Alex’s bedroom. The brunette was wearing it to bed for the past week until Piper had to leave, and the blonde couldn’t help but want to take it with her; and so she did. She wanted something that had the brunette’s unique smell on it, so she could feel a little more at home. She couldn’t have her teacher close to her anymore, so she settled for the next best thing. She keeps it tucked away so no one of her family can find it though, she doesn’t want to have to explain.

She brings the collar up to her nose, the brunette’s distinct smell washing over her immediately. An absentminded smile makes its way onto the blonde’s face, broad and beautiful. Piper is once again overwhelmed by the feeling of safety that comes with the brunette’s smell. It smells like Piper’s new home; and the blonde quickly realizes that _home_ is where her heart belongs, and her heart belongs in the hands of her gorgeous AP History teacher. And it should scare her; she once gave her heart to another person and got it back quickly; completely shattered and seemingly impossible to fix. But the blonde thinks she might just have found the cure for it. But it doesn’t scare her; instead she wants the brunette to fix it as soon as possible.

Piper falls asleep with the image of a smiling Alex behind her eyelids. A small smile stays on her mouth as she sleep soundly. The familiar smell surrounding her made for a comfortable cocoon of warmth; the only thing Piper misses is the feeling of her teacher’s arms around her and her toned body close to hers. They had often slept together in the same bed, but nothing had happened. Piper wanted a lot of things to happen; but she wasn’t sure the brunette felt the same way, and she didn’t want to put her in a dangerous position. So she kept to herself; oblivious to the feelings the brunette had for her as well.

She wakes up the following Monday morning with a small smile on her face. Today she gets to see Alex Vause again, and Piper can’t wait. She wants to tell the brunette all about her weekend, nothing happened since Friday night but Piper just wants to talk to her teacher. She quickly makes her way for breakfast and then goes into the bathroom. The bandages around her wrists are gone now; but the cuts are still quite visible. She had cut much deeper than she first anticipated, and her recovery wasn’t always the best. She hasn’t cut again, but the urge still comes up every so often. Sometimes, she told Alex about the urge; but most of the times she didn’t. She didn’t want to upset the brunette even more than she already did the first time.

“Good morning, Miss Vause.”

Alex looks up from her phone; she was texting back and forth with her mom since she woke up on Monday morning. Alex had told Diane about Piper going home the previous weekend, and Diane was worried about the both of them. The older Vause had seen the intense connection between her daughter and the blonde; something that happens to one in a thousand, maybe even a million. Diane had never had anything like it; Alex’s father abandoning her as soon as she found out she was going to have a child. But Alex had a great chance on a true love; and she hopes that her daughter pursues it.

“Good morning Piper.” Alex smiles as she sees her student standing in the doorframe. It had only been a few days since the last time they saw each other, but they really missed the other over the weekend. Piper silently approaches the teacher’s desk, needing the embrace of her teacher after what felt like the longest weekend in history. Alex stands up, awaiting the blonde with open arms. Piper made sure she would be the first one to be in the brunette’s classroom; just like Alex told her to. Alex demanded a hug when she left the Chapman residence Friday night, and of course Piper listened.

No words are spoken when they hug; they don’t need to. They let their actions speak louder than any words ever can. Both Alex and Piper relish in the warmth the other radiates; the care that seems to drip down from their bodies. The feelings Piper has for Alex, the feelings Alex has for Piper, can be described with one simple word: _love_. But they don’t dare to admit it just yet. They’ve only known the other for a few weeks, but they have spent more time together than most people. The connection was instant; and they both felt it.

Alex pulls away from the hug; asking how her student is doing on this great Monday morning. Piper is extremely relieved that the brunette in front of her still seemed to care about her. She was a little afraid that Alex only felt obligated to take care of her because she was the one to find and help her deal with the whole ‘Larry-ordeal’. She still felt slightly at fault, she should’ve just gone out with him instead of refusing to date him altogether. Alex had countered that fact many times; and Piper tries her best to believe the brunette.

But it wasn’t always working. Two male voices screaming at her inside her head frequently; the cause of many nightmares. Alex had woken her up from a few, but not all. She still had nightmares about the events from that unfortunate Wednesday morning recently; and a certain Saturday night years before. The voices were insulting her; throwing every thinkable option at her head over and over again. She tried so hard to block them out; to not listen to them, but it proved to be too difficult the majority of the times it happened.

The presence of Alex Vause was a blessing and a curse all at once; Piper wanted her teacher to hold her close, kiss her demons away and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay, but Piper couldn’t just ignore the _teacher_ -part. It could get the both of them in trouble. Piper had some reasons to believe that the brunette was interested in her in the same way the blonde was interested in Alex, but she couldn’t do anything right now. Piper couldn’t wait until the end of senior year. If the feelings for her teacher were as deep as they are now; she’d pursue them for sure.

Piper wasn’t a very decisive person; but this was a matter she was extremely certain about. She could see the love swimming in her teacher’s eyes, and she was quite sure the brunette loved her too (little does she know the extent of that love). All these thoughts run through Piper’s head as she feels the strong arms of Alex wrapped around her frame. She snaps out of them once they hear chatting right outside the door and they pull apart. They smile at each other broadly before Piper turns around to take her seat in the middle of the classroom.

Later that Monday, Alex calls Piper to check in. Alex knows the Chapmans seemed to have come round from their waspy ways at least a little, but she still worries that they’ll push Piper into telling the reasons behind the cutting. Alex tried to tell them not to do such things because it would be counterproductive, but you never know.

“Alex?”

“ _Hey kid_.”

“Is everything okay?”

“ _I should be the one asking Piper. Everything’s absolutely fine, just calling in to see how you’re doing at home_.”

“Oh right … Everything’s okay here. They haven’t asked much, and I’m not ready to tell them too much yet. I want to figure everything out with the therapist before telling everyone about what happened and how that made me feel.”

“ _Of course Pipes, you should do that. You make the decisions here, no one will push you into it. Everything set for your appointment?”_

 _“_ Yeah, tomorrow at 6PM. I’ll tell you about it afterwards or at school. Hey Alex?”

“ _Yeah?”_

“Thank you so much for everything. I’m really fucking lucky to have someone like you to support me.”

“ _No problem Pipes; anything for a beautiful girl like you.”_ Piper can almost hear the wink in Alex’s voice. She blushes.

“ _Pipes? You there?”_

 _“_ What? … Oh yeah, yeah I’m here.”

“ _You okay?”_

“Yeah.”

“ _Penny for your thoughts, kid_.” Piper was a bit taken aback by this. She was thinking about how it felt like to kiss the brunette’s plump pink lips. They were the softest she ever felt, like a silk scarf caressing her own lips over and over again.

“Oh … nothing special, just this beautiful brunette who happens to care about me.”

“ _Really now? Do I know her?”_

“Yeah I think so. She’s tall, dark hair, secretary glasses, born in New York … And she’s cute when she sleeps.”

“ _Hmmm, sounds familiar. Diane’ll be glad to hear you’re thinking about her_.” Alex chuckles at the other end of the line.

“Oh you asshole! You know very well who I was thinking about.”

“ _Yeah I do Pipes, and I think it’s incredibly sweet. If you must know, I’m thinking about you as well_.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah. I mean we’re on the phone so I’d have to now wouldn’t I?”_

“Oh … Yeah I guess.”

“ _Pipes I’m joking! Of course I think about you! I’m constantly worried about you. Don’t let your family push you into anything you don’t want to okay? You tell them whatever you want to tell them when YOU are ready for it okay kid?”_

 _“_ Yeah, I’ll do that. Thank you Alex. See you tomorrow?”

“ _See you tomorrow Pipes. Sweet dreams kid.”_

 _“_ Sweet dreams Al.”

The rest of the school year passes in a blur for both of them. There had been some minor gossiping about Piper, but nothing that affected her too much. Piper knows how gossiping and bullying can affect one’s life, hearing the stories from Diane about her daughter’s younger years at school. Piper felt very sorry for the brunette, she couldn’t understand how anyone would bully such a sweetheart. Alex never hid the facts about her past, growing up with a mom who was working four jobs and clothes from the thrift shop, and Piper had never judged.

Piper witnessed the beautiful bond between mother and daughter Vause up close, immediately wishing that she could have the same. She grew up with everything she could have ever asked for; except the love of her parents. They didn’t seem to care about their children; whereas Diane seemed to do nothing but care about Alex. Alex told her about the few nights they spent together, watching an old movie on the couch, and how these were the times she learnt to cherish the most.

Piper went to meet her therapist every other week on Tuesdays. She briefly reported back to her family about them, and she talked to Alex about them as well. Alex made sure to call every Tuesday night, to hear about Piper’s time with her therapist. She was always glad to hear that there seemed to be some progress. Slowly but steadily, the blonde seemed to grow back into the person she was supposed to be, learning from her past experiences and becoming a beautiful and caring person.

They talked a lot; before and after class or on the phone during the evenings. Some people knew about Alex finding Piper after the first time and helping her get Larry arrested after the second time. A lot of students were shell-shocked; how could such a nerd be such a terrible person? Larry had always seemed like a nice guy, nerdy but sweet nonetheless, no one could’ve suspected him capable of such things.

Polly became a much better friend for the blonde, equally dividing her time between her boyfriend and her best friend. Piper was grateful for her time alone with the red-haired girl; and sometimes even the presence of her Australian boyfriend could make her feel better. Polly and Pete knew better than to flaunt with their relationship around the blonde, so they mostly kept their hands to themselves.

No one gave Piper shit about what happened to her; they all let her recover and heal on her own. Piper had a few people around her every day that care about her, and that’s all she needs to fully become her own person in time. She learnt from the events in the past; and it will make her a better person. Her therapist was also a great help; Alex had found her a great one. Whenever she was having a hard time, or she’d have panic attacks or nightmares she could always call her or her teacher for help.

May 26th, 2016. Litchfield High in Connecticut. The last day of Piper’s high school career. Both Alex and Piper were happy and sad at the same time about the blonde’s nearing graduation. Happy that they could finally pursue the deep connection the two of them share without getting into trouble, but sad that Alex will soon be moving back to New York City, physical contact being a near impossibility. The only way for the two to be close in a physical way is when Piper decides to go to university in NYC.

Piper and Alex are standing in the history classroom they spent a lot of time in over the last couple of months. It would be the last time in a few weeks that the two would see each other; until the graduation ceremony. Alex had wordlessly pulled the blonde in for a long and tight hug once Piper stepped in the classroom. This is the position they still find themselves in, half an hour later. Both Alex and Piper have tears slowly building up in the corners of their eyes. They haven’t fallen yet, but they’re threatening to.

After a while, Alex pulls back from the tight embrace, gently placing her hands on the blonde’s hips. Piper pulls back as well, releasing her arms that were tightly wrapped around the brunette’s neck, instead placing them on her shoulders. They lock eyes, blue washing into green, as they so often do and they let the comfortable silence fall over them again.

“So … this is it huh?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“I’m gonna miss you Pipes.”

“I will miss you too Al.”

Now Piper is the one to rewrap her arms around the brunette’s neck and placing her head against her chest. She hears the brunette’s calming heartbeat underneath the brunette’s tank top. The smell of leather still lingering on the brunette’s clothes, it was soothing for the blonde to engulf herself in. Wrapped up in Alex’s arms, Piper feels like she’s home. She wants the older woman to know how she feels about her, and decides to act.

She pulls back wordlessly; surprising Alex. She looks into the green eyes of her teacher for half a minute before closing her baby blues and instinctively leaning forward. Alex knows what’s going to happen, and acts on it as well. She closes her forest greens and leans forward as well.

Their lips meet in the middle; and fireworks explode inside their heads. They can almost hear a crowd cheering, everyone happy that they finally took that final step. Both of them feel completely at ease; safe and exactly where they belong. That _homey_ feeling washes over them like a wave over the shore.


	17. Finally being together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after their first kiss? Find out now :)

The kiss seems to last for hours; and neither Piper nor Alex want to pull away from it. The kiss is soft, exploring, almost hesitant. They’re discovering the feeling of the other’s lips on theirs, the way their lips taste, and they feel their hearts swell. If they don’t break away, they don’t have to deal with the aftermath. But eventually they do, as they’re both running out of breath.

Piper immediately puts her head on the brunette’s chest, not willing to look her in the eyes. Even though she clearly felt the older woman kissing back, she’s afraid Alex will realize it was just a spur of the moment and she didn’t really mean to do it. She doesn’t want to let go, and so she pulls the brunette just a little closer to her.

Alex is still slightly confused about what exactly happened. She knows she enjoyed that kiss a whole lot more than she probably should. She kissed her student, which could get her into a lot of trouble, but she doesn’t care about the possible problems it might cause. All she knows is that she doesn’t want to let go of the blonde ever again, loving the way she fits perfectly in her embrace. She feels the blonde’s arms wrapped around her neck tightening, and she instinctively pulls Piper a little closer to her as she feels her head snuggled on her chest.

“Pipes … we need to talk.” Piper looks up at that, fearing that her suspicions will become truth in the next minute. She doesn’t dare to look into her teacher’s forest green eyes, afraid her baby blues will come across a look she won’t be able to handle. Tears well up in her eyes as she takes in her teacher’s beautiful face for what she believes is the last time.

“You hate me.” Alex is mildly shocked to hear that sentence. She pulls away her arms from where they were wrapped around the blonde’s waist and cups Piper’s beautiful face. She places a soft kiss on her slightly swollen lips before answering her student.

“No I don’t Pipes, don’t think that. I want you, more than anything. I just … I don’t know what to do okay? I’ve never had this before, and you’re my student and I shouldn’t be doing this …”

“You want me too?”

“Yes Pipes, ever since I called on you that first day I got here.” Piper doesn’t say anything, she just takes the black framed glasses from the brunette’s face and puts them on the desk behind her before turning back and crashing her lips onto the older woman’s. This kiss is much more heated and passionate, filled with desire that build up in both their bodies over the months. Nonetheless, it’s still quite gentle. Alex is still careful not to overstep any boundaries; letting Piper take the lead. When the blonde traces the brunette’s bottom lip with her tongue, Alex moans, giving Piper the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue into the confines of Alex’s mouth.

Alex gently slips her tongue into the confines of Piper’s mouth as well, exploring every inch of it. Their tongues don’t battle for dominance: instead finding a beautiful rhythm only the two of them could ever create. One of them moans, the other answers with one. They have to pull away to catch their breath after a few minutes, and Alex gently wraps the blonde up in a tight embrace again. They look deep into each other’s eyes, blue meeting green, and every answer to every question can be found in their eyes. They both know they’ll do anything to make this work; family and friends be damned. They finally found their person, and nothing will stop them from keeping the other person close.

“Pipes, I don’t care that you’re not an adult yet. We don’t actually have to do anything until you’re 18 if you aren’t ready. We’ll go at whatever pace you want to okay babe? I …” Alex trails off, afraid the words that were about to spill from her mouth will scare the blonde away. The brunette is slightly surprised when she hears those exact words falling from the blonde’s swollen lips.

“I know what you meant to say Al, and I want you to know that I love you too. I’ve never felt anything even remotely close to the feelings I have whenever you’re around, not even with …” Now it’s time for Piper to trail off and let her head drop, not trusting herself to speak about the older incident just yet, even though she really did trust and love Alex. This isn’t something she should be spilling in a high school classroom; it’s a part of her past and she wants to share it with her potential lover in one of their bedrooms.

Alex decides to let it go; she senses the blonde’s discomfort to continue her sentence. She gently lifts Piper’s head with two fingers underneath her chin and places a soft kiss on her still swollen lips. She smiles reassuringly as she pulls away, and gets a small smile in response. Piper’s previous thoughts are completely forgotten when she leans in once again; finally letting go of those thoughts about Tim that constantly run through her mind. It’s refreshing and liberating for the blonde; she finally feels okay; much better than how she felt before.

Alex can’t help but let herself get pulled into another make-out session, pulling away breathlessly once again after a few minutes. A smile is constantly etched on both their faces; not believing that they finally took the last step and kissed.

“I love you beautiful.”

“I love you too Al.”

They feel that another kiss is appropriate, and they both go for it. Their lips meet in the middle; Piper’s arms still wrapped around Alex’s neck while the brunette has her arms firmly wrapped around the blonde’s waist, both her hands on the small of her back, right above her ass. Alex doesn’t dare to lower them though; not sure how Piper will feel about it, and worried it might trigger her. She has no idea what Larry exactly did to her a few months ago and even though Piper seems to have recovered for the most part, she still doesn’t want to hurt her.

They simultaneously deepen the kiss; marveling in the fact that seem to be perfectly in sync. Their tongues engage in a passionate tango; creating a beautiful rhythm instead of battling for dominance. A few minutes later they pull away breathlessly once again. Piper gently places her head against the brunette’s chest, listening to the soothing heartbeat within. She used to do that to calm down from her nightmares when she was living in Alex’s apartment, instantly missing it when she went back ‘home’. She soon realized that home wasn’t in the Chapman residence anymore, instead Piper found most comfort where she is right now, in Alex’s arms.

“I really should be getting home,” Piper mumbles, her forehead still pressed against the brunette’s chest, right above her beautiful breasts. Piper secretly can’t wait to go further than just kissing, having felt the soft boobs of her teacher more than she cares to admit. But the blonde also knows they might get into a lot of trouble if they take it any further, they’re already risking quite a lot now.

Piper pulls back from the embrace, looking up at the older woman who takes her arms away from their place on the blonde’s waist. Alex doesn’t offer an immediate verbal response, instead offering a soft but sincere smile and softly pressing her lips against the younger woman’s lips.

“I’ll miss you so much baby.”

“I’ll miss you too beautiful.” Alex’s voice is suddenly very raspy and deep. It’s laced with desire, but mostly love for the younger woman in front of her. The smile doesn’t falter even though she feels sad that she will have to be apart from the blonde for quite a while. She doesn’t know when she’ll see her next, the end of the school year reducing the opportunities for time together. Alex wishes she could just take the blonde to her apartment and have her way with her, but she resists the urge as the scene in the bathroom from a few months earlier pops up in the back of her mind.

“Alex, how are we gonna do this?”

“What do you mean Pipes?” Alex is slightly confused as to what the blonde is implying. Piper locks eyes with her beautiful teacher once again before answering.

“I mean how are we gonna be able to stay together? Mrs. Smith will be back next year, and you’re going back to New York, and I’ll be staying here and I don’t want to lose you baby …”

“Pipes, baby, relax. We’ll figure it out okay? I love you and I don’t want to lose you either babe. You’re so fucking important to me and I don’t want to ever let you go. Yes I’ll be moving back to New York, but that’s not happening until next month, so we’ll figure out a way to spend as much time together as possible okay? I want to make this work baby.”

“Me too Al. You mean the world to me, and I don’t want to lose you, never. I’m just … I’m afraid of what my parents are gonna say about us. I mean they know you and everything, but WASPs usually don’t accept anything but being straight … Oh God, I’m so fucked! They’ll never let us be together if they find out about us. SHIT SHIT!”

Piper is starting to pace around the room in the meanwhile, and Alex gently moves in front of her, causing the blonde to stop in her tracks. Alex places her hands on Piper’s shoulders, willing her to look up at her.

“Pipes, relax. All in good times okay? It’s going to be fine, nothing is gonna stop me from being with you. You mean the world to me too, you know. I never thought I could love someone, I’ve never seen it happen to anyone close to me so I don’t really believed in it, but that all changed when I met you babe. Your parents will accept you just the way you are if they see how happy you finally are.”

Piper doesn’t know what to say; her heart fluttering as she listens to the admission of the brunette in front of her. She just steps closer to the older woman and puts her arms around her waist. Alex wraps her long arms around the blonde’s shoulders, pressing her even closer to her own body. The contact never fails to make both of them feel so much. Electricity seems to run through their veins when they touch each other; the chemistry between them almost palpable.

“You should get going Pipes, we don’t want to have your parents worried … Call me tonight when you’re alone alright babe? I love you, so fucking much schnookums.”

“Did you just call me schnookums?”

“Yeah, but in between quotes.” Alex chuckles lightly.

“I didn’t hear any quotes, love muffin.” Piper smirks, the easy banter returning seconds after such a serious conversation. They used to laugh and banter back and forth when they were hanging out together at Alex’s apartment, and even at Litchfield they ventured into some light banter. They never really took it far, the risk of doing something stupid being too big if they did go further.

“I love you Alex.”

“I love you too Piper. I’ll talk to you tonight baby.” Alex slowly releases her grip on the blonde in her arms, feeling Piper’s arms unwrap from around her waist as well.

“Bye, Al.”

“Bye Pipes.”

* * *

 

Alex slowly gathers her stuff as Piper walks out the door of the history classroom that the brunette got to call hers for a few months. She looks around one last time, remembering the good times and the bad times, the many conversations with her students. She thinks back of the moment she really fell in love with her potential lover all over again.

_An early Monday morning in April. The days were finally warming up, and long winter coats were no longer a necessity. Alex was finally able to use her motorcycle to come to Litchfield; using a cab during the cold winter months. Her leather jacket finally made its appearance again, and Piper was extremely glad about that. The brunette was always sexy, but incredibly so when she had on the slightly worn-out leather jacket._

_Alex walked into her history classroom to see the first class of the morning chatting away, among them a certain blonde. Piper had started to open up and really chat and have fun with her fellow students, laughing at most of the jokes that were cracked around her. This was the first sight (and if Alex is being honest she’d prefer it to be her only sight) Alex got to witness on a beautiful Monday morning. “_ What a morning indeed,” _Alex smirked internally. She stepped behind the desk and greeted her class._

_The chatter died; everyone was ready to learn. The spirits were slightly lifting for everybody; people were more willing to pay attention, knowing that during the rest of the day it would still be light out and they’d still be able to do things. Alex started that Monday morning off with a joke about an eggplant; the response she got from her class that morning was great. But what struck the brunette the most was the way her favorite student laughed, whole-heartedly. She threw her head back as she laughed, and man as it a sight for sore eyes._

_Alex couldn’t help but focus on the blonde; the way she looked so young and careless. Piper looked free of all sorrows, the rape and whatever else might be bothering her completely forgotten. It was the most beautiful Alex had ever seen the blonde; a sight she could never forget, even if she tried. Alex’s heart fluttered, and she felt warmth spreading throughout her body. It wasn’t sexual, it was pure love oozing from her pores and running through her veins._

_This moment, this very moment is what will always stay in Alex’s mind, realizing how much she actually has for her student._

Alex snaps out of her thoughts about Piper when she hears clicking of heels coming her way. She turns towards the noise, and sees the principal of Litchfield High approaching. Mrs. Bell thanks her for coming to teach for quite a period of time on such short notice, hoping that she hasn’t had too much trouble.

Alex thanks her for the opportunity to teach at the amazing school (and for once she wasn’t being sarcastic), and assures her everything was fine, except the incident during the first week. The conversation is short-lived, both women happy with the way the year ended.

“Goodbye, Miss Vause.”

“Goodbye, Mrs. Bell.”

Piper comes home to a surprise party; Polly and Pete as well as the entire family came to the Chapman home to celebrate the blonde’s graduation. Polly’s parents were out of the country, her dad had to go on a business trip and they had decided to add a little vacation to it. They put up a banner that said “Congratulations” and Carol had prepared a variety of snacks for the lot of them.

The first surprise guest to show up is Piper’s beloved grandmother: Celeste Chapman. Piper always talked to her grandmother about a lot of things, they shared a love for books. Celeste was the one to help her process what she witnessed that unfaithful afternoon, seeing her father with another woman. They shared an amazing bond, and Piper hoped to have her around much longer.

Two hours into the party, the doorbell rings again and as Piper is the one closest to it, she goes to open it. The person she finds behind it is the one person she had been thinking about all night. Piper was always thinking about wanting Alex there with her. She wanted to be wrapped up in those strong arms, hugging her. The desire she felt for Alex was nothing like anything she ever felt before, and all she wanted to do was spend the rest of her life with her lips pressed against the soft ones of the brunette who was currently standing in front of her.

“Hey Pipes.”

“Alex? What are you doing here?”

“Didn’t you hear? This happens to be the spot for the party of the year girl! I just HAD to come.” Alex’s smirk grows incredibly wider during their effortless banter.

“Oh yes of course! Do come in sweetie, there’s booze and anything else you want in the back. Come in, come in!”

Piper opens the door wider to let the brunette in, and Alex steps inside. Without saying anything, Alex wraps the blonde up in a hug. Polly had witnessed them hugging before, already feeling the chemistry and love radiating between them; it was that palpable. She never said a thing, not sure how they would proceed.  

“ _I want to kiss you so much baby_ ,” Piper whispers in Alex’s ear as she leans up, lightly nibbling her earlobe afterwards. Alex has to bite her lip to suppress a moan that is threatening to fall from her mouth.

“ _I want nothing more than to have my head between your legs and taste you_.” Alex’s smirk grows as she hears the blonde gasp. To tease even more, she pulls back from the embrace and confidently walks into the living room and goes to greet the other guests. Piper’s head is spinning, she has no idea what the hell just happened. More than anything, Piper wishes she could run up to the brunette, grab her face and pull her in for a messy kiss as part of her revenge. But she can’t do that; because of her family.

Alex mingles in perfectly with all the guests, she knows very well how to work the charm to get anyone to like her. She used to charm the parents of all her conquests during high school; only so that they wouldn’t get angry at them when she dumped whatever girl she got tired of. Now, she’s working the charm to get Piper’s parents to genuinely like her; she doesn’t want the fact that Piper fell in love with a woman to become a problem in the future. She wants them to see that she’s a decent person, someone who can make the cut when it comes to a lover for their daughter. She’s never had this urge before, but she goes along with it, hoping it will help in the future.

Piper watches Alex engaging in all kinds of conversation with her family and Polly and Pete with a loving gaze. She only has eyes for her girl, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by the oldest guest of the party. Celeste knew this Alex person has to be someone special, and prepares herself to ask her granddaughter about the situation once she can get her to talk just to two of them. Piper is oblivious to her grandmother’s piercing gaze that flicks between herself and her secret lover. Even during the conversation with her parents, she keeps flicking her gaze to the brunette standing across the room, talking to Cal. They seem to hit it off quite well, the last time Alex was a guest not having too much time to talk. Piper smiles as she notices the way Alex seems to effortlessly get everyone to like her.

Alex keeps her emotions in check, even though the blonde is only standing at the other side of the room, mindlessly talking with Polly and Pete, Alex has to contain her urge to go there, stand behind her lover, wrap her arms around Piper’s waist and place soft kisses against her neck and collarbone. She listens to the ramblings of Piper’s younger brother Cal, but her gaze is drawn towards her lover as they lock eyes across the room.

Blue washes into green and the world falls away. There are no judging parents or other family members, no Polly or Pete, just the two of them. They both get pulled out of the moment by Cal clearing his throat next to Alex and Polly doing the same next to Piper. Polly has a light smirk on her face, already suspecting what kind of bond the blonde and the brunette really share. She’s convinced she’ll coax it out of Piper sometime.

“Thank you so much for coming Alex.”

“No problem kid, anything to keep you happy.” Alex really needs to feel the blonde wrapped up in her arms, pressed against her chest again and so she pulls her student in for a tight hug. She puts her arms around the blonde’s waist and pulls her closer. She nuzzles her neck lightly, not to raise any suspicion. The Chapmans were still very close in the other room and the couple didn’t want to risk anything just yet.

“ _I love you so much Alex.”_ The brunette hears the blonde’s whisper in her ear and she places a secret, quick kiss behind the younger woman’s ear and slowly running her nose down her neck. She feels Piper lightly shudder in her arms and a small smile tugs at her lips.

“ _I love you too Pipes.”_

Alex pulls away from the tight embrace and places a quick kiss on the blonde’s forehead before turning and opening the front door of the Chapman residence. Piper isn’t ready to say goodbye just yet and follows her outside, pulling the door behind her so that it’s almost closed. She places a hand on the brunette’s leather-clad shoulder to stop her lover from just walking away.

“I need a good night kiss babe.”

Alex turns around to the seductive voice behind her, a small smirk playing on her lips. She steps closer to Piper and places her hands on the blonde’s hips, pulling her closer. Piper’s arms instinctively wrap themselves around the brunette’s neck, pulling the brunette flush against her body.

Alex leans in, closing her forest greens after she sees Piper do the same with her baby blues. Their lips brush softly before Piper leans in to press her lips firmly against the soft ones of her former teacher and current lover. Alex kisses her back, but only for a few seconds. She pulls back and gently presses her forehead against the blonde’s and looks into her eyes.

“Goodnight, princess. I love you.”

“Goodnight, my knight in shining armor. I love you.”

Alex reluctantly pulls her arms back from their hold on the blonde’s waist and takes Piper’s arms away from where they were wrapped around her neck.

“I’ll miss you Al.”

“I’ll miss you too Pipes. See you soon babe.” Alex smiles reassuringly to settle both her own nerves and those of the blonde’s. She knows that it won’t be that easy to be together, but Alex is prepared to do anything to make it work. She’s never felt anything even remotely like this, and she doesn’t want to lose it. She just hopes Piper is willing to work for their relationship as well, but she has a feeling the blonde really loves her and is willing to do anything to keep her close too.

Piper turns back to step inside after watching the brunette ride off on her motorcycle. As soon as she steps inside and closes the door behind her, she’s yanked away into the kitchen. The whole Chapman gang was still chatting away in the living room, as well as Pete, who had started to hit it off with Cal quite quickly, so the only possible option was her best friend Polly.

“I fucking knew it Pipes! How long?”

“What – what are you talking about Pol? I don’t know what you mean?”

“Don’t act like a dumb ignorant blonde Pipe, I know when you like someone. How long have you been together with sexy sub _Miss Vause_?”

“Alex? No – no, we’re not … I mean no Polly, we’re not –“

“Save it Piper, I know you. I saw you kiss just a few minutes ago, no need to keep it a secret for me.”

“Pol, keep it down will you?! Okay yes, Alex and I kissed, but we haven’t exactly figured everything out. She could still get into trouble, and I’m not even 18, she might realize very soon that it was all a spur of the moment, and that she just wanted to please me instead of having real feelings …”

“Pipes, I saw the way she looks at you, no way that’s going to happen! She looks at you like you hung the moon or something.”

“Really?”

“Yeah Pipe. She’s totally crushing on you, and you are crushing on her. I’m so happy for you!” Polly pulls Piper into a big hug. She had seen her best friend’s struggle after Larry raped her, but she seemed to be doing better now. Piper had smiled more during the few hours of the party than the past few months together, and Polly was extremely relieved. She still felt slightly guilty about being so wrapped up in her love for Pete that she didn’t notice the blonde’s struggle. Piper had forgiven her; now knowing how all-consuming love can be: but Polly hadn’t fully forgiven herself. She vowed to do everything in her power to keep her best friend happy, and she apparently had an ally now, a certain Alex Vause.

“You don’t think I’m weird for falling for a sub in high school?”

“Are you kidding me Pipes? Of course not! Remember my crush on Mr. Bennett? I was so stupid to think he’d actually like me! And Piper, Alex is probably the hottest woman I’ve ever seen, and I’m not even fucking gay! You lucked out with her babe, she looks like an amazing person.”

“She really is Polls. She really took care of me after the thing with Larry and the connection was so immediate, I don’t even know how that something like that is possible.”

“Come here Pipes, I’m so happy for you! Welcome to the country of love!”


	18. Who figures it out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are our girls good at hiding their new relationship, or do people figure it out?

Polly and Pete went home twenty minutes after the blonde talked to Polly about her potential lover. She asked Polly to keep it a secret for now, until they officially graduated and she and the brunette could officially be together without getting into trouble. Piper isn’t 18 yet, so they can’t do much until June 7th. The thoughts about the conversation with her best friend eventually lead to thinking about her lover, and everything she likes about her.

“Piper, can I talk to you for a minute please?” Piper is thinking about her brunette lover when she’s pulled out of her thoughts by grandmother Celeste. She wonders what her grandmother would want to talk about, afraid that she might not be able to hide her feelings for the brunette as well as she thought.

“Yes, of course! Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong sweetheart, but let’s go to the kitchen to talk.”

“Okay …”

Piper follows her grandmother Celeste into the kitchen, away from her parents and brother. Celeste knows that Cal will approve of his sister and Alex being together, he might even find it cool, but her son and his wife might not.

“Piper, how long have you and Alex been together?”

“Wh-What? I-I don’t know what you-?”

“Save the excuses Piper, don’t lie to me. How long?”

“Uhh … Since today actually. We kissed for the first time a few months ago, but it was a chaste one and nothing happened with that one. The real kiss only happened this afternoon, I went to go see her after school and I just went for it. She kissed me back, but I’m not entirely sure how it’s going to work.”

“You really love her, don’t you?”

“I do, grandmother, I really do. She’s so amazing.”

“She is! I’m glad I got to meet her, apparently your parents invited her over tonight.”

“That’s probably because she first saved me from Larry … and then from myself …”

“Oh Piper, I’m so sorry that these things had to happen to you, no one deserves to have anything like this happen to them …” Celeste envelops her granddaughter in a comforting hug. Piper’s baby blues well up with tears, and some of them make their way down her cheeks, ending up on her grandmother’s cardigan.

“Shhh, sweetie, it’s okay … it’s going to be alright. You have your family, and more importantly, Alex is in your life now. I know that she’s moving back to the City soon, but I know you two are going to make it baby.” Celeste gently coos in her granddaughter’s ear.

“I’m so scared grandmother … What if she realizes she doesn’t really love me? What if it’s just a fling to her? I love her grandmother, I really do, but I’m so scared …”

* * *

 

“Piper, listen to me. Alex is in love with you just as much as you are with her. I can see it in her actions and words. She looks at you like you hung the moon, and I know you look at her the same way. You two are going to make it sweetie! I’ve never seen any other couple that looks as in love with each other than the two of you. It’s going to be fine baby.”

“I just … I don’t know what to do with college and everything. I wanna go to Smith, but I don’t want to be too far away from Alex either …”

“You’ll figure it out sweetheart. Remember what I did? I followed your grandfather to Los Angeles because I wanted to be with him. The distance between you and Alex will be nothing compared to that … if you don’t want to go to Smith anymore, New York has some great colleges as well, remember that okay? It’ll be fine.”

“How can you be so sure grandmother? I’m so afraid I’m gonna lose her …”

“Piper, the reason I’m so sure that you two are going to make it, is because I’ve never seen two people more in love than the two of you. You two are soulmates, I can tell. It’s the most beautiful kind of love, and people will be jealous of it. It’s inevitable, and whatever happens, the love will always keep you grounded and together.”

Piper is left speechless after her grandmother’s words. She knows her feelings for Alex are stronger than any of the feelings she’s ever had for anyone else, but these are very, very strong words. She smiles a little at her grandmother, loving the way she isn’t mad at her. Her mind knows that Celeste will always support her, but her heart was still a little scared about telling her, afraid that it might just backfire.

“It’ll be okay Piper. Talk to your parents when you’re ready, and if they don’t accept it at first, I can assure you, they’ll come round. No matter how long it takes for them to accept, don’t give up on this girl, Piper. She’s the one for you, you’ll learn that soon enough.”

“Thank you grandmother. I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

A few days later, Piper and Alex finally have some time together, just the two of them. They’re in Alex’s apartment, snuggled up on the couch. Piper is curled up in Alex’s lap, cherishing the way she seems to perfectly fit in the older woman’s embrace. It’s not the first time either of them has noticed this little fact, but they both still find it amazing. They seem to be made for each other. A silence drapes the two girls as they’re cuddling, until Piper speaks up:

“I’m going to Barnard, Al.”

Alex just looks at her, a little confused by the statement. “What happened to your dream of going to Smith?”

“Dreams change don’t they? My dream now is to be close to you babe, and Barnard is New York City so that way I can do that.”

“Babe, don’t compromise your education just because you want to be close to me. You can go to Smith, and we’ll find a way to work it out. I promise.” Alex reinforces her statement with a firm kiss on the blonde’s lips, but Piper isn’t distracted by it.

“I’m not compromising Al. I’m just choosing between two amazing colleges with two similar programs that interest me. And I’m choosing Barnard. Why aren’t you backing me up on this? Do you not want to be with me after you move back?” Piper wants to get up, her feelings a little hurt. Alex prevents her from it, pulling her closer to her own body, before saying something.

“Pipes, come on; of course I want to be with you. I love you babe, I just … I’m afraid that you’ll regret that decision later in your life when it’s a little too late to do something about it. You were always talking about Smith and their amazing English Lit program, and I … If you’re 1000% sure about this, of course I’ll back you up baby. I just don’t want you to make a rushed decision okay?”

“It’s not rushed Al. It’s all I’ve been thinking about the last couple of days. I want to be close to you babe.”

“What about thinking about me?” Alex smirks, knowing it’ll take the blonde’s mind off their decision a bit.

“Oh Al, you know I always think about you. Ever since that first day in January, there hasn’t been a day that I didn’t think about you.” Piper reinforces her statement with a soft peck on the brunette’s lips, and she feels the older woman smile into it.

“I know baby, I know. I’m just messing with you. You never left my mind either babe, I was always so worried about after what happened …” Alex trails off, even though she knows the blonde has recovered almost entirely from her rape, it’s still a touchy subject, mostly for herself. She feels a little guilty about the fact that she didn’t try to do more.

“Al it’s okay. I know you feel guilty, but there’s no need. It wasn’t your fault, nor was it mine really. It happened, but I’m okay. And I have you now remember? I love you and I want to be with you now and tomorrow, and every day after that.” Piper smiles.

“Same here baby. You’ll have me for as long as you want. I love you so much Pipes, I didn’t know I could love someone as much as I love you. And if you’re certain about studying in New York, I’m not going to hold you back. We’ll figure it all out in time baby. I love you.”

“Thank you Al, I love you too.” Piper kisses Alex softly, gasping when Alex leans in to deepen it. She swipes her tongue along the blonde’s bottom lip and Piper lets out a moan. This is the perfect opportunity for the brunette to slip her tongue into the confines of her girlfriend’s mouth, and Piper follows suit. The kiss grows in heat, until they both pull back at the same time, in desperate need for air.

They lean in again, but this kiss is a lot softer than the previous one. Piper and Alex both want to convey the immense love they feel for each other; and they pour it into the kiss. It’s soft and sweet as their lips open and close against each other; without any tongue. They’re so in their own little world while they kiss that they don’t hear the front door of the brunette’s apartment opening and someone calling Alex’s name.

“Alex?” Diane says again as she steps into the living room of her daughter’s temporary apartment. She stops in her tracks as she watches her daughter kiss the girl she always knew she’d end up with. She smiles softly as the two girls in front of them carry on kissing on the couch. She knows they belong together, and is so happy they finally took that last step and confessed their feelings to each other.

“Well, don’t you two make quite the pair?” Diane says, a little louder this time, effectively popping the bubble Piper and Alex were wrapped in until then. Piper and Alex break away from the soft kiss as they look towards where the voice was coming from.

“Mom! What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming until Friday?” Alex asks, surprised and slightly confused as to why Diane is already in Connecticut. The younger Vause had asked her mother to come join her for the last two weeks in Connecticut. They’d pack everything up slowly and go back to the City together, leaving Connecticut and the blonde behind. That was before Piper had initiated that first kiss, and the many conversations they had about them being together. That was before they ended up as girlfriends.

“I thought I could come over a little earlier, but it seems like I’m disturbing this sweet display.” Diane isn’t bothered about her daughter being with a younger girl. She’s known that her daughter is gay for a long time, and she’s never had any problems with that. She also knows that this blonde is the one to perfectly balance out her daughter, and that whatever happens, they’ll make it.

“Hi Piper.”

“… Hi Diane.”

“Cute moment just now honey.”

“Yeah…” Piper trails off, blushing and speechless. She’s a little embarrassed by getting caught by Alex’s mom. She’s just happy it’s not her own mother, knowing that Carol wouldn’t be as cool about all of this as Diane is being right now. This is one of the many things she loves about Diane, wishing that her own mother was more like this.

“Well, I can honestly say I’m happy for the two of you. I’ll just drop my bags in the spare room and go run some errands. Knowing Alex, she doesn’t have too much fresh food in her fridge, so I have to go do some shopping. I’ll be back later,” Diane says as she steps back into the hallway and towards the spare bedroom.

Alex sighs as she sits back onto the couch. Piper shrinks back into the older woman’s embrace; her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She doesn’t say anything, instead burying her face into the brunette’s shoulder. She feels the vibrations of Alex’s chuckle and smiles a little as well.

“Pipes don’t worry, she loves you. It’ll be fine.”

“I know Al, I know. I just … She’s so cool about this, and I know my mother will not be like her, and Carol will do everything to break us apart. I don’t think she’ll ever approve of us, even though she knows you saved my life.”

“I didn’t save your life Pipes. There was no need to save anyone, you’ve been doing it yourself. You’re an amazing girl Piper, and I love everything about you. You’re so strong Pipes, so strong and I love you for it. You’re gonna make it kid, we’re gonna make it.” Alex reinforces her statement with a firm kiss on the blonde’s pink lips.

Piper leans in and deepens it, making Alex gasp a little. They continue to kiss until Piper runs out of breath. They lock eyes, and the world falls away, as it always does. Blue washes into green; and Alex can’t help but lean in again to kiss her lover. The chemistry between them is always palpable; and they can’t help but always want to touch or kiss each other.

“Hmmm, that was a good kiss baby.” Alex whispers with a raspy voice, desire clearly showing. Piper hears it, and she wants to take it a little step further. She leans in once again, her body language showing that Alex can pick it up a notch. She leans her body back but keeps her lips on the brunette’s; and Alex gets the hint. She leans forward with her body, gently pushing the blonde on her back onto the couch. Before she’s entirely lying down on it, Alex pulls off Piper’s shirt and throws it next to the couch.

She takes off her own shirt as well before leaning to hover over her lover. She kisses her again softly; not wanting to push boundaries. She doesn’t want the younger woman to do anything she isn’t 100% comfortable about. She doesn’t know Piper is very much certain about this; and Piper tries to show her by arching her back, lifting her chest. Alex wants to wrap her arms around her back to unclasp the blonde’s red bra, but she doesn’t want to push.

“Are you sure about this Pipes?”

“Yeah, Al. Please.” Piper almost whines, lust clearly laced in her voice. Alex clearly hears it, and slowly puts her hand on the blonde’s bra. Piper nods, giving the last clearance for the brunette, and she unclasps it. She takes her back to Piper’s front, and helps Piper take off the red bra. She puts it on top of her t-shirt next to the couch before leaning up again. Piper follows her up, and immediately puts her hand on the brunette’s back.

“Can I?”

“Go for it babe.”

Piper smiles as she fidgets a little with the clasp of the brunette’s black laced bra. Alex lightly chuckles as the blonde lets out her frustration. She curses, and Alex reassures it’s fine. She reaches behind her own back to help Piper unclasp her bra. Once they succeed, they both pull their hands back to Alex’s front, slowly taking the unnecessary piece of fabric away from the brunette’s chest.

Piper actually lets out an involuntary gasp once the beautiful breasts of her lover come into view. Alex smirks, knowing that the blonde would have this kind of reaction. She notices Piper staring at her tits, just like a lot of girls did when they would have a night together with the brunette.

“Like what you see, Pipes?”

Piper snaps out of her stare as she hears her lover’s deep voice, and only smiles. She was in a trance and didn’t hear a word of what the sexy brunette in front of her just said to her. Alex chuckles as she realizes Piper doesn’t know what she just said. Instead of teasing her about it, she just leans in for another kiss. Piper is the one to deepen it, but Alex slowly pushes her back to lie on the couch.

She hovers over her girlfriend as the kiss is broken; eyeing the younger woman’s chest. Piper’s breasts aren’t anyone’s definition of big, but they are pretty nonetheless. She palms then lightly, feeling her nipples strain against her hands. Piper moans at the feelings of the older woman’s hands lightly massaging her breasts; it’s such an amazing feeling.

Piper tries to recover a little by putting her own hands on the brunette’s breasts; loving and cherishing the way her nipples strain immediately, just like hers did earlier. She hears Alex let out a soft moan in response, and she can’t help but moan out as well as she feels the soft flesh against her palms. Alex gently starts kneading the blonde’s tits and Piper does the same to hers. Moaning fills the living room as they continue to massage each other’s breasts.

Alex pulls her hands away after a few minutes, putting her hands on both sides of the blonde’s head on the couch and leaning in for a passionate kiss. Piper immediately starts kissing back, her hands slightly stilling against the brunette’s chest. Piper has to break away for air and Alex takes the opportunity to kiss a line down the blonde’s jaw and towards her left ear.

“I love you Pipes,” Alex says softly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little warning bell rings. It reminds her of the fact that Piper still isn’t officially 18 yet, and that little fact that she is technically still the girl’s teacher. She ignores it when she sucks on the sensitive spot behind the younger girl’s ear, leaving a little mark. She soothes the reddened skin by caressing it with her tongue.

Piper can’t stop moaning at the actions of the brunette currently hovering above her. Alex’s touch feels magical, that much she know, but the things this woman can do with her mouth really is something else. She assumes that Alex has been with quite a number of women, but surprisingly, she isn’t bothered by it. She’s heard the brunette say it so many times already: _this is so much different from anything I’ve ever known Pipes. I love you and I don’t want to push you into anything_. It was the older woman’s reassurance that gave Piper the confidence to pull her back up and bring her in for another heated kiss.

When they break away for air, Alex doesn’t waste time and immediately moves to the blonde’s soft neck. She leaves sloppy and wet kisses until she reaches Piper pulse point. Piper had told her earlier about the plans she has with Polly tomorrow, and she knows that her best friend knows about them. She decides to leave a little mark, nothing too obvious, but definitely noticeable.

“Please, Al.” Piper knows very well where her lover is headed with her mouth and tongue, and she’s writhing in anticipation. She wants to feel that talented mouth of hers on her chest, even though she loves the caressing that’s going on on her neck.

“Patience Pipes. It’s a beautiful thing you know.” Alex chuckles, loving the way the blonde is writhing and nearly thrashing her arms around her on the couch beneath her. She knows she has a talented mouth and tongue, and has used it to her advantage many times before. But as she’d told her lover before, _this was different_ ; we’re talking about Piper here. She wants to do everything the right way; not wanting to have a single regret later in life.

Alex presses open-mouth kisses to Piper’s collarbones before finally making her way down to the blonde’s chest. She kisses every inch of her lover right breasts, but ignoring the nipple. If the whines coming from above her say anything, she’s doing a great job at teasing the other woman into ecstasy. Piper arches back, hoping to have some kind of contact or friction with her nipples. Alex finally gives in and gently sucks in the blonde’s left nipple, returning her hand to the right one as she pinches it. Her warm tongue is circling her nipple, flicking it with her tongue.

“Ohhhh Alex … Ohh, that feels good.” Piper is moaning constantly. Alex is gentle but at the same time firm in her actions, and Piper is loving it. She feels so loved, and it’s a little overwhelming. Every action of the brunette is filled with love when she’s around her; and it’s amazing. She needs to tell the older woman that she really loves her, hoping that it clearly shows in her words.

“I love you so much Alex.” Alex stops in her tracks as she is kissing her way over the Piper’s right nipple, wanting to give it the same sweet treatment she’d been giving the left one. She leans up to look at the younger woman, not knowing what sparked those words. She doesn’t try to figure it out, instead replies with a voice laced with both lust and love.

“I love you too Pipes, more than I’ll ever able to show you.” Piper’s heart flutters at hearing those words, always slightly taken aback by the clear love radiating from the brunette leaning over her. She takes her hands away from where she’d placed her on Alex’s shoulders while the brunette was kissing her breasts. Instead, she puts one on the back of Alex’s neck and pulls her down for a kiss. Piper is also the one to deepen it as she swipes the older woman’s bottom lip with her tongue, slipping it into the confines of Alex’s mouth and the brunette moans.

Piper has to break away from the heated kiss as she desperately needs air. Alex immediately moves her mouth back to the blonde’s left breast, giving it the exact same treatment as the one she gave the right. A few minutes after, she places little kisses all over Piper’s abdomen, letting her tongue dart out every once in a while. She looks up at the blonde, who has her head thrown back and is constantly moaning because of her ministrations.

Once Piper doesn’t feel the brunette’s mouth on her abdomen anymore, she stops moaning and looks down at her lover who’s hovering above her lower abdomen and skinny jeans. Piper wants to, but she isn’t entirely ready. She wants to give that final confirmation, and is about ten kisses away from giving it when the front door of the apartment is being unlocked and opened.

“Hey girls! I’m back!” Diane calls out, not knowing what state she’d find the couple in. She immediately makes her way into the kitchen, already knowing that the two girls probably didn’t leave the couch, but that they might have done more than just kissing. They weren’t entirely free to do anything they wanted, Diane knew that Piper hadn’t turned 18 yet, but she also know that the desire between them was big.

In the meanwhile, Piper and Alex had pulled back from their hot make-out session that even went a little further than they’d ever gone, and they put their bras and t-shirts back on. Piper tried to fix her hair, it being disheveled from all the writhing on the couch. It’s no use, and as Diane walks into the living room, she has a good idea of what exactly happened. She has a knowing smirk on her face, a look she’s sharing with her daughter as Alex cuddles up with Piper on the couch once again.

“So, what did you two do while I was out?”

“We talked …” Piper trails off, knowing by the look on the older Vause’s face, she already knows that they didn’t do too much of that really.

“Yeah, we talked …” Alex trails off as well, knowing her mother better than anyone. She too knows that Diane knows they were kissing (and she possibly knew that they’d picked up a notch), not really talking a lot.

“Yeah, sure … So any preferences for dinner?”


	19. Best Birthday Ever!

June 6th, 2016, one day until Piper’s 18th birthday. It’s still a few days until graduation, and Alex was still hanging around in Connecticut, finding the departure to New York a lot harder than she anticipated. She thought of herself as an independent person, except when it comes to her mom, but it looks like one other woman made her way deep into her heart, and she comes in this amazing blonde package.

What Alex felt for Piper was stronger than anything she had ever felt for anyone else. She’s had to deal with some shit in the past, but the young blonde seems to always make her feel better. The demons that used to inhabit her head and her heart seem to have moved since she met Piper, and she couldn’t be happier. The blonde means more to her than any words could ever express. She’s tried to write it down, but no words seem to compare to what she actually feels for her lover.

Bill and Carol had, together with Polly planned out an entire day on Piper’s actual birthday, but June 6th was a free day, without anything planned. Alex wanted to spend that day together with her blonde lover, and she had everything planned out, beginning in the afternoon, and ending in a secret location they would spend the night at. Alex hopes that the blonde is ready to take that final step at midnight, as she really wants to give Piper the love she deserves.

Piper of course wanted to spend the day with her lover, knowing that she’d never be able to spend some time with the brunette on the day of her actual birthday. That’s why she had asked her parents for permission to spend the day with Polly the day before. Polly had offered to cover up for her as soon as she heard that her best friend wanted to spend the day with Alex. She was glad to see the blonde with an almost permanent smile on her face since realizing her feelings for the AP History teacher. She had noticed that since a few years Piper had been lightly depressed, but not knowing the cause. The demons that seemed to spook her mind had seemed to lessen since January.

Piper wakes up with a big smile on her face as she realizes what day it is. She finally gets to spend the day with her lover, having had to miss her since their afternoon together in the brunette’s apartment. It was only a few days until graduation, but Piper doesn’t allow herself to think about it. She doesn’t want to get depressed on this beautiful day, and she feels more ready than ever to take that final step in their beginning relationship.

The morning is uneventful, Bill and Carol not suspecting anything about their daughter’s relationship with the history teacher. They send her off to spend the day with Polly, not knowing she is currently heading to the brunette’s apartment instead to her best friend’s house. Alex had informed her with some details about what the day would bring, but without revealing too much.

She knows that she can park her car in the underground parking underneath the apartment complex, and she does just that. She doesn’t know if they’ll need her car today, so she parks it safely underground. She goes to the elevator, and presses the button to call it.

Alex hears the knock on the door of her temporary apartment and knows who is behind it. She opens it with a huge smile on her face as she takes in the amazing sight that is her girlfriend, who is currently clad in black shorts that cut off mid-thigh, a red tank top and a light jacket, also black.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Alex smirks as the blonde lightly chuckles, Piper loving the way Alex’s raspy voice can make anything sound sexy. Alex opens the door wider and steps aside to let the blonde in. She closes the door behind her and follows the blonde into the living room. Piper had already taken her seat on the couch, and Alex sits closely next to her as she joins her girlfriend.

“You excited about your eighteenth Pipes?”

“Yeah, and I have an idea what I would want most as my birthday present.”

“Hmmm, and what do you want baby?”

Piper leans in to kiss the brunette’s cheek before leaning over to whisper one single word into her lover’s ear. It’s the one word that makes Alex putty in her hands, and she knows that:

“You.”

“That could be arranged babe.”

Piper is leaning back but Alex follows suit and presses her lips firmly against the blonde’s. Piper’s a little surprised by the lips being pressed hard against her own, but it only takes her a second to bounce back and kiss her back, equally as hard. The kiss grows more heated by the second, and Alex gently pushes Piper back to lie down on the couch. This is familiar territory, and Piper can’t wait until Alex explores her all over again.

As they break away for air, Alex moves her mouth to kiss Piper’s jawline to her ear. She nibbles on her earlobe before whispering how much she loves her baby, and Piper breathlessly says the same to the brunette. Alex smiles, genuinely radiating and Piper can feel it as she’s pressed against the skin behind her ear. Alex quickly resumes her task of sucking on the sensitive spot there, stopping before it can leave a mark.

Once she hears the blonde’s soft moans spilling from her mouth, she moves her head down to kiss and lightly nibble at the younger girl’s neck. Alex always knew that girls liked whatever she was doing, but she especially loved hearing the way her lover responded to her touch and tongue, and she secretly wanted to moan out as well as she realized how good it felt to do this.

“Ohhh babe, that feels so good,” Piper moans out as the brunette moves to her collarbone. Alex is giving the perfect treatment to her body, she figured the blonde’s weak spots soon enough into their relationship. It came instinctively for both girls to know where to touch, what spots to kiss, where to caress. This usually results in loud moans filling whatever room they are in, coming from the both of them, and so it does now.

“You’re so beautiful Pipes.”

“Nothing compared to you Al.” Alex always is a little surprised when she hears the blonde say things like that. She knows that people find her hot, but little people called her beautiful or gorgeous while doing what they were doing. She was always called hot or fit, but never beautiful before. She never thought she’d want to hear that word spill from the other girl’s mouth while going down on her, but now that Piper tells her this, she loves it. It makes her really feel beautiful.

“I love you so fucking much Al,” Piper says to further reassure the brunette about her feelings, sensing the uncertainty coming from the older woman. She puts her hand on the back of the brunette’s neck and pulls her up to connect their lips. The younger woman is the one to deepen it as well, wanting to show just what she feels for her girlfriend.

“I love you too Pipes,” Alex breathes out as they break away for air. She leans in again, but the kiss is much softer this time. No tongues involved, only soft pink lips moving against each other in beautiful caresses. The need for air takes longer to take over their bodies, and they really don’t want to give in and stop this beautiful kiss. They have to eventually, but there’s a smile on both their faces as they do.

Piper feels a sudden rush of confidence and sits up, pushing the brunette back to sit on her knees. Before Alex can say anything, Piper captures her soft lips into a searing kiss. Alex is slightly taken aback by it, but quickly bounces back to return the kiss. Alex lets out an involuntary moan as she feels the insistency of the blonde in the kiss, giving Piper the perfect opportunity to slip her tongue in the confines of the brunette’s mouth. She dares Alex’s to come out and play, and to not fall behind, Alex slips her tongue into the confines of the blonde’s mouth as well.

Alex wants to take back control in her own hands, but Piper doesn’t allow her to. Instead, she battles for dominance until she wins, and she smirks as she breaks away for air. Alex can feel it as the blonde kisses her way down her flushed cheek and towards her ear. Just like she did to Piper to make her squirm, the younger girl nibbles on her earlobe, and Alex squirms as well.

“Does that feel good babe? Hmmm?” The vibrations of Piper’s words spoken into her ear make Alex moan out loudly, and Piper loves it. Alex always seems to be in control of everything going on around her, but Piper can make her lose that simply by kissing and caressing the right spots, and the blonde finds it incredible.

She pushes the brunette on her back onto the couch as she kisses down her neck and sucks on her pulse point. Unlike the blonde, Alex wanted to be marked by the girl she loved, but she also understood Piper’s point of view. She knew that Piper’s situation was a lot different from her own. Unlike Diane, the Chapmans were true WASPs, and being gay or lesbian was a difficult topic. Alex only hoped that Piper would have the courage to tell her parents about them, but they wouldn’t keep them from being together even if the blonde didn’t tell them about her relationship with a woman.

Alex is constantly moaning as the blonde is sucking and softly biting at her pulse point perfectly; creating the perfect balance between and pleasure. Alex knows she is the first woman for Piper, but she can’t help but think that she’s done this many times before as she essentially makes out with her neck beautifully. Once Piper is satisfied with the work she’s done on the pale neck of the brunette she leans back with a huge grin on her face.

“You proud of that one babe?”

“Yeah.”

She leans back in to give the brunette a kiss as she hovers above her, putting one hand beside Alex’s head on the armrest. The other goes down to play with the hem of Alex’s white V-neck. She pulls at it, and Alex sits back up without breaking the kiss. Piper sits back up as well and brings her other hand down too so that she can pull the brunette’s shirt over her head. That’s when the kiss breaks, and Alex takes this opportunity to rid Piper of her light jacket, immediately taking off her red tank top as well.

Piper gently pushes Alex back onto the couch to lie down and hovers over her as she places her hands next to the brunette’s head on the armrest for support. She leans in for a soft kiss and is a little surprised as Alex brings her arms up to wrap them around her neck, pulling her down to deepen the kiss. Alex is stronger than Piper first anticipated, and her arms give out and she falls on top of the brunette. Alex lets out a moan, Piper gasps as they both feel the other woman’s nipples rubbing against their own.

Without thinking, Piper begins to rub her nipples up and down against the brunette’s chest beneath her, and she gets a loud moan in response. She continues to do this as she closes her baby blues after seeing the forest greens of her lover closed as well. The blonde moans out too, loving the way it feels to have the naked chest of the older woman against her own. This is new territory, but Piper can’t wait to map out her way to the treasure.

A sudden shiver comes over Piper, and Alex reaches to the back of the couch to pull down a blanket and put it on top of them. Piper doesn’t stop her ministrations, in fact she picks it up a notch. She leans down to place soft, barely-there kisses on the older woman’s neck, earning herself soft moans in response. The blonde kisses her way up to the older woman’s ear, and sucks on the sensitive spot behind it.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Soft whispers that have to tell the other just what they feel for each other, how deep their love for the other is. The kiss that follows is soft and sweet, the complete opposite of the searing kisses they shared before. Mouths open and close against each other; tongues only darting out a little. The kiss seems to last a lifetime, and it represents a lifetime of promises: promises of love, care and reassurance that whatever happens, they’ll make it together.

“Pipes, did you bring some spare clothes like I asked you?” Alex asks when they break away with smiles on their faces.

“Yeah, they’re still in the trunk of my car.”

“Maybe you should go get it, we don’t have that much time left before we have to get going.”

“Can’t we just stay here babe? I just want to spend the rest of the day in your arms Al.”

Alex shakes her head, she has her mind set on making this a memorable day for her girlfriend.

“I want to take you out for your birthday babe, even if it’s not your actual birthday yet. We have all night to spend together tonight baby.”

“Really?” Piper didn’t know about the opportunity of spending the night with her girl. She knew Polly had offered to cover for her, but she didn’t know that she’d cover for the entire night.

“Yeah, babe, today will be full of surprises … Now, time to get ready beautiful!” Alex slaps the blonde’s tight ass as she tries to sit back up. Piper presses her lips against Alex’s hard, but they both know it’s the last searing kiss in a while. Once the need for air becomes apparent, they both break away and Piper sits up, allowing the brunette to do the same.

Alex and Piper are getting dressed in the brunette’s bedroom, stealing glances when they think the other one isn’t looking. They’re turned slightly away from each other, trying to keep their desire at bay. They know that if they’re facing each other, they might just jump the other and they’ll never make it to whatever Alex has planned for them. They both wouldn’t really mind, but Alex is damned if she can’t take her girlfriend out for her eighteenth, and Piper is curious to see what the brunette has planned.

Once they’re both fully dressed, they turn to really look at the other. An involuntary gasp makes its way out of both of their mouths as they take in the beauty of each other. Alex is dressed in a little black dress that leaves her chest and arms free. Her tattoos are on full display, and Piper loves the way her chest seems to nearly spill out of the dress. The black fabric cuts off mid-thigh, showcasing the never-ending, pale toned thighs.

Piper is also wearing a dress, but it’s a little different from the one Alex is wearing. It’s tight, just like Alex’s, but it’s red and has spaghetti straps. It’s a little longer, cutting off about an inch above the blonde’s knees. Nonetheless, it showed off the blonde’s toned legs beautifully. They both let their eyes rake over each other’s bodies as they take it all in.

“ _This is really happening_ ,” they both think.

“You look stunning babe.” Alex is the first one to bounce back from her naughty thoughts about what she’s so going to be doing later tonight to compliment the younger woman.

“Thanks babe … Al, you look incredible! So beautiful …” Piper trails off as she makes her way over to where the brunette is standing. Once Piper is within arm’s reach, Alex pulls her close to her own body. Piper automatically wraps her arms around the older woman’s neck and pulls her head down for a kiss. It’s a soft and chaste one, as they don’t have too much time left before they have to go.

“You need to wear this,” Alex says as she hands the blonde a blindfold to put on. She doesn’t want Piper to find out where exactly they’re headed until they arrive, and so it is necessary. Piper eyes her suspiciously, not really knowing the brunette’s intentions with this.

“Really Al? Why?”

“Because Pipes,” Alex says as she gently pulls the blonde into her arms and presses a kiss to her forehead, “tonight will be full of surprises, and I don’t want you to see where we are going until we get there babe.”

“Is it really necessary babe? I want to be able to look at your beautiful face as much as I can, and that’s impossible with this thing,” Piper says as she lifts the blindfold in her left hand.

“Yes.” Alex kisses Piper gently. “You’ll have plenty of time to look at me later tonight baby. I love you, but right now you need to put that thing on and get into the car, we’re gonna be late.”

Piper groans, and reluctantly puts the blindfold on. She’s careful not to mess up her hair, after spending almost half an hour and many swear words until she could finally get it right. She had to ask Alex for help, and Alex put the last details to it after finishing fixing her own hair. She lets Alex guide her to the other side of the car and into the passenger seat. She hears the door close beside her and heels clicking on the pavement as the brunette makes her way to the driver’s side. She hears the other door opening, the brunette sliding in and the motor roaring before driving out of the parking spot and towards the street.

“We’re here.”

“Can I take it off yet?” Piper asks as she lifts her hands to finally take off that stupid blindfold on her eyes. Alex reaches out to take the blonde’s hands into her own.

“In a minute Pipes, let me first help you out of the car.”

“Okay, fine.”

Alex makes her way out of the car and to Piper’s side, opening the door for her girlfriend. She takes the blonde’s hands into her own, causing her to turn and she gently pulls her up and into her arms. She leans down to press her lips against Piper’s as she brings her hands up to take off the blindfold. She throws it into the open car door behind Piper and brings her hands up to cup the younger girl’s face. Piper angles her face to deepen the kiss, trying to show the older woman how much she loves her. They continue kiss on the sidewalk, ignoring all the disgusted looks they get for their PDA. They only break away when they’re both in desperate need for air, smiles adorning both their faces.

“Let’s go Pipes.” Alex takes the younger girl’s hand and leads her into the New York restaurant.

“Oh Alex, I love it! It’s absolutely beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it Pipes. Anything for my beautiful baby girl.”

Piper looks up from staring at the black velvet box, in it a beautiful ring and necklace. She has the biggest smile Alex has ever seen adorning her adorably beautiful face, and Alex feels like she’s falling in love with her all over again. She takes one of Piper’s hands into her own, and squeezes gently. As she feels the blonde squeeze hers in response, she leans over the table to meet Piper in the middle there. She gently presses her lips against the blonde’s for a moment before pulling back.

“Can you help me put the necklace on babe?”

“Of course, babe.”

Alex slides into the booth next to the blonde, sitting as close as she possibly can as she quickly presses her dress-clad front into the blonde’s back for a second before pulling back. Piper gasps as she feels the older woman’s chest being pressed into her back, and blushes as Alex pulls back. She takes the diamond-bedded necklace out of its box and gives the clasp to Alex behind her. Alex presses soft kiss against the skin on Piper’s neck and shoulders after fastening the necklace around her neck. She wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist as she goes.

“I love you so much Piper Chapman,” Alex’s voice is husky and low as she leans in to whisper into the blonde’s ear. Afterwards, she places a gentle kiss on her favorite spot, right behind the younger girl’s ear. Piper has to suppress a moan as she feels the plump, soft lips of her former teacher pressed against the sensitive skin behind her ear. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she makes a mental note to kiss the brunette there as well later; suspecting that she too will like it.

Before she loses all control over her body, Piper turns around in Alex’s arms, trying to find a comfortable position. Alex loosens her hold a little so that her girlfriend can be a little more comfortable in her embrace. Piper smiles a fleeting a smile as she locks eyes with her lover before leaning in for a soft kiss.

“I love you too Alex Vause.” Piper then leans in again for a longer kiss, allowing Alex to deepen it a little as her tongue darts out into her own mouth. Not to be outdone, Alex gently pulls back from the deep lip-locking, placing a last soft kiss against the blonde’s swollen lips before pulling her arms back and sliding back into her own seat on the opposite side of the table.

“Any idea what you want for dessert babe?”

Piper decides to tease the brunette in front of her a little. She stands up from her seat, walking around the table and leaning in to whisper into Alex’s ear.

“ _Well, the only dessert I really want is undoubtedly running between your legs right now. But I might be satisfied with something covered in chocolate. I’d much rather have you covered in chocolate though.”_ Piper then leans back before making her way to the restaurant’s bathroom, leaving a stunned Alex in her wake.

“ _She’ll be the fucking death of me_.”

“Alex, this room is so beautiful!” Piper turns to look at the brunette standing behind her. A smirk plastered on the beautiful face of her former teacher, together with the famous raise of the eyebrow. She turns back around and walks to the big windows on the other side of the room that give away an amazing view. Alex had found a great hotel on the outskirts of New York City that proved to have an amazing view on the famous skyline. She knew Piper hadn’t been to New York before, and Alex wanted to be the first one to give her that experience.

As Piper is standing in front of the grand windows and admiring the view, Alex slowly walks up to her. While making her way over to her lover, she takes in the natural beauty of the blonde. The long runner’s legs with amazingly sexy thighs, her cute hips and waist, her strong shoulders and the way the long blonde hair drapes over them in the back. Her back looks amazing, but Alex mostly loves the front.

Once Piper is within reach, Alex snakes her arms around the younger girl’s waist and presses her front into the blonde’s back. Piper has to suppress a light moan threatening to escape from her mouth as she feels the brunette’s breasts pressing into her shoulder blades. They’re soft and beautiful, and Piper can’t wait to spend some time kissing, sucking and kneading them later on. Alex places her chin on Piper’s left shoulder, glancing at her lover before turning her head forward and looking at the view in front of them.

“It’s beautiful,” Piper whispers, not wanting to pop the bubble they are in at that moment. Piper’s oblivious to the brunette’s changed focus, which is now resting on her face.

“She really is,” Alex whispers hoarsely, the desire for her girlfriend lacing in her voice. Piper turns to look at Alex at hearing the somewhat strange statement coming from the older woman, clearly hearing ‘she’ instead of ‘it’. Piper soon understands what the brunette exactly meant with her reply and blushes. The smirk makes its way back onto the teacher’s face, but it disappears as she leans in to place a light kiss on the blonde’s cheeks.

Alex releases her hold on Piper’s waist and places her hands on the blonde’s shoulders so that she can turn her around to face her. They lock eyes and both of them know what always happens when they do that. Blue washes into green and the world falls away. There’s no conservative parents, no Litchfield High, no Larry, no demons from the past, just two women and their love for each other. A smile that only shows itself when they are together once again makes its way to tug on their lips.

They both lean in at the same time, and their lips in the middle. As always, fireworks explode in their heads and a crowd cheers. They continue to softly moves their lips against each other’s, perfectly in sync. They both noticed it before, the way they seem to be so extremely connected, always seeming to know what the other woman wants or is about to do. It’s a soft kiss, and neither woman wants to break away from it, it just feels so good. When the need for air becomes too high, they break away and deeply inhale.

“I love you Pipes.”

“I love you Al.”

They lean in to kiss again when the silent alarm on Alex’s phone goes off and vibrates on the table. She had placed it there before heading to the restaurant she was going to with Piper to have an early birthday dinner. She didn’t want to miss the opportunity to be the first one to wish her girlfriend a happy eighteenth birthday, thus the alarm that is currently going off on her phone, which is now vibrating on the table.

“What is that Alex? Shouldn’t you go get that?” Piper’s oblivious to the time, and doesn’t realize it’s finally June 7th, which officially makes her eighteen years old. Alex genuinely smiles at the blonde’s unknowingness, leaving her phone on the table. Instead, she cups the younger girl’s face with both her hands and places a soft kiss on her slightly swollen lips.

“Happy birthday Pipes.” Piper’s eyes widen as she realizes she can finally take that big step with Alex now that she’s finally eighteen, officially.

“Thank you baby.”

“Anything you want today, I’ll try to make it happen baby.”

“There’s only thing I want Al.”

Alex smirks at hearing the lust and desire laced into the blonde’s otherwise innocent voice. She loves where this might be going, suspecting that her own desire will be filled tonight after months of denying. She snakes her arms around the younger girl’s waist, placing her hands on her tight ass and pulling her flush against her own body. She hears Piper’s light gasp and smirks again.

“Hmm, and what might that be?”

Piper, regaining a little bit of her confidence she built up during the beginning of their relationship, leans in towards the brunette’s ear, ready to whisper one sentence that just popped up in her mind.

“I want to taste what you taste like.” Piper lightly smirks as she hears the sharp intake of breath coming from the older woman. She leans back and locks eyes with Alex, noticing the darker shade of green in her eyes. She can only guess that the same thing is noticeable in her own baby blues, because the desire for her girlfriend reaches new heights.

Alex leans to kiss Piper, and their lips meet in a soft but beautiful embrace. The kiss quickly becomes heated as their tongues dart out and into the confines of the other girl’s mouth. They fall into a somewhat familiar rhythm as the kiss continues, dancing a passionate tango together. They have to break away as the need for air becomes too much and both Alex and Piper do so with a shit-eating on their faces.

Alex wordlessly turns them around, taking Piper’s lips into hers for a searing kiss as she starts to softly push the blonde towards the queen-sized bed. Piper is barely aware that Alex is pushing her towards the bed and gasps as the back of her thighs hit the mattress behind her and she falls backwards. Alex chuckles as she notices the sexy smile of the blonde on the bed.

Piper crawls backwards until her back hits the pillows and she rearranges them so she can sit comfortably against the headboard. Alex follows suit, crawling towards the blonde on her hands and knees. Once she reaches the younger girl, she leans to kiss her. It’s a soft kiss, without any tongue involved. The kiss seems to last for hours, as they both relish in the way the other’s lips feel against their own.

“You ready for your last birthday present babe?” Alex asks once they break away from the kiss. She doesn’t wait for an answer as she moves her mouth down to the blonde’s pulse point; sucking gently. She knows that the younger girl loves it when she kisses and nips at this spot, but without leaving a mark. So, that’s what she does. Her ministrations earn her a loud moan in response from Piper. The brunette smirks, but doesn’t stop spending some time at the sensitive spot. She stops sucking so that she doesn’t give her girlfriend a hickey, instead she starts kissing the sensitive spot.

“Ohh Alex, babe … That feels so good baby …” Piper can’t stop moaning as she feels Alex putting the perfect pressure behind her kisses and nips. She doesn’t know how she could ever go without this again. “ _My God, this woman is perfect_ ,” she thinks as Alex moves up towards her chin. Placing soft open-mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin there, Alex moans out as well as she lets her hands roam over her girlfriend’s body.

The brunette frowns a little as she feels the fabric of Piper’s red dress. Now that the blonde finally turned eighteen, Alex doesn’t want anything but Piper’s skin against her own. She leans back, causing the younger girl to frown momentarily as well. Piper opens her eyes to see what’s going on, why Alex isn’t kissing her anymore, and follows her gaze as she sees the brunette half on top of her, looking down at the dress she is still wearing. She knows what Alex wants, and gently pushes Alex back so she can sit on her heels.

Alex gives Piper a confused look as she takes her legs from underneath her own and proceeds to stand up from the bed. The frown is quickly replaced by a smirk as the brunette watches her girlfriend reaching behind her to unzip the sexy red dress. Alex quickly makes her way to the blonde, gently placing her own hand on top of Piper’s. She places her other hand on the younger girl’s cheek and lifts her face gently. She senses the blonde’s shyness and as they lock eyes, she gives her a silent confirmation that she doesn’t need to be shy or uncertain.

Piper sees the love shining in the older woman’s green eyes, and the nervousness disappears a little as they work together to slowly take off the dress. Once Piper is out of her red dress, Alex takes her hands and puts them on her own back after she turns around. She keeps her own hands on her back, but allows her lover to pull down the zipper. Piper pulls it down slowly, her other hand following it to caress the skin that is revealed. She swallows hard once she realizes the older woman is not wearing a bra. She had noticed it before in the restaurant, but she completely forgot about it once they got here.

Alex’s dress gathers around her feet and she steps out of it before wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist. She leans in to place a soft, open-mouthed kiss on the younger girl’s neck. Piper moans out softly as she feels the warm, wet tongue of her lover darting out to caress the sensitive skin on her skin. The blonde feels Alex kissing her way up to her ear.

“I heart you kid.”

“You heart me?” Piper pulls back a little with an incredulous look on her face.

“Yeah.” The brunette is smirking now.

“What is that? Is that like I love you for pussies?” The blonde is now smirking too.

“Hmm, say _pussy_ again babe.” Alex then leans in to kiss the blonde, softly caressing the younger girl’s pink lips with her own.

“I heart you too Al.”

They both know the real meaning behind those three little words. Not only do they immensely love each other; they also just gave their hearts to the other to cherish. They declared their love and complete vulnerability; a future together, and so much more. The words are filled with promises: no matter what, they’ll always stick together.

“Love me Alex,” Piper states before leaning in to give the brunette a passionate kiss. She snakes her arms around the older woman’s neck as she feels the arms around her waist tightening. The kiss quickly becomes heated, and Alex gently places her hands on the blonde’s thighs, silently telling her to lift them and put them around her waist. Piper gets the hint and jumps a little as she wraps her toned legs around the brunette’s waist, all while she’s still kissing her.

Alex turns before walking back to the queen-sized bed, gently laying her lover down on the mattress. She loosens her grip, allowing the blonde to take a comfortable position against the pillows and headboard. Once Piper locks eyes with the older woman, Alex makes her way over to the blonde, pressing her lips against the swollen lips of her girlfriend. Piper deepens it as she swipes the brunette’s bottom lip with her mouth. Alex is eager to grant her the entrance to her mouth, darting her own out to play and dance with the younger girl’s tongue.

Their initial battle for dominance morphed into a beautiful tango once they fell into rhythm with the other. A few minutes later, they had to break away as they became breathless. To keep the momentum going, Alex moved her mouth down to kiss the blonde’s jawline, to her ear and down her neck. She sucked on the spot where the younger girl’s neck met her collarbone before moving to kiss and nip at the collarbone. She pushed the strap of Piper’s black laced bra out of the way.

While Alex was still kissing along her neck and collarbone, Piper decided to rid herself of her bra. She wanted to feel all of Alex, and for Alex to feel all of her. So, the blonde reaches behind her own back to undo the clasp of the black piece of fabric. Alex notices, and wraps her arms around the younger girl’s back to help her. Together they work to get rid of the black bra and Alex throws it towards the side of the bed. It lands on top of Alex’s black dress, but neither woman pays attention.

Alex’s hands almost automatically gravitate towards the blonde’s perky tits. She cups them gently before palming them, feeling Piper’s nipples become hard against her hands, and she moans at the sensation. The brunette rubs her hands up and down before using her thumb and forefinger to gently roll the by now rock-hard nipples between the pads of her finger. All the while, she never ceases her kisses and caresses with her lips and tongue on the blonde’s neck and collarbones.

Piper can’t stop moaning, even if she wanted to. What Alex was doing to her upper body felt too good to be real. The brunette knows exactly where to kiss, where to nibble, where to use her tongue to make her squirm, how to caress her nipples … she was simply perfect in this. She closes her baby blues and throws her head back, giving the older woman more room to kiss. Alex loves the way her lover is responding to her touch and her kisses.

She takes her hands away from the younger girl’s breasts, and Piper’s eyes shoot open as she realizes this. She is about to protest, but it quickly turns into a groan as she feels the brunette’s warm tongue flicking her left nipple. Alex brings up her left hand to play with the blonde’s right nipple while she nibbles, kisses and flicks the left nipple. Alex loves the blonde’s little tits, and gives them her full attention. A few minutes of sucking, flicking and nibbling the left nipple she moves over to the right one and gives it the same treatment.

“Ohhhhh Al … Oh baby, right there, YES, please … that feels sooo fuckin’ good babe …” Words spill from Piper’s mouth in a low and husky tone as she closes her eyes and throws her head back. It connects with the headboard behind her quite hard, but she doesn’t feel a thing of it. The only thing she feels right now is that perfect mouth and tongue of her lover on one of the most sensitive places of her body. She places her hands on the back of the brunette’s head and pushes her face further into her chest. She pulls at her hair as the brunette picks her efforts up a notch.

“Ohh God Alex …”

“Hmmmm,” Alex hums as she once again wraps her lips around the blonde’s nipples, causing her lover to cry out above her. She smirks, loving the reactions she can get from her girlfriend by doing what she knows best, making her feel good. She flicks the nub between her lips with her warm tongue, earning herself more moans coming from above her.

Alex releases the blonde’s nipple with a little ‘pop’, causing her to chuckle lightly. Piper can’t help but giggle as well as she looks down at her girlfriend, who had found her position sitting up, but between her legs. She has one hand placed on the mattress next to the blonde’s side, the other still lightly caressing her face, neck, collarbones and chest. The brunette takes her hand away from Piper’s body and places it on her other side so that she can lean in again. She captures Piper’s lips in a searing kiss, wanting to convey how much she loves her girl.

She maps out the now familiar way down her neck and collarbone again as they break away for air, and Piper closes her eyes again in anticipation of what is to come. Alex softly kisses the blonde’s hard nipples before sucking one into her mouth gently. She releases it a minute later and kisses her way down to the blonde’s beautiful abdomen. Her stomach is gorgeously toned, and Alex can’t help but kiss all of it as she feels the younger girl’s muscles tense under her mouth. She nibbles a little as she reaches Piper’s bellybutton, letting her tongue dart out and into it.

“You ready for this Pipes?”

“Make love to me Al, please. I love you and I want you babe.” To reinforce her statement, Piper pushes her hips down into the brunette’s hands that are on her skimpy laced underwear. It matches the bra she was wearing earlier, and Alex loves the way it shows off the natural V-shape between Piper’s legs. She slowly pulls it down the blonde’s endless legs with her teeth, kissing every patch of skin as she comes back up. She throws the skimpy piece of fabric in the same direction she threw Piper’s bra before kissing and sucking on the blonde’s hipbones. The blonde above her is now squirming in delight and annoyance at the same time. She loves the way Alex is worshipping her body, but she wants her to take that final step already.

“Al, baby. Please,” she moans out as she feels soft, barely-there kisses being placed on her inner thighs. She suspects that the wetness is now dripping from her opening and is rubbing off on her inner thighs, and her suspicions are confirmed as she hears the brunette moan out as she pulls back.

“You taste so good babe, and I haven’t even had you yet.” Alex then places a soft kiss on the blonde’s engorged clit before settling between the legs of her lover as she takes on a comfortable position. She caresses the blonde’s tit before gently tugging her nipple and rolling it between two fingers. She leans down to bury her face between the gorgeously toned thighs of her lover. She inhales the sweet scent coming from a perfectly-shaven pussy. She takes in the beautiful sight before her eyes: a swollen clit ready to be sucked into her mouth, perfectly pink lips and a beautiful tight hole that is positively dripping.

Alex positions her tongue right underneath Piper’s tight pussy hole, licking up the newest drop threatening to fall down. She moans out at the sweet taste that spreads on her tongue, and Alex already knows she’ll never get enough of Piper’s pussy juice in her mouth. She moves her tongue up to lick her way up to the swollen clit, spreading Piper’s pussy lips as she goes. She’s surprised at the amount of wetness she finds there.

Piper doesn’t know what’s coming over her as she feels wave after wave of pleasure rolling over her. She has her head thrown back, her baby blues closed, a thin layer of sweat already covering her skin, one hand grasping the red satin sheets beneath her, the other one wrapped in Alex’s dark locks, pulling at it as she feels the brunette’s tongue making out with her pussy. Alex groans as she feels the tight hold Piper has on her, causing the blonde to cry out. She hears the blonde’s constant moaning above her, and it’s her favorite sound in the whole universe. She promises herself to have Piper making that sound as often as she possibly can from here on out.

Alex brings one hand up to tease the blonde’s opening as she wraps her lips around her clit. She dips one finger into the blonde’s tight opening but only slightly before slowly pushing the one digit into the wet hole. She moans out as she can already feel the blonde’s walls tightly clenching around her finger. She isn’t thrown back however, and she slowly pulls her finger back out before adding one digit and pushing two back in, a little faster and harder this time.

“Ohhhhhh my God Alex … babe.”

Alex doesn’t look up as she continues flicking the sensitive nub with the tip of her tongue, occasionally sucking it into her warm mouth. Every once in a while, she lets her tongue wander down between Piper’s pussy lips and towards her opening, licking up the drops of sweetness coming out. She continues to pump her two fingers in and out of the blonde’s opening, curling them after almost every thrust. She hits Piper’s g-spot perfectly, and Piper can feel her stomach tightening, signaling her approaching orgasm.

“Babe, Al, I’m gonna … I’m cumming Alex, oh God, Alex Iloveyousomuch ohhhh babe, oh Al, YES!” Piper screams out at the top her lungs as she feels her orgasm ripping through her body. Her back arches up into the brunette’s hand still playing with her nipples, she throws her head back and her toes curl.

Alex slows down her movements, letting her girlfriend come down from her intense orgasm before pulling her fingers out of her opening. She licks her fingers clean, moaning at the taste. As she deems them clean, she licks up every drop of wet sweetness coming from Piper’s tight little pussy. She places one last kiss on the blonde’s clit, causing her to jerk a little, before kissing her way up the younger girl’s body.

Alex doesn’t hesitate to press her lips against Piper’s, sharing the taste of the blonde with her. The kiss becomes heated and tongues battle for dominance like they do so often, but as they break away for air, shit-eating grins are on both their faces.

“So, how was that for a birthday present?”

“Best birthday present … ever! Well almost,” Piper breathes out, still feeling the effects of her intense orgasm running through her body and veins. She smiles sweetly at Alex before leaning in again for a soft kiss.

“Almost? The way you were screaming my name tells me something different Pipes.”

“Well, there’s one thing I want even more than that amazing orgasm you just gave me.” Piper mumbles against the brunette’s soft lips before kissing her again.

“Hmmm, and what would that be kid?”

Piper leans in and places a soft kiss on the soft skin behind the brunette’s ear before whispering into it.

“ _The best birthday present would be your taste on my tongue, your sweet cum gushing out of your pussy as you scream my name very loudly_.”

Alex swallows hard as she hears the husky voice in her ear and the beautiful and sexy promises being whispered into her ear. She never thought that sweet, innocent looking blonde girl she met in January would ever utter those kind of sentences; but she doesn’t find it annoying. She would find it annoying if her one night stands would do something like that, but with Piper; it’s absolutely fucking sexy.

Piper nibbles on Alex’s earlobe as the brunette moans out softly. She soothes the light sting with her warm tongue before kissing her way down the brunette’s soft neck. She nuzzled it many times before, but right now she wants to kiss every little patch of skin available. She sucks on the brunette’s pulse point and lightly bites it, immediately soothing it with her tongue.

Alex throws her head back at the perfect kissing and nibbling happening on her neck. She can’t help but moan out loudly as she feels warm wetness on her tongue. Piper moves down to where the brunette’s neck meets her collarbone and again sucks on the spot lightly. She nips and kisses the older woman’s collarbone before moving to the other side of her body. She repeats the same actions on the other collarbone before moving down, kissing a trail down to Alex’s breasts.

Piper gives them her undivided attention as she gently palms them, feeling the strained nipples against her hands. They become rock-hard, and they both moan out at the sensation. Piper moves one hand up to place it on Alex’s cheek as she opens her baby blues, wanting Alex to look at her. Even without any words spoken, Alex gets the hint and tilts her head forward as she locks eyes with the blonde.

“I love you so much Alex.”

Piper then leans in to give Alex a soft kiss on her swollen lips before pulling back with a beautiful smile. Alex hasn’t seen it much, but was often the recipient of the fleeting smiles of her lover, just like she is now. She absolutely adores the look on her girlfriend, and smiles back genuinely. Before Alex knows it, Piper is leaning down to kiss a trail down to her chest and taking her left nipple into her warm mouth as her hand squeezes the soft flesh of her other breast, creating amazing friction. Alex closes her eyes and throws her head back; moaning out.

“Ohh Pipes … Oh God that feels good … Right there.”

Piper smirks a little as she hears the beautiful husky voice laced with desire encouraging her. She slowly rolls Alex’s nipple between her teeth before pulling. Alex lets out a yelp, but it turns into a moan the second Piper soothes the sting with her tongue. She continues to devour Alex’s left breast, kissing every patch of skin and flicking her nipple for a few minutes before moving to the right one and giving it the same treatment. By now, Alex can’t stop moaning, loving the way Piper is loving her.

Piper releases the brunette’s right nipple with a loud ‘pop’, just like Alex had done, and giggles lightly. She leans in to place soft, open-mouthed kisses on Alex’s neck before leaning back. Alex opens her eyes and wants to complain about the loss of contact when she feels a warm tongue caressing her abdomen. Her words of protest turn into a low groan at the sensation. Piper spends a few minutes kissing and licking every patch of sweaty skin.

“What should I do now babe?” Piper decides to tease Alex a little, knowing that the reward for her lover later will be great.

“Kiss me, love me, Pipes … _please_.” Alex can’t believe she actually begged Piper to fuck her; Alex Vause does not beg, never! But when it comes to Piper, she can’t help herself. She’s had her, and now the blonde wants her, and she can’t get enough. Piper leans down again to nibble and nip at the older woman’s abdomen, letting her tongue dart out and into her belly button.

“Please, Pipes, please … please make love to me babe.”

Piper decides to stop the teasing, instead using her two index fingers and her teeth to pull down the red laced underwear. She lets her hands graze every patch of skin of those beautiful and never-ending pale legs until she can relieve Alex of the last barrier between them. She throws the skimpy piece of fabric behind her mindlessly before placing her two hands next to the brunette’s sides and hovering over her. She leans down, pressing her entire body into Alex’s and they both gasp at the full skin-on-skin contact.

Not to be outdone and lose track of her mission for tonight; Piper pushes herself back up and off the beautiful woman beneath her, placing soft kisses against the brunette’s lower abdomen. She kisses and sucks at Alex’s beautiful hipbones before moving on to her inner thighs, licking up the wetness that had already gathered there. She moans out at the taste, absolutely loving how sweet Alex’ tastes.

She too reaches up to cup Alex’s right breast with her left hand, just like Alex had done with her. She places one soft kiss on the slightly swollen clit before looking at the miracle before her. Just like her pussy (not that she’d known that), Alex’s clit was swollen and nearly flashing, her pussy lips pink and swollen and a beautiful opening nearly dripping with sweet, sweet fluids.

“You’re so beautiful baby,” Piper whispers before wrapping her soft lips around her clit. Alex moans out at the sensation, throwing her head back and grasping the satin sheets beneath her. She feels Piper lick up from her tight opening to her clit, lightly licking and flicking it with the tip of her tongue. “ _God, she already mastered this_ ,” is the only thing that comes to mind when she feels Piper making out with her pussy.

“Ohhhhh Pipes, oh baby that feels so good.”

Piper brings up her right hand, spreading Alex’s open further so she can swipe up the sticky wetness that had gathered there with her tongue. She gently teases the brunette’s opening for a minute before slowly sliding in one finger. It feels warm and wet, it feels somewhat like coming home. She can already feel Alex’s walls tightening around her digit, signaling that she’s not too far from cumming.

She slowly pulls it back out, only to replace it with two digits this time and wrapping her lips around the brunette’s clit once again. She sucks on it gently before nibbling on it lightly, releasing it a minute later. She continues to pump her fingers in and out of the brunette’s opening slowly but hard while she circles the swollen clit with her tongue.

Alex lets one hand rest on the tit that Piper forcefully had to neglect, tugging and squeezing. Her other hand makes its way into the blonde locks currently buried between her legs. Her head is still thrown back, her lips slightly parted as she moans out constantly. She feels Piper perfectly working her up to her orgasm; and she comes crashing down the edge quickly.

Piper feels the orgasm rip through her lover’s body and removes her fingers from her tight opening, instead using her tongue to pull out any cum left out of the weeping hole. She moans out again, loving the way Alex’s cum gathers on her tongue. After she deems Alex’s pussy completely clean, she quickly licks her fingers clean and just like Alex, places a gentle kiss on the still swollen clit of her lover before snaking her way up Alex’s body.

“That … was … amazing Pipes. You sure this was your first time?”

“Yeah … You’ll never be my … real first, but you’ll always be the first which actually meant something to me babe.” Piper sighs as she looks down after saying that. Alex gently pulls her lover into a tight embrace as she lays down next to her, pressing her lips to the blonde’s sweaty forehead.

“Hey, let’s not think about that asshole now okay? Tonight is about you my baby girl, and I tend to give you everything you want tonight.”

“Only tonight?”

“No, not only tonight Pipes,” Alex chuckles at the innocent tone in Piper’s sweet voice, “For however long you want me babe, I’m all yours.”

Piper doesn’t know what to say, instead she looks up wordlessly as Alex looks down at her. She softly kisses Alex’s lips before pulling back, a timid smile adorning her face.

“I heart you Pipes, never forget that.”

“I heart you too babe, and I will never ever forget it.”

Alex leans in to kiss the blonde in her arms, smirking when she feels Piper wanting to deepen it. She of course complies, not wanting to deny Piper Elizabeth Chapman anything for the rest of her life. They make out for a few minutes before Piper straddles her and pushes her still wet pussy onto the brunette’s abdomen, moving up and down against it. They both moan out at the sensation.

They continue to make love until they feel somewhat satisfied, each experiencing at least ten orgasms before they fall asleep in a comfortable embrace underneath the red satin sheets of the queen-sized bed. They both hope this is the first of many nights that they can spend together in each other’s arms.


	20. The morning after...

Alex wakes up as the sun comes through the windows on the right side of the bed. She’s temporarily confused as to where she is right now, but is quickly reminded of the events of last night as she feels a weight on her chest. She doesn’t have to put on her glasses to know who is snuggled up against her. _Piper_.

She smiles, remembering everything that had happened last night, the many, _many_ orgasms the blonde girl had given her and how many she had given in return. She still didn’t understand how this was the first time her little, sweet Pipes had been with a woman. She’d nailed it, Alex hadn’t come that hard in what felt like a lifetime.

She snaps out of her dirty thoughts as she feels her lover stir in her arms. She tightens her arms around the lithe frame of the young blonde, knowing she’s awake. She feels Piper snuggle even closer, impossibly so, and feels an arm tighten around her waist in response to her squeezing. She softly places a kiss on top of the messy blonde head, loving the way it smells. Piper’s hair is everywhere, but neither woman seems to care; the basking in the afterglow is feeling way too good to be thinking about anything else.

“ _Good morning my beautiful, beautiful baby girl.”_

Piper only hums in response, keeping her eyes closed as she feels the warm sun on her back and Alex’s soft skin beneath her. She turns her head on the brunette’s chest to place a soft kiss on her lover’s heart. She snuggles closer to the beautiful older woman and kisses her way up to Alex’s neck, hearing the soft moans coming from above.

“Good,” soft kiss on Alex’s jawline, “morning.” Piper smiles softly as she takes in the beautiful face of her lover. Alex has her forest greens closed as she absorbs the warmth coming from beside them, gorgeously illuminating both of them. Piper can’t resist the urge to kiss Alex again, and she does so. There’s nothing or no one holding her back, and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t feel the soft, pink lips of the older woman pressed against her own. The kiss is soft, but heart-warming. Alex purrs in response as the blonde pulls away.

“Alex?” Piper’s voice is soft and laced with a little doubt. Alex opens her eyes and looks deep into the baby blues of her lover, and sees the doubt in them.

“Yeah Pipes?”

“What are we now? I mean I love you, but I’d like to know where we stand and everything …” Piper trails off as she looks away. Alex lifts one hand up to softly cup the younger woman’s cheek and turns it towards her. She leans up, connecting their lips gently.

“Pipes, I know I never officially asked, so allow me to do so now.” Alex gets out of bed quickly, stark naked and gets on one knee beside the bed. Piper gasps, a look of horror on her face.

“Alex, what the fuck?!”

“Pipes, I’m kidding, okay?” Alex laughs out loud at the blonde’s reaction before crawling back into the big hotel bed and pulling the younger woman into her naked body. Piper instinctively snuggles closer, placing her head on the brunette’s shoulder as she feels soft lips press against her forehead.

“Pipes, I love you. We can be whatever you want us to be.” Piper looks up at that, loving Alex for letting her make this very important decision.

“Well, I love you too Al, and I would really like you to be my girlfriend.” Piper has a soft smile on her face, and Alex can’t help but smile back just as sincere as the one that is plastered on the blonde’s face. Alex places a soft kiss on the slightly swollen lips of the younger girl before answering.

“If that’s what you want, baby then that’s exactly what I will be: your girlfriend.”

Piper presses her lips against the brunette’s in response, but instead of leaning back after a few seconds, she immediately deepens the kiss by swiping Alex’s bottom lip with her tongue. Alex moans softly as Piper slips her tongue inside the confines of her mouth, exploring every inch. Piper moves to straddle the older woman as she’s still lying down.

Both girls’ hands roam over each other’s naked bodies, it feels as though they are everywhere at once. Piper palms the brunette’s breasts, feeling the nipples strain against her hands in response. She starts kneading them softly as they continue to kiss. Eventually they have to break away as they’re in desperate need of air. Their eyes connect as they’ve done so many times before, and everything seems to fall away when they do.

“Babe, as much as I love what you’re doing to me right now, we really have to get going. I have to get you back to Connecticut and to Polly’s before your parents start to worry.”

Piper had a smile on her face, but it falters as she realizes her parents will never accept her being with Alex, a woman. Alex sees the frown appear on her girlfriend’s face, and can’t help but frown too.

“What’s wrong Pipes?”

“My parents … Al, they’re never going to accept us being together. They’re WASPS, it’ll ruin the family reputation. Alex, they’ll never let me be with you if they find out about all of this …”

“Pipes, chill. It’ll all be okay. I love you, and nothing will keep you away from me babe. We’ll handle it when it comes our way okay? If we take this one step at a time, we’ll be okay baby. I love you so much Pipes, I heart you; remember?”

“Of course I do Al, how could I forget? I heart you too babe. I just hope they won’t be too much of a pain in the ass, but as long as I have you, I think I’ll be fine. I love you so much baby.”

Piper and Alex softly smile before both leaning in and letting their lips meet in the middle. The soft kiss warms both their hearts, and it lets them feel the love radiating between them. As their lips disconnect again, their eyes open.

“Come on babe, time to get up. We still have to get back to Connecticut.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll get up.” Piper unwraps herself from around Alex and stands up next to the bed. Alex quickly slaps the blonde’s tight ass, hearing the high-pitched yelp coming from the younger woman. Alex just chuckles as she gets up too. She kisses Piper’s shoulder up to her ear.

“You’re so hot babe. I couldn’t help myself.” Piper only moans in response as the brunette nibbles on her earlobe lightly. She turns in Alex’s arms and places a chaste kiss on her lips before smacking the brunette’s beautiful ass.

“Same goes for you too babe.”

Piper then just walks away, and goes to look for her suitcase. She brought a different outfit than the dress she changed into at Alex’s, not wanting to do the ‘walk of shame’. Polly wouldn’t know about it, and neither would her parents, but it’s the idea behind it.

Alex and Piper make their way back to Connecticut, catching each other’s gaze every once in a while. The trip seems over in a wink, and both women are disappointed that their time together is coming to an end. They slowly get out of the car, and meet at the back. Alex holds out her hand and Piper quickly takes it, squeezing before slowly making her way to the elevator.

A comfortable silence falls over them, but both women are wishing their time together would last just a while longer. They enjoy each other’s company so much, and they can’t get enough of each other. They continue to hold hands as they make their way upstairs, not needing anything else but the feeling of soft hands and their connection.

The brunette wordlessly unlocks the door to her apartment; pushing it open to allow the blonde to step in first. Piper still needs her clothes from yesterday to put in her suitcase, they’d completely forgotten about those. Alex goes to get them as Piper takes a seat on the brunette’s couch, not wanting to leave just yet. She sighs as she realizes the false smile she’s gonna have to put up once she gets back home. The brunette’s arms is now her happy place, and she’ll have to fake quite a bit of her happiness once she gets to the place she’s supposed to cll home.

“You okay Pipes?” Alex asks as she places the blonde’s clothes on the coffee table and takes a seat on the couch, close to the blonde.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just … you’re my happy place now Al, and I wish I never had to leave ever again. I could spend the rest of my days in your arms, cuddling and kissing and making love to you. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me Alex, and I love you with all my heart. I know I have a lot of baggage, and I’ll tell you all in time, but I really don’t wanna lose you so yeah …”

Piper cuddles into Alex’s warm embrace, pulling her legs up onto the couch and nuzzling the brunette’s soft neck. She places a line of feather-light kisses on Alex’s pulse point, seeing the still very much present hickey she gave her last night.

“Pipes, listen. Whatever happens, we’ll make it work okay? I love you more than anything or anyone else, not even my mom. You’re different than everyone I know Pipes, and you’ve nestled yourself into my heart babe. I could never ever leave you baby, I love you too much. Whatever you want to tell me whenever you want to tell me, I’ll never judge you or leave you babe.”

“Thanks so much Al. I love you.”

“I love you too Pipes. So fucking much.”

A while later, Piper gets a text from Polly, asking when she’ll be arriving at her place so they can get back to the Chapman’s. Piper replies that she’ll be there shortly before straddling Alex as they’re still sitting on the couch, all cuddled up. She presses her lips against the brunette’s eagerly, wanting to feel the familiar spark between them and the love running through her veins.

The kiss deepens, and their tongues meet in a passionate tango but one which is soft at the same time. They don’t battle for dominance, music is made as their tongues caress each other’s mouth. They soon need to pull away for air, and both of them realize this is probably the last passionate kiss in a while.

“Let’s get going Pipes.”

Piper only hums in response, reluctantly standing up from her position on the couch and holding her hands out for Alex to take. Alex pulls herself up and keeps their hands connected as she picks up the blonde’s clothes with her other hand. They make their way out of the apartment and to the garage where the blonde’s car is still parked.

“I love you so much Piper Chapman, never forget that, babe.”

“I won’t forget sweetheart. I love you too Alex Vause.”

Piper reluctantly pulls away from the embrace to open her car door and slide in the driver’s seat. She keeps one hand connected to the brunette next to her, not wanting to let go. That’s when another text of Polly comes in and Piper finally lets go of the familiar warmth, smiling up softly at the brunette. Alex smiles back, but it doesn’t quite reaches her eyes. She closes the car door for the blonde and smiles as she pulls out of the parking spot and out of the underground garage.


	21. Moving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is moving back to New York ... :'(

Today is the day Alex is moving back to the big city, leaving her girlfriend behind for a couple of months. Piper will be moving into a dorm quite close to Alex’s apartment, and both women are very excited to be so close to each other. They’d talked about living together, but Alex insisted on Piper having the full college experience; and that included living in a student dorm. Talking about living arrangements had caused the first argument.

_“Pipes, I just don’t want you to miss out on anything,” Alex said desperately. They’d been arguing for half an hour now, and she couldn’t get Piper to understand her point. Alex really wanted her girlfriend close, but she wasn’t certain they’d be ready for living together in the same apartment. Alex loved her, she did from the very beginning back in January, but they’d only been together for a few weeks and their relationship was still very new. She didn’t want to ruin anything._

_“I’m not gonna miss out on anything even when I’m living with you Al! I’ll still hang out with other students and hear about the dorm parties and all of that and I can come back to you every night? Do you not want to live with me?” Piper didn’t really understand what the problem was. She thought Alex would want her to move in with her, and she couldn’t really see the reasoning behind the brunette’s words._

_“Pipes, I just don’t think we’re ready, okay? I think it might be too soon to already live together you. We’ve only been together for a few weeks and I don’t think it would be wise to start living together already. Of course I want you to live with me, but just not yet babe.”_

_“I’m ready to live with you Alex! I just don’t want to have to miss you every day while I’m so close to you. If I move in, I could be with you before classes, after classes and we could cook together and do everything together babe! I want to be able to see you every day Al, and it seems like you don’t!” Piper stormed off and out of the living room. She’d been pacing back and forth while Alex was sitting on the couch at her temporary apartment. Alex’s reaction came just that little too late to catch her wrist and stop her. By the time she’d gotten up, Piper had already run down the hall and into the bedroom, slamming the door close behind her. The loud sound rang through the apartment._

_Alex sighed loudly as she flipped back onto the couch, running a hand through her jet-black hair as she closed her green eyes. She didn’t want this argument to become more trouble for them, their relationship was only in the starting blocks and something had already come up. Even though they’d only been together for a few weeks, Alex could very clearly see her future with the blonde. She’d dreamt about it during the last half year she’d spent in Connecticut and she could see it crystal clear as she closed her eyes. She just didn’t want to do things too fast, and she was worried that living together so soon would ruin things in the long run._

_In the meanwhile, Piper was sitting on the bedside, holding her head in her hands as she cried. She knew she had a bit of a temper, but she just couldn’t see why Alex didn’t want her to move in with her. She knew she loved Alex more than anything, but doubt was starting to creep in. She didn’t want to, deep down she know how much Alex loved her. She knew that she wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt her, but right now she couldn’t help but feel rejected. She felt like Alex didn’t want their relationship to move forward. They’d taken so many steps together so quickly, why would this become an issue?_

_After half an hour, Alex got up from the couch in the living room and silently made her way to the bedroom. She placed her ear against the wooden door and her heart clenched as she heard the silent sobs that came from inside. She hadn’t wanted to hurt her girlfriend’s feelings, she just wanted to do things the right way, and moving in together would come to soon if they did it now. She softly knocked on the door, but got no response._

_“Pipes?” Alex called out, hoping to hear the soft voice of her lover calling her in. But yet again, she didn’t hear anything coming from inside. She placed her hand on the door handle and tried it. She was happy and relieved to see that it was unlocked. She poked her head in and saw the blonde lying down on her side of the bed, her head buried in her pillow and her body was moving up and down violently as sobs pierced through the silence that enveloped them. Alex closed her eyes once again and sighed silently before softly stepping through the threshold and into the bedroom, closing the bedroom door behind her softly. She turned around on her heel before slowly approaching Piper who was still lying on the bed._

_Piper had moved from a sitting position to lying on Alex’s side of the bed, enveloping herself in Alex’s amazing scent. She buried her face in the brunette’s pillow, feeling that was the closest she could be to Alex while the brunette was still in the living room. She started overthinking everything, and eventually sobs started to wrack her body as she started worrying about Alex leaving her. It hadn’t been the first time someone she loved dearly had left her, Tim had done it quite easily, leaving her behind with a huge amount of guilt that had nestled itself in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t want to lose Alex too, especially not the way she had lost Tim. She still hadn’t fully recovered from that terrible moment in her life, but she was still working on it with her therapist as well as working on getting over the whole situation with Larry._

_She didn’t look up or answer her girlfriend when she heard the soft calling of her favorite nickname (well ever since Alex started using it, it became her favorite one), she simply couldn’t swallow the lump in her throat to do so. She didn’t move when she heard the soft opening and closing of the bedroom door, keeping her face out of Alex’s view for now. She didn’t want the brunette to see her in this state. She heard soft footsteps approaching the bed as Alex came to where she was laying on the bed, but she didn’t want to turn around just yet._

_“Pipes, please just look at me … baby please …” Alex pleaded. Piper tried to swallow the lump that had been in her throat ever since she got into the room and turned around slightly to face her lover who was slightly leaning over her. She could see the worry plastered on Alex’s beautiful pale face and tears started to run down her cheeks at the sight. She could see in the mesmerizing green eyes of her lover that Alex was very worried and that she never wanted to hurt her._

_Alex too had tears building up in the corners of her eyes as she looked into the baby blues of her former student. She could see the heartbreak in them, and she was instantly worried she’d done some serious damage. She knew that Piper had been hurt very badly a few years ago by someone, but that’s all the blonde had shared about it. She was still very aware that Piper was still slightly raw from the situation that had presented itself in January and Alex still tried to handle everything with every bit of care she could find in her tall body. She still felt the same about her point of view on the whole situation, but she didn’t explain herself quite well enough to get the younger girl to understand where she was coming from. So that was what she’d have to try now._

_“Pipes, listen just let me explain okay?” The only response she got was a slight nod as she locked eyes with the baby blues that were looking up at her. She saw the tears still running down her cheeks and the hurt in those blue eyes as she swallowed hard before gathering her thoughts._

_“Pipes, a few years ago I fell in love with a woman who was a bit older than me, Sylvia. In the beginning, everything went great, we moved through the stages of a relationship fairly quickly and I didn’t feel like anything was off. I loved her very much, but it’s nothing compared to what I feel when I’m around you. I was young and stupid, and when she asked me to move in after just two months, I immediately jumped on the offer. Remember how I told you about my life as a kid and a teenager?” A nod._

_“Yeah, well … I guess I just wanted to relieve my mom of some of the responsibilities she had of taking care of me. I was at community college at that moment, and my mom had to work four jobs just to be able to pay the rest of the bills. I tried working as much as I could as well, to help my mom, but she wouldn’t let me. After a bit of arguing, she finally allowed me to contribute to help paying the bills, just with small amounts. I continued to do so, even when I moved in with Sylvie. Sylvie didn’t understand why I’d do that. I wasn’t living with my mom anymore, why would I still want to help her out with everything? She couldn’t understand how much I admired and respected Diane and they never got along anyway.”_

_Alex continued, even though the tears were still building up in her eyes. “I was so fucking blind, I couldn’t see that we had moved way too fast in our relationship to have any shot at a decent future. We’d argue all the time about the stupidest things: the bills, rent, my close relationship with Diane (which I defended with everything that I had). I realized the relationship was toxic when she slapped me in the face for the first time. I had a hand print on my cheek for days and I ran out of the apartment right away and straight to my mom.”_

_The tears were surely running down her pale cheeks now as she remembered the situation she found herself in a few years ago, and she closed her eyes. She felt warm hands wiping away the steady stream of tears but she couldn’t open her eyes just yet. She didn’t want to see the blonde’s pity in her baby blues. As she kept her eyes closed, she continued._

_“Sylvie came right after me and begged me, apologized a million times, and I stupidly took her back. She said she would never do something like that ever again, but as you can guess, the next argument we had, she slapped me in the face once again. She was convinced I was cheating on her, and I later found out it was exactly the other way around.”_

_“No …”_

_“Yeah, I stayed with her for a few more weeks. It was getting close to her birthday and I had already asked my boss if I could get off work early and for once, he allowed me to do so. I wanted to surprise her and come home early to spend a nice, quiet evening together and I ran into them. They were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn’t even heard the front door of the apartment close. They were on top of the sheets, Sylvie underneath my boss, and he was pounding into her.” Alex could still clearly see the image as she kept her eyes closed. The stream of tears didn’t stop, but Piper kept wiping them away. She felt incredibly sorry for the older woman._

_“Sylvie didn’t even try denying anything. She just laughed in my face and kissed him straight on the lips. I frantically started packing everything I had over there, my clothes, all my books and cd’s, everything. I was packing up my stuff in the bedroom and she pulled my boss back onto the bed and got on top of him. I could hear the moaning as I got out of that apartment, and I never looked back or ever heard from her again.”_

_Alex still had tears running down her cheeks, but she dared to look up at the baby blues she could feel were looking at her face. Piper put her arms around the brunette’s shoulders and pulled her in, Alex’s head ending up on Piper’s shoulder, and Alex immediately cuddled into the warm embrace of her girlfriend. She didn’t expect that she would tell this story to Piper, not today yet anyway, and she was a little irritated that it still hurt so much to talk about it._

_“Oh God, Al, I’m so sorry. Oh babe, I didn’t know that such a thing happened to you. I really wish it hadn’t happened, baby, you’re so beautiful and so amazing, and an amazing person like you should never go through anything like that. It hurt like a bitch didn’t it?” The blonde feels Alex nod as she holds her close. “I know babe, I know that it hurts, but I’m here for you okay?”_

_“I know baby, I love you so much. Believe me, I want to be with you as much as possible, but I also don’t want to ruin things between us. I really don’t wanna lose you Pipes.”_

_“I love you too Al, so fucking much. I guess I was just so set on finally moving to the big City and being close to you that I wanted even more than just living a few streets away from you. It got to my head, but I can perfectly understand where you’re coming from babe. To be honest, if I think about it now, I don’t think I’m ready to live together either. I just thought that I’d lose you otherwise.”_

_“You won’t lose me babe, I heart you waay too fucking much Pipes.”_

_“I heart you too Al.”_

_Neither of them ever gets tired of saying those words; they hold so much meaning for the two of them. For other people it might sound stupid or silly, but for them it means the world. They look at each other, love shining through baby blues and forest greens and meet in the middle as they kiss. It doesn’t stop there, and let’s just say that neither woman leaves the bedroom for quite a number of hours._

The brunette has a smirk on her face as she thinks about the amazing session of love-making that followed that first major argument. They made such sweet love, both women had tears in their eyes as they came again and again. It was one of the times Alex felt that beautiful connection, something she hadn’t felt with Sylvia. The buzzer is what snaps Alex out of her thoughts, and she shakes her head before getting up off the couch and making her way to the front door.

“That’s the last one,” Alex states as she places it on top of the rest of the boxes in the trunk of Diane’s car. Alex had taken her motorbike to Connecticut, not being able to leave her beloved bike behind, and Diane had offered to bring everything her daughter needed to the apartment in January. Diane had called a few days after graduation, seemingly knowing that the younger Vause would want a little extra time in Connecticut to spend with her new girlfriend. They’d arranged for the both of them to move everything back to New York today, and Piper had offered to come and help.

Piper had told her parents that she wanted to go help out with Alex’s packing and loading. Bill and Carol had initially questioned their daughter, asking why it was so important that she wanted to say goodbye to the older woman. Piper reminded them of the immense role Alex played in saving her life more than once; and the Chapmans had nothing to offer in response, and gave their permission.

Now standing in the living room, Alex and Piper find themselves in a crushing hug; neither woman wanting to let go of the other. Diane had already gone to the car, leaving the girls behind to say their goodbyes until Piper moves to her student dorm in NYC. Piper presses her face into the brunette’s broad shoulder, only clad by the strap of a tank top and kisses every inch she can reach. Alex reciprocates by nuzzling Piper’s long blonde hair; loving the way it smells. She too places a kiss on any place on Piper’s head she can reach.

Piper kisses her way up Alex’s neck, sucking on her pulse point to leave a mark. She doesn’t want Alex to forget about her, and what better way to have her remember the blonde by a beautiful hickey on the neck. Alex moans deeply in response, Piper can feel the vibrations in her throat. Piper too moans, not as loudly but she loves the sounds the older woman is making because of her actions. When she’s sure she’s left a beautiful mark, she moves up and nibbles Alex’s earlobe.

“I heart you.”

Alex pulls back from the tight embrace and smiles broadly, much like she just won the jackpot (in her opinion she actually did when she and Piper first kissed), before leaning in to place a hungry kiss on the blonde’s lips. Their tongues tangle together and dance beautifully before they break away for air. Alex moves to Piper’s ear to whisper something in her ear.

“I heart you.”

She then moves to nibble on the earlobe lightly before moving further down. She’s careful not to leave a mark, she doesn’t want Piper to get into trouble with her parents just yet. When the time is right, they will tell the Chapmans about their relationship, but now is not that time. Now it’s time to say goodbye for quite a while and Alex knows just the way.

“Come with me, Pipes. Let me say goodbye to you properly.”

Piper smiles suggestively and is lead to the bedroom (which still had a bed in it, thank God) by the brunette, who is eager to show Piper a good time for the last time in quite a while. She opens the door and pulls the blonde behind her into the bedroom, pulling her up and in front of her. She grips the younger woman’s hips as they move in to kiss passionately. She wants Piper to feel the love she feels every single day through the kiss and Piper wants exactly the same. They continue to kiss passionately until Alex grips the hem of Piper’s tank top and pulls it up over her head.

Piper moves to do the same to Alex’s tank top before they both crash into each other. Mouths meet as tongues dance together, limbs tangling and hands running over every body part they can possibly reach. They’re very in sync, and they both reach for the clasp of the other’s bra and peel off the offending item of fabric. Piper’s skirt is next as Alex pushes it down her runner’s legs, and Piper makes quick work of the brunette’s black shorts, unbuttoning it and pushing it down too.

Alex grips Piper’s thighs and the blonde jumps up, wrapping her legs around the brunette’s hips. Alex carries her girlfriend to the bed and throws her onto it, moving quickly on top of her. Unlike the first time, there’s a sense of urgency; they’re running out of time. Diane is waiting downstairs, and both women know they won’t be able to spend hours dedicated to lovemaking. The older woman kisses the blonde, and the kiss deepens immediately. Alex has to break away for air but immediately moves down to Piper’s neck. She gets carried away; and actually sucks on Piper’s neck hard and Piper is too intoxicated by the things she’s feeling to notice.

It’s not the only mark Alex leaves behind on Piper’s body, but neither woman finds the need to care about that little fact. Alex continues her trail down and spends a few minutes lavishing the blonde’s little tits with her tongue and grazing them with her teeth every so often. Piper can’t stop moaning, and she’s quite loud. Alex doesn’t silence her, she doesn’t want Piper to hold back today, she wants her to voice just how good this feels for her.

Alex uses her teeth to leave little bite marks on the blonde’s tight abdomen, loving the way the muscles tense underneath her mouth. She spends a minute kissing Piper’s inner thighs until the blonde starts squirming quite hard, wanting the brunette to do something about the wetness between her legs. Piper has one hand tightly gripping the headboard behind her and one hand tangling in black locks that are tickling her inner thighs and hips. She tries to push Alex’s head towards where she wants her most, and for once Alex complies and moves to mouth Piper’s pussy through the fabric of her lace panties.

Alex uses her teeth again, this time to pull down the panties down Piper’s legs. She kisses up Piper’s right leg and wastes no time licking up the blonde’s slit. She moans out because of the sweet taste of her girlfriend, something she’ll never get enough of. After a minute or three, Alex pushes in two fingers and moves her mouth up to circle the blonde’s clit. A few minutes later (it never takes either woman too long to come underneath each other’s touch), Piper comes hard, pulling at Alex’s dark locks and holding the headboard in a death grip. She moans out Alex’s name loud enough for the whole apartment block to hear.

It doesn’t take Piper long to recover from the amazing orgasm, and she pulls Alex up for a deep kiss. She pushes Alex on her back and straddles her. She moves to kiss Alex’s neck and collarbone leaving little marks behind. She kisses down to the brunette’s full breasts, moving her mouth to suck on one nipple while tweaking the other with her hand. After a minute or two, she moves to the other breast and brings her other hand up so she doesn’t ignore the one she just left with her mouth.

Piper moves down and bites and nips at Alex’s taut stomach; kissing every inch of the brunette’s abdomen. She brings her hand down from next to Alex’s side to pull down her black cotton panties. She throws it behind her without even looking where it lands, her attention is drawn to the beautiful pussy in front of her. She leans in and places a soft kiss on the pulsing clit before blowing some cool air. She feels Alex shudder and moan deeply in response.

“ _God, I taught her well_ ,” Alex thinks. _“If she keeps doing that, it won’t take me long at-“_

 _“_ FUCK!” she yells out.

Alex cups Piper’s face as she places a soft kiss goodbye on those beautiful pink lips. She wipes away the tears that are streaming down her face and Piper does the same to her own. Alex moves her hands down to grips Piper’s hips and the blonde moves her arms to tangle in black hair as she nuzzles the older woman’s neck. A few minutes later, they hear the car horn of Diane’s car and they untangle themselves from the embrace.

“I love you babe.”

“I love you too Pipes.”

Alex moves to Diane’s car but doesn’t turn her back on her girlfriend standing before her. She wants to see Piper’s face for as long as she can; resulting in her nearly bumping into Diane as she walks up behind her. Diane places a soft hand on her daughter’s shoulder, and Piper smiles at the beautiful gesture. That is the smile that Alex loves the most, and she looks back at her mother for a second before looking back at her lover and smiling back.

Piper still has tears in her eyes as she follows Diane’s car down the street until it disappears. She then gets into her own car and drives back to the Chapman residence, her lover’s soft smile never far away from her mind. She wipes away the remaining tears before going inside. She goes upstairs immediately and steps into her room, closing the door behind her. She pulls her phone out of her pocket to see one new text message:

Alex <3: I love you so much babe and I’ll miss you too fucking much until you are here with me again. You’re my baby and I never want to let you go. Xxx<3<3<3

Piper feels the tears again building up in her eyes and she smiles as she types a response and sends it. She hears the door to her bedroom open and a gasp before looking up. Cal is standing there, shock prominent on his face.

“Pipes, who the hell gave you that hickey?!”


	22. Time for friends

“Yo Stretch, finally! So, how boring was Connecticut?” Alex can’t help but chuckle when she enters her mother’s apartment. Of course her wild-haired best friend would be waiting for her at Diane’s place. The older Vause must’ve informed Nicky about her “baby girl finally moving back home”. Alex is glad to be back and have her mom and best friend close to her again, but there’s one person missing. She really wishes her beautiful Pipes could be there, and the blonde would be holding her hand as they walked inside.

They’d unpack together, in silence, stealing kisses and caresses every time they have to pass each other. After that, they’d cuddle up on the couch, talking to Diane for hours, and Alex likes to imagine that her blonde girlfriend would fall asleep in her arms. She’d carry her to bed, and join her a while later, after talking about her with her beloved mom. The brunette would spoon her, holding her incredibly close to her own body, inhaling the scent of Piper’s hair. The gentle snoring and breathing of the younger woman would lull her to sleep.

But that isn’t the case. Piper and Alex had agreed to wait with telling the Chapman parents about their relationship. The first hurdle would be to get them to accept their precious girl being a lesbian, and then they’d have to find a way to tell them that Piper is dating her former history teacher. They both know it’ll be quite the shock for the both of them. Anyway, not telling them resulted in Piper not being able to join Alex in New York just yet. They have to miss each other for a couple of months before Piper moves into her dorm. The brunette is sure that Piper will be coming over to both her own apartment and her mother’s apartment, but it’s not that Alex really minds. She’ll love having her over and cuddling with her.

“It was a drag Nichols! Can’t believe I actually survived that,” Alex chuckles at the end of the sentence. Connecticut was anything but boring, especially with Piper after the school year ended. They’d spent quite some time at the brunette’s apartment, doing many things, but she never got enough of her. She remembers so many things about their times together, and smiles.

“I’ll be back later, gotta go get some groceries in. I’m gonna make you something great for dinner babe. I know you didn’t cook very often in Connecticut, so a nice home-cooked meal will do you good. You staying for dinner Nicky?”

“I’d love to Diane. Nothing beats your food!”

“Alright girls, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! I’ll be back soon.” Diane kisses Alex on her forehead as she passes her on the couch, and Alex smiles as she closes her eyes. She pats Nicky’s shoulder before picking up her keys on the counter and heading out. Alex’s smile is still on her face: oh, how wonderful it is to be home.

“You mind-fucking your girl there Vause? You know, she might turn my way once I get the chance to charm her,” Nicky knows the look on Alex’s face. It’s not one that she sees frequently, but she knows the younger Vause better than most people, and like Diane, she can tell that Alex is very much in love with the blonde. Nicky had visited Alex in Connecticut a few times during the school year, but had never met the blonde. Alex had talked to Nicky about Piper, the amazingly strong girl she couldn’t help but admire. Nicky knew then already that Alex was very much falling in love with this girl.

“Oh fuck off Nichols, you know very well that this one’s WAY out of your league!”

“Oh, and she’s not out of YOUR league Stretch?! I’m sure I could get it on with her, you know how I charm the ladies,” Nicky winks.

“Eww, gross! Piper’s not gonna fall for that you asshole, and btw she’s MINE Nichols! So hands off!”

“Always pegged you for the possessive type Sasquatch,” Nicky smirks, already expecting this kind of reaction from Alex. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep my hands off. Btw, remember that girl I picked up the first time in Connecticut?”

“Yeah, what about her? I don’t even remember her name.”

“Of course you don’t! You got it on with Tessa that night, and afterwards, you only had eyes for your precious Pipes. Anyway, Lorna recently moved to New York, and we met again.”

“Ohh, how did that go down? I thought you abandoned her after fucking her that night.”

“Actually, I didn’t. I woke up with her, but she was drunk off her ass that night, and screamed for me to get out. Anyway, long story short, we met up again, she apologized and told me that she had really enjoyed that night. We went out a few times, and of course I fucked her every time after our dates, and we fucked some more just at random times. But for some reason Vause, I really like this chick. Anyway, I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes! Can you believe it?”

“No fucking way! Nicky fucking Nichols finally has a girlfriend?!”

“I know, it’s so weird! Every time I introduce Lorna to people, or she introduces me to her friends, it’s so weird to hear the word “girlfriend” coming up. I don’t know like …” Nicky trails off, lifting one hand to rub at the back of her neck. She can’t look her best friend in the eyes, knowing that she probably has the biggest heart-eyes ever.

“Nichols, don’t worry! You’ll get used to it. Every time I think of Pipes, I still can’t believe how in love I am with her. It’s like she’s nestled inside my brain AND my heart, and she doesn’t leave,” Alex loves the way Nicky is avoiding meeting her eyes. She knows from the way Nicky is acting that she’s already in love with this girl.

“I can’t wait to meet her Nichols, I’m sure she’s great!”

“And when do I get to meet this blonde babe of yours?”

“She’s moving into her dorm at Barnard in a few months, but she’s coming up to New York with her parents in a few weeks. I’m not sure how that’s gonna go, we haven’t told her parents about us yet. My mom obviously knows, she found us on the couch, and Pipes was asleep in my arms.”

“Seriously? How did that go down? Did she know that Chapman was your student?”

“Yeah, she did. She was so happy that I finally found someone amazing, they had already met after Piper, you know …” Alex trails off, knowing that Nicky knows what she’s talking about. A few weeks after the brunette had moved to Connecticut, she had called Nicky to give her some updates on her life. She’d told her about Piper then already, mentioning the incident only briefly.

“Hey, Chapman might still be recovering from that, I don’t know, but from what I’ve heard from you, that girl is crazy in love with your Amazonian ass Vause. You both will be fine.”

“Anyway, she did warn me about the possible bumps in the road. She knows that Piper’s parents are WASPs and will put up quite the struggle when we tell them about us. She also warned me about the slight age gap, and the fact that when we first kissed, she was still officially my student so yeah …”

“And what happened after she busted your asses?”

“She was really happy for us, but one time, when Piper wasn’t home, she sat me down and we had a long talk. She could sense that Piper was a very fragile person, much like myself after what happened with Sylvie. Anyway, we know that she struggled with dealing with the whole Larry thing, but there’s something else that she won’t tell me. Anyway, Diane told me to be careful with this one, especially with the whole teacher-student thing. I told her that I would be.”

“Anything else?”

“Not really, we just talked about her. She’d met her before, spent quite some time with her when I was teaching and Piper was at home. She kept telling me that something was up with Piper, but I’d already sensed that, and she told me recently that something had indeed happened a few years ago, but she wasn’t ready to tell me that just yet. It must be something huge, I think she’s been talking about it with her therapist … But I’m not gonna push her, she’ll tell me when she’s ready.”

“Let’s just hope she doesn’t break your heart like your bitch of an ex.”

“Yeah, let’s hope so … I don’t think she will, or at least not without hurting herself. She was so sweet to me after I told her about Sylvie. I could melt, seriously she’s the cutest thing ever!” Alex is smiling, and it reaches her eyes.

“Gross Vause! The look in your eyes is so sweet I wanna throw up my lunch for re-examination.” Nicky is grinning anyway.

‘Fuck off Nick, I’m sure you’re just as bad around Lorna. When am I meeting her anyway?”

“Soon, very soon. Lorna is in New Jersey with her parents for two weeks, trying to tell them about me. I’m not sure how that’s going down, but she’ll be back next week. I’ll call or text you once she’s back and we can meet for dinner somewhere.”

“Sounds great Nick. Can’t wait to finally meet the girl that melted your icy heart.”

“And I can’t wait to meet your precious Piper.”

Alex and Nicky are grinning like the Cheshire cat. Finally, things seem to be going their way. They’ve both struggled through life, beginning as polar opposites. Alex and her mom were poor, Nicky had all the money she wished for. Diane loved her only daughter, her precious girl, Nicky’s mom couldn’t care less and went on trips to warm countries and only came home for a few days. They met at a college party, both 18 and coming in to crash it. They’ve been inseparable ever since that night.

“Okay, enough of the mush-fest! Time for some fuckin’ beer Stretch.”

“You know where it is, Lion.”

* * *

 

Piper beeps the horn of her car as she waits for Polly to come out of the house. A minute later, she sees the front door open and her best friend stepping out. Piper starts her car while Polly walks up to her, gets in and closes the passenger door. Piper leans over to briefly hug the other girl, and smiles before pulling away from the curb. About ten minutes later, they pull up at the café they used to spend quite some time before Polly got together with Pete and then later Piper with Alex.

They’d been chatting about the most random things on their way over, but Polly had noticed the permanent sad look in Piper’s eyes even when she was laughing. She has an idea why this might be, but she’s gonna ask her about it later. They get out and step inside, taking the booth they always used to sit in. A waitress comes up and they order some milkshakes before a silence falls over them. It’s not exactly awkward, but Polly wants to ask Piper why she’s sad.

“What’s up girl? I can tell something’s up you know.” Polly watches as Piper’s head snaps up from reading the menu over and over, even though that isn’t necessary. Piper and Polly have been here so many times, they both know exactly what they serve here.

“I’m fine Pol.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah … I just …”

“You miss Alex. Did she move back or something?”

“Yeah, a couple days ago … I mean I helped her pack, but it still was so sad. Her mom was there too, but we got to say goodbye properly, thank God Diane can read the situation at hand so amazingly well.”

“And how was that?” Polly waggled her eyebrows up and down, knowing that the goodbye must’ve been much more than just a verbal one.

“Oh my God, even though we had to hurry, it still felt so amazing. She’s so talented Polly, and makes me feel so good. She did leave a mark, Cal saw it when I got back, but thank God my parents didn’t. I tried explaining it to him without mentioning Alex’s name, but he coaxed it out of me anyway. He knows, but promised to keep quiet about it for now.”

“When are you going to tell Bill and Carol about Alex anyway?”

“I don’t know … first of all, I want to establish this relationship with Al; and then we’ll see about telling my mom and dad. It … it won’t be easy, I’m afraid that if they don’t approve of us, Alex will … she won’t want me anymore, and I’m not sure I’ll be able to deal with that.” Piper bows her head down as tears build up in her eyes. Polly leans forward and takes her hand into her own.

“Pipes, I told you before: Alex is madly in love with you. Your parents approving or not approving won’t change that.”

“I don’t know Polly, what if she can’t deal with my parents not accepting her and us as a couple? I don’t want to lose her, I love her more than anything in the world.”

“And she loves you too Piper! Trust me, I know she does.”

“How can you be so sure of that?”

“I talked to her after graduation. You were already gone, for some reason your parents wanted to go home really soon right?” Piper nods. “Well, I stayed and hung a bit, and Alex came to me. Pete wasn’t there, and we could talk about you quite freely, we were hanging in the back, and there was no one around.”

“How did that go?” Piper looks a bit alarmed.

“Don’t worry Pipe, it went fine. I told her how happy she makes you. She said that you make her happy as well. You know, she has a special smile that only seems to appear when she’s either around you, or talking about you. I saw it that day at the party at your house, and I saw it after graduation. She’s head over heels hon, nothing to worry about,” Polly smiles.

Piper lets out a sigh of relief, happy that her girlfriend and best friend seem to get along just fine. Piper was worried that they wouldn’t like each other as they were totally different people. Alex is sexy and alluring, but also a bit of a loner. The brunette had told her about the single life she had been living before meeting Piper, but assured her that it wouldn’t be like that anymore. She actually liked staying in as much as going out, especially with such great company. Now that Piper knows Alex’s backstory, she understands her even better, and loves her even more.

Polly is a lot different. Unlike Piper, Polly didn’t go through much shit throughout her life. Polly couldn’t know what Piper had been through though, she’d never told her. Polly was everything both Polly’s mother and her own wanted her to be. She finally had a high-school sweetheart, a nice boy she was probably gonna marry later in life. The entire WASPy thing: a white-picket fence, nice house, a few kids and a husband who brings in the money.

They weren’t exactly polar opposites, but the differences could very well be extremely hard to overcome. Now that Piper has learned that Polly and Alex talked (about her nonetheless), she couldn’t be happier. She loves both of them, in a different way, but one not more or less.

Piper thinks back of when she tried to tell Polly about Tim, how scared she’d been. She didn’t get the chance though, Polly just kept interrupting her and talking about Twilight, and whether she was team Edward or team Jacob. Piper had rolled her eyes so many times at her friend, she was worried they wouldn’t stop doing that. After being interrupted after three words for about fifteen times, she just decided to give up. Piper never tried to tell her best friend about Tim again. And then it happened …

She shakes her head to get rid of the sad thoughts and images that were about to install themselves into her mind, and tunes into Polly talking about her latest night with Pete.

“ … It was awesome Pipe, but I’m sure I don’t have to describe what sex’s like now that you have your sexy history teacher Ms. Vause,” Polly smirks. She noticed Piper zoning out, and the brief flash of sadness across her face, but didn’t dare to go into it. She didn’t want to push anything. Ever since October two years ago, something in Piper had changed, but Polly didn’t know what, she just hoped Piper would gather the courage to tell her something. They were best friends after all, and Piper and Polly always relied on each other for everything.

“No, Polls, you don’t have to tell me how good it feels. Alex is more than satisfying thank you very much.” Piper blushes a bit as she thinks about the many things Alex has done to her in the privacy of a bedroom or hotel room. They hadn’t ventured out of there just yet, although they almost went for it when they started making out on Alex’s couch. Piper suspects that they would do so though when she moved into her dorm in NYC and will be visiting her lover as much as possible.

“What’s it like anyway?”

“What’s what like?” Piper is a bit confused as to what Polly’s talking about.

“Sex with Alex, with another woman …”

“Oh right … uhm not that I have many points of reference but uhm … obviously there’s no handjob or anything like that. It’s still going down but you encounter the same thing down there as when you’re playing with yourself really …”

“So you still call it going down on someone?”

“Yeah, it’s the same concept, but you’re doing something different with your mouth. It’s not like I knew exactly what Alex likes right away. When you and Pete did it, you had to explore right?” Polly nods, looking intrigued a little. “Well, it was the same for me and Alex. Our first time was amazing, I told you, but it took a bit of exploring before we both found out what exactly what we and the other liked. I still discover little spots that are super-sensitive, or things that get her going …”

“But how does it go, like technically?”

“I’m not gonna tell you that!” Piper is blushing furiously now, her cheeks are as red as a tomato.

“Oh come on Pipes, I wanna know … I mean I’ll probably never do anything with it, maybe tell Pete about it, but nothing else … You know I won’t tell anyone about this conversation.”

“Okay, okay fine, but no one will ever know about this alright? I don’t want my parents to hear about me talking about how to go down on a girl from someone else. They’ll flip out.”

“Don’t worry Pipe, no one will ever know. Now, tell me all about it, and I want details.”

Piper gave her a look to say “ _Seriously?!”_ but started talking nonetheless. She told her best friend about the many ways Alex made her cum: her mouth, her fingers, the combinations, the ways she had bathed her center with kisses and licks and little caresses … Polly listened intently, mentally taking notes so that she could tell Pete all about it. Their sex life wasn’t terrible and they had a lot of sex, but she wanted to explore even more. She knew that Piper was always left satisfied after a night with Alex. That’s why she went to her.

“So, anything you can use to tell Pete?”

“Hell yeah! Thanks for the tips Pipes, I’ll surely be using them.”

“No problem Polls, glad I could help out a friend.”

“You really are the best friend in the entire world, you know that right? And you know you can always come to me with anything, and I really do mean ANYTHING, Pipe.” Polly reaches out to take the blonde’s hand into her own, and squeezes it tightly.

“I know. I love you Poll.”

“I love you too Pipes.”

Later during the day, Nicky goes home, and Diane has to work a late shift at the restaurant. Alex had gotten Diane to cut down on working as Diane used to work four jobs just to keep things going at home, but also knows that the older Vause would never give up on all of them. Diane just couldn’t sit at home and do nothing, even though they had the money now.

Alex is waiting for her lover to call; they had texted throughout the day (Nicky had been whining about it all the time), and Piper had told her that she would be calling later in the evening once she found some time alone, away from the prying ears of her family. It is evening now, and Alex is waiting for her phone to ring and the screen to light up with the beautiful picture she had taken of her young lover. The picture was one she had taken after that first morning they woke up together.

_Piper is fast asleep on her side, Alex behind her with her arm wrapped around her waist. Her hand is resting on a small, perky breast and she can feel the hard nipple against her palm. Alex wakes up and instantly smiles when she feels the blonde in her arms, pressed against her front. Her own nipples are still a little hard, but she doesn’t mind. They’re both naked but covered by the bedsheet that Alex had pulled over them after they had their last orgasm in the 69-position, and Piper had crawled back into her arms._

_The brunette lightly nuzzles the back of the blonde’s neck, deeply inhaling as the younger girl’s natural scent made its way into her system. She smiles with her eyes closed. The first rays of sunshine are making its way into the room through the curtains, and she feels its warmth on both their bodies. She lifts her head to look at the blonde as she heard a soft moan escaping her lips. The girl is still asleep, and Alex is happy to know that even in her sleep, Piper is still responsive to her actions._

_As she looks up, she falls in love all over again. The way the one ray of sunshine hits her face makes her look so young and without any worry. Alex is convinced that Piper looks exactly like an angel in this exact moment, even more than during the day. The way her eyelids fluttered every once in a while, or a soft sigh escaped her lips occasionally, everything about Piper amazes the brunette. She takes her hand away from its position around the blonde’s waist and leans back, keeping her other arm underneath the blonde’s head. She reaches for her phone, opens the camera app and takes the most beautiful picture she has ever seen. Alex smiles genuinely, knowing that it will always be her favorite picture of all time._

Alex snaps out of her thoughts as she hears the all too familiar ringtone coming from the phone in front of her, the most perfect picture flashing above her favorite nickname for the girl in question. She smiles softly before picking it up and pressing the green button.

“Hey beautiful.”

“ _Hey Al.”_


	23. A "coincidental" meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Alex meet "by accident" in the streets of New York ...

The next few months are spent apart, except for the few days Piper and her parents go to New York to visit Barnard College and the dorm Piper will be living in. They don’t know who Piper’s roommate will be, but since it’s an all-girls college, the Chapmans aren’t terribly worried (little did they know about their daughter’s relationship with a certain brunette).

Piper and Alex talk about setting up a ‘coincidental meeting’ in the streets of New York before the blonde comes to the city for a few days. The Vause apartment is not too far away from the dorm Piper will be staying in for the next year, so they figure out how to meet up in a not too suspicious way.

On their first day in the city, the three Chapmans visit the Barnard campus Piper will be at most of the time at Barnard. They’re all very much impressed with the entire campus. Beautiful old buildings, but the classrooms are quite modern with the latest technology and computers installed. Piper knows she’ll like spending time here. After spending an entire day exploring all the building on campus, getting a tour for accepted students and roaming around by themselves, they head to an Italian restaurant for dinner and then back to the hotel.

On their second day, Piper visits the dorm she will most likely be moving into as it’s the closest to the Barnard campus. Her parents are pleased to see that everything looks clean, the bathrooms and the bedrooms, the hallways and the kitchen, everything is very neat. Piper is quite excited to move into the dorm, finally having a bit of freedom and alone time away from her family. She loves them, very much so, but she needs to be able to venture out on her own. She’ll also be A LOT closer to her girlfriend’s apartment, something she’s very happy about, but Bill and Carol don’t have to know about that little fact just yet.

Piper finds a sneaky way to text Alex and let her know when they are going back to the hotel from the dorms. The Vause’s apartment is not too far, and Alex only has to walk a couple of minutes before reaching the street where she and her blonde girlfriend had agreed to ‘accidentally’ meet. In the distance, she sees a familiar head of blonde hair, and sees the faint outlines of Bill and Carol behind her Pipes, and she can’t help but smile.

“Oh my God, Piper Chapman; is that you?!”

Piper smiles when she hears the sexy, familiar voice of her former teacher from behind her. She and her parents had stopped on the sidewalk briefly to talk some things about the dorm over, it proved difficult to do so while walking along the busy streets of New York. Alex walks up to the three Chapmans, feigning surprise but Piper can hear the fakeness of it.

“Oh my God! Ms. Vause it’s so nice to see you! I didn’t know you lived around here?!” Piper feigns surprise like a pro, but Alex can see through it. Bill and Carol can’t however, and Alex suspects that Piper has learned to fake straight faces all her life.

“It’s Alex, kid. Mr. and Mrs. Chapman, what a pleasure to meet you again.”

“Yes indeed, a pleasure. And what a coincidence! I mean, the fact that we’re walking the same street of New York at the same time, isn’t that incredible, Carol?” Carol can only smile faintly in response. Bill and Piper seemed to like her and really enjoy her company, but the older blonde was still weary. Alex is gay, after all, and she didn’t like that fact.

“It is a very nice coincidence indeed. I’m glad to see you again Piper, how are you?”

“I’m doing fine thank you Ms. Vause. How are you?”

“Piper, how many times do I have to tell you?! It’s Alex kid. I’m doing great, still getting used to the hustle and bustle of the big city after staying in Connecticut.”

“Sorry … Alex. Yeah I can imagine that you’d gotten used to the peace and quiet of Connecticut. This is so much different but I love it!” Piper smiles brightly, and Alex smiles too.

“Anyway, what are you three doing here? And where are your brothers Piper?”

“They’re at my grandmother’s for three days. We are visiting the Barnard campus, as I’m coming here in the fall.”

“You are coming to Barnard? What about going to Smith? I heard you talking about going there, it sounded like you dreamed of going there for a very long time…” Alex knows the real answer to this question, but she wants to see what Piper says with her parents there.

“Oh I don’t know, my dreams changed. Barnard is just as great as Smith, and I wanna try out living in the city, I think I might move here someday.”

“Really? Well I think you’ll like it. It’s loud here compared to where you live, but you’ll get used to it. I’ve lived here all my life, together with my mom.”

“Oooh that’s great… how is Diane doing? Everything alright?”

“She’s doing great, I’ll tell her you asked. I’m living with her at the moment, not too far from here actually.”

“Really? That’s great! Tell her I said hi, please Alex. You know how much I loved spending time with Diane.”

Bill and Carol watch the two younger women talking and smile. They know the big part both Alex and Diane played in Piper’s recovery from the events in January. They still are very thankful for the two Vause women, glad that their daughter had fully recovered from the rape with the help of mother and daughter Vause.

“Alex, is Diane at home?”

“Yes, she is. She has the day off today, I was just on my way to find some dinner… why are you asking Bill?”

“Well, Carol, Piper and I were just gonna go to dinner too. I’d love for you and your mom to join us. The two of you saved our precious girl and that’s the least we can do to thank you.”

“Oh no Bill. I don’t want to impose… I’ll find something for me and my mom.”

“Nonsense Alex, you wouldn’t impose on anything. We’d love to have you there as well. Is your apartment far away?”

“A few blocks actually… only because you insist Bill. I’ll go home and ask her is that okay? Do you have any idea where you want to meet for dinner?”

“We were gonna have dinner in the restaurant of the hotel we are staying at, but I’ll see if I can find a table in a restaurant close by.”

“Sounds great Bill, thank you.”

“Piper, why don’t you join Alex? I’m sure you’d love to see Diane again.”

Piper can barely contain the grin from spreading across her face. She had hoped for some alone time with the brunette next to her, but they hadn’t worked out that part yet. Piper was already quite surprised that her dad had invited both Alex and Diane to dinner tonight, but this was the cherry on top of the cake.

“Yeah, sure. I haven’t seen her in a while. I’d love to see her again, say hi and catch up.”

“Then it’s settled. You go back to the apartment with Alex, I’ll text you the details for later. I just want to freshen up a little back at the hotel, you too right Carol?” Carol nods as she looks at Bill. “Great. I’m sure Alex will keep you safe. See you later girls.”

Bill and Carol take off down the street before Alex or Piper can utter a word. They turn to each other with an enormous smile on their faces. Alex wordlessly pulls her blonde girlfriend into a tight hug. She closes her eyes and presses her nose into Piper’s golden hair. She inhales deeply and the tears build up in her eyes. She missed everything about the blonde, but most of all: the way Piper fits in her arms.

Piper throws her arms around Alex’s shoulders, closing her eyes too. Just like Alex, she buries her nose into Alex’s black hair, and nuzzles into her neck. Tears build up in her eyes, and they fall too. Alex pulls back as she feels the wetness on her neck.

“What’s wrong Pipes? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Al. I just… oh babe I missed you so much. I didn’t know how much until now. It feels so good to feel your arms around me again.”

“Oh Pipes. I thought something was up. I missed you too babe, so fucking much… oh God, I wanted to do this since I left Connecticut. Let’s go babe, Diane would love to see you again. She misses you too, you know…”

Piper smiles in response, reaching out to hold Alex’s hand. Alex intertwines their fingers and squeezes lightly. She smiles at the blonde, a soft smile that she reserves only for her special girl. They begin to walk to the apartment, silence washing over them. It’s comfortable as it always is.

A few minutes later, they reach Alex’s apartment block, and the older woman unlocks the front door to the building and pushes it open for Piper to go through. She follows the blonde inside and leads her into the elevator. They wordlessly fall into an embrace again as the doors close behind them, and they don’t let go until they reach their floor.

Alex takes out her key and unlocks the front door, and the first thing they hear as they step inside is this: “Alex is that you? Did you find something for dinner?” Diane’s voice booms through the house. Alex only chuckles in response as she leads the blonde to the kitchen, Alex’s best guess as to where her mom could be. Diane loves spending time reading the newspaper at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee. Alex prefers the amazingly comfortable couch in the living room to spend time reading, but her mom is a special one.

“Hey mom, I brought someone,” Alex says as she walks into the kitchen and up to her mother. Diane turns around and sees her daughter and a certain blonde walking up to her. She gasps in surprise, so happy that her favorite blonde is back. She gets up and throws her arms around the blonde.

“Oh Piper! It’s so good to see you! How are ya?”

“I’m doing fine thanks Diane. I’m so happy to see you too! How are you doing?”

“I’m doing great, glad my baby girl is back home with me. She was gone too long you know?”

“Well, I would’ve loved to have her with me for a bit longer, but you must have missed her the last couple of months.”

“Ahhhh I guessed as much. Of course you wanted to keep her close!”

Alex watches as her two favorite people in the world talk like old friends catching up. Diane’s arm is still around the blonde’s shoulders as she leads her over to the couch. Alex chuckles lightly and she follows the two other women into the living room. She takes the seat on one side of her girlfriend, Diane on the other side. Piper instinctively leans back into Alex, and she feels an arm wrapping around her waist. Alex pulls Piper closer and she feels the warmth spreading around her veins. Piper feels it too. It’s always like this whenever they hug, or whenever Alex pulls her into her own body.

“Alex has something to ask you, don’t you babe?” Alex looks confused for a second before remembering the fact that she and her mother are invited to dinner with Piper and her parents.

“Oh right! Well as you can see, I ran into Pipes and her parents on the street. Long story short, Bill invited both of us for dinner somewhere. He’s gonna text Piper once he has the details. You up for it?”

“Sure, but why would they do that?”

“They wanted to thank us for helping Pipes recover from the events in January…”

“Oh right, yeah well … okay fine! Piper you can text your dad that we will be joining you all. Do you have any idea when this will be? I was gonna go to the store to get everything for the next couple of days. I’ll do it tomorrow if they expect us soon though.”

“I don’t know, dad has just texted me that he’s glad you will be joining us, but he’s still figuring things out. He said to meet for dinner at 7PM, and it’s only 4:30 now so I think you have some time to go do some shopping. I’ll have Alex text you once we know where dinner will be in case you don’t make it back though.”

“Sounds great Piper. I’ll get going and leave you two to it, looks like you two didn’t have much alone time yet. I’m sure you guys want to catch up.” Diane winks as Alex chuckles and Piper blushes lightly. No matter how much time she spends with the Vause women, she’ll never get used to the bluntness and forwardness of Alex’s mom.

“Thanks, Ma. See you later okay? We’ll keep in contact.”

“Later, babe. Keep me updated on the whole dinner thing.” Diane says as she leaves the living room and goes into the kitchen to grab her purse and her shopping list. She closes the door behind her softly, and smiles to herself as she makes her way to the elevator. “ _Those two are SO meant to be.”_

XxXxX

“Come here Pipes.” Piper smiles as she feels Alex’s hot breath in her ear. She turns around in Alex’s arms, swinging one leg over the brunette’s legs. Alex places her hands on the blonde’s hips and squeezes softly as she feels the warm skin beneath them. Piper places her hands next to the older woman’s head and presses their foreheads together.

Alex smiles softly as she closes her eyes and moves her lips forward to catch Piper’s. They meet in a searing kiss, the heat between them building quickly. Piper swipes her tongue over Alex’s bottom lip, earning herself a deep moan coming from her girlfriend. She slips her tongue into the older woman’s mouth slowly, meeting Alex’s on the way. Unlike their first kisses, their tongues now meet softly and create a beautiful rhythm. Moaning fills the apartment’s living room, but neither knows who it’s coming from.

They continue kiss for a few minutes until they run out of breath. Alex doesn’t stop, instead she moves her lips and tongue to caress Piper’s craned neck. The blonde leans her head back to give the brunette more space to kiss and lick, and she moans deeply. “ _Damn that talented tongue_ ,” she thinks as her girlfriend licks the most sensitive spots on her neck. Piper threads her fingers into Alex’s black hair, and Alex runs her hands up and down the blonde’s waist and back.

Piper brings her hands to cup Alex’s face and she tilts it upwards. She presses her lips onto the brunette’s, hard. She wants to convey how much she has missed her girlfriend the past few weeks and how much she wants her. Alex feels it, and she kisses back just as hard. Their tongues meet languidly, and moaning is again heard throughout the apartment. Piper begins to grind on the older woman’s thighs, she can’t stop herself. She needs to feel all of Alex, and she needs it now.

Piper breaks the kiss. “Take me to the bedroom Al. Please,” she pleads with the brunette as she sees the dark shade of green in her lover’s eyes. “Anything for my beautiful princess.” Alex puts her hands underneath Piper’s thighs and stands up, carrying her girlfriend into her bedroom. Piper has her arms wrapped into Alex’s hair and she kisses the older woman’s neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point.

“Oh Pipes… I love you so much babe.”

“I love you too Al. Show me how much you missed me … please babe I need you.”

“As the lady wishes…”

Piper and Alex continue to shed clothes until they can press their naked bodies into each other. They make love for an hour and a half, and Diane hears the telltale signs of a woman’s orgasm reverberating through the apartment as she opens the front door. Not that she minds though, she knows how much the girls missed each other, and how much they needed to reconnect like that.

Diane continues to put her groceries away as the moans coming from Alex’s bedroom grow silent. A few minutes later, she hears rustling coming from that same room and she smiles, knowing that the blonde and her daughter will likely be coming out of there any moment now. The door to the younger Vause’s bedroom opens and she hears two pairs of footsteps coming down the hallway. Alex is the only one to make her way into the kitchen, and Diane figures that Piper must’ve gone into the living room.

“Oh mom! I didn’t know you were home already.”

“Yeah, I arrived like ten minutes ago. I put everything away already, we’re all set for the next few days.”

“That’s, … that’s great.” Alex actually blushes as she realizes her own mother must’ve heard her cumming a short while ago.

“Oh Al, nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s not the first time I’ve heard or seen you two … I love that you love Piper so much babe. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks mom. Could you keep it quiet for now though? We haven’t told Pipes’ parents about us yet.”

“My lips are sealed, unlike yours earlier babe.” Diane winks as Alex feels the redness creep up her cheeks again. She grabs two bottles of water before following Diane into the living and room and planting her fine ass next to Piper’s on the couch.

“Dad just texted me. He said to meet them at the Smith on Lincoln Square. He threw in some money and managed to book a table for five. Maybe you two should go get ready, I’ll be fine like this.”

“Sounds good. See you in a bit girls.” Diane walks down the hallway and into her own room. Alex gets up from the couch again, and offers Piper a hand. The blonde doesn’t let go of it as she grabs the two bottles of water and follows Alex into her bedroom again. Alex doesn’t say a word, just pulls her in for a light peck on the lips before going to her wardrobe. Piper takes a seat on the bed and notices the slight change in Alex’s demeanor.

“What’s wrong babe?” Alex turns her head as she hears the smooth voice of her girlfriend behind her.

“Nothing, just …” Alex trails off a bit before continuing, although she can’t exactly look Piper in the eyes. “My mom, she heard us as she came home … you know when …”

Piper smirks lightly. She didn’t know Alex would be so embarrassed by the fact that Diane heard her own daughter cum while Piper went down on her.

“Oh Al … I’m sure she doesn’t mind. She’s an amazing mom and you lucked out with her babe. Can you imagine my mother’s reaction if she heard us having sex?”

Alex only laughs a single time before turning back to the wardrobe to try and decide on an outfit. Piper wordlessly gets up and goes to stand behind the brunette, wrapping her arms around her waist. She presses a kiss to Alex’s shirt-clad shoulder before looking into the older woman’s wardrobe.

“This one’ll do Al,” Piper says as she pulls out a beautiful black lace dress. She’s 1000% sure that her girlfriend will look incredible wearing it. Alex only smiles as she takes it from the blonde and places it on the bed. She starts to undress and Piper goes to help her, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the still warm skin she can find.

“Mmmmm, babe … I’d love to go again, but we’re meeting your parents, and my mom’s next door … We’ll be late.” Piper releases the skin she was sucking at with a light pop and kisses Alex’s mouth before sitting on the bed to get the best view of her lover stripping and redressing in the black number she picked out.

20 minutes and a steamy make-out session later, (Piper found it incredibly hot, the way Alex’s dress showed off her amazing collarbones and couldn’t help but kiss them), Piper opened the door to Alex’s bedroom and made her way down the hallway into the kitchen, holding Alex’s hand. Diane is ready to go, and grabs her purse and the keys to the car as she follows the blonde and the younger brunette outside the apartment.

The dinner goes very well, Bill and Carol having easy conversation with the two Vause women. They thank Diane and Alex profusely for saving their baby girl several times throughout dinner, but both young and older Vause dismiss it. They were honored to play a part in Piper’s recovery, and the youngest woman of the group can’t help but smile softly at the two of them.

Piper and Alex hug goodbye as they walk outside. The hug lasts a good five minutes, and Alex whispers a soft “I love you” into Piper’s ear. Piper presses a kiss behind Alex’s ear and whispers the same three words back. They let go of each other, even though they really don’t want to. Diane smiles softly as she sees the wetness in their eyes as they realize this really is goodbye for a long while.

“Thank you so much Alex, and you too Diane.”

“No problem baby girl.” Diane goes up to hug Piper too, and whispers in her ear as well.

“Alex loves you, and I’ll take good care of her until you’re back. You’re a Vause woman too now.” Diane pulls back after pressing a soft kiss to Piper’s cheek and shaking Carol’s and Bill’s hands. She wraps her arm around Alex’s shoulders as they make their way down the street. Bill does the same to Piper. They both look back one last time at the exact same moment, and their eyes hold their own conversation, conveying love in a way no words ever could.


	24. Telling the Chapmans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Alex are telling the blonde's parents about their relationship ...

Piper moves into her dorm room a month after their “coincidental meeting”, and a year quickly passes. She has lots of fun with her roommate Poussey, and meets with Alex and her mom at least four times a week. Most of the time Alex and Piper just hang out at the brunette’s apartment, or at Piper’s dorm room (when Poussey is out). Cuddling often turns into heated kisses and that often turns into much more.

Piper’s parents insist she comes home for Christmas, but the blonde persuades her parents to let her celebrate New Year in the big Apple. She tells them she really wants to actually see the ball drop this year, as she finally lives in New York, and she can head back to her dorm room any time. Bill and Carol eventually let her go, and she squeals in excitement. What her parents don’t know is that Alex will be joining her for the evening.

Alex takes her for dinner at the restaurant Diane works at, and the three of them toast after having dessert. The couple heads out onto Times Square, never letting go of the other. They sing along with the music, and cuddle up against each other to keep warm. When the ball drops and the new year officially begins, they kiss passionately, not giving a damn what anyone says or does. They’re in love, and they’re not afraid to show it.

Neither of them ever gets bored of being with the other. They try to do as much things together as they possibly can, but sometimes Alex has to be at a parental meeting at the school she’s teaching at, or Piper can’t get away from her schoolwork. Her studies take up quite some time, and she tries to persuade her lover into coming over anyway, but Alex doesn’t budge. “ _Your studies are most important Piper, we’ll have more than enough time to meet up and stuff.”_

The year quickly passes and Piper heads back to Connecticut per request of her parents. They’re taking a few trips, and Piper doesn’t do anything but lie on the beach all day in her bikini. Every single day, at least one guy walks up to her and offers to take her out for a drink, but she declines. She has a girlfriend, and she always wishes that she could be there with her. She misses her immensely (and let’s face it, she wants to see Alex’s hot body in cute bikini).

Piper heads back to her dorm at Barnard after the summer holidays and finds out that Poussey is still her roommate. She can’t be happier about it, she genuinely likes the girl. She’s supercool and totally okay with her being together with Alex. When she explains all that happened, Poussey smiles broadly; this is love in its truest form. These two are in love, and that won’t change for the world.

* * *

 

Tonight is a _very_ , very important night. Bill and Carol are visiting Piper at her Barnard dorm in New York, and the younger Chapman has told them that she has something to tell them. Piper has decided to tell her parents about her relationship with Alex. She loves her girlfriend more than anything in the world, and she owed it to her. Alex has not only helped her through so many things during that last semester at Litchfield High, she also loves Piper unconditionally. She wants her parents to know about the love and happiness she feels when she’s with Alex, the possible outcomes be damned.

_Piper and Alex are the Vause’s apartment as her roommate Poussey has some friends over to have a drink with them. Diane is out for the night, apparently she has an exciting ‘date’ with someone she met at the restaurant. They’re all cuddled up on the couch, underneath a soft blanket. Piper is practically sitting on Alex’s lap as they’re watching a rom-com. They’re not paying too much attention though, they prefer making out. Soft kisses, tongues that gently meet each other and soft moans coming from both of them._

_The kiss comes to a natural end, and Piper and Alex both open their eyes. Alex sees something in Piper’s eyes, but isn’t entirely sure what it is. Piper smiles broadly before pressing a soft kiss against the brunette’s neck. She lowers her mouth to the older woman’s pulse point and sucks softly. Piper and Alex have both marked the other before, nothing extraordinary, just a light hickey._

_“Oohhh Pipes … mmm” Alex closes her eyes and throws her head back, giving Piper more room to use her tongue. Piper wastes no time, and does so. She leaves open-mouthed kisses all over her girlfriend’s neck. She’s in love with Alex’s beautiful, pale neck. She nearly loses herself in the kisses, but realizes what popped up in her mind during their sensual kiss. She kisses up to Alex’s jaw, ear and finally her mouth. One soft kiss, and then the blonde pulls back once again._

_“Al?”_

_“Yes Pipes? Is something wrong?”_

_“No, babe … I, I just …” Piper looks down at her hands as she trails off. Alex places one finger underneath the younger girl’s chin and lifts it up to kiss her. She smiles, and Piper knows she can ask or tell her anything._

_“Alex, I want to tell my parents about … us.”_

_Alex is stunned, she never suspected that Piper would be ready to tell her parents about them this soon. Maybe in a few months, or during the summer, but now? She never wanted to push her blonde into anything._

_“Are you sure Pipes? We don’t have to if you’re not ready.”_

_“I’m sure babe. I love you more than anything or anyone, and I want my parents to know about that. I don’t even care what they say about it. I love you and want everyone to know.”_

_“Okay, if you’re 100% sure. We’ll see when we can tell them. Are they coming into the city anytime soon?”_

_“Yeah, they’ll be here in two weeks for dinner. I’ll tell them I’m bringing someone with me.”_

_“Okay, sounds good to me.”_

_Alex kisses Piper for reassurance. A few people already know about them being together: Diane, of course, Polly, Piper’s grandmother Celeste, Cal, and Poussey. The blonde’s roommate had run into them kissing (and sometimes more, but they were covered up, thank God), but was very happy for them. Not many people found their true soulmate, that connection with someone that everyone wants. Alex had already noticed that they were turning heads when walking down the street. People were jealous of their relationship._

* * *

 

Piper is in her dorm, pacing across her room while Poussey watches her from across the room. She’s freaking out, knowing that Alex will be there any minute now. They’re meeting their parents at the restaurant, because it’s easier for Bill and Carol (and honestly, Piper wants to minimalize the chance that one of them makes a scene in public).

A knock on the door startles her and she nearly jumps against the ceiling. She hears Poussey’s chuckle, but quickly dismisses and nearly runs to the door. She’s completely dressed already, wearing black skinny jeans and a beautiful maroon sweater that Alex bought for her, and black strappy heels. She had been so happy receiving it as a random gift, and had bought her lover something little in return. She unlocks the door to their room and opens it, gasping as she takes in Alex’s appearance.

Alex decided earlier that night to do everything to charm Piper’s parents even more so now that they would be informed that she and Piper were a couple. In order to do that, she’s wearing a beautiful black dress that cuts off  at the knee, with laced sleeves that reach her elbows. The neckline doesn’t go too deep, as she wants to keep it somewhat appropriate for Bill and Carol. Both of them are wearing only light make-up, matching their outfits.

“Well look at you! Looking great Vause!” Poussey has come to see what Alex is wearing for tonight. She knows the importance of tonight’s dinner, and is rooting for them. She knows that even if Bill and Carol don’t approve, they’ll still make it. Their connection is one out of a million, and it will take something huge to break it.

“Thanks. You ready babe?”

Piper takes a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be, Al. Let’s go. See you tomorrow Poussey.” Piper’s roommate waves as Piper takes Alex’s hand into her own and the older woman leads her out of the room. Heels clicking against the floor, they make their way to the elevator. Once they’re in it, Alex wordlessly pulls the younger girl into an embrace in an attempt to calm her. She herself is a nervous wreck, but she tries to keep it together for her lover.

“It’ll be fine Pipes, don’t worry. Whatever happens, whatever they say, I love you my beautiful baby girl.” Piper buries her face into Alex’s shoulder and kisses it. Alex pulls back from the embrace and gently lifts Piper’s face so she can kiss her girlfriend in assurance. They both smile, knowing that whatever happens, they’ll make it.

* * *

 

“You WHAT?! This, this is a DISGRACE! Piper Elizabeth Chapman, you better are joking with us.” Everyone in the restaurant has heard Carol Chapman’s outburst. Piper has just told them the news about her and Alex. Bill and Carol were already suspicious when Alex showed up accompanying Piper, but what they had just heard came as an enormous surprise. Bill Chapman is completely silent, and doesn’t look at his daughter nor her girlfriend. He seems embarrassed.

“I’m not joking mother, Alex and I are in love. We have been ever since I graduated. She’s the most amazing person I have ever met, and I’m not letting her go.” Piper looks her mother sternly in the eye. Alex is silent, not wanting to butt into the conversation when it’s not needed. She does place a hand on Piper’s thigh and squeezes it lightly to let the blonde know that she’s here.

“And YOU!” Carol is pointing at Alex now and she stands up from her seat. “You filthy lesbian! You turned my daughter gay! How dare you?! What have we done to you!! See, I told you this was going to happen Bill!”

Bill remains silent as he looks at hands in his lap, his expression unreadable. Piper loves her dad very much, but she doesn’t know whether he’s angry with her, embarrassed or something completely different.

“You should’ve just gone with what Larry could offer you! That was good boy Piper! He offered you his love and you had him put in prison! How could-“ Piper feels her temper rising and she too stands up from her seat, shrugging off Alex’s hand from her thigh.

“Alex didn’t do anything to me! She shows me love better than anyone else ever could! And how dare YOU mention Larry in this conversation! Larry raped me! He fucking, he fucking raped me-“ Alex now too stands up and puts her hand on Piper’s back to rub it. She feels Piper’s chest ready to let go of immense sobs and presses a light kiss to her temple.

“I can’t believe you can say these things mother! I was fucking raped and you dismiss it like it’s nothing! I can’t believe you-“

A loud clap rings out through the restaurant and everyone around the Chapman’s table gasps out. Willingly or not, they had witnessed their conversation getting out of hand, and now Carol had slapped her own daughter. Not softly, but extremely hard. What makes it worse that Carol used the hand her wedding ring was on, causing Piper’s chin to have a big cut in it. Blood immediately seeps out of it and Alex turns to tend to it. In the meanwhile, Bill finally snaps out of his thoughts and stands up, pulling Carol out of the restaurant.

Alex quickly pulls a crying Piper into the restaurant’s bathroom, and opens the tap to let the water run. She runs into a stall to get some toilet paper, not knowing what else to use, and wets it before gently putting it on her lover’s cheek to try and stop from flowing out. It’s not of very much use though, and she gets some new toilet paper for Piper to press against her bleeding cheek before quickly pulling her along. She picks up their jackets on the way and as they step out of the door, they see Bill and Carol arguing on the sidewalk. It’s heated, but falls completely silent as Bill sees her daughter approaching them.

Piper is drained, pissed off and in a lot of pain, and Alex takes over for her. “Fuck you Carol, for doing this to your daughter. She’s amazing, and you don’t deserve to be her mother. Don’t contact her unless you have an EXTENSIVE apology ready.”

Alex turns her back to Carol Chapman, and pulls Piper along. They intertwine their hands and walk towards Alex’s car. Before getting in, the brunette opens the passenger door for her girlfriend. She doesn’t immediately let her get in though. She lifts her chin up lightly and smiles before pressing a soft kiss to her lover’s lips. Piper hasn’t stopped crying silently ever since Carol slapped her across the face, but she manages a weak smile in return. Alex guides her into the seat, closing the door for her before heading to the driver’s side. She gets in, roars the engine and smiles reassuringly for a last time before pulling away from the curb and heading to the apartment.

Piper remains silent during the whole ride. She’s hugging her knees and keeps her head buried in them, and Alex can clearly see her shoulders going up and down as she cries. Her heart breaks for the younger girl. She didn’t expect Carol and Bill to accept them as a couple immediately, but this was just over the top.

“You okay Pipes?” Alex and Piper are cuddled up on the couch in the Vauses’ apartment, the blonde sitting on Alex’s lap with her head on the brunette’s shoulder. The tears have stopped, just like the bleeding. Alex had offered taking her to the hospital to let them have a look at what looked like quite the cut. Piper had declined, but Alex had taken care of it once they got home.

Piper doesn’t offer a verbal response, only shakes her before looking down again. She feels bad, really bad. Carol had not only insulted her, but her lover as well. The words hurt. She only wants to be happy after everything that had happened in the past, and she is at her happiest with Alex. The brunette always makes her feel good, no matter where they are or what they’re doing. It feels amazing, and Piper really hopes she doesn’t have to let go of her beautiful Alex.

As if reading her mind, Alex reassures her that she’s not letting her go. She loves Piper with all her heart, and this doesn’t change anything. If anything, it only strengthens her love for the younger girl. She knows Piper was born in a family of WASPs, but never wanted to be one herself. Alex is extremely proud of her girlfriend telling her parents about her relationship with the brunette, she’s just disappointed that Carol could not for one second think about her daughter’s happiness instead of her reputation.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Alex looks down and sees that her girlfriend is asleep. She stands up, holding the blonde in her arms and carrying her to the bedroom. Piper is sound asleep, and Alex has no problems changing her into a comfortable outfit (one of her own t-shirts, as she knows that Piper loves to sleep in them), and tucking her in. She too changes into a t-shirt and some cotton panties before getting in bed too and curling up behind her lover. She presses a kiss to her temple and nuzzles the soft blonde hair.

“I love you so much Pipes, goodnight.”


	25. Cutting off Carol

Alex wakes up as she feels something moving in her arms. She’s a bit confused as she opens her eyes; taking in the familiar surroundings of her room. What’s caused her to wake up then? She realizes instantly that her beautiful girlfriend is still in her arms, and she’s tossing and turning. It looks like she’s having a bad dream; and Alex has an idea that she knows what it’s about. When she hears Piper murmur Larry’s name and a few pleas to stop, her thoughts are confirmed.

“Pipes, wake up. Nothing’s going on, you’re safe sweetheart. Shhhh, it’s all good …” Alex continues to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, but it doesn’t seem to help. Piper continues to plead to Larry to stop, and she doesn’t stop doing so. The blonde is still tossing and turning, and takes the brunette’s arm from around her waist, shuffling to the end of the bed. Alex knows she’s trying to get away from Larry in her dream, but she feels a bit hurt that her arm is shrugged off by her lover.

Suddenly, a loud scream rings out through the entire apartment, and Piper jumps from the bed and runs to the corner to sit down. She pulls her legs up and leans her head down to cry hysterically. Her body goes up and down almost violently as she sobs, and Alex doesn’t know what to do. She tries to remember what she did when Piper had that panic attack years ago, but it’s been too long, and she doesn’t remember anything. Before she can get out of bed, Diane bursts into the room.

“What’s going on? Piper, sweetie?” Diane unknowingly to the events of the previous night goes up to the blonde in the corner. Alex quickly gets out of bed and puts a hand on her mother’s shoulder to stop her from touching the younger girl. Everything comes back to her, the panic she felt when Piper had her panic attack in her bedroom in Connecticut. She knows how to get her back and does so slowly. Diane is impressed; clearly Alex knows her girlfriend incredibly well. She knows the exact right things to say to the young blonde, and it takes a while but she comes back to them.

Alex goes to pick up the blonde in her arms; carrying her to the bed and putting her down softly. She looks at her mother, silently begging her to let her deal with this. Diane smiles back and nods; letting her know that she’ll leave them alone. She turns back to the door without another word spoken, knowing that her daughter will be perfectly fine tending to her lover. She closes the door softly, looking back one last time. The sight before her melts her heart: Alex is lying on her back and pulls the blonde into her side. Piper still has tears running down her cheeks, but places her head on Alex’s chest. Piper locks eyes with the older Vause, and they both smile softly.

Piper turns her head to nuzzle into her lover’s chest as Diane closes to the bedroom door. She throws one leg over Alex’s and her arm around the brunette’s waist, closing her eyes. She loves the warmth Alex provides her with as they snuggle up underneath the covers.

“You okay Pipes?” Piper loves the sleepiness still clearly hearable in her lover’s voice, but she doesn’t answer right away. She has a lump in her throat, and tries to swallow it down. She’d been doing so well, but the combination of the anger at her mother and the remembering of Larry’s actions over a year ago means a big fallback. She still meets her therapist when she feels the need to, but being able to be comforted by Alex helped a great deal in cutting back the appointments. She knows she’s gonna need one after this nightmare and following panic attack, but she doesn’t want to think about that just yet.

She lightly shakes her head against Alex’s chest, confirming the brunette’s fears. Alex knows that her lovely blonde had a terrible nightmare, and is afraid what her reaction will be now. She doesn’t want her falling back into old ways. She knows that Piper’s been through a lot, but she still wants to give her everything she can to support her. She feels wetness on her t-shirt, and knows that Piper is crying, but trying to keep it quiet.

“Shhhh Pipes. It’s gonna be okay, I’m here now. Everything will be fine. You’re safe, nothing can happen to you here.”

Piper can’t stop crying, that nightmare was extremely horrible. No matter what she tried, she couldn’t stop Larry from raping herself and Alex. That’s what scares her most, the fact that Larry could hurt her beautiful girlfriend. Alex, who has always tried to help her through everything, who has always loved her in her own special way, who is the sweetest woman Piper will ever meet.

_Larry has somehow managed to tie up both Piper and Alex on two separate beds, but they can clearly see the other’s face. Piper sees that Alex is terrified, and is fairly certain that she has the same look on her own face. Both of them are completely naked, both legs and arms tied up to the bed. Larry has a devilish look on his face, knowing that he has the both of them under his complete control._

_“You ready ladies? I’ll show what a real guy can do, and you’ll never want to be with another girl again.” He steps up to Piper’s bed, not bothering to check whether she’s somewhat wet or not and pushes his dick inside her, hard and all at once. Piper cries out loudly, and Alex begs Larry to stop, over and over again. He doesn’t, he just keeps pounding into Alex’s lover as she cries out continuously._

_He cums inside her and pushes her dick inside her even deeper, making sure his cum stays inside. He pulls out and pushes it into the blonde’s mouth. He makes Piper suck it off, and fucks her mouth too. When he’s satisfied with Piper, he moves to Alex’s bed and rapes her too. Just like Piper, Alex too cries out loudly. Larry doesn’t do anything to shut her up, knowing that no one will find them in this room._

_“Larry, please don’t do this … please, just leave us alone, …”_

That was where the dream ended as she felt herself go into a panic attack. Suddenly she remembers that she shrugged off Alex while jumping out of bed. She doesn’t remember much else. She snuggles even closer and tries to stop crying. It’s very difficult, even with Alex’s whispered words of reassurance.

“You wanna talk about what happened?”

Piper only shakes her head again in response. She can’t talk about her dream just yet. Alex knows that Piper will probably want to talk to her therapist before talking it through with her. It hurts a little that Alex isn’t the first person for Piper to go to with things like this, but she understands. Alex has a biased look on things, and a therapist might offer a better perspective on things. She’ll do whatever she can, though, to support her girlfriend in everything.

Alex softly pushes Piper over until she’s on her other side and pushes her front into her girlfriend’s back. She wraps her arm around Piper’s waist softly and nuzzles into her hair. She tangles their legs and whispers sweet nothing’s into Piper’s ear until the blonde’s breathing evens out and she falls asleep; quick to follow herself.

* * *

 

Alex wakes up to a phone ringing. Piper doesn’t wake up, only stirs in the brunette’s arms. The blonde seems fast asleep and Alex reaches out to the nightstand to look whose phone is ringing. She first picks up her own, but her screen is completely black. It must be Piper’s phone then, and she picks up to see the word ‘ _Mom_ ’ flashing. She’s not in the mood to deal with the wrath of Carol Chapman just yet and silences it before putting it down on the nightstand. She is curling up beside her lover when the blonde’s phone starts ringing, again. She sighs and moves over to silence it once again. In her sleepy daze, she actually hits the accept-button and hears Carol’s loud voice coming through.

“Piper?! Where the hell are you?!”

Alex first thinks she can just end the call before she says anything stupid to Carol, but Piper is already stirring and moaning out as she’s waking up. She too must’ve heard the voice of her mother, and the shrillness of it does nothing to help her stay asleep.

“Mom?”

“Piper?! Where are you? I will not accept you staying over with that … that _woman_! You’re not a lesbian Piper Elizabeth Chapman!”

“I’m not in the mood right now _Mother_ , and _Alex_ is taking great care of me! She’s taking care of me better than you ever could! We’ll talk later.”

“Piper Eli-“ is all that Alex hears before Piper ends the call. She had gone to sit up during the call, and she threw the phone on the bedside table beside her before falling back onto the pillows. Alex is silent, trying to figure out what to do. She didn’t mean to cause that much trouble for her lover; and now it seems like the blonde might’ve lost her family.

“Pipes, I’m sorry. If I can do anything-“

“No Al. Stop. This is NOT your fault. I wanted them to accept you as my beautiful partner in life, but I guess they can’t get out of their bottlenose perspective for two seconds and see how happy you make me. Well it’s their loss; I have you, the best girlfriend in the world and I’ve got Diane. The two of you take better care of me ever since I moved to the City than my mother ever did during my previous 18 years of life. So it’s their problem, not mine, and not yours.”

Piper is looking dead into Alex’s green eyes, showing that she’s not backing down about this. She honestly doesn’t care what happens anymore. If her parents cut her off entirely, she’ll find another way to make a living, as long as she has Alex by her side.

“Okay.” Alex kisses Piper’s nose before nuzzling into her neck and kissing it too. She flips onto her back and pulls the blonde into her arms. Piper lays her head on the brunette’s chest with a soft sigh, loving the soft boobs of her lover to lie on. It’s better than the best pillow in the world, and the younger woman snuggles into it as much as she possibly can.

The two cuddle up underneath the covers of Alex’s bed. Piper looks up, and Alex sees the tears in her eyes. She kisses them away as they run down her cheeks before pressing her lips against the soft ones of her beautiful blonde girlfriend. The kiss turns heated and turns into much, much more. The love-making is sweet and tender, and Alex loves Piper like no one else ever could. It strengthens their connection even more, and the love between them is immense.

* * *

 

“I will NOT LEAVE ALEX MOTHER! NO WAY! I don’t care if you cut me off, I’ll find a way to live by myself.”

“Piper, I just don’t understand why you would be with someone … _like that_. Larry was such a good boy, why did you not go for him?!”

“Again with the Larry thing?! He fucking RAPED me! Not once, but twice!”

“Those are details honey, he cared for you.”

“FUCK ALL if he cared for me! He’s a sick bastard and I will not accept you apologizing for him! Larry is sick, I love ALEX!”

“Piper Elizabeth Chapman, language!”

“Seriously mom? Seriously?! FUCK YOU! I DON’T NEED YOU! Unless you change your mind about accepting your daughter just the way she is, I don’t want to hear from you again. Go ahead, cut me off, I don’t FUCKING CARE ANYMORE! Goodbye _Mother_!” Piper spits out that last sentence.

Carol had called again, and Piper was awake this time to pick up her phone. She’d gotten out of a sleeping Alex’s arms and went into the kitchen. Diane was still at work, so she could take the phone without interruption. Things had gotten heated, and Piper didn’t hear the front door opening and closing again. Diane has arrived home now and was waiting until Piper ended the call to step into the kitchen. The older woman is surprised that Alex didn’t wake up through all of this, but knows that she’s a very deep sleeper.

“Everything okay honey?” Piper jumps up a little as she hears the soothing voice of Alex’s mom. She turns around to face her and can’t hide the tears she has building up in her eyes. She’s been crying a lot since the dinner last evening with her parents, but she can’t help it. She had really hoped it could’ve gone differently. She feels hurt that she’s not accepted by the two people who should always accept their children just the way they are. Diane Vause is the perfect example of the way a parent should be.

“I’m not sure actually.” That’s when the tears start running down her face and she bows her head down. Diane rushes over to take Piper into her arms and hugs her incredibly close. She doesn’t say much, the older woman just knows that Piper needs people who care about her to be around her. Piper slumps into her arms and Diane leads her to the couch in the living room. She sits down and pulls Piper close to her, much like Alex always does.

* * *

 

That’s what Alex sees first thing as she walks from the kitchen into the living room. She had panicked a little when she woke up and the blonde wasn’t in her arms anymore. She had heard only the end of the phone call, and the front door opening. She knew that Diane would take care of her like she always took care of her daughter. Diane was always the best in soothing the ones she loved, and Alex knows how much Diane loves Piper. Piper was like a second daughter now, and she fit right into the family.

“Hey Al.” Diane looks up from watching Piper sleep. The younger woman was tired of all the crying and fell asleep once more in Diane’s arms. Alex can’t help but smile though, it’s such a sweet thing to see. She settles herself next to a sleeping Piper and kisses her forehead. Diane wants to know what the phone call was about, so she doesn’t waste time and asks her daughter.

“What happened last night Al? Piper was terribly upset after that phone call, and don’t think I forgot that panic attack that Pipes had this morning.” Alex internally smiles because of her mother’s use of the nickname she loves to call her lover. She frowns on the outside though, but knows she won’t get away. So, she starts to explain the entire situation: the dinner with Bill and Carol, Carol slapping her own daughter so hard her cheek got cut, the nightmare about Larry, that being the cause of the panic attack and the call from Piper’s mom. She hadn’t heard much from the last phone call though, and Diane fills Alex in about that (or at least what she’s heard).

“It’s gonna be okay, we’ll always find a way. She’s family now, and I love her just as much as I love you. We’ll be fine Al.”

“Yeah, let’s hope so.”


	26. Meeting Nicky Nichols

“You ready babe?”

Piper is gathering the last of her things to put into her purse. Alex is already waiting at the front door of the apartment she’s been renting for a few months now. Piper and Alex are going out, but not on their own. Piper is finally meeting Alex’s best friend, Nicky Nichols. Alex has been working quite a lot (she finally has a permanent teaching gig not far from her and her mother’s apartment), and always met up with Nicky on her own. Piper had asked Alex if she could meet her best friend, but it simply hadn’t happened yet. Today though, it’s happening, and Piper is incredibly nervous.

“I’m coming!” Piper yells out as she steps into the hall. Alex smirks as she hears that sentence fall from her girlfriend’s lips. Usually, she says those words in a very different situation (and we all know what the brunette means). The blonde meets her girlfriend at the front door and sees the smirk on her face.

“Oh my God, Al. I know what you’re thinking, but that’s NOT what I meant. You know that,” Piper says as she rolls her eyes. Alex’s smirk only deepens, of course she knows that that wasn’t what the younger girl meant with that sentence. She just can’t help herself, she loves thinking like this and loves the way Piper blushes when she knows the brunette is thinking dirty thoughts.

“Let’s just go; we don’t wanna be late.” Alex softly puts her hand on the small of Piper’s back and leads her out the door, pulling it closed behind her and locking it.

* * *

 

“Yo Vause! Fucking finally! I thought you were never gonna show up.”

“Sorry.”

“What happened? Couldn’t make ya girl cum?” Nicky’s grinning better than any Cheshire cat that has ever showed itself and Alex can’t help but join her. Piper smiles nervously, she’s still stressed when meeting new people, and this particular woman is very important in her lover’s life. She’s standing next to Alex and is waiting until Alex introduces her. She’s too nervous to do it herself.

“Nicky Nichols, this is Piper Chapman, the best girlfriend in the world. Pipes, meet Nicky Nichols, the best friend of my life.”

“Hey Chapman. Vause didn’t introduce me properly, so allow me to do it myself. I’m Nicky, but Stretch always call me Nichols. I’m Vause’s bestest friend and former wing-woman. She can’t stop talking ‘bout ya so I don’t think I’ll have to give you the “hurt her and I’ll kill you”-speech right?” Piper only nods, she’s too nervous to speak.

“Good. No need to be nervous, you’ll be fine.” Nicky smiles, and Piper smiles nervously in response. Alex leans in to whisper a few words of encouragement before putting an arm around her waist and leading the nervous blonde to the booth. Alex slides in first and Piper follows. Alex keeps her arm around Piper’s shoulders as she smiles at Nicky.

Nicky and Alex both do everything in their power to help Piper relax. The brunette already knew that the blonde was very nervous for this meeting. Alex has told Piper about Nicky so many times before, but this still is their very first meeting, and the older woman knows her girlfriend wants Nicky to like her. What Piper doesn’t know is that Nicky already likes her. Alex and Nicky talked about the cute blonde nearly every time they met up, and Alex told Nicky all about their amazing relationship.

* * *

 

_“So Vause, what is it about this girl? I mean, you used to be THE womanizer of New York City! Every woman, and man for that matter, wanted you to take them home. And now this blonde WASP has you hooked?” Nicky can’t believe this. She knew that Alex has a girlfriend for some time now, but that it’s a blonde WASPy girl comes as quite the surprise. That was never Alex’s type. Alex always went for the horny, flirting chicks who practically let their tits hang out of their shirts at the clubs._

_“I know Nichols I know and that wasn’t a bad time. But Piper … God I don’t know how or why, but she got to me. Her strength and courage, everything about her is so fucking adorable. She got under my skin, and I don’t wanna get rid of her. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me Nichols, and I don’t want to let her go.”_

_“Damn man, you fell into the trap.”_

_“What do you mean? What trap?”_

_“The trap that makes me want to puke, that gives me cavities because of the corniness and sweetness. You fell in love Vause.”_

_“What’s wrong with that?”_

_“Nothing! I’m happy for you Stretch. You deserve a bit of happiness, and I’m sure Piper makes you happy.”_

_“She really does Nicky, I love her so fucking much, it’s unreal.”_

_Alex and Nicky are both grinning widely. Nicky knows this is it for her best friend, Alex is incredibly in love with this girl. Alex can’t deny it anymore, Piper is the one she wants the spend the rest of her life with._

* * *

 

The rest of night goes very well. Nicky jokes around constantly, most of the time about Alex and her New York hookups. Nothing too exaggerated, but Piper is a bit worried. She and Alex have talked about Alex’s life in New York before, but the many, _many_ hookups (that’s what it sounds like when Nicky talks about them) was something that never came up before. She smiles nervously, but the thought of Alex hooking up with that many women stays in the back of her mind.

Alex just slaps Nicky’s arm in response before telling Piper that it’s not what it sounds like. She did hookup with women, but they never meant anything. Piper does, and she presses a kiss to the blonde’s temple. A while later, she kisses Piper’s cheek. She tries to reassure Piper that things are different now, and Piper believes her. That’s until someone shows up next to Alex and grabs her face. The woman slaps it before kissing her full on the lips.

Nicky gasps, and so does Piper. Alex doesn’t know what’s happening and pulls back with force. She can’t believe it. The worst part of her past just came up and did that. She doesn’t look at Piper, not wanting to see her reaction.

“Sylvie what the fuck!!!!!! What the fuck are you doing?!”

“No one kisses my girlfriend! I’m going to KILL that bitch behind you.” Sylvie points to Piper, who is still sitting behind Alex. Alex shifts in her seat so that she is shielding her girlfriend. Nicky is sitting speechless in her seat. She knows all that happened between Alex and Sylvie, and the fact that Sylvie is back will probably mean that a shit storm will arise.

Nicky jumps up as Sylvie leans over Alex to get to Piper. She wants to protect both Alex and Piper and she grabs Sylvie’s shoulders to pull her back. Sylvie tries to fight back, but Nicky is quite a strong woman. She pulls Sylvie back all the way and pushes her against her chest.

“Get the fuck out of here! And if I EVER see you close to me, Alex or Piper again, you’ll be in big trouble.”

Sylvie just tries to attack Nicky, but Nicky quickly steps aside, causing Sylvie to fall over because of her momentum and she runs into the wall with her face first. Her nose starts bleeding, and the whole bar starts laughing. They had been watching the situation unfold, and several people were ready to step in if the situation got out of hand.

“This is NOT over Alex.”

Sylvie wants to say more, but two bartenders come up next to her and drag her out of the bar. Nicky has returned to their booth, and Alex is still sitting there, a shocked look on her face. Piper has the same expression on her face, and Nicky would find it funny if the situation before wasn’t so dramatic.

Alex snaps out of it first. She turns towards Piper and cups her face into her hands before pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. That’s what makes Piper snap out of it too and she kisses back. She forgot all about the many hookups Alex had before meeting her. Now, all that matters to her is Alex’s wellbeing. She knows that the brunette was incredibly hurt by this Sylvie person. She remembers Alex crying for hours after telling Piper the story.

“Are you okay?” is the question that slips from both their mouths at the same time. They both chuckle, and then look into each other’s eyes. Baby blues wash into forest greens as they do so very often and the world falls away, like it always does. No Nicky, no other people around them. Just Piper and Alex. They both lean forward after a minute and press their lips together in a sweet kiss.

They’re snapped out of their trance as they hear fake gagging sounds coming from the other side of the table. They break the kiss and both look to Alex’s best friend with a curious look on her face. Nicky is grinning widely, she just had to get those two out of their momentum. It was incredibly sweet to watch, but they’d never have snapped out of it.

“I’m getting cavities here ladies.”

Piper and Alex both just laugh, Nicky’s weirdness is one that is very hard to match. Alex guesses she could’ve expected something like this after their display of affection but oh well. The conversation picks up again, and the three women spend the rest of the evening talking about everything that comes to mind. Alex’s hookups are never mentioned again and Piper has forgotten all about it. She knows that she has no reason to ponder about it, Alex loves her and has proven that fact so many times.

* * *

 

Piper and Alex return home in a good mood, the blonde feeling the slight buzz from the few beers Alex had given her. Piper is feeling incredibly horny. Alcohol does that to her apparently; Alex recounts another time that Piper came back from a dorm party and called her in a horny mood. Piper wanted to have phone sex, and they both came hard that night.

Now, Alex is sitting on the couch and Piper is in the kitchen grabbing them both a glass of water. She knows something else to help the brunette’s thirst. She does get them both a glass and brings them out into the living room. Instead of handing one to her girlfriend, she places them both on the coffee table and before Alex can utter a word, the blonde straddles her.

“Pipes, what’s going on? I thought you were gonna go get us some water?”

“Well, as you can see I got us some water, but I have a much better idea how can help you stop being thirsty.”

“What do you mean babe?”

“Well, if you lick my pussy and drink my cum, that’ll be good too right?”

Alex can’t help but moan out when she hears those words coming from her girlfriend’s surprisingly dirty mouth. She knows the blonde is incredibly horny; on the way home, Piper couldn’t stop caressing her thigh or kissing her neck, but this comes as a bit of a surprise. Piper has said some things like this before, but the brunette never heard anything like this falling from the blonde’s sexy lips.

“Oh my God, Pipes.”

“You wanna …?” Piper doesn’t need to say anything else after that. Alex knows exactly what she means. She cups the blonde’s face and leans in for a passionate kiss. Piper responds by deepening it and plunging her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth. Moans reverberate through the room and they only pull away when their lungs are screaming for air.

“Bedroom. NOW.”

Piper stands up from Alex’s lap to allow her lover to get up. Alex quickly does so, but instead of taking her hand and dragging her down the hall, she picks up the blonde and lifts her into her arms. Piper squeals, loving the spontaneous act. She puts her arms around Alex’s neck and lets her lover carry her to the bedroom. On the way, the blonde starts to kiss every single part of Alex she can reach. Alex has to really focus on leading them down the hall without running into a wall or something else before reaching the bed.

They make it into the bedroom and Alex throws Piper onto the bed. She goes to put on some music, she wants to treat her lover to something sexy. She finds a slow song and turns around with a smirk on her face. Piper is laying on the bed with a flushed face, swollen lips and her thighs are rubbing together to try to help her out with the heat between her legs. What Alex does next doesn’t really help things.

Alex starts to sway her hips to the rhythm of the music, and slowly starts to unbutton the white blouse she had decided to wear for the evening. She’d unbuttoned a few buttons just for her lover, knowing that Piper loves her tits. Now, more and more skin is being revealed as Alex is unbuttoning her blouse. Alex locks her forest greens with Piper’s baby blues, and they’re incredibly dark. Piper is still laying on the bed, watching the brunette sexily undress. She feels like she’s about to combust.

When Alex starts to unbutton her black skinny jeans and shimmy out of them, Piper quickly gets up and goes to help her out. The pants are gone quickly, and so is the brunette’s underwear. Piper’s clothes are next, and they are gone within what feels like minutes but is only seconds. Alex and Piper both stop for a second and check out each other’s naked bodies before they crash into each other with an enormous amount of passion.

Their lips crash together and Alex wraps her arms around Piper’s naked waist. Piper tangles her hands into dark hair and tugs at the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. Alex plunges her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, and bites her bottom lip. At that exact moment she squeezes Piper’s incredible ass into her hands, and Piper jumps up. The blonde wraps her legs around Alex’s waist, never breaking the kiss. Alex starts walking towards the bed as she holds onto Piper’s toned ass.

The brunette doesn’t stop until they’re falling onto the bed, Alex ending up on top of Piper. They finally break the passionate kiss and Piper moans out as she feels their pussies meet. Their legs somehow get tangled together so that their centers are pressed against each other, and it’s incredible for the two women. Alex moves to kiss Piper’s neck over and over again, marking it with hickeys. She grinds her center into Piper’s, loving how intimate this is. Piper responds with loud moans and grinding into her lover.

Alex lets her lips travel down Piper’s neck and to her collarbone. All the while, she keeps grinding into Piper until she feels her orgasm building up. Piper feels it too and tries to get her lover to move down to suck on her perky little tits. Alex wants to give Piper all the pleasure she could possibly give her tonight and complies. She leans on one hand and brings the other up to tug at Piper’s hard nipple. She brings her mouth down onto the other nipple and starts playing with it. She flicks it with her tongue, nibbles it lightly and sucks. Piper is writhing beneath her, and they both feel their first orgasm of the night arriving quickly. They cum loudly, together and Piper loves the idea of their juices mingling.

Piper pushes Alex over and the brunette falls onto her back. She’s a bit surprised as she was still playing with the blonde’s nipple and enjoying it very much. Now she’s on her back and her lover is straddling her hips. Piper leans down to kiss Alex’s neck, and the brunette moans out very loudly when she feels the blonde marking it with what will be very dark hickeys.

“Oooooohhh Pipes … That – ohhh – that feels good.”

Piper smirks but doesn’t take her mouth away from Alex’s body. She kisses it all over, spending quite some time on Alex’s chest. She kisses both tits all around the nipple, but doesn’t touch it just yet. She buries her face in between the brunette’s tits and she keeps it there for a minute. She LOVES Alex’s tits. They’re beautiful, round, soft and absolutely perfect. When Piper feels she’s teased Alex enough, she wraps her warm mouth around one of her nipples and just starts sucking the hell out of it. She knows that Alex likes it a bit rough every once and a while, and Piper knows that she wants it like that right now.

Alex feels like she’s in heaven right now; Piper is treating her nipples just the way she likes it. By now, they both know the different ways the other likes to be treated in the bedroom. They’ve ventured out of the bedroom, having sex on the couch or in the kitchen, but it’s their love-making in the bedroom that they both prefer. The brunette feels Piper move down, kissing down her stomach and finally, _finally_ reaching her soaking center.

Piper lays down in between Alex’s legs and actually gasps as she takes in the view before her. _Alex has NEVER been this wet before_. Her inner thighs are coated with her juices, and so is her entire pussy. Her clit is out of its hood and pulsing with need. When she sees a drop coming out of Alex’s opening and threatening to fall down onto the sheets below them, she leans in to lick it up. She licks up Alex’s entire slit and moans out at the familiar taste.

Alex throws her head back and her back arches up as she feels Piper toying with her clit. This is one _delicious_ treatment, and no one can do it like Piper. She feels her second orgasm approaching quickly, it overtakes her senses in a matter of minutes. Piper is making out with her pussy like no one else ever could, and the brunette is loving it. It feels incredible.

“PIIIIIIPPPPPEEEER, FUUUUCCCK! Oh my God, ooooooohhhhhh.”

Piper laps up all of Alex’s juices and cleans her center before kissing her way up Alex’s body. She stops again when she reaches Alex’s chest and starts kissing them much like she did before. She brings her hands up and starts tugging Alex’s hard nipples while she laces her neck and collarbones with sloppy kisses. The brunette is still coming down from her previous high and she can’t help but cum again from the wonderful nipple play. It’s not the first time, but Piper loves it whenever Alex comes like this.

“Hmmmmmmm Pipes, that was fan – fucking – tastic. Thank you.”

Piper doesn’t have to respond, because the second after she hears those words coming from Alex’s lips, she finds herself on her back and the brunette is giving her body the best possible treatment. She spends a good ten minutes playing with Piper’s perky breasts and the blonde is ready to combust. When she’s moaning constantly and writhing beneath Alex’s body, the brunette moves her lips down, over her stomach, and the older woman reaches Piper’s center.

Just like Alex’s was when Piper went down on her, the blonde’s pussy is absolutely soaked. Alex doesn’t waste time, she wants to give Piper all the pleasure she can possibly take for the rest of the night. Piper’s first orgasm with Alex between her legs is one where the brunette doesn’t use anything but her mouth. Before the blonde gets to come down from her high, Alex has two fingers plunged into her opening and starts fucking her relentlessly. Many orgasms follow after that, and Piper squirts once.

* * *

 

“You still thirsty now Al?”

“No, not anymore no.”

“Good. You alright? How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright … I’ll be fine. I love you so much Piper. Never doubt that.”

“I know Al, I know. I’ll never doubt your love for me, and my love for you. I heart you my beautiful baby girl.”

Tonight’s not like most nights. Instead of Piper curling up into Alex’s arms and putting her head on the soft chest of the brunette, it now is Alex who curls up into Piper’s arms. Tonight’s events drained the both of them, but more so for Alex. She never expected to see Sylvie ever again. She knows Piper isn’t mad at her, only at Sylvie, but she still feels horrible. She sniffles but tries to hide her face from her lover. Piper notices though and she lifts Alex’s chin until she can connect their lips. It is an incredibly sweet kiss that conveys much more than words could ever say.

“Get some sleep Al, I’m right here. You’re safe, and I love you.”

Alex feels sleep overcome her quickly after those reassuring words, and she mumbles out a ‘love you’ before succumbing to sleep. She places her head on Piper’s shoulder and nuzzles into the blonde covering her neck. Piper caressing her back is working miracles, and Alex falls into a great sleep.


	27. I hate nightmares

It’s 5 AM and Piper is woken up by whimpers that are growing louder by the minute. Her eyes snap open and she feels something stir on her chest. Realization comes over her when she looks down and she knows that Alex is having a bad dream. This is a very rare occurrence, it’s usually the blonde who has nightmares, especially a few years ago. They’ve grown less over the years, but she still has one every once in a while. _Alex_ having a nightmare though, Piper has never witnessed it before.

“Shhhhh, Alex, shhhh it’s fine, you’re fine …”

Piper tries to get the brunette out of her sleep by murmuring into her ear and stroking her hair and back in a soothing way, but it doesn’t work. Alex is still stirring and shaking in her arms, whimpering and sometimes letting words tumble from her full lips. Piper continues to whisper sweet nothings into Alex’s ear, but when she sees it’s not going to work, she tries something else. The younger woman gently puts one hand under Alex’s chin and lifts it up. Her heart breaks at the sight before her now.

Alex’s brow is furrowed, clearly showing that something bad is going on in her dream. Her eyes are scrunched shut tightly and Piper can see the beginning of tears building up in the corners.

“Oh Al, shhh, it’s alright.”

She places a few light kisses on those full, pink lips she loves to kiss all the time. They’re meant to be reassuring, and it seems to be working. Alex stops shaking and stirring in Piper’s arms, and the blonde is secretly incredibly relieved. The older woman still has her eyes closed,  but she seems to relax. After a few minutes of placing soft kisses on her girlfriend’s lips, Piper finally feels Alex responding to them. Their lips move in sync, like they always do and the kiss comes to a soft, natural end.

 “ _Thank you Pipes,”_ Alex whispers as she opens her green orbs and looks into the baby blues of her beautiful girlfriend. She knows that Piper must’ve been terribly worried when Alex started having that nightmare. Images flash before her eyes and she closes them and shakes her head to get rid of them. She feels Piper’s gaze on her, and knows that Piper is waiting for her to say something.

Alex doesn’t say anything, instead she looks up at her lover once again. The tears are still in the corners of her eyes, and Piper leans in to kiss them away. Alex closes her forest greens and hums in delight. Piper is so good at taking care of the brunette, and Alex has never been this grateful. That was one horrible nightmare, and if there’s one thing that Alex Vause hates, it’s _fucking_ nightmares.

“You alright babe?” Alex realizes she’s been zoning out a bit when she feels Piper’s breath hitting her ear and hears those words being spoken softly. She only nods in response, and closes her eyes again. The images of the nightmare are gone, now that Alex feels that she’s in her lover’s arms, the safest place in the world (well apart from her mother’s arms). She snuggles into the blonde’s soft chest, burying her nose in between Piper’s breasts. She presses a few kisses to it before placing her ear right above Piper’s heart. She hears it beating, and hums at the feeling.

Piper can’t stop thinking about how downright _adorable_ Alex is being right now. Sure, she had her cute moments in the past, especially as they celebrated special days, but this is something else. Most of the time, she was the badass, and protected Piper from nightmares simply by wrapping her arms around the blonde’s lithe frame. Soft kisses or passionate making-out, Alex has the skills to do it all. This is _quite_ a different sight, but the younger woman loves it all the same. Alex rarely lets herself be completely vulnerable, so the raw moment they’re sharing right now is making Piper’s heart swell.

Piper is overcome with a feeling of desire for the woman in her arms. She wants to show Alex _exactly_ how much she loves her. They had made sweet love yesterday, many orgasms for the both of them, but Piper wants to do it differently this time. She wants to convey her love for the brunette by using her mouth and tongue to love every single part of her lover. The blonde softly kisses the top of Alex’s head, and lets her hands run through the soft silky strands. She nuzzles into the brunette’s crown, and hums too. They stay like that for a minute or two until Alex looks up at Piper.

The tears are gone, and so are the flashes of fear that Piper saw a few minutes ago. Their lips meet in a soft kiss, and Piper caresses Alex’s mouth like no one else ever can. Alex relishes in the feeling of their soft lips meeting like that, she loves these kind of kisses most. Of course, when Piper fucks her mouth as she’s feeling horny or passionate, it’s incredibly hot. But this, _this_ kind of kiss tops all different kinds of kisses. It’s soft, sweet and tells Alex more than Piper’s words ever could.

They continue to kiss until their lungs start screaming for air, but it lasts quite some time before that happens. They’ve been together for over two years by now, and Piper knows exactly what Alex needs in moments like this. Alex being vulnerable is a very rare occurrence, but Piper loves it all the same. She wants to return all the favors the brunette has done for her every once in a while. The older woman would always dismiss it when the blonde told her about doing her some favors too. This is the perfect opportunity in Piper’s eyes.

It’s happened more than once that Piper became incredibly sad just out of the blue. What Alex doesn’t know yet is that there’s a reason for Piper’s sudden moments of sadness, but the blonde is incredibly scared that she will lose Alex forever when she tells her. So she keeps it quiet, and always says she doesn’t know why she’s sad when Alex asks her what’s wrong. Alex could always tell that something _was_ going on, but she never ever pushed Piper into telling her. Alex knows that Piper will tell her when she’s ready for it. Instead of pushing her about the matter, Alex would pull Piper into her arms and take care of her. Whatever it took, Alex would do it.

_Piper was feeling incredibly sad once again. It wasn’t a regular occurrence, but it wasn’t the first time that this happened either. She wasn’t crying, or at least not anymore, but she was pouting all the time. Alex tried to figure out how to deal with this, surely she could take this. She took care of her lover right after she was raped twice. This was nothing._

_They were lying in bed together, and Alex could see the dark clouds coming. She pulled Piper into her arms without a word, pressing a kiss on top the blonde hair and nuzzling into it. Piper laid her head on the brunette’s soft chest, willing herself not to cry. She didn’t cry as often as she used to, but that day was particularly difficult. A guy at school had been hitting on her, and when she told him she had a girlfriend, he called her a filthy dyke that was trying to lead her on and she was a fucking whore. Those words hit home, and Piper’s mood immediately darkened. Alex didn’t know about those words being spoken at school, Piper knew the brunette would flip out if she told her._

_They stayed like that for a few hours. Neither of them had anywhere to be, and they always preferred to spend every single minute of free time in each other’s arms. Piper fell asleep after about two hours, and Alex simply laid awake, wondering what was going on and what caused her lover to become so depressed as everything had seemed fine in the morning. She didn’t think it through too much, trying to not let worry overcome her as well. She needed to be there for Piper, and she would do everything to make her girlfriend happy._

_Alex woke up Piper with a soft orgasm. Piper was twisting and turning in her sleep and at some point she ended up on her back. The brunette decided that a loving orgasm could maybe help lift Piper’s mood, so she softly took off the blonde’s panties and placed herself between her lover’s legs. She didn’t use any fingers, not wanting Piper to wake up immediately. She played with Piper’s sensitive nub until gushes of cum were dripping onto her chin. She cleaned up her lover’s pussy and kissed her way up the blonde’s now naked body. As she looked into her lover’s eyes, she saw the love and gratitude shining through. Alex knew she had done the right thing._

_Afterwards, it happened again, but Alex always had an excellent read on her lover, and she knew what to do to help Piper feel better. It could be with a beautiful orgasm (ones that often had her squirting), other times it was just cuddling or kissing for hours. It didn’t matter, Alex would do whatever was needed._

Now, Piper is still looking into Alex’s eyes as she thinks back to all the things Alex has done for her over the past few years. She wants to return the favor, and softly puts her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. She uses them to push Alex onto her back on the bed, and Alex is a bit surprised. Normally she’s the one to do these things, although Piper’s insistence isn’t new. Alex lets herself fall back onto the soft mattress beneath them and smiles softly as Piper comes to straddle her hips.

Piper feels her still wet pussy come in contact with the soft skin of Alex’s abdomen and moans out softly. It feels so good for her, and she starts grinding her hips as she closes her eyes and throws her head back. She feels the brunette’s incredibly talented hands come onto her hips to help her guide her towards the edge. When the younger woman hears her lover moan out too, she snaps out of it and stops her movements. Instead, she places herself between Alex’s legs and leans in to kiss the brunette on the lips.

They kiss softly and languidly, not wanting to give up the amazing feeling of their soft lips meeting. When Alex has to break away from the kiss to get some air into her lungs, Piper moves her mouth over Alex’s cheek towards her ear.

“I love you.”

Piper doesn’t let her lover answer; instead she moves in to kiss Alex once more. They again break away for air, and now Piper moves her warm mouth and wet tongue to Alex’s jaw and neck. She places sloppy kisses all over it; and she can feel Alex squirming beneath her. The brunette knows where this is headed, and loves that Piper is doing this for her. It’s exactly what she needs: to feel the love Piper has for her through actions, not only words.

Piper lets her fingers trace patterns on Alex’s chest and stomach, and she lets her mouth follow them. She spends quite some time on Alex’s beautiful breasts, her favorite part of her girlfriend. Alex has her hands on Piper’s back or head all the time, using them to have something to grip onto or just to caress. When Piper teases her by kissing her inner thighs and the wetness around Alex’s center, Alex uses them to push her lover towards where she needs her the most.

Piper decides that she’s teased Alex enough, and she wants to give her lover everything she wants. It’s clear that the brunette wants her girlfriend’s mouth on a certain spot, and Piper complies. She places soft kisses all over Alex’s core, ending at her sensitive clit. She flattens her tongue against it before flicking it softly, over and over again. She hears the older woman moaning above her, and it encourages her to go a bit faster. She spends a few minutes just playing with Alex’s clit before moving her mouth down to her entrance. She slowly pushes her tongue into Alex’s opening, relishing in the feeling of the brunette’s velvety walls around it.

Alex treads her fingers into soft blonde locks as she feels Piper’s tongue inside her. She can’t help but tug on it when she feels her lover pushing it in and pulling it out at a slow pace. It feels incredible, and Alex moans out Piper’s name in a deep voice. When she feels Piper nuzzle her nose into Alex’s folds, she throws her head back and her back arches up. Piper is making out with Alex’s pussy like no one else can, and it’s an amazing feeling.

Piper knows that Alex loves when she plays with her sensitive clit, and it’s bound to make her cum very hard. She takes her tongue out of the brunette’s opening, hearing a whine escape Alex’s lips, and moves up to circle her clit once again. She flicks it a few times before _finally_ sucking it into her mouth. This is Alex’s favorite, when Piper does this. She moans out and pushes Piper’s face deeper. The blonde continues to suck, nibble and play with the older woman’s clit until she hears her name reverberating through the room as Alex cums.

Alex’s toe curl, her back arches up and she nearly screams out Piper’s name as she pulls at her lover’s hair. She tries to calm down after the intense orgasm, but Piper doesn’t let her. Instead, Piper keeps playing with Alex’s pulsing clit, grazing it with her teeth and flattening her tongue against it until Alex cums again. To amplify the orgasm, Piper lightly flicks it as Alex comes down from the incredible highs she just experienced.

When Alex is calm enough, Piper goes to clean up all of her lover’s cum that she comes across. She licks it all up, moaning out at the familiar taste. When she deems Alex’s pussy clean, she moves up towards Alex’s face with a soft smile on her face. When Alex opens her eyes, she’s met with a beautiful sight. Piper is smiling oh so beautifully, her chin dripping with Alex’s cum. The brunette moans at the sight and brings up one hand to wipe away some of the wetness.

“Thank you Pipes. I love you.”

“I love you too Al.”

Piper goes to lie down next to Alex, facing her as she’s on her side. Alex puts one arm around Piper’s waist and pulls her in closer. She intertwines their legs and moans out softly as Piper’s thigh comes up against her still sensitive pussy. Nothing happens further, but Alex doesn’t mind. Her beautiful baby girl just gave her two incredible orgasms. The older woman smiles before pressing a soft kiss to Piper’s lips. She pulls back as she feels a yawn coming up.

“Go back to sleep babe. I’m here, and I’m not letting you go. You’re mine, and you’re safe.”

Alex closes her eyes as she feels a last kiss being pressed to her lips. It doesn’t take her long to fall into a dreamless sleep. This time, Alex sleeps incredibly well, and Piper smiles as she watches her girlfriend sleep; Alex is the most gorgeous person in the world, especially when she’s sleeping peacefully. She can’t sleep anymore, but she’s content to just watch Alex sleep for hours.


	28. Dom Pipes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M! Nothing but smut in this chapter with a dominant Piper.

It’s October and Piper is now in her last year of college. Alex has finally got a good job as a teacher and loves it there. It’s everything she ever hoped for, and she loves inspiring the kids she teaches. It’s a very rewarding job, and Alex can’t imagine doing anything else. Piper is still studying at Barnard, and will be extremely busy next semester during her internship. Over the summer, Piper and Alex finally made the decision to have Piper move into her apartment. It all went well, and the couple christened all the rooms in the apartment (the bedroom was already christened, but they again fucked on every surface available). They both had nothing to do over the summer, so their first days living together were filled with eating take-out when they were starving, endless sex and fantasies being fulfilled.

Things are going well for the couple; they spend as much time together as they possibly can and go out to dinner together at least twice a month. They’re not letting anything stop them from being together, not Sylvie, not Bill or Carol. Diane is still extremely pleased that her daughter and the blonde are still together, she too knows that they are meant to be together. Anyone can tell that Alex and Piper are a couple, and many people are jealous of their chemistry and relationship.

Currently, they’re in their apartment, more specifically the bedroom. Piper has been becoming ever more dominant in their sexual adventures, even daring Alex to take her at some public places, or even fucking Alex in public somewhere in broad daylight (something the brunette didn’t really expect). By now, they’ve had quickies in many bathroom stalls in bars and clubs all over New York. They’ve fucked in Alex’s bedroom in Diane’s apartment more than once while the older Vause was at home, but they know she doesn’t mind. They have a (very) healthy sex life and their libidos rage almost every day.

“Oooooohhh Pipes, fuuuuuuuuuccck fuck fuck that- that’s so good … right there babe.” Piper smirks but doesn’t look up as she keeps her tongue playing with Alex’s clit. It’s been three years, and Piper still loves eating her lover’s pussy out every single time she has the chance. She knows Alex loves rough sex most of the time, so she wastes no time and plunges three fingers deep into the brunette’s opening. Alex yells out, and Piper only moans out.

The blonde feels her lover’s walls contract around her fingers and knows Alex’s orgasm is coming. She keeps pumping in and out of her girlfriend’s pussy and sucks Alex’s clit into her mouth at the exact same time she pushes her three fingers in impossibly deeper. That does it for Alex. She has been looking down at Piper eating away at her pussy. Her head is bobbing up and down at a delicious pace and she sees Piper’s arm straining and flexing as she keeps fucking her. She throws her head back and her chest arches up, her tits bouncing up and down as she screams Piper’s name. The orgasm is incredible, but then again every orgasm Piper gives her is.

Piper laps up all the sticky cum spilling from Alex’s opening, and it’s a lot. It’s fantastic, Piper loves it. When the blonde sees her lover is all cleaned up, she presses one last lingering kiss on Alex’s pulsing clit. She kisses her way up Alex’s beautifully toned body, spending some time tending to Alex’s strained nipples. Alex quickly pulls Piper up to kiss her lips deeply, trying to contain her newly grown arousal between her legs.

Alex wastes no time and flips them over; Piper squeals as she falls onto her back. Alex leans in for another passionate kiss and it quickly turns into much more. Alex kisses her way down the blonde’s body, knowing every single sensitive spot to make Piper lose it. She pulls the sheets over her head once she reaches the blonde’s center, only keeping one arm up to play with her lover’s nipples. Piper comes in a matter of minutes.

They spend the rest of the day and night tending to each other’s needs, and the neighbors can probably hear them. They’re not exactly trying to keep quiet, but so far no complaints, so it’s all good.

* * *

 

“Man, what a shitty day.”

Alex quickly falls into a rant about what was probably the worst day in her teacher’s career. She had a college student coming in to watch her, but the girl was obviously a lesbian and hitting on her big time. Alex did everything to keep her off, and nothing happened, but she was still extremely bothered. After that disastrous morning, she had witnessed bullying at her school and she couldn’t help but step in. It took quite a while to figure everything out, and Alex was late for her next class.

Alex falls silent though when she steps into the living room. Only candlelight lights up the room, the curtains are closed and the lights are off. Piper is standing in the middle of the room, in front of the couch facing away from her. It’s very dark, so Alex can’t see her very well, but it looks like Piper is wearing one hell of a sexy dress. As far as Alex can tell it’s black, and cuts off right under the blonde’s perky ass. She sees a few straps coming from underneath and attached to beautiful stockings.

Piper turns around as she senses Alex coming her way. She has a deep smirk tugging at her lips and clearly hears Alex gasp as the brunette takes in the view of the front of the dress. It’s strapless, but instead of covering Piper’s perky tits, it cuts off right below them. Piper’s nipples are standing proud; they’re hard and the areola is deep pink. Alex licks her lips as she sees them, she can’t wait to get her mouth on them. Little does she know, it’s all up to Piper tonight.

“There you are.”

“Hmmmm, Pipes, you look fucking hot …” Alex continues to walk up to her lover, wanting to wrap her arms around the blonde’s waist and kissing her, but Piper pushes her back slightly. Alex takes a few steps back and her legs hit the couch cushions. She falls back and sits down, extending one slender finger to beckon Piper over. Piper smiles sweetly but doesn’t do what Alex asks her, instead she walks over to the iPod that is connected to the speakers in the room. During the day, she downloaded a number of sexy songs so she could strip of her lover. She plans on showing Alex how much she as the student has learned from her teacher.

Once the first sensual notes of Cher’s “Welcome to Burlesque” come through the speakers, Piper turns around to face a slightly surprised Alex. The brunette doesn’t really have a clue about what’s going to happen during the rest of the night, all she knows is that she’s very excited. Her lover looks incredibly sexy, and Alex can’t help but gasp as she sees the blonde’s hips swaying to the beat of the music. She looks incredible.

“Piper. Come here babe.”

Piper only shakes her head no, and closes her eyes as she lets her hands run over her body, purposely touching her nipples. She takes a few steps in Alex’s direction, but stays out of reach. The blonde keeps dancing sexily, swaying her hips and running her hands through her hair. Alex is EXTREMELY turned on at the sight. Then the blonde turns around, close to her lover and bends over. Since the dress is very short, it comes up over Piper’s ass and Alex moans out at the sight.

Piper smirks when she hears her lover’s moan from behind her. She knows that Alex now has a clear view of her soaked pussy. She isn’t wearing panties but the straps from the garter belt are tightening on her ass and it gives Alex a deliciously sexy look. When Piper turns around, Alex calls out.

“Pipes, you look so hot. Come here, let me take care of you.”

“Nah ah Alex – not tonight. Tonight I’m in charge. Let me show you how much I’ve learned throughout the years from you, my beautiful teacher.” Alex tries to respond something, but Piper quickly silences her before straddling her lap. Alex feels Piper’s pussy coming into contact with her bare thighs. Her skirt is very short, Piper picked it out that morning.

“You little … You picked this skirt on purpose!”

“Hmmm, I did. Don’t tell me you’re not enjoying this babe, I know you are.”

Piper doesn’t let Alex begin her next sentence, instead she presses her lips against the brunette’s hard and passionate. She puts her hands next to her lover’s head against the back of the couch and grinds into her lap. Her pussy juices drip down her slit and onto Alex’s thighs and it’s feeling incredible for the both of them. Alex places her hands on the blonde’s waist, but Piper quickly takes them away. She takes them into one of her own and takes out a pair of handcuffs but Alex doesn’t know from where. She’s too focused on Piper. She snaps out of it when she hears two clicks; the metal cuffs are now snugly around her wrists.

“What the -? Piper?”

“Shhh Al. It’s alright. It’s fine, if they start hurting you, just tell me okay? I’ll take them off. Tonight I’m in charge, but if it hurts, let me know and I’ll release you.”

“Hmmmm, okay sweetheart. I’m excited.” Alex honestly is, she can’t wait to see Dom Pipes.

“You should be. Come with me.” Piper leads her lover towards the bedroom, but not before blowing out all the candles, she doesn’t want to take any risks in burning down the apartment. The bedroom too has a few candles on the nightstands, but not like in the living room. It’s even more romantic. Piper takes Alex by the handcuffs, and leads her to the bed.

“I’m taking them off, but only so you can undress for me.” She takes the handcuffs off before sitting down and looking at Alex expectantly. Alex knows what to do, and slowly undresses. She unbuttons her black blouse slowly and lets it fall down her shoulders and onto the floor, and it pools around her red high heels. Underneath she is wearing a red bra that does nothing to contain the brunette’s beautiful breasts. She reaches behind her to unclasp it, but Piper shakes her head. Alex looks at her curiously, but Piper lets her gaze fall downwards to the ridiculously sexy short skirt. Alex quickly catches on and pushes it down her legs. Her matching red thong comes into view now, and it has a very visible darker patch.

Piper quickly stands up and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist. She squeezes the brunette’s ass cheeks and massages them roughly, just the way her lover likes it. After a few minutes of that, Alex feels her girlfriend’s fingers hooking into the waistband and her panties being pushed down her long, pale legs. She quickly steps out of them before she feels the blonde’s tickling her sides and coming up on her back, undoing the clasp of her bra. Piper is pressed closely against her body the second after it falls down between them. Their hard nipples press against each other and they both moan out really loudly.

“God Pipes.”

“Shhh Al, lay down.”

Alex does so, crawling backwards until her back hits the pillows against the headboard. Piper picks up the handcuff on the floor and follows her lover onto the bed. She still has her dress on, but stepped out of her heels, just like Alex. She pushes the brunette’s legs open wide and crawls in between them. She leans in to kiss Alex’s lips but changes direction at the last inch and instead goes to whisper into her lover’s ear.

“Time for your restraints babe.”

Alex moans out at the combination of Piper’s hot breath and the words coming out. Before she knows it, she feels Piper leaning toward the nightstand and getting something out of the top drawer, two scarves. She puts the handcuff on the nightstand and pushes the drawer closed before leaning back over her lover’s chest. She takes Alex’s arms into her hands and lifts them above her head. She presses a soft kiss to Alex’s wrist before wrapping the scarf around it and tying it to the bedpost. She’s taking her time, well aware that Alex is face to face with her rock-hard nipples.

Just when Piper finishes tying Alex’s arms to the bedposts, she feels a soft tongue playing with her nipples for a few seconds. It feels incredible, but Piper is in control, and she didn’t ask Alex to do this. She pulls back and smirks as she hears the brunette’s whimper from the loss.

“Did I tell you to do that babe? I don’t remember asking you to play with my nipples.”

“Y-you didn’t but – I – I thought you might enj-joy that.”

“I’m in control here Alex. You only do things I ask you to do. Understood?”

Alex can only nod. She doesn’t dare to say anything, afraid that her state of arousal will become even more clear. Piper is SO fucking hot when she acts like this and Alex is about to combust. She yelps out as she feels Piper pinch her nipples, hard.

“I asked you a question Alex. Do you understand?”

“Yes – _oh God­_ – Yes Piper. I understand.”

“Good. Now hush and let me do whatever I want.”

Piper has a little plan formed into her head to ‘punish’ Alex. She leans forward, but keeps her lips a few inches away from her lover’s. Alex has her eyes closed but she feels Piper’s breath on her lips. She waits for her lover to kiss her, but after a minute she opens her forest greens and locks them with Piper’s darkened baby blues.

“Uhm Pipes?”

“Yes?” Piper’s voice is so innocent and sweet.

“What’s going on?”

“What are you talking about babe? I’m not doing anything.”

“That’s exactly what’s wrong.”

“Oh Alex. Don’t you worry, you’ll get more than you ask for. I’m just taking my time here, and there’s _nothing_ you can do about it.”

“ _Oooooh God.”_ That’s when Piper leans in to kiss Alex passionately. She doesn’t ask permission, instead thrusts her tongue into her lover’s mouth and clearly takes charge in this kiss. Alex finds it incredibly hot and her pussy is pulsing with need, driving her delirious. She needs Piper, desperately. She reciprocates with the same intensity, and their tongues tangle together as their teeth clash and their lips become bruised. It’s one hot mess of a kiss.

Piper suddenly pulls back. Alex doesn’t know what’s happening, but she feels Piper lean back entirely. She opens her eyes and looks at the blonde’s hot body. Piper is in the middle of removing the dress, and Alex tries to lean forward to help her but feels the restraints on her wrists. _Damn it!_ She looks at her lover, and sees the incredibly sexy garter belt adorning the blonde’s hips.

“Pipes …”

“Shhhh Al.”

Piper leans back onto her calves and plants one hand between them on the mattress. The other hand comes up her body and she starts to play with her own nipples. She tugs at them hard and rough, and throws her head back at the feeling. She knows Alex is getting incredibly turned on from the show she’s putting on. After a few minutes, she leans forward just a bit so she can use both hands. She keeps her left hand on her chest so she can continue to play with her tits, but lowers the other to her soaked pussy. She massages her own outer lips as she locks eyes with Alex.

The brunette is squirming and trying to rub her thighs together, but Piper is sitting in between them. Piper looks SO fucking hot when she plays with herself, but the older woman hopes Piper will fuck her soon. Instead, she watches as Piper rubs her clit for a while before she lets her fingers go through her entire slit and pushing two fingers into her entrance.

“ _Oh my God.”_

Alex is LOSING it. Piper is fucking herself, and Alex can only watch and try not to combust. The outfit, the sexy act and now the dominance of Piper is bringing her close to the brink of insanity. She doesn’t know how long she will be able to keep it together. Her nipples are rock-hard and in desperate need of attention, her pussy is gushing out more wetness than ever before, and there’s not a single thing she can do about it.

“Pipes … Please, I need you.”

Piper is still fucking herself, and finds herself right on the edge of an intense orgasm. She moans out and throws her head back as she cums, screaming Alex’s name. Alex moans out too, watching Piper cum always turns her on immensely. She watches as Piper’s cum drips down her hand and onto the sheets below them. The blonde decides to tease her lover a bit more and brings her soaked hand up to her mouth and licks up all the cum she can find. She moans out at the taste.

“Mmmmm. So good …”

“Pipes, please … oh God please do something. I – I need to – fucker – I need you.”

“Mmm Al. I like hearing you beg. It suits you. I want to hear it again.” Alex complies, and pleads with Piper to do something. Piper smirks as she leans in to kiss the older woman and shares her taste with her lover. Their tongues tangle together and the kiss becomes messy. Piper quickly moves down Alex’s incredibly sexy neck with sloppy kisses, leaving behind red marks. Alex squirms around and her legs hit Piper as she tries to push them together. Piper knows what’s going on, but teases Alex a tad more by placing soft, gentle kisses across her collarbones.

“Pipes – Oh my God – please …”

“All in time babe. All in good time. I’ll tend to your needs, don’t you worry.”

Piper finally, _finally_ , wraps her lips around Alex’s nipple and the older woman moans out incredibly loud. It feels sooooooo good. Piper is treating her nipples exactly the way she likes it, and she feels her orgasm approaching. She knows it’s incredibly fast, but she doesn’t care anymore. She needs to cum, and she needs it now. Piper tugs at the nipple that she can’t get her mouth on before burying her head between them and sucking the valley between Alex’s beautiful tits. It leaves a mark, and Piper soon moves onto Alex’s other nipple.

After a few minutes longer, Piper softly bites the nipple in her mouth and that’s when Alex cums. She screams out Piper’s name over and over again, and that’s how Piper knows Alex is cumming. She’s incredibly proud she got her lover so turned on that she didn’t even need to touch her center to get her to cum. Her breathing is heavy, and it takes Alex a few minutes to calm down.

“Mmmm, Al. That was soo hot. You needed to cum so badly, and I haven’t even touched your pussy.”

Alex can’t answer, now she realizes how embarrassing the whole situation is. She came incredibly hard, releasing gush after gush of cum and the younger woman hasn’t even done anything to her pussy. She blushes and tries to hide her face but has nowhere to go. She’s still tied up to the bed. Piper sees it, and decides to leave it for now. This is new to the both of them, Alex is usually the dominant one in the bedroom department. Piper only sometimes takes over, but it’s only recent.

“Mmm, let’s clean you up shall we?”

Alex can only nod, she’s losing it. She can’t help but constantly think about how hot Dom Pipes is. Before Piper, she would dominate every girl she got into her bedroom (or apartment), and would never let the other girl get any chance in dominating her. With Piper, she is actually excited to let her lover take control for the night. She’ll get her Dom Alex back on tomorrow; tonight she wants Piper to stay in charge.

Piper wastes no time and goes down on Alex. She closes her eyes and eats out the brunette’s pussy with more vigor than ever. She wants to give Alex more orgasms than she can imagine, just like the older woman does when she goes down on Piper. She licks the pulsing clit over and over again, and Alex falls apart in a matter of minutes. It’s the first of many, many orgasms that Piper gives Alex. After the sixth consecutive orgasm Alex feels ripping through her body, she begs Piper to untie her. Her arms are slightly hurting from all the pulling while she came over and over again.

“Pipes, could you maybe untie me? My arms are starting to hurt a bit.”

“Oh of course Al. Come here.”

Piper kisses Alex deeply as she works on untying the brunette’s wrists. She keeps the scarves tied to the bedposts. The kiss continues and Alex wants to flip them over, but Piper pushes her down.

“I’m still in charge here Al. Me untying you doesn’t change that. Lay down, I’ll give you a little treat.”

Piper doesn’t wait for Alex to say something, instead she crawls up Alex’s body until she’s straddling her face. Alex quickly catches on, and now that she has her hands untied, she plans on using them.

“Eat my pussy Al. Fuck me hard like this. I need to cum now.”

Alex only smirks, _finally_ she gets to taste her lover tonight. She’s been waiting for this ever since Piper clicked those handcuffs around her wrists. Piper has given her what she needs, and then some. She now intends to go on as long as Piper allows her to. She’s so turned on and needs to taste her lover’s juices before the night is over. She puts her hands on Piper’s ass cheeks and pulls her down so Alex’s face is buried deep in Piper’s pussy. She eats it like there’s no tomorrow.

“Fuck Al. Yeah – right – right there. Feels so good.” Piper puts one hand against the wall in front of her and the other on Alex’s head so she can push her deeper. Alex complies and nuzzles Piper’s pussy. She smells fan-fucking-tastic. Alex has always loved the way Piper smells and tastes. She sucks Piper’s pussy lips into her mouth and suckles before moving up and lightly biting her clit. Piper moans out loudly.

“Fuck Alex. Fuck me now with your tongue buried deep inside me.”

Alex swirls her tongue around Piper’s clit a few more times before moving down to her entrance. She pushes her tongue inside and tastes Piper’s pure essence. _She’s so fucking hot like this_. Piper loves face-sitting, but to keep it exciting, they don’t do it very often. Much like some other positions, but Piper is planning on taking advantage of her dominance tonight and getting Alex to do them with her. Not that they don’t enjoy them, they just try to keep them exciting and new, so they happen only rarely.

Piper throws her head back and pushes Alex’s face impossibly deeper into her center. Alex is so fucking good at this. Alex continues tongue-fucking her so deep that Piper feels the brunette hitting her G-spot over and over again. It doesn’t take her long to cum, especially since Alex started massaging her ass cheeks a few minutes ago. The soft squeezing and massaging of her ass is in stark contrast with the rough fucking that’s going on at her center. Alex is tongue-fucking the shit out of her, and they’re both loving it. This is how their sexual encounters usually are, but somehow even more intense. Piper cums hard, and Alex swallows down all the essence that Piper spills for her.

As soon as she calms down, Piper moves her center away from Alex’s face and instead straddles her hips. Alex didn’t get all the cum that Piper spilled so the blonde licks it up from Alex’s face. Once she has done that, she kisses Alex deeply for a few minutes before she leans back and gets out of bed completely. Alex looks at her, a confused look on her face.

“Stay there Al. I’ll be right back.”

Alex has no clue what’s going to happen, but she’s excited. It’s 2 in the morning, but the weekend is coming and neither woman has anywhere to be the next day so fuck it. They need this. Their sex life is great, but a night like this hasn’t occurred in a while, and it’s exciting for both of them. She sees Piper walk to the closet, still wearing her stockings and garter belt and take something out from the bottom drawer.

“I have something new for us to enjoy babe. I know we have a strap-on, but this is something that we can _both_ enjoy.” Piper then turns around and shows Alex what she’s holding. In her hands she has a strapless dildo, black and it looks quite big. Alex already knows she’s going to love this thing, whoever wears it and fucks the other. She prefers wearing the strap-on (and this thing too) to fuck Piper senseless, but she doesn’t know what Piper has planned with this thing so it’s all new.

“You’re going to wear it, and I’m going to ride it. We’re both going to cum over and over again.”

Piper walks over to the bed and wastes no time in getting Alex wet enough so the plump end can go inside her. Alex was already wet, but Piper’s words made her pussy pulse and release gushes of wetness like never before. Two minutes of licking and Alex is so fucking ready for this. Piper pushes the plump end in slowly, and it fits Alex like a glove. The rest of the strapless dildo comes over her pussy lips and clit, and the brunette knows that once Piper starts riding this thing, she will feel it hitting her pulsing clit over and over again.

“Oh God. That feels so – _fuck_ – so good.”

“I know it does babe. Just you wait until I start to ride it.” Piper straddles Alex’s hips, and lowers one hand to her own pussy. She coats her fingers in her own juices and then moves it all over the upstanding part of the strapless dildo. It’s big, and Piper can’t wait to ride her lover. Alex has fucked her with the strap-on, but that was only good for Piper, and this is good for the both of them.

When she feels the dildo is wet enough, Piper lowers herself until she feels the head pushing at her entrance. Alex places her hands on Piper’s hips after the blonde asks her to do so (Piper’s still in charge after all) and helps her to ease down onto it. Soon enough, they feel Alex’s hips touching Piper’s legs.

“ _Fuck_.” They both yell out.

Piper, with the guidance of Alex, slowly moves up and down so she is riding the dildo. It feels fucking incredible for the both of them; it’s hitting deep inside and Piper loves being so filled up. Alex loves that Piper bought this for them, and enjoys the feeling of Piper riding her like this. After a few minutes of going slow, Piper moves up and down roughly and faster than ever before. She loves rough fucking like this, and knows that Alex is enjoying the fuck out of this.

“Fuck Pipes. You’re so hot.” Alex looks up from where she’s sitting up against the headboard as Piper keeps riding her. Her perky tits are bouncing up and down deliciously, her nipples hard and pink. Her abs are tensed and Alex traces them with her hands. She loves Piper’s abdomen so much, it’s so beautiful. Her gaze lowers and falls onto Piper’s sweet pussy going up and down along the black shaft. It looks soooo fucking hot when Piper rides her like this. It’s not like they’ve done this before, but this time they’re both getting fucked at the same time. Alex feels her orgasm building up, and so does Piper. Piper needs more, so she asks for it.

“Move your hips and fuck me while I ride you Al. Rub my wet clit.”

Alex starts moving her hips, rolling them and pushing them up and down. Piper is fucking Alex, and Alex is fucking Piper. It only lasts a few minutes before Piper and Alex both cum extremely hard. Their cum mixes and drips onto the sheets below them. Their breathing is heavy, and they let a number of profanities and much more fall from their lips. It takes them a few minutes to calm down enough. Piper takes Alex’s legs and puts them around her hips. After that, she quickly flips them over so that the blonde is on her back and the brunette is on top of her. The dildo is still inside both of them.

“Fuck me like this Al. You know the way I like it.”

“I do Pipes. My pleasure.”

Alex wastes no time and puts Piper’s legs around her hips. She takes the dildo out of Piper’s pussy slowly but thrusts it in hard and fast. She picks up the pace quickly and fucks her lover so hard they both know the younger woman will be sore. Piper cums quickly, but tells Alex to keep fucking her until she cums again. Alex does so, and the blonde has two more orgasms while Alex keeps fucking her, in the end making her squirt. Alex too cums, and their sheets are soaked by now. Neither woman cares, and they go on until the sun rises. The strapless dildo is the greatest toy they’ve ever used in the bedroom, and they plan on using it much, _much_ more often.

Piper takes the strapless dildo out of her own pussy when she’s totally drained, and then slowly eases it out of Alex’s pussy. She throws it onto the nightstand and collapses into Alex’s arms. She nuzzles into the brunette’s soft chest. Before she falls asleep, she takes off the garter belt and stockings so she too is completely naked. Alex wraps her arms around the blonde’s lithe frame before kissing her wild hair.

“I love you so much Al. Thank you for letting me take charge tonight.”

“I love you too Pipes. It was so hot, and it felt so great. I’ve never done things like this before, but with you, I’m always willing to try new things. Whatever your beautiful heart desires babe. Sweet dreams baby girl.”

Piper only hums one last time before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep. Alex follows suit in a matter of minutes but not before blowing out the candles that are still on the nightstands.

“ _You’re the best thing that’s ever been mine Pipes. I love you so fucking much baby girl._ ”


	29. Piper's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very emotional chapter for me. This is the chapter where I share my very own secret. Hope you like this chapter still ...

Alex arrives home after an evening of parent-teacher meetings, and she’s exhausted. “ _Fucking parents these days_ ,” she thinks as she remembers all the mothers and fathers that were acting up during the meetings. It was always the teacher’s fault, never their children’s if something went wrong. Alex tried not to snap at them, but her patience was wearing thin by the end of it all.

She opens the door, expecting Piper to come greet her in the hallway or maybe the kitchen, but it doesn’t happen. Almost all the lights are out, and Alex is confused. Piper should be home by now, she only had morning classes today.

“Pipes? You home?”

No response.

“Piper? Where are you babe?”

Still nothing.

Alex is worried a bit, but brushes it off as the blonde being tired and falling asleep on their bed. She puts her dinner (lovingly cooked by her girlfriend) in the microwave and waits for it to heat up. It will take a few minutes so she goes to the bathroom down the hall to freshen up a bit, wash her face and hands. She pushes the door open and flicks the lights on, but she wasn’t expecting to see the setting before her.

Piper is sitting on the floor of the shower, a photograph in her hands and blood trailing down her wrists. She is crying her heart out, full-blown sobs shaking her body. Alex has no idea of how long the blonde has been sitting here. She just knows she has to act, now. She steps into the shower and picks up her girlfriend, carrying her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Piper clings to Alex like she’s about to lose it all, and it feels like that for her.

As soon as Alex places Piper on their bed, Piper curls up into a ball, holding the photograph and her phone in her hands. Alex sits down next to her, not having one clue on what to do now. The last time Piper cut herself was years ago, and the brunette has no idea what happened to trigger Piper to do that again. She wants to find out though, she hates, absolutely hates seeing the younger woman like this.

“Pipes …” She rubs the blonde’s back soothingly, still feeling the sobs wreck her body every few seconds. Piper can’t stop crying. The photograph in her hands is one that was taken years ago, by herself and she couldn’t let go of it. She tried to, thousands of times, but the guilt that was eating at her from inside prevented her from doing it.

It takes Piper a solid half hour before she’s calmed down enough to breathe properly. Alex, who has long forgotten about dinner, is still incredibly worried. She’s wondering what happened today to cause this kind of reaction within Piper.

“Pipes? You okay?”

“I … I don’t know Al. I don’t – I don’t know.”

“Did something happen today?”

“Yes …”

“You want to talk about it?” Piper starts to think back of when she walked out of the Barnard college building earlier during the day. The person she saw before her was someone she never thought she’d see again. It was even worse than seeing Larry again.

_“You! Piper Chapman!”_

_Piper twisted her head around, trying to find out who called her name. She turned around completely once she laid eyes on the one person she never wanted to see again. Tim’s mother. She’d only met her once before, that one time that Tim insisted on going to his place after school, saying that no one would be home. Piper, crazy in love with him, of course complied and let him drive them to his place._

_They talked animatedly during the ride, holding hands over the gearshift the entire time. They hung out for an hour before unexpectedly, Tim’s mother arrived home. Tim too was surprised but immediately bounced back and introduced Piper to his mom. You could tell he was proud to have someone to introduce._

_Tim’s mother was very much like her own, except she was subtly harsh. Tim didn’t notice, but Piper could clearly feel that she wasn’t and never would be good enough for her son. They shook hands and talked for a few minutes before Piper asked her boyfriend to take her back home. She didn’t want to arrive late for dinner._

_Now though, she was freaking out. Things with Tim had ended dramatically, and his mother blamed the blonde for everything that happened. She froze once she locked eyes with the older woman, and she couldn’t move a muscle as she came up to her._

_“You fucking murderer! How dare you walk the streets still?! The fuck’s wrong with you?!”_

Piper is snapped out of her thoughts by Alex turning her around to face her. Alex had slipped off her shoes and jeans and crawled into bed next to her girlfriend. The blonde was obviously distraught and she wants to do everything to help her. Tears are streaming down her face constantly, and Alex kisses them away one by one.

“Pipes …”

“Al … I – I have something … to tell you. Something from my past that you don’t know about.”

“What are you talking about baby girl?”

“Remember when I said that there was something I was scared of telling you? Something about my past?”

“Yeah but what does that have to do with today?” Alex is confused.

“I ran into someone today, someone I never wanted to see again …”

Piper sits up, pushing the pillows against the headboard and sitting up against them. Alex follows suit, putting her arm around Piper’s shoulders and pulling her into her own body. It grounds Piper, and she hopes that the brunette won’t leave her after telling her about her past. She’s afraid and pretty sure that Alex will though, and she’ll never forgive herself anything. Alex is the love of her life, but she’s sure she’s about to lose her.

She picks up the photograph from next to her and slowly traces the two young faces on it. She holds it out for Alex to see and hold, while she mentally prepares herself for the talk that they are about to have. Knowing that the stakes are incredibly high, she takes a deep, shaky breath.

“It’s okay Pipes, you can tell me. I’m here and I won’t leave.”

“This …  this is Tim. Tim was my boyfriend when I was sixteen …”

“What happened baby? Why are you so sad about it? Did it end badly?”

“Yeah well bad is an understatement. Tim, in the beginning was incredibly sweet. The typical gentleman you know, buying me flowers every week, opening doors for me, paying for dinner and we’d been dating for a month when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes … I mean of course I did. I was sixteen, all I wanted was a boyfriend you know …”

“I don’t Pipes but go on …”

“Well … I didn’t tell people about it immediately. Not even Polly … Anyway, as soon as we become boyfriend-girlfriend, he became very, like, possessive … He was always mad when I talked to other boys, and he’d demand that I allowed him to pick me up after school and drive me home and so much more … I was getting sorta scared.”

“It’s okay Pipes. I’m here, you can talk to me …”

“About a month into the relationship it was October by then, I had planned on going to a party with the few friends I had. Someone in the neighborhood was throwing a birthday party and I had told him that I was going with my friends. He started discussing with me, he wanted to be there to show me off, but I told him that I really just wanted to hang out with my friends.”

“Did he accept it?”

“Yeah he did, well initially …”

“Pipes, what happened?”

“He showed up … he fucked showed up anyway. He got so angry that I didn’t invite him and that I didn’t want him to meet my friends … we fought, like big time. He stormed off after about an hour of jabbing at each other and I was furious too …”

“The next day I tried to make amends, texted him so many times and tried to call him. He didn’t respond … not one response during the day … I was lying in bed when I got a text, from Tim. It,” the sobs are coming up by now and Piper has trouble swallowing the lump in her throat. “It said that he was going to – to commit …” Alex knows what’s coming on, there’s only one word that can follow that last word.

“Pipes? Did he- did he kill himself?”

Piper can’t answer right away. She can’t help but cry when she hears those words again. Those words bounced around in her mind for months on end, and she finally cracks. It’s been five years now, and Piper needs to let go of all these feelings. She’s feeling incredibly guilty, knowing that she’s never going to forgive herself.

After ten minutes of crying her heart out, Piper looks up at Alex and nods her head. A whispered “yes”, one that Alex has to strain to hear, and Alex knows that Piper is breaking down entirely.

“He – he said it was all my fault. And it is. I ran out of the house in the middle of the night and went to his place but I was too late. He was gone … I walked back home and saw someone lying in the middle of the street, not moving anymore but there was blood everywhere, I could see it with the street lights. I slowly walked up and …”

“No … Pipes, no.”

“Yeah it was him … I called 911 and they came right away. They pushed me aside and got him to the hospital as soon as possible. They called his parents, I wasn’t allowed to come with him … He didn’t make it Al, he didn’t make it. And it’s all my fault, I’m the reason he’s dead Al, it’s my fault.”

Piper rocks back and forth with her knees pulled up against her body and her arms around them as she repeats that last phrase again and again. Alex has never seen her beautiful, sweet, innocent girlfriend like this before. Not even after Larry raping her. She doesn’t really know what to do; it’s a lot to take in. Not only did Piper have a boyfriend at sixteen, the blonde thinks she’s at fault, being the reason this fucker committed suicide.

“Pipes … Pipes listen. Please listen to me baby.” Piper stops rocking back and forth and loosens up a little, but she still doesn’t dare to look the brunette in the eyes. She’s afraid of what she’ll find in them. Alex begs for her attention and Piper nods, once, to signal that she’s listening.

“Pipes … It’s not your fault okay? It’s not.”

“But-“

“Uh uh. No buts about it Piper. This was not your fault. I know you feel like it is, and I hope that you can let it go, because I know that you’re not at fault here. Tim made that decision, he was the one who decided to take his life and blame someone else. If you ask me, he’s an incredible coward. I mean; who does that?”

Piper says nothing, she can’t.

“Pipes … Please look at me.” Alex has to ask her a few times before Piper makes the slightest movement towards the brunette. Alex takes this as a sign and puts her hand under the blonde’s chin softly to lift it upwards. The moment she locks eyes with the baby blues she fell in love with all those years ago, she sees guilt and self-hate in them. The brunette softly presses a kiss to the younger woman’s wet lips, reassuring Piper that she’s not leaving her, and never will.

“It’s not your fault Piper. It’s not … I’ll keep saying it until you believe it, every single day if I have to.” She kisses Piper’s entire face: her cheeks, temples, forehead, eyelids, nose and finally the soft pink lips. Piper sighs once she feels her girlfriend’s plump lips on her own. She doesn’t deserve it, or so she thinks, but she feels that one day, she might just heal from all of this. And Alex, the most beautiful woman to ever walk the planet, will be right by her side.

Things might be looking up for her. Who knows.

They kiss languidly and passionately. Alex wants Piper to feel that she still loves her, probably even more so than before. It took incredible bravery for the blonde to confess these things about her past like that. She knows that this probably is what she talked about with her therapist, but she’s glad that Piper trusts her enough to share this story with her as well. Piper is an incredibly strong young woman in her eyes, and she admires her for making it this far. She can imagine that many young girls would’ve done something completely different.

Piper kisses Alex to convey the amount of gratitude she feels for the brunette. She can’t believe that Alex is still here, kissing her with everything she has. Piper knows that it’s a long road coming up, one towards self-forgiveness, but with Alex by her side, she might just get there. She might just make it; something she never expected after it all happened. She was sure that she would never have someone to love her again; that she would never make it this far.

The kiss ends naturally after a few minutes, but Piper keeps her eyes closed until she hears Alex chuckle a bit. She opens her eyes, still not believing that the brunette is still here. She feels like she doesn’t deserve the older woman’s love, and she’s not sure what she’s done to deserve it. She smiles softly, her eyes expressing incredible gratitude as she looks at her girlfriend.

_She’s still my girlfriend!_

“I love you Pipes … so fucking much. Thank you for sharing this with me. I know that it must’ve been hard for you but thank you for trusting me …”

“I love you too Al. Thank – thank you so much for forgiving me. I don’t know how long it’ll take for me to forgive myself, but it means the world to me that you’re still here. Know that.”

“I’ll _always_ be here for you baby girl. My beautiful, sweet baby girl. Come here.” Alex pulls Piper into her arms as she lies down onto the mattress. Tonight has drained both of them and the brunette knows that her girlfriend has been having nightmares and losing sleep because of this for a long time. Piper puts her phone on the nightstand beside Alex, keeping the photograph in her hands. She doesn’t know what to do with it. She kept it, out of her feeling of guilt, but now she doesn’t know if she should hold onto it.

“What are you thinking babe? Talk to me.”

“I don’t know what to do with this,” she says as she holds up the photograph. She’s cuddled up on the brunette’s chest, hearing the soothing heartbeat under her, an arm stroking her back in big circles. She has her leg thrown over Alex’s middle but her hands are still holding onto the photograph.

“Whatever you think is best Piper. Do you want to keep it?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Tell you what … We’ll put it in the drawer here, and whenever you decide what you want to do with it, we’ll get it out and do whatever you want. Sound good?”

“Okay … yeah sounds good.” Piper hands the picture over to Alex, who looks at the sixteen-year-old-Piper sitting next to the person who shattered her baby girl’s heart. She wants to rip it apart and throw it away, but it’s not her decision. She puts it away before cuddling with Piper. She softly moves the blonde’s body until she’s on her other side, facing away from Alex. She prompts Piper to lift her head and puts her arm underneath it. The other arm comes around Piper’s middle and she pulls the blonde incredibly close to her own body; nuzzling her neck while she’s there.

Piper can’t help but smile, this is the safest she’s ever felt. She finally told Alex everything she needs to know now, and it’s liberating in a sense. The guilt isn’t gone completely, but she has a feeling that it might just go away over time. It’s taken her five years to talk to someone other than her therapist about it, and it feels good to let people in on her secret. She falls asleep quickly, hearing the soothing words from her girlfriend whispered in her ear so softly.

Alex follows suit after an hour of watching her beautiful, strong girlfriend sleeping peacefully. When they wake up in the morning, they’re still in the same position and it’s a good thing neither of them has anywhere to be because they don’t want to let go of this feeling. It feels so _fucking good_ , right to be here, together, in each other’s arms.

Two months after Piper’s confession, Alex sees that the photograph in the drawer is gone. She smiles. Piper is in the kitchen and Alex walks up to stand behind her at the counter. She hugs the blonde from behind, pressing kisses to Piper’s neck and making her squirm.

“You did the right thing Pipes.” Piper knows what Alex is talking about and smiles as she turns around in her lover’s arms. They look into each other’s eyes, pure love radiating between them.

“It had to be done Al. I’m glad I did.”

Alex kisses Piper softly but the blonde clearly feels everything that the older woman is trying to convey: love, reassurance, forgiveness and so much more. She kisses her back and their tongues mesh beautifully, moans filling the room.

The rest of the day and night is filled with a million whispered “baby’s”, “I love you’s” and “thank you’s”, endless hours of giving each other everything, and it’s a night they’ll never, _ever_ forget. Piper still has a long way to go, but by now, she’s sure she’ll make it. As long as Alex is coming with her.


	30. Surprises

_Paris, France – July 2025_

“Al … This room …”

“Everything for the best girlfriend in the world Pipes. I love you.”

“I love you so much Alex Vause. Thank you for all this.”

Piper keeps her arms around Alex’s neck, feeling the brunette’s arms tightly locked around her waist. The blonde is absolutely thrilled, Alex had whisked her away for a week, but hadn’t told her where they would be going. Only when they arrived at the airport, Piper heard the voice-over announcing the boarding for Paris, France and Alex smiled broadly. That’s when the younger woman knew that’s where they were going. A snuggle-filled airplane ride later, Alex had lead her into a cab and to the hotel they would be staying at.

“Go take a look on the balcony, Pipes. I think you’ll like what you see,” Alex whispers while looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. Piper’s eyes lit up while the biggest smile spread across her face, and the younger woman pressed her lips against Alex’s quickly before moving out of her lover’s arms and moving towards the doors that lead to the balcony.

“Oh my … Al this is …” Piper is speechless. Alex had arranged everything so that their balcony gave them a spectacular view on the Eifel Tower. The brunette wanted nothing but the best for her Pipes. No expense too great, no effort too big … Piper deserved it all. Alex walks over to where Piper is standing on the balcony, still taking in the amazing view. She moves behind the blonde and wraps her arms around her waist tightly, hugging her close and softly kissing the side of her neck. She nuzzles the spot slightly, closing her eyes and relishing in the feeling of holding her girlfriend close.

This is their time; and they intend to spend it the best ways possible.

Piper moves back and cuddles into Alex’s body, holding the brunette’s hands with her own. She too closes her eyes as she feels Alex’s mouth and nose against her neck. Alex had always done an amazing job at surprising her with so many things, and Piper always loved them. This is the biggest surprise yet, and Piper intends to thank her properly. For now though, she just wants to enjoy the view of the Eifel Tower and the feeling of having her girlfriend close in the one and only city of love.

They continue to take in the most amazing view they have seen in years for what seems like forever. Alex starts swaying lightly, moving to the beat playing in her mind. Piper chuckles a little, laughing at the hopeless romantic her girlfriend really is. She doesn’t like the part, but Alex is such a sweet and caring person when you have her on your side. Piper loves her so much, and knows that Alex loves her too. They’ve gotten through so many things, as they always do, together.

Piper turns in Alex’s arms so that she’s facing the older woman and looks right into her forest greens. She sees pure love shining through and knows that her own blues hold the same. She doesn’t waste any more time and starts kissing her girlfriend passionately. She throws her arms around Alex’s neck, tangling her fingers in black hair as she feels their tongues meet and dance together. She starts pushing Alex back until she’s on the king-sized bed against the wall. Alex falls down, but keeps her arms wrapped around Piper so the younger woman falls on top of her.

Alex smirks as she flips them over instantly, now hovering over the blonde who is still giggling as she falls down onto the mattress. They kiss deeply, tongues again meeting and melting together as their hands roam each other’s bodies. It’s been quite a while since they really had time to make love to each other. The last month had always been about rushing around, trying to find some time to spend together.

Now, though, they have all the time they want; and then some.

Alex continues to kiss Piper deeply while moving her hands to the hem of the red shirt she is wearing. She plays with it for a few seconds before pulling away from the kiss and looking at the blonde for confirmation. Piper nods quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. She moves her body up so Alex can take it off. Once that piece of clothing is out of the way, the brunette goes in for another kiss, feeling the blonde’s slim fingers move up her body until she reaches the top button of her blouse.

The buttons are undone in a matter of seconds. Piper pulls and tugs until the black blouse is somewhere on the floor next to the bed. The next few minutes are spent kissing and peeling each other’s clothes off. Alex pulls back from Piper’s body and takes a good look at it. It had been a few weeks since she had really gotten to worship the blonde’s slim body like she always liked it. She intends to spend some time worshipping the body beneath her now though.

She squeals like a little girl when suddenly she finds herself on her back, her lips being kissed by the younger woman now hovering over her naked body. Her hands are pinned next to her head, and she feels Piper’s hard nipples rubbing against her own. She moans softly, but feels it being swallowed by her girlfriend who insists on kissing her deeply.

Piper pushes a little at Alex’s hand that are still pinned against the mattress, and Alex gets her point. Alex isn’t allowed to touch Piper just yet. Alex secretly loves that the blonde becomes dominant in the bedroom sometimes. Don’t get her wrong, she loves taking control when it comes to having sex with her girlfriend, but there’s something about the younger woman taking control of the intimate moments in the bedroom that makes her head spin.

Piper releases Alex’s lips and moves down to her neck. Piper **loves** Alex’s neck. There’s something about the brunette’s pale neck that mesmerizes her. She can spend hours nuzzling, kissing and nipping at it. Once, while Alex had fallen asleep, Piper moved her head so she could just spend some time loving Alex’s neck like she wanted to. Alex woke the next morning, with a neck covered with hickeys. She had complained, but Piper could hear the laughter in her girlfriend’s voice.

“Pipes … Please baby please …”

“Mmmm Al. Your neck is so sexy babe.” Piper’s voice is laced with lust, very clearly so. Alex loves when Piper gets turned on from touching and kissing her. She too gets that feeling when she really gets to spend time loving Piper’s body. She feels wetness spreading on her inner thighs, and knows that she’s beyond ready for her girlfriend.

“Pipeee….” The rest of her sentence turns into a loud yelp as Piper suddenly moves down to suck on her nipple, hard. Piper knows that Alex loves it when she does that, and she wants to give it to her as much as possible. Alex has always loved her so immensely, and she wants Alex to feel that she returns it. Ever since her confession, every “I love you” that falls from the brunette’s lips means so much more.

“Mmmmm.”

Alex is loving all the attention the blonde is giving to her body; this notion of making love still takes her by surprise from time to time. She and Piper spend almost every night tending to each other’s needs, but this feels different. They’re completely on their own now, no friends or family disturbing them, no work to keep them from spending time together.

Piper kisses her way down Alex’s body, much like she always does. It’s only a matter of minutes before Alex moans out her name like a prayer, arching her back and thrusting her hips up and into the blonde’s mouth. Piper moans out into Alex’s pussy, sending vibrations into it and helping to prolong Alex’s orgasm.

Piper kisses her way up Alex’s body again when she feels that the brunette has finished. She keeps her fingers on the older woman’s clit and rubs softly and slowly. She has a huge smile on her face as she locks eyes with her girlfriend.

“Mmmm Pipes … that feels so good.”

“I want to make you feel good babe, you deserve it. You’ve done so much for me, and love me so much. This is the least I can do.” As the blonde speaks, she gradually increases the pressure on the brunette’s sensitive bundle of nerves. It is swollen and out of its hood, and the blonde spends quite a few minutes just rubbing it at a pace she knows Alex likes.

Alex feels another orgasm building, and feels quite ridiculous. It’s never happened that Alex feels an orgasm building this quickly, and she almost always only cums when the blonde has her fingers moving in and out of her entrance. This is the first time that this is happening. Alex isn’t surprised that it’s building this quickly though, with the way Piper is looking at her, kissing her deeply and sucking and nipping at her neck and collarbones.

Let’s just say that they don’t go anywhere but their hotel room for the first few days …

Once they return home after spending two weeks in the most romantic city of the world, they quickly fall back into routine. Piper and Alex still have a few weeks of vacation left, and continue spending almost every moment of the day together. No matter what they do, they do it together.

One evening they’re watching a movie together, cuddled up on the couch underneath a blanket. Piper is lying in Alex’s arms, as always, and has her arms around the brunette’s neck and her fingers threading through the thick black hair. Piper cuddles even closer, but suddenly feels Alex moving her so the brunette can stand up.

“Al? Where are you going?”

“You’ll see babe. I’ll be right back.”

It’s only a few minutes until the older woman returns, this time she is holding a box with holes in her hands. When she gets closer, Piper can hear soft cries coming from inside. The blonde has a bit of an idea of what’s going on here, but can’t wait until she really sees it. The older woman returns to the couch as she places the box on the coffee table. Once she opens the lid, a soft furry head pops up, leaning on two little paws.

“Oh my God! Al! This is so sweet!!”

“Take her out of the box Pipes. She’s been dying to meet you.”

Piper reaches over and takes the little Golden Retriever out of the box, placing it on her lap. The puppy immediately crawls up the blonde’s chest and licks at her face. Piper is smiling widely, and Alex returns it. It feels so great for the brunette to be the reason behind that beautiful smile. She loves Piper with all her heart, and wants to show it to her. What the blonde doesn’t know is that this is only the beginning of an immense surprise.

“What’s her name Al?”

“She doesn’t have a name yet, you get to choose it baby.”

“Oh Al … I don’t know. Will you help me choose?”

“Sure babe.”

They throw names around while the puppy is still crawling around in their laps and on the couch, barking excitedly. She’s hopping around, trying to get the women’s attention. Piper rubs over her head as she climbs into her lap, still discussing names with her girlfriend. When one of them mentions the name “Lucy”, the dog jumps up and licks all over Alex’s face. The brunette shies away, but laughs as she rubs the puppy’s head so she backs down a little.

“Well, that settles that. You like your name Lucy? Yeah? Do you?”

Piper is so excited to have this little puppy in the apartment. She knows she’ll have to train her, but it doesn’t matter, she’d be happy to do that. She loves the fact that Alex did this for her, and leans over to kiss her girlfriend. Alex kisses back, but they have to stop it when Lucy claws at their faces.

“You silly girl! Come here Lucy, come here!”

Piper continues to play with the dog still crawling around in her lap. The blonde ruffles her fur and lets her gnaw at her fingers as the puppy’s tail waggles quickly. Alex watches, only sometimes getting the puppy in her lap as the younger woman encourages her to go play with her. Piper takes over after a while, leaving Alex to set up everything so they can keep the dog in the apartment properly.

The evening ends with Piper thanking Alex in a very special way …


	31. Tattoos

“Al I’m home!” Piper comes home to a dark apartment. She frowns a bit, knowing that Alex should be home already. It’s Thursday night and Alex always finishes work before Piper does. They both have jobs not too far from their apartment at two different high schools and the blonde and the brunette often arrive at home together.

“Al? Where are you babe?”

Piper continues to look around as she flicks on the lights in every room. Alex is nowhere to be found, and now that she thinks about it, usually little barks greet her every time she opens the door to their apartment. Lucy turned out to be a wonderful family dog, barking and crashing into their legs when they entered the apartment. Both Alex and Piper hate having to leave the puppy on her own during the day, but they spend extra time with her when they’re at home, cuddling and playing with her.

“Alex?” Just as Piper calls for her girlfriend again, she hears the front door to the apartment open. The blonde steps into the hallway, right on time to have Lucy crash into her legs. She picks up the excited puppy and ruffles its fur.

“Well where have you two been? I thought you were gonna be at home when I came back.” Piper moves over to where Alex is taking off her shoes and jacket, putting them in the hall closet and kisses her in greeting. Alex kisses her back, softly before kissing the blonde’s forehead and rubbing Lucy’s ears.

“Well I _was_ planning on making dinner by the time you would be back, but this little rascal here decided she really needed to get out of that apartment right as I was about to start. She was so pumped up that we took an even longer walk than usual. I picked up some pizzas from nearby ‘cause I knew we wouldn’t be back on time to prepare dinner.”

Piper and Alex move into the kitchen as the blonde lowers the little puppy to the floor, throwing a toy towards her food bowl. Lucy goes to grab it, but instead of bringing it back, she just drops it next to her bowl and digs into her dinner.

“She’s growing so quickly Al. I don’t want her to grow up, she’s too cute!”

“She’ll still be cute even when she’s grown up if her parents have a say in it. I saw the mother when I went to pick her up and she was the cutest dog I’ve ever seen so I’m pretty sure the cuteness is all covered.”

Piper only smiles, moving to kiss Alex lightly on the lips before opening the pizza boxes and grabbing a few slices to eat. Alex plates her own slices, slowly devouring them as she listens to the little noises Piper makes. She hears the blonde moan softly as she takes her first bite. The older woman smirks as she watches her girlfriend eat one of their favorite meals.

As soon as they’re finished and have moved to the living room to watch some TV, Lucy follows them and crawls onto Piper’s lap. The blonde absentmindedly starts stroking its fur, rubbing behind her little ears as she stays wrapped up in Alex’s arms. She’s completely cuddled into Alex, her head on the brunette’s shoulder and one arm wrapped around the older woman’s waist. Lucy quickly falls asleep, and Piper quietly moves the puppy into her basket next to the couch before resuming her position in Alex’s arms. Before she could however, Alex has already picked her up where she was standing and carried her into the bedroom.

“Al wha- what’s going on? I’m not tired yet, I wanted to … wanted …” Piper trails off with her sentence as Alex pushes her up against the door of their bedroom. She locks it with one hand as she keeps the other on Piper’s ass to support her. Piper wraps her legs around the brunette’s waist and tangles her hands into Alex’s dark hair, moving in to kiss her girlfriend passionately. When they both pull back for air, the older woman moves both of them away from the door and walks over to the bed.

“Mmmm Al … babe that feels so good,” Piper moans out when she feels the older woman kissing up and down her neck, nipping and sucking lightly at the familiar sensitive spots. Meanwhile, Alex is unbuttoning her blouse and pushing it down from her shoulders. Piper moves her hands to the hem of Alex’s shirt and tugs at it, indicating to the older woman that she wants it gone from between them. The brunette complies and sits up so she can take off the offending item that’s keeping them from skin-to-skin contact they both crave.

“Baby you’re so beautiful. Come here and kiss me again …” Piper softly says as she looks up and down her girlfriend’s gorgeous body. Her toned arms with beautiful tattoos, her heaving chest with her gorgeous tits bouncing up and down lightly as they’re barely covered in a black lace bra … Her abdomen was one most girls and guys could only ever dream of, and Piper knew she was lucky to have such an absolutely gorgeous and most of all sweet girlfriend.

Piper notices something new on her girlfriend’s chest, it seems like a little letter at the side of her left breast. The rest is covered by the bra. Alex notices that the blonde has seen her new tattoo. The brunette hadn’t exactly lied earlier when she said that she was out with Lucy, she just took her to get this tattoo put into her skin. It didn’t take very long to get it done, but the little puppy was still restless and Alex had taken a longer walk than planned to get the dog to calm down.

Alex decides to show Piper her new tattoo, knowing that she will probably love it. Alex can’t imagine spending her life with anyone else but the beautiful woman lying on the bed and that’s why she decided to get this special little tattoo. She moves her arms behind her back and unclasps her black lace bra, letting it fall down her arms. Her tits bounce free and she throws the bra somewhere in the room.

“Alex …” Piper has now seen the full tattoo, and she’s mesmerized. This is, by far, the sweetest thing someone has EVER done for her. Alex has a tattoo of her favorite nickname for her, ‘Pipes’ right where her heart should be. Piper has tears of happiness building up in her baby blue eyes, this is incredible.

“I’m so much in love with you Pipes, you deserve to be on me permanently, for the rest of our lives.” Alex leans down to kiss her girlfriend passionately, and Piper deepens the kiss by plunging her tongue into her lover’s mouth. They both moan out softly as they start making sweet love. Alex slowly brings Piper up and over the edge, taking her time to enjoy the sounds coming from above her. After three consecutive, incredible orgasms the blonde flips them over so Alex falls onto her back and Piper is straddling her.

“I love you so fucking much Alex. You’re the love of my life, I don’t want to lose you, ever.” Piper again has tears building up in her eyes from the feelings she’s experiencing right now. She’s overwhelmed, Alex now has a tattoo of her name right on her chest where people can see part of it, if she’s wearing somewhat revealing clothes. Piper shakes her head as she focuses on the most important thing right now: the older woman beneath her. This woman that she loves so much that her heart hurts every time she thinks about it. She loves all the feelings she gets when she thinks about Alex.

Piper first moves her face down to place soft kisses all over Alex’s face, waiting until she kisses Alex’s full lips until she has covered her entire face. Finally, she pushes her lips against the older woman’s in such a loving way that it takes Alex aback. Yes, they have had their fair share of loving kisses, but this tops all of them. The brunette moans softly, closing her eyes and moving one hand to cup the back of Piper’s head.

Piper lets the kiss come to a natural end before moving down Alex’s naked body. She spends ample time tending to the brunette’s needs, giving her everything she wants. Alex too comes three times, her toe-curling orgasms have her completely satisfied as she moans out Piper’s name like a prayer.

Alex slowly recovers from the mind-blowing orgasms and pulls Piper in close to her naked and sweaty body. Piper’s incredibly sexy post-sex hair covers her chest and the brunette nuzzles it before kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head. They fall asleep blissfully, cuddled up underneath the covers.

A week later, Piper and Alex are walking home from the older woman’s workplace when they pass a tattoo shop. The blonde gets an idea and tugs at Alex’s hand to stop her. Alex looks confused, but when she sees the younger woman smiling up at the tattoo shop they have just passed, she has an inkling about what Piper wants to do. She doesn’t know what the younger woman wants to get tattooed, but she’ll be there by her side to distract her.

“Let’s go in Al, I want just a small tattoo, it won’t take long.”

“Okay, sure babe.”

Piper and Alex walk into the tattoo shop and are greeted with a beautiful woman. Her hair is dark, a short haircut that looks somewhat boyish, and her arms are full of tattoos. She greets them with a smile, looking the blonde up and down before grimacing as she sees the brunette’s hand linked with Piper’s.

“Hi ladies! My name is Stella, what can I do for you?”

“Well, I’m Piper and this is my girlfriend Alex. I want to get a tattoo, just a small one.”

“Alright, well let’s go to the back, you can tell me what you want and I’ll draw up a design for you. Is your girlfriend coming with us?”

Alex answers before Piper can open her mouth. ‘Yes, I’ll be joining you.”

She has watched the interaction between her girlfriend and the tattooist and isn’t liking it. Piper may not have noticed Stella’s flirting, but Alex sure has. The girl is hitting on her girlfriend, slowly inching closer and closer to her side. She squeezes Piper’s hand as she smiles up at the brunette, and Alex can’t help but show this girl to whom Piper belongs.

Alex pulls Piper close to her body, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist and rubbing her hands up and down the younger woman’s back. She feels Piper’s hands around her own neck, her fingers tangling into her black hair, but she can’t think about anything other than kissing her girlfriend senseless. She does so, and Piper reciprocates by slowly pushing her tongue between Alex’s lips. She doesn’t care that there’s someone standing right next to them, right now she only cares about how sweet Alex is being right now.

Piper hears Stella clear her throat, once, twice, but Alex isn’t letting up. The brunette continues kissing the younger woman, deepening it just a bit by pushing her tongue in between Piper’s lips and caressing her teeth. She pulls back when Stella says something, her eyes dilated and filled with lust, and what Piper knows is jealousy. She can’t believe that her girlfriend is actually jealous, that’s something that barely happens.

“Al … wow.”

Alex just smiles, she knows that Piper is a little overwhelmed by the intensity of that kiss. She too felt it, but she just wanted to feel her girlfriend’s love. The brunette presses a kiss to the blonde’s forehead before wrapping one arm around her waist and guiding her to the back of the studio, where Stella is setting up. Piper goes to sit in the chair where Stella will be tattooing her, and Alex pulls up a chair right next to it so that she can watch.

“Does it hurt badly?” Piper asks in a small voice. Stella turns around to answer, but realizes the question was directed to the brunette sitting next to her. Stella turns back around, finishing her design as she listens to the couple talking about the pain Piper would be going through. Alex explains that this particular spot might hurt a bit more than other places, but it will be bearable.

“And by the way, I’m here. I can’t wait to see which tattoo idea you’ve got in that pretty little head of yours.”

“Well I need you to close your eyes until Stella’s finished. I don’t want you to see it until it’s completely done, otherwise you’ll tell me I don’t have to do it. So, close your eyes baby, it seems like Stella’s ready for the show and so am I,” Piper sweetly says.

“Okay, fine. But it better be worth it,” Alex playfully smirks as she closes her eyes slowly. Before she does so, she grabs Piper’s hand and tangles their fingers together. She presses a kiss on top of the blonde’s hand and lays them down in the younger woman’s lap and closes her eyes.

“Oh trust me, it will.”

The buzzing of the tattoo machine begins, and Alex can hear Piper wince in pain at the first contact with her skin. She squeezes her girlfriend’s hand, signaling that she’s still there for her, even though she can’t see her. Piper relaxes as she realizes this is the exact same pain Alex felt when she got the blonde’s nickname tattooed on her chest. Her smile deepens as she realizes that her girlfriend can’t see what her tattoo is.

Only a few minutes later, the buzzing stops and Stella starts explaining how to take care of the tattoo in the next few days and weeks. In the meantime, she covers it up so that the brunette can’t see it. Alex still has her eyes closed, knowing that Piper will tell her when it’s okay. She doesn’t realize that instead of a see-through cover-up on Piper’s chest, the blonde has silently asked for a cover-up that doesn’t show anything. Once the blonde is all dressed, she pulls her girlfriend closer to her, kissing her on the cheek.

“Al, it’s all done.” Alex opens her eyes to the low voice whispering in her ear and before Piper can pull back, she lifts her other hand to cup the blonde’s face and pulls her in for a kiss. It’s slow and sweet, their mouths passionately moving against each other. It only lasts a few seconds before the brunette pulls back, a smile adorning her full, slightly swollen lips.

They pay Stella and head home. Piper goes into the bathroom immediately, pulling off the cover-up. She’s finally ready for Alex to see it, and she does everything Stella told her to before going back to the kitchen. The brunette is already preparing dinner for them. Piper calls Lucy over, putting some food in the bowl. The puppy is fully-trained and doesn’t tear down the place anymore when she’s alone. Lucy comes running over, crashing into the blonde’s legs and crawling up so that Piper will lift her. She knows that the younger woman always does this when she begs for attention.

“Did you have a good day Lucy? You weren’t too lonely were you?”

Alex walks over to her girlfriend holding their puppy, and ruffles its fur as she presses a kiss to the blonde’s head. She goes to stand behind her, wrapping her arms low around her waist and pulling her back into her. The puppy tries to wiggle its way out of the blonde’s arms and Piper lowers her to the floor so that it can go and eat. She cuddles closer to her girlfriend still holding onto her. She feels full lips pressing against the back of her neck, and gives Alex more space to work with by leaning her head to the left. Alex eagerly attacks the newly-exposed skin with her mouth and tongue.

“Al … mmm that feels so good.” Piper closes her eyes and just enjoys the brunette’s expert lips against her skin. Alex knows how to rile Piper up like no one else. Alex spends a good ten minutes just holding her girlfriend close and caressing, sucking, licking and nipping at Piper’s neck before she realizes that dinner is ready by now. Lucy has finished with her dinner, and crawls in between their legs.

“Dinner’s ready babe. Let’s go eat.”

Piper pets Lucy for a few minutes as Alex dishes the spaghetti she made. It’s one of her mother’s recipes, and the brunette knows that Piper loves this. She calls her girlfriend over so that they can have dinner. They make small talk as they devour the spaghetti when Alex suddenly asks what tattoo Piper got. The brunette doesn’t even know where Piper had gotten it, she hadn’t seen anything of it happen.

“Nuh-uh Al. I’m not telling you. You’ll see it soon enough.” Piper was smart enough to grab a fresh t-shirt that covered up her chest after taking care of the tattoo, resulting in Alex not being able to see it just yet. Piper also knows that her cover will be blown later tonight when they’re in bed together. They typically sleep naked, and the blonde knows tonight will be no different.

“Oh come on, haven’t I waited long enough? It must have been tiny if it only took a few minutes.”

“It is, but I’m not showing you right now. Let’s just have dinner babe. You’ll see it later tonight; I promise I won’t cover it up.”

“Okay fine.” Alex grabs her fork and finishes her plate of spaghetti and Piper does the same. They do the dishes together, playing around with the foam and playfully hitting each other. They laugh a lot, and both think that these nights are the best nights. Just the two of them, doing normal things but enjoying themselves so much.

* * *

 

_Later that evening, in their bedroom_

“Pipes … I- my god babe this is so sweet.”

Alex has finally, _finally_ seen Piper’s tattoo just now and is floored by the sweetness of it. She realizes that this is what her girlfriend must’ve felt when she revealed her own new tattoo. Alex shakes her head with a smile, and leans over Piper’s body to kiss the new tattoo on her girlfriend’s chest. It’s only two letters, but it means more to her than she could ever imagine. Piper’s favorite nickname for her, “Al” is tattooed right over her heart, just like she has “Pipes” tattooed at the same spot.

“Make love to me Al; I love you so much.”

“I love you too Pipes.”

Alex leans down to kiss Piper when her phone starts ringing. She ignores it initially, but it rings again. The brunette sighs, moving over Piper to grab her phone. She sees an unknown number. Normally, Alex rarely picks up the phone when an unknown number calls her, but seeing that it’s already late, she picks it up. It might be something urgent.

“Alex Vause.”

“Hi Miss Vause. This is Presbyterian Hospital, I understand you are the daughter of a Diane Vause.”

“Yes, Diane is my mother. Is something wrong?”

“She was involved in a car crash half an hour ago, they just brought her in.”

“What?!” Alex is freaking out. She can’t imagine her mother not being careful while driving. Piper sees the worried and panicked look on her girlfriend’s face, and she too heard that this conversation is about Diane.

“A drunk driver ran into her side of the car. As I said, they just brought her in, so we haven’t had time to assess her injuries properly. I want to ask you to come down to the ER and sign some papers.”

“Yeah of course, I’ll be over as soon as I can. Thank you for calling, I’ll see you soon.”

Alex ends the call and puts her phone down beside her. She sits down on the bed next to Piper and tries to wrap her head around what she has just been told. Piper is looking at her curiously, she has no idea what’s going on with Diane.

“Al?”

“I need to go to the hospital. Right now.”

“I’ll drive babe. You’re obviously too upset right now. Where are we going?”

“Presbyterian.”

They get in the car asap, Piper driving the fastest she can to get there as soon as possible. The blonde hasn’t even parked the car before Alex jumps out and runs into the ER. Piper quickly finds a parking spot, putting the car in park and running inside as well. She finds her girlfriend at the front desk, talking to the nurse behind it.

“Alex? Is everything alright?”

“No. Where’s my mother?”

“She’s in surgery right now, but she should be out soon. We’ll call you over as soon as we have news.”

Piper pulls a struggling and crying Alex towards the seats, cradling her close to calm her down. Alex is sobbing by now, having no idea how bad her mother is hurt. Diane has always been her north star, her everything until Piper came along. They still have dinner with Diane every Sunday night, and surprise visits are more a regular thing than a rare occurrence.

Alex cuddles close to Piper, almost sitting in her lap. She feels the blonde stroking her hair and hears her whispering sweet nothings into her ear that are meant to relax her. She can’t do that, not until she knows that her mother will be fine. She can’t lose her mom, not now. She has such big plans for her and Piper that she wants to share with Diane.

“Alex Vause?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve got news about your mother Diane.”


End file.
